


Move On !

by Cookiiiz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, French work, Harcèlement, M/M, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 71,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiiiz/pseuds/Cookiiiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean emménage avec ses frères dans leur nouvelle maison dans l'Illinois suite au décès de leur mère.<br/>Dans sa nouvelle école, il va faire la connaissance avec Castiel, un élève doué mais souffre-douleur. Dean et Castiel vont se lier d'amitié et cette amitié va, au fur et à mesure, se transformer en quelque chose de plus fort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Dean posa le dernier carton au centre de leur nouvelle cuisine.

Voilà, le camion était vide et il était temps pour lui et ses frères de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Quitter le Kansas n'avait pas particulièrement plu à Dean mais si ça pouvait aider sa famille à surmonter le deuil de Mary, il ne dirait rien.

Mary Winchester était décédée suite à un accident de voiture alors qu'elle allait chercher ses trois fils à l'école. Ceux-ci l'avaient attendu sur le trottoir pendant deux heures avant de voir l'Impala de leur père qui était censé rester à la caserne ce soir-là, arriver.

Mary mourut à la suite d'une semaine de coma à l'hôpital, laissant ses garçons orphelins de leur mère et un mari impliqué dans l'armée, avec la charge de l'éducation de ses fils.

Ce fut Dean, l'aîné qui s'occupa d'abord beaucoup de Sam et d'Adam, le petit dernier. John, leur père, préférait s'ensevelir sous le travail plutôt que de penser à sa femme si vite partie. Cette année-là, Dean s'en sortit de justesse avec ses résultats scolaires et John accepta ses mauvais points mais lui avertit qu'un tel bulletin ne serait plus acceptable. Il en profita aussi pour annoncer à son fils aîné qu'ils allaient déménager car il avait été muté et que Dean serait dans une nouvelle école en septembre. John ajouta que ça ferait un grand bien à leur famille et promis à son fils d'être plus présent à l'avenir.

 

C'est ainsi que Dean avait découvert sa nouvelle maison dans l'Illinois, à Pontiac. C'était une grande maison avec un jardin. Le quartier était tranquille et Dean avait déjà remarqué d'autres enfants. Il fut aussi assez surpris de remarquer que les maisons étaient toutes très proches les unes des autres. La leur, le numéro 17, était presque collée au numéro 16, une maison blanche dans le même style que la leur. Tandis que la maison sur leur droite était plus éloignée.

 

Dean déplaça les cartons de vêtements à l'étage tandis que ses frères tentaient de retrouver leurs cartons de jouets. John déplaçait les derniers meubles qu'ils avaient emmenés avec le déménageur puis salua celui-ci qui quittait la nouvelle demeure des Winchester.

 

-Dean ! Viens un peu m'aider à placer le fauteuil dans le salon ! Appela John.

 

Dean redescendit au rez-de-chaussée sans avoir eu le temps de découvrir ce qui serait sa chambre.

Il alla aider son père à placer les meubles dans le salon et celui-ci lui dit:

-Demain après-midi nous devons avoir fini le rangement, j'ai rendez-vous à treize heure à la caserne.

-D'accord, se contenta de dire Dean avant de repartir dans la cuisine.

-Je peux t'aider Dean ? Demanda Sam.

-Adam a trouvé ses jouets ?

-Ouai, il vérifie qu’on n’en a oublié aucun.

-Tu peux vider tous les cartons qui sont pour la cuisine, je m'occupe de tout ce qui est fragile, fit Dean.

 

La nouvelle maison ne déplaisait pas à Dean, le salon était séparé de la cuisine par un comptoir et un couloir partant du salon menait à la porte d'entrée et aux escaliers.

 

Ici, Dean aurait sa propre chambre avec un lit à deux places comme lui avait promis son père. Bien que chacun des garçons aient sa chambre, Dean savait bien que ses deux jeunes frères occuperaient encore son lit quelques fois. Quand toutes les affaires de la cuisine et du salon furent rangées, Dean put monter les boîtes contenant ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Celle-ci était assez grande et il y avait largement la place pour le lit deux personnes qui était à gauche de la fenêtre. Dean alla l'ouvrir et remarqua qu'il y avait un petit toit sous sa celle-ci presque collé au toit de sous la fenêtre de la maison voisine.

Le jeune Winchestere sourit en imaginant avoir une voisine du même âge à qui il rendrait visite en passant par le toit. Pour l'instant il ne savait pas dire s'il allait avoir un voisin ou une voisine car les rideaux de la fenêtre d'en face étaient tirés. Dean détourna son regard de la fenêtre et rangea ses vêtements dans les armoires montées par son père. À droite de la porte se trouvait son bureau ainsi qu'une chaise. À Lawrence, il n'avait pas de bureau. À Lawrence, Dean avait une mère. À Pontiac, Dean ne l'avait plus. C'est morose que Dean termina de ranger ses affaires et de faire son lit. Il alla ensuite aider ses frères à ranger leur chambre, Sam avait presque tout rangé et il ne restait plus que le lit à faire et quant à la chambre d'Adam, rien n'était fait, celui-ci s'était contenté de rassembler ses jouets. Dean sourit à son frère de cinq ans avant de lui demander d'aller chercher après les cartons portants son nom. Une fois qu'il eut fini de ranger la chambre de son petit frère, il commanda des pizzas pour diner. La journée avait filée à vitesse folle et la famille Winchester avait presque fini de s'installer.

Une fois les pizzas livrées, les quatre garçons s'installèrent autour de la table dans la cuisine et mangèrent.

-C'est bien les garçons, il ne reste plus grand chose à ranger, on terminera de ranger le reste demain, vous pouvez vous occuper pour le reste de la soirée, fit John.

-Papa ! Elle est où notre nouvelle école ?! Demanda Sam.

-À une dizaine de kilomètres d'ici Sam, vous prendrez le bus pour vous y rendre, l'arrêt est au bout de notre rue, répondit celui-ci.

-C'est bientôt la rentrée ?! Demanda Sam excité.

-Dans une semaine Sammy, soupira Dean qui lui avait déjà dit au moins un demi-million de fois.

-Je m'appelle Sam ! Pas Sammy ! Après le repas, Dean monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur sa chaise, il la fit rouler jusqu'à la fenêtre et vit qu'on avait allumé la pièce d'en face mais les rideaux étaient toujours tirés. Il sourit, il allait peut-être apercevoir une silhouette de fille qui...Des voix assez fortes se firent entendre dans la maison d'en face sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre un mot et une silhouette masculine passa devant la fenêtre. Dean fit la moue, il n'aurait donc pas de voisine mais plutôt un voisin. La dernière semaine d'août passa à une vitesse folle et le jour de la rentrée arriva.

 


	2. Chapitre 2

Dean sortit du bus en tenant la main à Adam et en s'assurant que Sam suivait. Celui-ci lui assura qu'il trouverait seul ça classe et qu'ils les rejoindre à la fin des cours, à l'arrêt de bus. Dean emmena Adam dans sa classe puis rejoints la sienne. Il s'assit entre Benny et Ash dont il fit connaissance. Les deux gars qui l’entouraient n'étaient pas nouveaux et ils lui expliquèrent les deux trois trucs à savoir.

-Le mieux s'est de faire partie d'une équipe de sport, les filles adorent et t'es respecté par les autres mecs, lui murmura Benny.

-Y a aussi des gars il faut pas trop se frotter, comme la bande à Luther, ajouta Ash.

 

En les écoutants Dean remarqua un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui lui tournait le dos, assit au premier banc.

-C'est qui ce gars-là ? Il est nouveau ?

-Lui ? C'est Castiel, un nom bizarre pour un mec bizarre, perso il me fait un peu flipper, lui répondit Ash.

-Sérieux ce mec, je suis sûr qu'il porte la poisse et puis c'est vraiment un mec bizarre, fit Benny.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean.

-Bin t'as vraiment l'impression qu'il est pas sur terre des fois, il commence une phrase et soudainement il les arrête et c'est un petit intello chouchou des profs, expliqua Ash.

-Ouai et il parait que l'année passée, il s'est pissé dessus en plein cours, dit Benny.

 

Dean fronça les sourcils, ce Castiel lui semblait bien étrange. La journée passa lentement et Dean resta avec Benny et Ash, il s'inscrit dans l'équipe de baseball et vit quelques filles à son goût. Il repéra vite de qui il devait se méfier et repéra aussi qui était souffre-douleur, Castiel faisait définitivement partie de ceux-là. On avait encore mis Dean en garde de ne pas rester avec Castiel Novak parce qu'il était vraiment trop bizarre. Dean était curieux mais il ne croisa pas Novak de la semaine dans les couloirs et il ne le voyait que de dos en classe. C’est à la fin de la semaine que Dean remarqua que Castiel était dans le même bus que lui et descendait au même arrêt.

-Sam, tiens un peu Adam cinq secondes s'il te plait, demanda-t-il à son frère.

-D'accord, on va déjà descendre vers la maison, fit Sam en prenant la main de son petit frère.

 

Dean rattrapa Castiel qui était déjà descendu du bus et trottina vers lui, Castiel descendait aussi la rue pour rentrer chez lui.

-Hey ! Fit Dean posant la main sur l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci sursauta, s'arrêta et se retourna lentement. Dean vit alors pour la première fois le visage de Castiel et ce garçon avait les yeux les plus bleus que Dean ait jamais vus. Il avait aussi une cravate bleue qui pendait lamentablement autour du col de sa chemise blanche et ses cheveux en pétard complétaient le tableau. Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension.

-Hey, Novak, je..., je voulais juste te saluer, j'ai remarqué qu'on était dans la même classe et qu'on était dans le mêmes bus, fit Dean en se frottant la nuque.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?!

-Pourquoi me salues-tu ? Les autres ne t'ont pas dit que je n'étais pas à fréquenter ? Demanda Castiel d'un ton neutre.

-Si mais je préfère juger par moins même et...

-Ils ont raison, au revoir Dean, le coupa Castiel avant de faire demi-tour et de remonter la rue.

 

Castiel laissa Dean en plant et s'éloigna, Dean haussa les épaules et courut pour rattraper ses frères.

-C'était qui le garçon à qui tu parlais ? Demanda Sam quand il les eut rejoints.

-Un mec bizarre, se contenta de répondre Dean, pas très content de sa discussion avec Castiel.

-Il habite dans le quartier ?

-Je ne crois pas.

 

À partir de ce jour-là, Dean se contenta d'observer Castiel. Il avait toujours de bonnes réponses à donner en cours, entre les classes il disparaissait et on ne le revoyait que lorsqu’une nouvelle heure de cours commençait. Dean avait pu remarquer que Castiel revenait parfois en cours avec un bleu sur le corps.

Normal, c'était un souffre-douleur, lui avait dit Benny.

Ça ne plaisait pas à Dean mais il savait que lorsqu'on défendait un souffre-douleur on devenait souffre-douleur. Dean remarqua aussi que, comme lui avait expliqué Ash, Castiel avait des absences et lorsqu'il revenait à lui, il semblait nerveux et quittait souvent la classe en courant en fin de cours. Dean ne réussit cependant jamais à voir où habitait Castiel, contrairement à la fois où Dean lui avait parlé, Castiel descendait toujours la rue pour rentrer chez lui et Dean n'avait encore jamais vu là où il habitait.

Comme toutes les futures troisièmes semaines du mois, la classe eut droit à son premier cours de natation. Nager était encore quelque chose que Dean aimait bien. Le prof de natation demanda aux garçons de commencer des longueurs en brasse. Alors que Dean faisait sa première longueur et que le prof donnait ses instructions aux filles, Dean vit Castiel assit au bord de l'eau.

Castiel portait un maillot bleu, c'était la première fois que Dean le voyait torse nu, il n'était pas mince mais légèrement musclé. Par contre il était plus pâle que Dean. Celui-ci fit demi-tour pour refaire une longueur quand il vit Jacob, un des gars de la bande à Luther, pousser Castiel dans l'eau.

Habituellement Dean n'aurait même pas réagi à ce genre de chose mais quand il vit Castiel agir bizarrement, il s'arrêta et décida de nager vers lui. Castiel s'était tendu comme si son corps avait été électrocuté au contact de l'eau et avait disparu sous la surface. Dean accéléra, Castiel n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Dean inspira profondément et chercha Castiel. Il le vit au fond de la piscine, parcourut de spasmes et puis d'un coup, Castiel ne bougea plus. Dean creva la surface, inspira profondément et changea la brasse pour du crawl.

Ses poumons était en feu lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où Castiel avait sombré, il inspira profondément et plongea sous l'eau. Au bout de quelques brassées, il atteint Castiel, il enroula son bras gauche autour de la poitrine de celui-ci et les remonta vers la surface en deux ou trois coups de pieds. Une fois la tête hors de l'eau, Dean se dépêcha d'atteindre le bord et de hisser le corps inerte de Castiel. Dean ne remarqua pas les quelques élèves qui s'approchèrent curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Dean avait passé son brevet de secouriste sous l'ordre de son père et savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il vérifia que le cœur de Castiel battait, il battait mais très faiblement. Dean vérifia que Castiel respirait, il lui releva le menton et ouvrit la bouche. Castiel ne respirait pas. Dean se dépêcha, il pinça le nez de Castiel, inspira, posa sa bouche sur celle de Castiel et souffla. Il se redressa, respira et recommença.

Au bout de la troisième fois, il sentit Castiel bouger. Celui-ci toussa et recracha l'eau qui avait rempli ses poumons. Il se mit à fixer Dean de ses grands yeux bleus et semblait lui demander "pourquoi". Dean lui sourit et lui tapota la joue en disant:

-Mec, tu as de la chance que je sois un secouriste professionnel ! Dean tendit la main à Castiel, celui-ci la prit et se releva.

 

Le professeur de natation félicita Dean, punit Jacob et prit Castiel à part.

 

-Mec ! Tu as embrassé le bizarroïde ! S'exclama Benny.

-Faux ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie à l'aide d'un bouche à bouche, les filles vont m'adorer, rectifia Dean.

Ash et Benny rirent. Dean les suivit vers le vestiaire songeur.


	3. Chapitre 3

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut. Il se contrôla de suite et se força à calmer sa respiration saccadée.

Depuis qu'il avait failli se noyer, il y a une semaine, le cauchemar de sa noyade sans personne pour le sauver, le hantait.

Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer était de repenser aux yeux verts qu'il avait vus en reprenant conscience. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un se trouvait près de lui lorsqu'il revenait à lui. Encore une fois il se repassa la scène durant laquelle il avait croisé le regard vert et sa respiration se calma légèrement.

Castiel regarda son horloge, 5h15. Il était éveillé une heure plus tôt.

Il se leva et alla prendre une douche avant d'enfiler sa chemise blanche et son jeans bleu sans oublier sa cravate. Il déjeuna, relut ses cours et salut sa sœur, Anna, qui traversa la cuisine en courant avant de quitter la maison.

Castiel rejoint l'arrêt de bus une demi-heure avant que le bus en direction du collège n'arrive. Vingt minutes après, il vit Dean et ses deux frères arrivés. Castiel fixa Dean quelques instants, jusqu'à que celui-ci ne croise son regard et lui dit:

-Merci.

-De quoi ?

-M'avoir sauvé la vie à la piscine.

-Mec, ça fait une semaine, j'ai cru que t'avais oublié, rit Dean, enfin de rien, je veux dire c'est normal, n'importe qui aurait fait pareil.

 

Castiel le fixa.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Dean par "n'importe qui aurait fait pareil".

Le bus arriva, Castiel monta et alla s'installer dans le fond. Une fois arrivé au collège, Castiel se dépêcha de rejoindre la classe où il avait cours. Plus il trainait plus il risquait de se faire attraper par la bande à Luther qui l'avait encore plus pris en grippe depuis que Jacob avait eu trois heures de colle parce qu'il avait poussé Castiel.

Castiel adorait l'école, il adorait apprendre de nouvelles choses mais c'était aussi l'endroit où il avait de nombreux mauvais souvenirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard Dean accompagné de Lisa arrivèrent près de la classe. Dean Winchester était un tombeur, depuis jeudi passé il sortait avec Lisa, la plus belle fille de la classe d'après ce qu'avait entendu dire Castiel. D'ailleurs il se sentit un peu mal-à-l'aise lorsque Dean commença à embrasser Lisa.

Il soupira et décida d'aller chercher son livre de géographie dans son casier. Castiel savait qu'il risquait fortement de rencontrer Luther et toute sa troupe mais il devait courir le risque ou c’était une note pour oubli de matériel.

Castiel alla donc chercher son livre, tout se passa bien jusque-là, il referma son casier, se retourna et sursauta. Luther se tenait derrière lui avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. À côté de lui se trouvait ses potes Greg et Laurent. Castiel soupira et resserra sa prise sur son sac.

 

-Alors l'Affreux ! Tu n'aurais rien à me donner par hasard ?! Ricana Luther.

-Je n'ai rien pour toi Luth..., commença Castiel avant que Greg ne pousse violement sa tête du plat de sa main, contre les casiers.

 

Sous le choc, Castiel lâcha son sac et tenta de se soutenir aux casiers.

Luther ramassa son sac et rit.

 

-Voyons ! Tu sais que "non" n'est pas une réponse que j'accepte, dit celui-ci en ouvrant le sac de Castiel pour vider son sac au sol.

 

Laurent poussa Castiel qui tomba à genoux. Ils riaient et Castiel enrageait, il avait envie de leur faire mal mais il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à eux, il était obligé de se laisser faire comme à chaque fois. Luther prit la bouteille d'eau de Castiel, l'ouvrit et la vida sur les cours du jeune Novak. S'en fut trop pour Castiel qui se releva d'un bond et qui tenta de donner un coup de poing à Luther mais celui-ci l'évita en ricanant. Castiel était furieux.

 

-Oh! Tu as essayé de riposter ! C'était mignon Castiel, vraiment ! Mais vois-tu quand tu essayes de faire mal à quelqu'un, fait plutôt comme ça, se moqua Luther avant de balancer un coup de poing dans le nez de Castiel.

 

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de parer et reçut le poing en plein nez. La douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais il les retint de couler. La clocha sonna et les trois tortionnaires laissèrent Castiel au milieu de ses feuilles trempées, de son nez en sang et la rage au ventre.

Castiel rassembla ses feuilles et ses livres et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard vert stupéfiait de Dean avant d’entrer en classe, il préféra baisser la tête et aller s'assoir. Une fois assis, il tenta de faire stopper son saignement de nez. Il jura quand il vit que du sang avait taché sa chemise.

 

-Monsieur Novak, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda monsieur Walker, le professeur de géo.

-Je...J'ai heurté la porte de mon casier et comme je tenais ma bouteille d'eau, je l'ai renversée sur mes cahiers, dit Castiel, gêné.

 

Bien sûr qu'il aurait pu dire la vérité et se serait fait taper dessus dès la sortie des classes par la bande à Luther qui le surveillait depuis le fond de la classe. Les autres rirent et le professeur de géo soupira. Les deux heures de cours furent très longue et pénible pour Castiel, son nez refusait d'arrêté de saigner et il sentait le regard de Luther posé sur son dos. Une fois que la cloche sonna, Castiel se précipita vers la sortie mais quelqu'un le retint pas le bras. Il se retourna et dit:

-Luther ! Lâche-m...Castiel ne finit pas sa phrase car ce n'était pas Luther mais Dean qui le tenait.

-C'est Luther et sa bande qui t'ont fait ça ?! Demanda Dean.

-Je...je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, balbutia Castiel en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de Dean.

-Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu as dit au prof, lui murmura Dean, en le lâchant enfin.

 

Castiel s'enfuit en courant. Il ne voulait plus rester là. C'était avant qu'il aimait l'école, maintenant c'était son enfer. Et il voulait que cet enfer s’arrête, il voulait qu’on arrête de le harceler. Il courut hors du bâtiment et alla se réfugier dans le petit parc derrière l'école.

Une fois loin de tout il s'arrêta et tenta de reprendre son souffle mais il savait qu'il était trop tard, il paniquait déjà. Il se laissa glisser contre l'arbre derrière lui et fouilla les poches de son sac pour prendre ses anticonvulsifs. Castiel retourna tout et ne les trouva pas, il ne réussit pas à retenir ses sanglots cette fois. Ils avaient dut tomber hors de son sac quand Luther l'avait retourné. Castiel se coucha en sanglotant, regarda sa montre, 9h28, desserra sa cravate et ferma les yeux. Il perdit connaissance quelques secondes après, son corps se tendit, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il fut ensuite parcouru de convulsions. Sa crise dura quelques minutes avant que son corps ne se fige.

Castiel reprit connaissance, épuisé. Il regarda sa montre, 9h35. C'était une minute de plus que la crise précédente. Le corps meurtrit, Castiel se releva, tremblant. Il prit son sac et se dirigea vers les classes.

 


	4. Chapitre 4

Dean avait bien comprit que Castiel était un garçon solitaire dont Luther et ses copains profitaient pour se défouler mais voir Castiel revenir près de la classe, le nez en sang et complètement retourné ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Il avait regardé Castiel durant tout le long du cours de géo. Il avait comme une sorte de boule de rage qui se formait dans son ventre et il en voulait à Luther. Dean avait envie de protéger Castiel depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de la piscine et le voir dans cet état ne faisait qu'augmenter cette envie. Dean ne comprenait plus les autres qui disaient que Castiel n'était pas à fréquenter, ce n'était qu'un garçon comme les autres justes un peu plus lunatiques. Dean avait essayé de retenir Castiel après le cours mais celui-ci s'était littéralement enfuit. Dean avait essayé de le suivre et avait fini par le perdre de vue. Castiel manqua les dix premières du cours suivant et alors que Dean allait demander au prof pour aller le chercher, Castiel frappa à la porte.

Le professeur de français lui permis d'aller s'assoir. Castiel n'avait plus de sang sur le visage mais Dean voyait bien que quelque chose d'autre s'était passé, Castiel tremblait légèrement et semblait épuisé. La journée s'écoula, Dean dut quitter du regard Castiel pour s'occuper de Lisa qui réclamait son attention puis il eut entrainement de Basketball et finit la journée avec ses cours d'option qui n'était pas les mêmes que Castiel.

Dean réussit à apercevoir Castiel dans le bus, il était assis et somnolait contre la vitre. Sam et Adam accrochés à lui, Dean s'approcha de Castiel quand le bus s'arrêta et lâcha quelques secondes Sam pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel pour le réveiller. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursautant et croisa le regard de Dean.

 

-Je te réveille parce qu'on est arrivé, déclara Dean.

-Merci, bredouilla Castiel en se levant.

 

Ils descendirent du bus et Sam s'occupa de prendre Adam par la main pendant que Dean tentait de parler à Castiel.

 

-Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Non ça ira, tu dois t'occuper de tes frères.

-T'inquiet pas, la rue dans laquelle on vit est vachement calme.

-La mienne aussi, déclara Castiel.

-Ecoute je te tiens compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare, déclara Dean sans laisser le choix à Castiel de riposter.

 

Celui-ci ne répondit rien.

 

-Tu fais un sport en particulier ? Demanda Dean pour briser le silence.

-Non, aucun.

-Tu fais quoi pour t'occuper alors ?

-Je lis principalement, répondit Castiel.

-Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

\- Oui, nous sommes six enfants.

-Waouh ! Pas mal, ils habitent encore tous chez toi ?

-Non, nous ne sommes plus que trois à vivre à la maison.

-Et tu es le dernier où tu as encore des frères et sœurs après toi ?

-Je suis le dernier.

-Si tu veux je peux te prêter mes cours pour que tu puisses remplacer les feuilles qui ont été mouillées.

-C'est gentil de ta part, si tu n'en as pas besoin je suis d'accord, accepta Castiel, un peu surpris par la proposition de Dean.

-Sérieux Cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes replié sur toi-même, fit Dean en s'arrêtant.

-Cas ?! Demanda Castiel en penchant la tête et en s'arrêtant à son tour.

-Cas, c'est la version courte de ton prénom, ça te va comme surnom ? Demanda Dean amusé par l'air interrogateur de Castiel.

-Je…Je suppose que ça convient, pourquoi voudrais-tu me donner un surnom ?

-Bin écoute, je suis nouveau dans le quartier, à l'école et j'ai moins de facilité que toi dans certaines matière donc je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien être qu'on soit pote...commença Dean.

-Pote ?! Demanda Castiel.

-Tu sais, ami quoi !

-Je...je...mais tu as déjà des amis !

-Oui Cas, et j'aimerai que tu en face partie, fit Dean, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, déclara Castiel en accélérant.

-Wow ! Attends ! Pourquoi ça serait une mauvaise idée ?

-Et bien parce que...parce que si j'ai des amis, ce n'est jamais pour longtemps parce que je suis quelqu'un de bizarre et...

-Si tu me laissais juger par moi-même, Cas ! Laisse-moi essayer ! Lui dit Dean en lui barrant le chemin.

-Dean, je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à ma place et...

-Tu vois ! Tu agis déjà comme un ami !

 

Castiel secoua la tête en soupirant, décidément Dean ne voulait rien entendre.

 

-Bon Cas, moi j'habite juste là, au numéro 17 donc...

-Moi c'est le numéro 16, déclara Castiel.

-Sérieux ?! Mais je ne te vois jamais entrer ou sortir !

 

Dean regarda ses deux frères rentrer et se tourna vers Castiel.

 

-Ma chambre est la pièce qui est le plus proche de ta maison, tu vois celle avec le petit toit juste en dessous de la fenêtre, fit Dean.

-La mienne est celle en face de la tienne, murmura Castiel.

-Ha ! Si j'avais su que tu habitais là ! Allais Cas à demain !

-Au revoir Dean, fit Castiel en souriant légèrement à son voisin.

 

Dean était content que Castiel habite en face de chez lui et sans trop savoir pourquoi, Castiel qui lui souriait le rendait de bonne humeur. Il fit grignoter quelque chose à ses frères puis monta dans sa chambre et sortit ses cours.

Dean alla ouvrir la fenêtre et sourit. Il fit passer ses deux jambes de l’autre côté de la fenêtre et marcha sur le petit toit. Il passa au-dessus des quelques centimètres qui séparaient sa maison de celle de Castiel et marcha sur le toit de la maison voisine. Il toqua à la fenêtre et attendit.

Castiel tira les rideaux en fronçant les sourcils et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Dean.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et dit:

-Je ne sais pas si ça été prévu pour qu'on marche sur le toit et...

-T'inquiets ! Le coupa Dean s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Castiel, tiens voilà les feuilles que je t'avais promises.

-Merci Dean, fit Castiel en souriant un peu.

-Mais c'est un plaisir cher monsieur ! Déclara Dean en repartant vers sa chambre en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

 

Castiel sourit encore et serra les feuilles de Dean dans ses bras quand il referma la fenêtre. Il avait un ami. Dean était son ami.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

-Dean ! À quoi tu joues ! Déclara Benny.

-Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, fit Dean en haussant les épaules.

-Ça fait trois jours que tu traine avec Castiel à la récréation et je t'assure bien que tu vas finir tabassé comme tous les autres avant toi qui ont trainé avec le bizarroïde, déclara Ash.

-J'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça Ash, dit Dean, d’un ton un peu sec.

-Ok mais nous on veut pas d'enmerde donc si on reste à l'écart c'est juste pour ne pas nous faire taper dessus à chaque récré jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité, déclara Benny.

-Vous êtes des lâches, fit Dean avec une moue.

-Peu importe, répliqua Benny en haussant les épaules.

-Dean ! Lisa ne va pas aimer ça ! Ajouta Ash.

-Ça m'est égale, elle est bien gentille mais je commence à me lasser, dit Dean d'un ton neutre.

-Mec ! Lisa ! Cette gonzesse, tous les gars de l’école la veulent ! S'exclama Ash.

-Et alors, je suis pas comme tous les gars, grogna Dean.

-Ça c'est sûr ! T'es sûr que Castiel t'a pas repassé un truc, t'es bizarre ! Rit Ash.

 

Dean ne lui répondit pas, ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il rêvait des yeux bleus de Castiel, ça le dérangeait et en même temps, il voulait se rapprocher de lui. Durant le peu de temps qu'il était resté avec Castiel, c'était surtout lui qui avait parlé mais voir un mince sourire traversé le visage de son nouvel ami l'encourageait à continuer.

Dean sortit de sa trompeur lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Lisa et il soupira.

 

À l'autre bout de la cour, Castiel regardait Dean prendre la main de Lisa dans la sienne. Il soupira puis reporta son attention sur son livre. Depuis que Dean s'était rapproché de lui, Luther et ses amis lui avaient laissé un peu de répit, ça allait bientôt faire une semaine sans qu'il n'ait reçu de coup. Un record.

La cloche sonna et Castiel prit la direction de sa classe de latin, son cours d'option. Alors qu'il allait tourner dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouvait sa classe, quelqu'un lui shoota dans la jambe et Castiel trébucha. Il ne tomba pas et se retourna vers l'auteur du coup. C'était Jacob et Luther. Jacob frappa Castiel dans le ventre sans que Castiel n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

 

-J'ai dit à Jacob qu'il avait droit à une petite revanche, après tout, il a été injustement puni, ce n’est pas de sa faute si tu sais pas nager ! Ricana Luther, appuyé contre le mur pendant que Jacob assena un coup de poing à Castiel en plein visage.

-Je me demande ce que va faire ton nouvel "ami" Castiel, on avait déjà discuté de ça l'année passée, tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir des amis, continua Luther.

 

Castiel, à bout de souffle, essaya de se relever mais Jacob lui balança son genou dans la figure et il s'effondra au sol. Luther et Jacob s'en allèrent en ricanant, laissant Castiel couché au milieu du couloir. Pour finir il n’y avait pas de record, il n’avait pas tenu une semaine sans recevoir de coups.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Castiel se redressa et abandonna l'idée d'aller au cours de latin. Tremblant de rage et de douleur il se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans les toilettes, Dean en sortit. Celui-ci se figea devant Castiel.

 

Castiel vit de la surprise, de l'inquiétude et pour finir de la fureur traverser son regard. Castiel recula d'un pas puis de deux et finit par s'enfuir en courant, loin de Dean. Il entendit Dean crier son nom mais il ne s'arrêta pas et courut jusqu'au parc.

Arrivé là-bas, il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et enfuit son visage dans ses mains. Castiel sentit des larmes de rage, de peur et de détresse lui piquer les yeux.

Il n'entendit pas Dean le rejoindre et ne bougea pas quand Dean s'assit à côté de lui. Castiel sentit le bras de son seul ami l'entouré et le serré contre lui.

-Cas, souffla Dean.

 

Il ne suffit que de ça, cet appel de Dean murmurant à Castiel de se laisser aller dans ses bras et les larmes retenues par Castiel, s'échappèrent. Castiel pleura toutes les larmes de son corps et s'accrocha à Dean comme il ne s'était jamais accroché à quelqu'un. Dean le garda serré contre lui, une main dans son dos et l'autre dans sa nuque.

 

-Ça va aller Cas, laisse-toi aller, je vais te protéger, je vais m'occuper d'eux, lui souffla Dean.

-Non Dean, non, ils vont te faire du mal et ça sera encore pire parce que ça sera de ma faute, sanglota Castiel.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu as à te reprocher Castiel, murmura Dean en berçant Castiel.

-Je...Je m'en voudrais d'avoir accepté ton amitié, je n'ai pas le droit, je ne peux pas avoir d'ami, laisse-moi, fit Castiel en essayant de repousser Dean.

-Tu dis des bêtises Cas, tu ne crois même pas en ce que tu dis, affirma Dean en ne lâchant pas Castiel.

-Si tu refuses de me laisser, tu vas en souffrir, je préfère que tu me laisse seul, dit Castiel.

-Je souffrirais de te laisser seul plus que de recevoir un poing dans la figure, répondit Dean.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es mon ami Castiel, parce que je tiens à toi.

 

Castiel s'accrocha à Dean encore plus fort et laissa échapper les derniers sanglots qu'il avait si longtemps retenus. Dean ne dit rien et laissa Castiel se soulager de toute la pression. Lorsque celui-ci fut calmé, il lui dit doucement en lui relevant le menton du bout des doigts:

-Alors dis-moi Cas, qui t'a fait ça ?

 

Castiel baissa la tête, honteux mais Dean la lui releva et lui dit:

-Hé, tu n'as pas avoir honte de quoique ce soit, celui qui doit avoir honte est le pauvre con qui t'a fait ça, dit Dean un peu durement.

-Tu es fâché, constata Castiel en évitant le regard de Dean.

-Bien sûr Cas, je suis fâché et tu sais que ce n’est pas contre toi ! Alors qui est-ce ?!

 

Castiel finit par raconter à Dean ce qu'il s'était passé et celui-ci se contenta d'écouter tout en essayant de garder son calme mais Castiel voyant bien les poings de Dean se serrer de colère.

 

-Je ne me suis pas encore regardé dans un miroir mais je ne dois pas être beau à voir, tenta de plaisanter Castiel, à la fin de son récit.

 

Dean sourit tristement et passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de Castiel, celui-ci frissonna à son contact.

 

-Excuse-moi, j'ai dû te faire mal, fit Dean en éloignant sa main du visage de Castiel.

-Non ça va, lui assura celui-ci.

-Tu as un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre ouverte Cas, déclara sombrement Dean.

 

Il y eut un court silence que Castiel brisa en murmurant un léger "Merci".

 

-De quoi ? J'ai été inefficace ! Ces enfoirés t'ont...commença Dean en s'emportant.

-Merci d'être là avec moi, le coupa Castiel.

 

Dean eut envie de rependre Castiel dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait tellement peu l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un que s'en était affligeant.

 

-De rien Cas, c'est quand tu veux, lui sourit Dean en lui posant brièvement la main sur l'épaule.

 

Ils durent se séparer pour rejoindre leur classe quand la cloche sonna. Dean avait essayé de cacher sa fureur à Castiel et il se promit de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Jacob.

Dean croisa d'ailleurs celui-ci en dernière heure alors qu'il avait fourche et le suivit. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus personne pour les voir à l'extérieur des bâtiments, Dean se rua sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur avant de lui dire:

-Tu ne t'approche plus de Novak ! Est-ce bien clair !?

-Ou sinon quoi ?! Cracha Jacob d'un air hargneux.

-Ou sinon ça ! Répliqua Dean en le lâchant pour lui envoyer un puissant crochet droit en plein visage.

 

Jacob glissa sur le sol, complètement sonné. Dean se frotta les mains et s'en alla.


	6. Chapter 6

La semaine suivante, Dean rompit avec Lisa et resta de plus en plus avec Castiel. Celui-ci avait encore un peu de mal à s'ouvrir malgré qu'il se soit laissé aller dans les bras de Dean. Aucun membre de la bande à Luther n'avait approché Castiel de la semaine et d'après l'énorme hématome bleu sur la mâchoire de Jacob, Castiel en avait déduit que Dean en avait fait un exemple.

-Dis Cas, est-ce que tu vas à la fête qu'organise Benny chez lui vendredi prochain ?! Demanda Dean en plein milieu du cours de français.

 

Dean avait aussi troqué sa place au second rang contre celle vide au premier rang, à côté de Castiel.

 

-Quoi ? Non, je ne sors jamais de chez moi pour ce genre d'évènements, lui répondit Castiel.

-Dommage, fit Dean en faisant la moue.

 

Castiel sourit en voyant Dean grommeler, puis il reporta son attention au professeur de français.

 

-Cas, Cas, Cas !

-Hin ! Quoi ?

-Ça fait dix minutes que je t’appelle, tu étais...tu semblais absent, déclara Dean en ramassant ses affaires.

-Le cours est fini ? Demanda Castiel un peu perdu.

-Bin ouai, depuis dix minutes, la cloche vient de sonner.

 

Castiel se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires, il détestait avoir des absences. Il avait alors l'impression que dix minutes de sa vie n'avait pas été enregistrées par son cerveau ou que celui-ci avait préféré les effacer. Il se tourna vers Dean qui le regardait avec un air soucieux.

 

-C'est bon j'étais juste dans la lune, déclara Castiel en haussant les épaules.

-Mouai, grogna Dean septique.

 

Comme chaque jour depuis deux semaines, Castiel, Dean et ses deux frères rentrèrent ensemble jusqu'à chez eux.

 

-Hey, Cas, je ne sais si tu as un portable mais je veux bien te filer mon numéro au cas où tu en aurais besoin, dit Dean en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

-Oui j'en ai un, je peux te donner mon numéro aussi si tu veux, répondit Castiel.

-Cool, donne-moi le tien et je t'enverrai un message pour que tu aies le mien, fit Dean en sortant son portable en souriant.

 

Castiel lui rendit son sourire et lui dicta son numéro. Après ça, chacun rentra chez soi et Castiel sortit son portable de son sac. Il allait avoir le numéro de Dean. Il sourit de nouveau et allait monter dans sa chambre quand il entendit:

-Hé frangin ! Tu ne dis plus bonjour à ton frère préféré !?

 

Castiel se retourna et vit Gabriel.

 

-Gab ! Tu es rentré !? S'exclama Castiel en allant serrer son frère dans ses bras.

-Bin écoute les affaires allaient bien donc je suis passé saluer la famille, maman travaille toujours ?

-Oui, elle a beaucoup de travaille en ce moment à la clinique, répondit Castiel.

-Et Anna ?

-Elle devrait bientôt rentrer.

-Parfait, je vais m'occuper de vous faire à diner ce soir ! Et ou sinon Castiel, comment vas-tu ? Comment ça se passe la rentrée ?

-Bien ! Super bien, répondit Castiel en suivant son frère dans la cuisine.

-Mouai, fit Gabriel en faisant la moue avant de se retourner pour se planter devant son petit frère.

-Quoi ?! Demanda Castiel un peu exaspéré.

-Tu as encore eu des problèmes c'est ça ?! Ton œil en est la preuve en tout cas.

 

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure, habituellement il rentrait le premier et il avait le temps de camoufler ses coups avec du maquillage mais là il avait complètement oublié que son œil était encore un peu mauve. Ça famille n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire, elle savait juste qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes l'année passée mais personne ne savait que c'était fréquent que Castiel reçoive des coups.

 

-Je...c'était il y a une semaine, juste un malentendu, c'est arrangé maintenant, tenta Castiel.

 

Ce n'était pas totalement faux, Dean s'était occupé de Jacob.

 

-D'accord Castiel mais si jamais on te tape dessus par pure cruauté, tu dois me le dire ! Déclara Gabriel.

 

Castiel ne l'écoutait pas, il venait de sentir son portable vibrer dans sa poche, c'était Dean. 

 

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir à la fête chez Benny vendredi prochain ? -

  

Castiel sourit et répondit. Quand il leva la tête, il vit son grand frère l'observer avec un air très intéressé.

 

-Alors qui est-ce ?! Dis-moi tout ! S'exclama son grand frère, curieux.

-Gab! C'est juste...juste un ami, déclara-t-il en souriant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Juste un ami ! Castielounet, ça fait trois siècles qu'on entend plus ce mot sortir de ta bouche, dis-moi au moins son nom ! Fit Gabriel.

-Il s'appelle Dean, répondit Castiel.

-Ha ! Et tu crois que ce Dean saura de présenter à quelques jeunes demoiselles qui pourraient t'intéresser ?! Demanda Gabriel d’un ton enjoué.

-Gab ! S'exclama Castiel sur un ton de reproche avant de monter à l'étage.

 

Dans la maison voisine, Dean étendu sur son lit, lut le message de Castiel.

 

\- Oui Dean je suis sûr et puis je ne pense pas que tes amis seraient très ravis de m'y voir. -

  

Dean fronça les sourcils, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre.

 

Castiel rentra dans sa chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et releva la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il vit Dean lui sourire, assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Castiel alla ouvrir la fenêtre et dis:

-Je pense que peu importe ce que je te dirai à propos de la solidité de ce toit, tu passeras toujours.

-Exact ! Alors Castiel, j'avais une question, tu es mon ami alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas vendredi s..., commença Dean.

-Dean ! J'ai déjà dit non ! Rit doucement Castiel.

 

Dean se tut quelques secondes, le léger rire de Castiel lui réchauffait le cœur et il voulait encore faire rire son ami. Il lui sourit et pencha la tête comme Castiel avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit et il dit:

-Je ne saurais pas y aller et puis tu dois voir tes amis sans m'avoir sur le dos.

-Mais tu...

-Tu sais très bien que Benny et Ash ne seront pas content que je vienne avec toi, ils pourraient avoir des ennuis par la suite, le coupa Castiel.

-Ah, tu es au courant, fit sombrement Dean en baissant la tête.

-Oui Dean, il n'y a que toi qui veux prendre le risque mais tous les autres m'évitent parce que je porte la poisse, dit Castiel.

-C'est faux Cas, ce sont tous des idiots !

-Ils ont raison et je comprends leur choix de rester à l'écart, je ne souhaite ça à personne et c'est pour ça que je voulais rester seul l'autre jour, ajouta Castiel en murmurant et en baissant la tête.

-Cas ! Je t'interdis de penser comme ça ! Je serais toujours là pour toi ! Je te le promets ! Déclara Dean, en prenant la tête de Castiel entre ses mains pour que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux, pour qu'il voie qu'il était sincère.

-Moi aussi Dean, pour ce que ça vaut, je serai toujours là pour toi.

 

Dean sourit et lâcha Castiel, il descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et dit:

-Bon je vais aller voir mes deux cancres de frères ! Castiel le regarda rentrer dans sa chambre par la fenêtre puis alla se coucher sur son lit.

 

Dean serait toujours là pour lui. Il lui avait promis. Castiel se sentait serin pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait peur parce que bons nombres des promesses qu'on lui avait faites n'avait jamais vraiment été tenues, mais il voulait y croire et Dean tiendrait parole. Castiel ferma les yeux et revit les yeux verts de Dean, il sourit et s'assoupit.

 

-Alors Dean ! Le garçon bizarre est ton ami maintenant ? Demanda Sam en s'asseyant à table alors que Dean préparait le repas.

-Il s'appelle Castiel et il n'est pas bizarre, précisa Dean.

-C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il était bizarre et puis tu traine de plus en plus avec lui sur le chemin du retour, dit Sam.

-Je me suis trompé, il est très sympa et oui c'est mon ami, répondit Dean.

-C'est vrai qu'il a l'air cool mais il est tout le temps tout seul quand il n'est pas avec toi.

-Je sais Sammy, c'est parce qu'il a des ennuis avec des gens pas très sympa.

-Mm il parait, mon ami Brady m'a dit que si tu restais trop longtemps avec Castiel tu te ferais frapper aussi, dit Sam en regardant la table.

-Je sais me défendre Sammy, ne t'inquiet pas, je botterai le cul des idiots qui tenteront de toucher à Castiel ou à moi, sourit Dean en se tournant vers son petit frère.

-Je sais Dean mais fais quand même attention, ce Luther à beaucoup plus d'amis qu'il ne laisse paraître. Dean rit en entendant son frère et s'approcha pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Tu n'es pas croyable Sammy !

-Je m'appelle Sam et j'ai 13 ans ! Je ne suis plus un bébé Dean, fit Sam en quittant la cuisine.

 

Dean rit encore un peu puis ses pensées dérivèrent. Castiel.

Il frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il se rappela avoir passé son pouce sur la lèvre de celui-ci, une semaine plutôt. Dean fronça les sourcils, depuis quand pensait-il aux lèvres de son ami ?!

 


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut, ce n'était pourtant pas un cauchemar qu'il avait fait.

Il venait de rêver du moment où Dean avait posé ses lèvres par-dessus les siennes pour lui sauver la vie, sauf que cette fois-ci le bouche-à-bouche s'était lentement transformé en un baiser. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait rêvé de ça et ce n'était pas comme s'il était attiré par les garçons, du moins pas à ce qu'il sache.

Il se leva en soupirant et alla prendre une douche.

En voyant Dean ce matin-là, Castiel se sentit cependant plus léger et une douce chaleur s'installa au creux de son ventre. Il sourit à Dean et marcha à ses côtés. Une fois arrivé au collège Dean lui dit:

-Tu as cours cette après-midi ?

-Je ne sais pas, le prof avait dit qu'il serait absent mais je préfère m'en assurer avant de rentrer.

-J'ai entrainement de baseball mais je me disais qu'après on pourrait aller faire un tour en ville, mes frères rentrent à midi donc je suis libre.

-Pourquoi pas, si je n'ai pas cours je t'attendrai, répondit Castiel.

-Tu peux assister à l'entrainement de baseball si tu veux, fit Dean en souriant.

 

La cloche sonna et ils entrèrent en classe.

Castiel était impatient de passer la fin de la journée avec Dean mais les minutes semblaient s'allonger. Il était cependant content que Dean soit dorénavant assit à côté de lui, de temps en temps celui-ci faisait quelques commentaires sur le cours qui faisaient sourire Castiel et sans s'en rendre compte Dean frottait parfois son bras contre celui de Castiel.

Castiel sentait alors son cœur accélérer sans qu'il ne sache vraiment le contrôler.

 

La cloche sonna pour avertir que le temps de midi commençait et Dean s'excusa auprès de Castiel, il devait aller parler à Benny. Castiel lui dit qu'il allait à la bibliothèque, il avait quelques livres à emprunter pour le cours d'histoire.

Alors qu'il cherchait ses livres dans les étagères, il se sentit tirer en arrière, au fond de la rangée.

 

-Alors l'Affreux ! On n'a pas encore été abandonné par son nouvel ami !? Lui murmura Laurent en le poussant contre le mur et en l'étranglant d'une main.

-Lâche-moi ! Fit Castiel en essayant de se débattre.

-Tu peux rêver, j'ai un message à te transmettre de la part de Luther !

-Tu n'es bon qu'à faire le pigeon voyageur pour Luther !

-Je préfère ça que d'être une larve incapable et aussi faible que toi, cracha Laurent.

 

Celui-ci resserra son emprise sur le cou de Castiel.

-Je ne t'ai rien fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! Lâche-moi Laurent ! Suffoqua Castiel en s'accrochant au poignet de son agresseur pour le faire lâcher.

-Luther a dit que si tu caftais encore à ton pote quoique ce soit sur nous, il allait se charger personnellement de lui faire son compte.

-Si même je ne lui dis rien, il le verra ! Dit faiblement Castiel qui commençait à sentir ses membres fourmilier à cause du manque d'oxygène.

-Ça s'est ton problème ! Déclara Laurent en desserrant un peu son emprise. Cependant je peux peut-être t'aider.

 

Laurent lâcha Castiel qui se pencha en avant pour tousser et essayer de respirer normalement mais son agresseur ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui shoota dans le creux du ventre. Castiel jappa de douleur et se recula contre le mur, toujours plié en deux. Laurent ricana et balança une deuxième fois son pied mais cette fois-ci dans son entrejambe. Castiel gémit de douleur et s'effondra sur le dos.

 

-Voilà, t'es content ?! J'ai frappé là où ça ne se voit pas, ricana Laurent en assenant encore un coup de pied dans les côtes de Castiel, avant de s'éloigner.

 

Castiel voyait flou et la douleur était tellement forte qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Mais ce fut pire. Son souffle se fit court et la panique s'installa au creux de son estomac. Il savait qu'il allait faire une nouvelle crise, il n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de se procurer de nouveaux anticonvulsifs et il ne savait pas comment réussir à calmer sa respiration. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, son cœur battait trop vite, le souffle lui manquait et la panique ne cessait d'augmenter. Il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler à son corps d'arrêter de le faire souffrir.

Il voulait hurler sa douleur, il voulait hurler sa haine à Laurent, il voulait hurler sa panique et il voulait hurler pour que quelqu'un vienne le sauver. Mais à la place de tout ça il ne put que laisser échapper une plainte:

-Dean, Dean, Dea...

 

Il perdit connaissance et quelques secondes plus tard son corps convulsait après s'être raidi. Après plusieurs minutes de tremblements incontrôlés, le corps de Castiel s'immobilisa.

 

Dean entra dans la bibliothèque en sifflant et se fit fusiller du regard par la bibliothécaire. Il s'approcha et lui demanda:

-Excusez-moi avez-vous vu un garçon un peu plus petit que moi, avec les cheveux noirs, ressortir ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir, lui répondit-elle en le regardant par au-dessus de ses lunettes.

-D'accord, merci, dit Dean en souriant.

-Et surtout ne faites pas de bruit ! Siffla la bibliothécaire alors que Dean s'éloignait.

 

Celui-ci lui répondit par un geste de la main et un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il traversa l'allée principale avec empressement, il était impatient de retrouver son ami.

Il chercha Castiel dans les rangées sans le voir, il passa devant la rangée M et N quand il se stoppa net.

Il venait de voir une forme inerte étalée sur le sol. Il fit rapidement demi-tour et quand il reconnut la silhouette de son ami étendue sur le sol, il se mit à courir. Il se jeta littéralement sur le sol et retourna Castiel qui était couché sur le côté gauche, tourné vers les rayons de livres.

 

-Oh putain ! Cas ! Cas ! Réponds-moi ! S'exclama Dean en prenant le visage de son ami dans ses mains.

 

Castiel était inconscient. Dean vérifia si son cœur battait toujours et s'il respirait. Bien que Castiel ait le cœur qui batte un peu vite, tout était en ordre. Dean était paniqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire et Cas avait le visage crispé comme s'il souffrait. Dean releva alors sa chemise blanche et pâlit en voyant une large ecchymose violacée juste sous les côtes de son ami.

 

-Merde ! Cas ! Oh, je suis désolé, Cas ! Geint Dean, en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

 

Dean regarda au bout de l'allée, il était dépassé et il n'y avait qu'eux dans les alentours. C'est alors qu'il entendit Castiel laissé échapper un faible gémissement. Dean se pencha au-dessus de lui et scruta son visage à la recherche de la moindre réaction qui prouvait qu'il se réveille.

Les paupières de Castiel papillonnèrent.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel fronça les sourcils, il voyait flou, il avait l'impression de voir les yeux verts de Dean flotter au-dessus de lui. Il tendit la main gauche comme pour les attraper. Au moment où sa vision se clarifiait, sa main se posa sur la joue de Dean.

 

-Cas, murmura Dean un peu rassuré mais l'inquiétude toujours marquée sur le visage.

 

Castiel soupira et laissa glisser sa main le long de la joue de Dean avant de la laisser tomber sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux.

 

-Cas ?!

 

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, il n'aimait pas le ton paniqué qu'avait pris la voix de son ami.

 

-Est-ce que tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Dean.

-Non, souffla Castiel.

-Je viens de te trouver inconscient, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda doucement Dean en posant délicatement sa main sur le ventre de Castiel pour lui faire comprendre qu'il connaissait une partie du scénario.

 

Castiel frissonna quand il sentit la main de Dean posée sur lui, celui-ci la retira et Castiel soupira douloureusement, il avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en lambeaux. Au moins Dean ne l'avait pas vu pendant sa crise et ça le rassurait un peu. Cependant si Dean savait qu'il s'était ramassé un coup, que pouvait-il lui dire pour éviter qu’il ne subisse le même traitement.

 

-Je t'en prie Castiel, ne me ment pas, dis-moi la vérité, lui demanda Dean, presqu'en le suppliant en voyant que Castiel hésitait à parler.

-D'accord mais pas ici, ailleurs, murmura Castiel, en abandonnant l'idée de mentir.

-Ok, tu es prêt à te relever ? Demanda Dean, en se redressent.

-Je...Je crois, fit Castiel.

-Commence par t'appuyer sur tes coudes, lui conseilla Dean.

 

Castiel suivit les conseils de son ami et il réussit à se lever mais une fois debout, il se jeta sur la poubelle de l'allée pour y vider le contenu de son estomac.

Castiel se redressa, il tremblait et il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher à tout moment.

Dean se dépêcha de lui venir en aide et il le soutint par la taille en l'encerclant de son bras droit.

 

-Ça va aller Cas, viens, on se barre d'ici, dit Dean.

 

Celui-ci le stoppa et lui demanda:

-Et ton entrainement de Basketball ?

-M'en fout, J'suis le meilleur, ils peuvent se passer moi pour un entrainement, grogna Dean.

 

Castiel ne protesta pas et se laissa faire. Ils sortirent vite du collège et prirent le bus, vide à cette heure-là, qui les ramena chez eux. Castiel se laissa guider, il était à bout de force et s'était à peine s'il ne s'était pas endormir contre Dean, assit à l'arrière du bus.

Dean le tenait toujours, un bras passé derrière son dos, qui le serrait contre lui.

 

Quand Dean les fit descendre du bus arriver à leur arrêt et qu'il allait redescendre la rue pour rentrer chez eux, Castiel grogna un "non" et lui indiqua la direction opposée. Dean ne posa pas de question et suivit les indications de Castiel.

Au bout de vingt minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bois que Dean traversait pour la première fois. Castiel les guida jusqu'à l'orée du bois. À côté du bois, il y avait une large prairie au milieu de laquelle trônait un grand arbre. Castiel pointa l'arbre du bout du doigt et Dean les y conduisit.

Une fois arrivé, Castiel s'assit contre le tronc et soupira. Dean s'assit en face de lui et fouilla dans son sac.

 

-Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, fit Dean en lui tendant une bouteille.

-Merci Dean, lui répondit Castiel en la prenant.

 

Dean le laissa boire et ne dit rien. Castiel lui rendit sa bouteille et appuya sa tête contre le tronc en regardant en l'air.

 

-Je suppose qu'ils t'ont menacé de ne rien me dire et si tu me dis quoique ce soit, ils te le feront encore plus payer, dit calmement Dean en ramenant ses genoux contre son ventre et les entourant de ses bras.

 

Castiel baissa la tête et fixa Dean qui regardait le bout de ses chaussures.

 

-Je te dois des excuses Cas, en allant faire payer cet enfoiré pour t'avoir frappé je les ai rendu encore plus hargneux mais…

-Dean, murmura Castiel.

-...je ne peux tout simplement pas te laisser te faire battre sans rien faire, je suis désolé Cas...

-Dean.

-...je ne saurais pas rester là à te regarder souffrir ! Tu n'as rien fais ! Ce sont juste des putains d'en..., s'exclama Dean.

-Dean ! Le coupa Castiel en haussant le ton.

 

L'interpellé se tut, releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu de son ami.

 

-Ils ne m'ont pas menacé de frapper plus fort si je te racontais ce qu'il s'était passé mais ils m'ont menacé de te frapper et je ne peux pas non plus l'accepter, continua Castiel en fixant toujours les yeux verts de son ami.

 

Dean se leva, tourna en rond, ramassa une pierre et la jeta au loin avec rage. Castiel le regarda et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Dean baissa la tête et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tournant toujours le dos à Castiel. Un long silence se fit avant que Dean ne se retourne et ne revienne s'assoir en face de Castiel.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de rage, ni de colère dans son regard, seulement de la résolution.

 

-D'accord, je n'irais plus les frapper mais tu dois me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Dean d'une voix posée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel.

-Parce que j'aurai l'impression de te laisser seul, je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser et je veux savoir.

-Mais tu risquerais d'aller riposter comme tu as fait avec Jacob.

-C'est un risque que je prends tout en sachant que si je me fais choper un jour par eux, ils risquent de te faire passer encore un plus mauvais quart d'heure que moi et ça je ne saurai pas le supporter.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de te raconter, je me sens assez honteux de...

-Cas ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! Tu ne dois pas être...

-...honteux, je sais mais je me sens si faible face à eux, soupira Castiel en baissant la tête.

-Alors je vais essayer de t'apprendre à riposter, décida Dean.

-Quoi mais Dean, tu...

-J'ai fait trois ans de boxe avant que...de déménager, c'est pour ça que j'ai su me débarrasser si vite de Jacob, sourit Dean.

 

Castiel lui rendit son sourire, il se sentait un peu mieux, près de son arbre et avec Dean.

Alors il lui raconta tout sauf le moment où il eut sa crise. Dean garda le silence et se contenta de l'écouter. Il y eut un court silence après le récit de Castiel avant que Dean ne regarda autour de lui, il sourit légèrement puis se retourna vers son ami et lui dit:

-Alors c'est ici que tu t'es enfui après notre première conversation ?

-Moui, avoua Castiel, je dois dire que j'ai été très surpris que tu m'adresse la parole et je n'ai pas voulu que tu vois où j'habite de peur que...

-...que je ne le dise aux autres enfoirés, finit Dean.

-Oui, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser.

-Que pense-tu maintenant ? Lui demanda Dean en ouvrant les bras et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 

Castiel éclata de rire. Dean sourit puis baissa les bras. Ce rire il l'adorait, il y ressentit le soulagement qu'avait Castiel qu'il ne le juge pas sur cette précaution prise. Il y sentit aussi que Castiel relâchait toute la tension qu’il avait gardée en lui depuis le moment où Dean l'avait retrouvé. Dean pencha la tête tout en continuant à sourire. Il entendait aussi un "merci" muet dans ce rire, Castiel qui le remerciait d'être là avec lui, pour lui.

Dean crut un instant que le rire allait se figer pour se transformer en sanglot car lui aurait pu pleurer en sentant toute la détresse que Castiel gardait encore en lui, mais son ami savait se contrôler et il ne fit que se taire et soupirer.

 

-Comment ? Murmura Dean tout bas, en gardant la tête baissée et en triturant les lacets de sa chaussure.

-Comment quoi Dean ? Demanda Castiel, en penchant la tête.

-Comment ont-ils réussit à t'isoler de tout? Comment se fait-il que ta famille n'ait pas porté plainte ? Est-elle au courant Cas ? Est-ce que ta famille sait ? Demanda Dean en relevant la tête.

-Je...Je ne peux pas te répondre aujourd'hui Dean, je..., commença Castiel en évitant le regard de son ami.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt à m'en parler mais je refuse de croire que tu mérites ça et je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour te protéger d'eux.

 

Castiel regarda Dean. Il y eut un court silence avant qu'il ne l'interrompt en disant:

-Tu es un peu mon ange gardien.

-Si tu veux, mais pour le moment je suis un bien piètre ange gardien, je mérite d'être renvoyé si tu veux mon avis, rit Dean en étendant ses jambes devant lui.

-Je n'ai pas envie de te renvoyer, dis sérieusement Castiel.

-C'est que tu n'as pas encore vu mes honoraires alors, déclara Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 

Castiel rit doucement puis se leva et dis:

-On rentre ?

-Je te suis, lui répondit Dean en se levant à son tour.

 

Ils firent le chemin du retour en silence et Dean passa son bras autour du cou de Castiel, celui-ci ne dit rien mais sourit. Une fois arrivé devant la maison de Castiel, Dean lui dit:

-Je suppose que je te laisse ici, il faudra qu'on se trouve un autre jour pour aller en ville.

-Merci Dean, dit Castiel.

-Y a pas de quoi Cas, t'as pas besoin de me remercier tu sais, fit Dean en retirant son bras de l'épaule de son ami.


	9. Chapter 9

Une fois rentré chez-lui, Castiel se dirigea directement vers sa chambre et alla se coucher sur son lit. Il gémit de douleur quand il se coucha, il avait oublié qu'il devait avoir un énorme bleu  sur le ventre. Il soupira et se retourna sur le dos.

 

Dean alla directement dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. Tout devait être prêt pour quand son père reviendrait à 19h. Il lui restait deux heures et demi, il aurait largement le temps mais il comptait s'occuper un peu de ses frères aussi.

 

\- Sam ? Adam ? Je suis rentré !

-Dean !!! S'exclama Adam en quittant ses jouets étalés sur le sol du salon.

-Alors mon gars, on a passé une bonne journée ?! Fit Dean en soulevant Adam pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Super ! Sam a fait des pancakes pour manger à midi !

-Mais les pancakes ça se mange le matin ! Pas à midi !

-Je sais mais Sammy en a fait parce que j'en avais envie ! S'exclama Adam en souriant et en triturant ses petits doigts.

-C'est surtout parce qu'il a chanté "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" sur tout le trajet du retour, précisa Sam en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Adam ! Tu as de la chance  d'avoir un gentil frère ! Rit Dean.

-J'aimais surtout quand c'était maman qui faisait les pancakes ! Elle revient bientôt maman ?! J'aimerai bien la revoir ! Dit le cadet.

-Adam, on en a déjà parlé, maman ne saurait pas revenir, papa peut te faire des pancakes le matin si tu veux.

-Non! Je veux ceux de maman !

 

Dean soupira et reposa son petit frère sur le sol. Sam soupira aussi. Lui et Dean avait un peu le cœur lourd maintenant qu'Adam avait insouciamment rappelé le fait que leur mère n'était plus là et qu'ils ne la reverraient pas. Sam soupira de nouveau avant de demander à Dean si sa sortie en ville c'était bien passée.

 

-Ca ne s’est pas passé comme prévu, on n'a pas été en ville pour finir mais Castiel m'a fait découvrir une petite forêt pas loin d'ici, on pourra y aller un week-end si ça vous tente, répondit Dean.

-Pourquoi pas et si papa sait venir avec nous ça serait encore mieux, dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sais bien qu'il a plein de boulot c'est temps-ci mais on verra.

-Il avait quand même promis d'être plus présent, rappela Sam, s'il ne fait pas un effort tu vas encore risquer de refaire ton année à cause de tes résultats.

-T'inquiet pas Sammy, Castiel m'a dit qu'il était d'accord de m'aider si jamais j'ai des difficultés, fit Dean.

 

Sam grogna quelque chose à propos de son nom et retourna dans le salon.

Dean s'installa à la table de la cuisine, il fit ses devoirs pendant une heure avant de se lancer dans la préparation du repas.

John revint un peu plus tard que prévu, son fils aîné avait déjà fait manger ses frères et mis au lit le plus jeune. Sam regardait la télévision dans le salon et Dean lui réchauffa son assiette du soir. John en profita pour parler à son aîné.

 

-Alors Dean, comment se passe les cours jusqu'ici ?

-Bien, pour l'instant il n'y a rien de bien compliqué.

-Et ça va, tu t’es bien intégré dans ta classe ?

-Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis, j'ai même un ami qui peut m'aider au cas où je ne comprendrais pas un chapitre, précisa Dean en tendant l'assiette à son père.

-Bien, répondit celui-ci en prenant l'assiette.

-Est-ce que je peux aller à la soirée qu'organise un de mes amis ? Demanda Dean.

-Quand est-ce ?

-Vendredi prochain.

-Si tu n'as trop de travaille pour l'école et que tu sais te trouver un moyen de transport, je n'y vois pas d'objection, répondit John en coupant sa viande.

-Super ! Merci !

-Sam ! Il est temps d'aller au lit bonhomme ! Avertit John.

-Oui ! Oui ! Je monte !

 

Dean suivit son frère et alla prendre une douche. Une fois sec et habillé, il se brossa les dents et soudainement il pensa à Castiel. Il était sûr que celui-ci n'avait rien dit à sa famille et qu'il leur cachait ce qu'il subissait.

Dean fit la moue et cracha le dentifrice dans l'évier, il se rinça la bouche puis fouilla la pharmacie. Une fois la pommade trouvée, il quitta la salle de bain et retourna dans sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte et regarda par la fenêtre. Celle de son voisin était ouverte, les rideaux tirés. Dean prit son portable et envoya un message à Castiel.

 

\- Tu dors ? - 

 

Quelques secondes plus tard le portable de Dean vibrait et il y lut la réponse de Castiel.

  

\- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ? -

  

Dean sourit. Il mit la pommade dans le short de son pyjama et ouvrit la fenêtre pour passer sur le toit. Il le traversa et passa sur le toit de son voisin pour enfin pousser la fenêtre de celui-ci et s'engouffrer dans sa chambre.

Castiel alluma brusquement sa lampe de chevet et s'exclama:

-Dean !

-Chuut ! On va t'entendre dans toute la maison, murmura Dean en riant.

-Mais...mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Castiel en chuchotant.

-Je parie que tu ne dors pas sur le ventre parce que tu as toujours mal, dit Dean à voix basse.

-C'est possible, pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai le remède miracle ! Fit Dean en sortant la pommade de sa poche, remonte ton t-shirt Cas.

-Quoi ?! Maintenant ?!

-Fais-moi confiance, tu seras heureux que je sois passé, tu auras vachement moins mal demain matin.

 

Castiel repoussa sa couverture, soupira et releva son t-shirt dévoilant le large hématome. Dean ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en le voyant puis il se mit un peu de pommade sur le bout des doigts. Il frotta ses mains entre-elles pour réchauffer la pommade avant de l'appliquer, Castiel le regardait faire, un peu impatient et son cœur battait de nouveau la chamade. Dean lui sourit puis mit doucement ses mains sur son ventre et commença à le masser délicatement. Castiel soupira de contentement, ferma les yeux et frissonna. Il releva ses bras pour les croisés par-dessus son visage et se concentra sur la sensation des mains de Dean sur lui.

-Excuse-moi si je te fais mal, murmura Dean tout en continuant ses doux mouvements.

-Tu ne me fais pas mal, souffla Castiel.

 

À vrai dire Dean se débrouillait comme un pro et il sentait Castiel se détendre sous ses mains. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais masser Castiel lui procurait une agréable chaleur dans le creux du ventre et pour rien au monde il ne voulait quitter des yeux un Castiel complètement détendu.

Dean s'arrêta un instant pour remettre de la pommade sur ses doigts et Castiel, les yeux toujours fermés, demanda:

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Parce que je n'ai plus de pommade sur les doigts.

 

Castiel ne dit rien et attendit que Dean repose ses mains sur lui. Celui-ci s'empressa de reprendre ses mouvements là où il les avait arrêtés.

Dean se pencha et murmura au creux de l'oreille de son ami:

-Tu vois que ça fait du bien.

-Je dois reconnaître que ce n'est pas désagréable, admit Castiel.

 

Castiel avait dut retenir un léger gémissement lorsqu'il avait senti le souffle chaud de Dean contre son visage et ses mains remonter un peu plus haut sur son corps. Il ne dit rien quand Dean décida d'agrandir la zone de massage et qu'il lui massa l'ensemble du torse. Dean de son côté était perdu dans la contemplation du corps de Castiel.

À ce moment-là, il avait la forte envie d'embrassée cette peau pâle. Il essaya de se reprendre, secoua la tête et regarda le visage de Castiel. Ça ne l'aida pas, son ami semblait sur le point de gémir, les lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Dean ferma les yeux et se concentra, il ne pouvait pas commencer à avoir de telle pensée pour son ami.

Dix minutes plus tard, Dean sentit que la respiration de Castiel s'était approfondie et vit que la tête de celui-ci était penchée sur le côté et ses bras avaient glissé au-dessus de sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux noirs au passage. Dean sourit, Castiel s'était endormit et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique à ce moment-là. Il arrêta son massage, rabaissa le t-shirt de Castiel sur son torse et remonta les couvertures sur son corps. Dean sortit son portable et prit une photo de Castiel avait d'éteindre la lampe et de quitter la chambre par la fenêtre pour rejoindre la sienne.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel lui souriait et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Dean baissa la tête et embrassa son ami du bout des lèvres. Castiel soupira et ferma les yeux. Dean redressa la tête et vit le corps de Castiel parcourut de soubresaut puis plus rien. Dean se mit à paniquer, il secoua Castiel mais rien n'y fait et une tâche rouge s'étendit sous la chemise de celui-ci. Dean secoua encore son ami en lui ordonnant de se réveiller. Les mains de Dean étaient maintenant recouvertes de sang, le sang de Castiel. Dean redressa alors le corps inerte de son ami et le serra contre lui. Une larme quitta les yeux clos de Castiel et Dean hurla.

 

Dean se réveilla brutalement, il venait de tomber de son lit et confondant la réalité avec son cauchemar il se mit à appeler Castiel d'une voix rauque.

Dean souffla, il reprit un peu ses esprits et se recoucha. Il avait une envie folle d'aller vérifier si Castiel était bien vivant. Il savait que c'était stupide et que celui-ci ne risquait rien chez lui mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis Dean avait rêvé d'embrasser son ami ! Dean passa distraitement ses doigts sur ses lèvres et soupira.

 

-Mon pauvre Dean, tu dois vraiment être en manque, se murmura Dean.

 

Il se retourna sur le côté et se rendormit.

Le lendemain, lorsque Dean salut Castiel, il sentit une douce chaleur le parcourir quand il se rappela qu'il avait massé son ami. Il se gifla intérieurement, il ne pouvait définitivement pas avoir de telles pensées pour son ami.

Dean refusa de laisser Castiel seul de la journée, il avait peur que celui-ci se ramasse de nouveaux coups. Le problème c'est que l'après-midi Castiel et Dean n'avait pas les mêmes cours.

 

-T'inquiets pas Dean, je vais essayer de les éviter, on se retrouve à l'arrêt de bus à la fin des cours d'accord ?

-Et c'est toi qui me rassure ! Pff quel piètre ami je fais, fais bien attention à toi Cas !

-Tu es le meilleur ami que je n’ai jamais eu, déclara Castiel le plus sincèrement au monde en attrapant Dean par le bras pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

 

Dean ne répondit rien. Il en était incapable, il avait la bouche trop sèche. Il déglutit et sourit à Castiel.

Les trois heures de cours que Castiel passa sans Dean lui parurent plus longues et ennuyeuse sans son ami à côté de lui mais il n'eut aucun problème avec la bande à Luther.

Castiel quitta la classe avec empressement lorsque la cloche sonna. Il avait pris la direction de l'arrêt de bus quand un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas, un peu plus grand que lui, l'appela:

-Hé c'est toi Castiel ? Lui demanda le gars.

-Euh...oui c'est moi pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Le gars lui fit signe de le suivre, Castiel le suivit hésitant puis il s'arrêta. Il voulait savoir ce que lui voulais ce type. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux autres gars le pousser pour l'obliger à suivre le premier. Une fois caché derrière le mur du bâtiment le premier gars se retourna et lui sourit.

-Je crois qu'on ne se connait pas, j'm'appelle Joy et je suis un très bon ami à un pote à toi.

Castiel pencha la tête, un peu inquiet.

-Je suis un très bon ami de Luther et il m'a dit que t'étais une putain de balance donc je vais lui rendre service, continua Joy alors que les deux autres ricanaient dans le dos de Castiel.

-Je...je n'ai rien fait ! J'ai rien balancé ! Paniqua Castiel en essayant de faire demi-tour.

-Denis, Quentin ! Tenez-le pour moi, ordonna Joy.

 

Les deux autres attrapèrent alors chacun Castiel par un bras et immobilisèrent celui-ci.

-J'ai rien fait ! Lâchez-moi ! J'ai rien fait ! Je ne dirai rien ! Laissez-moi partir, hurla presque Castiel complètement paniqué, en essayant de se défendre.

-Ta gueule ! S'exclama Joy en lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre.

 

Castiel se tut, le souffle coupé. Joy l'attrapa pars les cheveux et lui fit relever la tête. Castiel geint de douleur.

-Luther et moi sommes souvent d'accord donc quand il me dit que tu es une balance, je le crois, siffla Joy.

 

Castiel en avait assez de se faire attraper et frapper. Il voulait pouvoir marcher dans les couloirs sans avoir peur de se faire choper par telle ou telle bande d'idiots.

Enragé, Castiel assena un coup de boule à Joy. Celui-ci lâcha les cheveux de Castiel pour se frotter le front et jura:

-Enfoiré de bâtard ! Je vais te le faire payer.

 

C'est alors qu'il sortit un couteau hors de sa poche arrière de son jeans. Castiel s'immobilisa immédiatement et son corps se mit à trembler de peur. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un le menaçait avec une arme. Joy lui fit un sourire carnassier et posa la lame de son couteau sous sa gorge et lui dit:

-Soit tu te tiens tranquille, soit j'utilise ce petit bijou.

 

Castiel ne bougea plus et le regarda, terrifié. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

-Luther m'a dit te prévenir que si tu parles à Winchester de ton petit traitement, il va s'occuper de lui et en bonus de ses innocents petits frères.

 

Les yeux de Castiel s'écarquillèrent, s'il racontait ça à Dean celui-ci ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler ou même s'approcher de lui de peur de perdre ses frères. Castiel déglutit

-Tu as bien compris cette fois ? Demanda Joy.

-Oui j'ai compris, gémit Castiel.

-Bien, fit Joy en rangeant son couteau.

 

Denis et Quentin poussèrent Castiel en avant et celui-ci tomba à quatre pattes. Il attendit les coups mais ils ne vinrent pas et Joy passa devant lui. Castiel soupira doucement. C’est alors que Joy s'arrêta et dis:

-Oh, j'oubliai...Denis...

 

Le dénommé Denis ricana, fit demi-tour et alla shooter dans les côtes de Castiel. Celui-ci roula sur le côté en gémissant. Non vraiment là il n'en pouvait plus et se demandais ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire.

 

Il réussit tout de même à arriver à l'arrêt de bus juste à temps. Il ne dit rien à Dean durant tout le trajet et rien non plus sur le chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Il salua Dean et ses frères et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Dean n'était pas idiot, il avait remarqué le silence de son ami mais il ne dit rien, si Castiel voulait lui parler il le ferait.

Mais ce silence se prolongea. Castiel reçut des coups durant tout le restant de la semaine mais ne dis rien. En plus de Luther et sa clic, la bande de Joy s'y était mise aussi. Castiel pensait même avoir le poignet foulé mais n'osait pas mettre de bandage de peur d'alerter Dean.

Il savait que son ami se doutait de quelque chose mais il attendait que Castiel lui parle mais celui-ci ne dirait rien et c'était mieux ainsi. Castiel ne voulait pas que Sam et Adam se retrouvent dans la même situation que lui et si ça arrivait il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ses crises redoublèrent, il en fit même deux durant le weekend end tellement il appréhendait le lundi suivant. Il était épuisé et désespéré.

Lundi à midi, il reçut un coup de poing qui laissa un coup bleu sur sa mâchoire, il se dépêcha d'aller le camoufler sous une couche de maquillage, dans les toilettes. Il ne cachait plus que ces coups mais aussi ses cernes qui ne cessaient de se creuser à force de faire des cauchemars.

Dean restait au côté de Castiel et voyait celui-ci s'éloigner de lui de plus en plus. Il faisait tout son possible pour revoir le beau sourire de Castiel mais celui-ci était devenu rare. En quelques jours Castiel s'était enfermé dans le silence et refusait d'en sortir. Dean avait peur de le perdre complètement et il avait peur de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, il se doutait que c'était en rapport avec la bande à Luther mais il redoutait de mettre encore plus en danger son ami s'il lui posait des questions. Il souffrait du silence de Castiel.

 

Ce mercredi-là, Dean demanda à Castiel s'il voulait venir à l'école avec lui en voiture. C'était lui qui conduisait, son père lui avait laissé la voiture car un collègue était venu le chercher pour aller à une conférence. Castiel préféra refuser, ce qui vexa un peu Dean qui conduisit tout de même ses deux frères à l'école avec l'Impala. Dean demanda ensuite à Castiel s'il voulait aller en ville avec lui l'après-midi, Sam et Adam allait chez leur oncle Bobby.

Castiel préféra refuser.

Cette fois Dean fut réellement énervé et laissa Castiel seul au milieu du couloir.

Castiel prit peur, quand Dean était avec lui il se sentait un peu plus en sécurité et il se rendit compte qu'il s'éloignait de Dean. C'est à ce moment-là que Joy et Luther poussèrent Castiel jusque dans le couloir des escaliers.

 

-Alors on est tout seul Castiel ? On a perdu son seul ami ? Oh que c'est dommage ! Se moqua Luther.

-Pas de chance pour toi, hin ! Le destin semble s'acharner sur toi ! Ricana Joy en lui faisant un croche-pied.

 

Castiel tomba sur les genoux mais ne dit rien, il voulait juste que ça passe vite, plus vite ils en auraient fini avec lui, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui.

Luther le poussa et lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez. Castiel avait d'ailleurs arrêté de compter le nombre de chemise qu'il avait ruiné en saignant du nez ou de la lèvre. Ses deux assaillants continuaient de l'insulter mais il n'entendait plus rien, il ressentait juste la douleur. Il reçut une claque derrière la tête puis il se sentit soulevé au-dessus du sol, Joy le tirait par la cravate. Par réflexe Castiel porta ses mains à son cou pour essayer d'enlever la cravate qui l'étranglait.

 

-Est-ce que tu nous écoute espèce d'enfoiré !? Lui cracha Joy.

 

Castiel ne répondit pas, incapable de faire sortir autre chose qu'un râle hors de sa bouche.

Luther lui shoota dedans mais n'obtient pas d'autre réponse. Joy lâcha la cravate et poussa Castiel qui était déjà fort proche du bord des escaliers. Castiel se sentit alors basculer en arrière et dévaler les escaliers. Il perdit connaissance alors que son corps dégringolait toujours les marches et il alla heurter le mur, un étage plus bas.

 

-Merde ! Tu crois qu'il..., commença Joy en se penchant par-dessus la rampe pour regarder Castiel.

-On s'en fout ! On dégage avant que quelqu'un nous voit ! Déclara Luther en tirant son pote par la veste.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean avait rebroussé chemin, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Castiel seul et maintenant qu'il ne le trouvait nulle part, il s'en voulait encore plus.

-Crétin ! Grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

 

Il avait vraiment fait l’idiot, bouder parce que Castiel ne voulait passer l’après-midi avec lui c’était complètement immature !

 

C'est alors qu'il vit Luther et un autre gars assez baraqué sortir avec empressement de la cage d'escalier. Inquiet, Dean poussa la porte, s'attendant à voir un Castiel inconscient.

Dean soupira de soulagement en ne trouvant pas Castiel sur le palier et allait faire demi-tour quand une pensée l'horrifia. Il se retourna brusquement et se pencha par-dessus la rampe. Il faillit s'étrangler quand il vit Castiel, un étage plus bas, immobile.

Dean descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et puis se stoppa.

Il marcha lentement vers Castiel, il tremblait. Il avait peur qu'il ne se réveille pas cette fois.

Il sentait une boule dans sa gorge et avait l’impression d’avoir la cage thoracique oppressée.

 

Castiel était couché sur le côté, dos au mur, la tête tournée vers le sol et son bras gauche formait un drôle d'angle. Dean gémit en le voyant et s'accroupit près de lui. Il le mit délicatement sur le dos et put contempler les dégâts, du moins sur son visage. Son nez était de nouveau en sang, il avait aussi du sang au coin des lèvres et son arcade était ouverte. Dean se releva, hurla de colère et frappa le mur de son poing. Encore une fois, il avait laissé Castiel seul et celui-ci l'avait payé cher. Dean alla se rassoir près de Castiel et posa la tête de celui-ci sur ses jambes. Il attendrait que Castiel revienne à lui.

Dean perdit un peu la notion du temps et se contenta d’observer son ami.

Celui-ci finit par reprendre conscience, il grimaça et gémit de douleur. Castiel essaya de se redresser un peu mais abandonna vite.

 

-Doucement Cas, c'est moi, c'est Dean, je vais t'emmener avec moi et tout va bien se passer, fit Dean en lui passant sa main dans les cheveux.

-De...Dean ! N...Non ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Fit Castiel en tentant de combattre la douleur pour se redresser.

-Je crois que tu as le bras cassé Cas, on devrait allez à l'hôpital, lui murmura Dean.

-Non! Non, chez...toi, juste chez toi, gémit Castiel en abandonnant une nouvelle fois ses essais pour se lever.

 

Mais dans ses tentatives, il bougea son bras et hurla de douleur avant de reperde connaissance.

Dean se redressa et porta Castiel dans ses bras tout en faisant attention de ne pas secouer le membre blessé.

Heureusement pour eux, il y avait peu d'élèves en cours le mercredi après-midi et la cloche avait déjà sonné. Dean traversa tout le collège avec Castiel dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le parking. Une fois arrivé près de l'Impala, Dean ouvrit la porte arrière et étendit Castiel sur la banquette passager. Comme lui avait demandé Castiel, Dean ne l'emmena pas à l'hôpital mais chez lui. Dean porta de nouveau Castiel toujours inconscient, jusque dans sa chambre. Il l'étendit sur le lit et alla chercher un essuie et une bassine d'eau dans la salle de bain.

Dean humidifia l'essuie et essuya délicatement le sang coagulé sur le visage de son ami. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Castiel avait du maquillage sur la mâchoire. Intrigué, Dean frotta et découvrit le bleu que Castiel avait reçu un peu plutôt dans la semaine.

 

-Non, non, non Cas ! Ne me dis pas que tu m'en cache d'autres ! Geint Dean, accablé.

 

Dean passa le tissu humide sur tout le visage de son ami et découvrit d'autres hématomes en plus des cernes et d'un œil au beurre noir.

 

-Cas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis, murmura Dean en passant sa main sur son visage.

 

Dean déglutit et se mit à déboutonner la chemise de Castiel, il redoutait ce qu'il allait voir mais il devait savoir. Il s'étrangla d'horreur quand il écarta les pans de la chemise dévoilant le corps de Castiel recouverts d'ecchymoses. Dean sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge monter, il n'avait pas su protéger Castiel du tout. Il courut jusqu’à la salle de bain et vomit dans les toilettes.

Il revint dans sa chambre en tremblant et toujours aussi dégouter de lui-même.

 

-Dea...Dean ? Grinça Castiel en se réveillant.

 

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, il n'osait pas affronter le regard de son ami.

 

-Dean ? Appela encore Castiel dans un murmure.

 

Il se retourna, croisa le regard bleu entouré de cernes et il craqua:

-Je suis désolé Cas, tellement désolé, c'est de ma faute, j'aurai dû être plus attentif, fit Dean en éclatant en sanglots.

 

Castiel tira doucement, de sa main valide, le t-shirt de Dean qui lui faisait face et celui-ci vint se coucher contre Castiel. Dean prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui. Castiel soupira de soulagement, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Dean.

 

-Pardonnes-moi Cas, plus jamais je ne te laisserai seul, plus jamais, lui chuchota Dean, calmant un peu ses pleurs.

 

Castiel ne répondit pas, il se contenta de s'accrocher au t-shirt de Dean. Il était épuisé et tout son corps le faisait souffrir.

-Il faut que je sache pourquoi Cas, fit Dean en se redressant un peu.

 

C'est alors que Castiel repensa à la menace de Luther: s'il parlait, Sam et Adam le payeraient et plus jamais Dean ne serait avec lui. Dean ne le pardonnerait jamais d’avoir mis ses frères en danger.

Il était coincé, s'il ne parlait pas il sentait qu'il allait profondément blesser Dean et s'il le faisait il allait le perdre. Dans tous les cas Dean risquait de l’abandonner.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et sa peur grandit. La peur de perdre Dean, la peur de recevoir d’autres coups, la peur de revoir Luther.

Il sentait la crise se rapprocher de plus en plus et le fait que Dean puisse la voir ne le calma pas. Et il était épuisé et n’avait plus la force de se battre.

 

-Non, non, non, geint Castiel alors que son souffle se faisait court.

-Cas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? S'inquiéta Dean en voyant la cage thoracique de son ami à se soulever et s'abaisser à une vitesse anormalement élevée.

-Va-t’en ! Je...ne veux...pas que tu me vois ! Souffla Castiel en fermant les yeux et serrant les dents pour tenter de contrôler son corps.

-Il n'est pas question que je te laisse seul dans un tel état, dit Dean en se redressant complètement.

 

Les poumons de Castiel étaient en feu, il sentait qu'il allait perdre connaissance dans les secondes à venir et il avait peur.

 

-Dis-moi ce que je dois faire Cas ! Fit Dean inquiet.

-Rie...

 

Castiel ne termina pas sa phrase, il était de nouveau inconscient. Dean paniqua ne sachant pas quoi faire et quand le corps de son ami se raidit et ses yeux se révulsèrent, Dean tomba du lit.

 

-Cas ! Cas ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Cas ?! S'écria Dean en se relevant.

 

Castiel ne lui répondit pas et se mit à convulser. Dean regardait le corps de son ami se tordre sans savoir quoi faire, il avait envie de courir partout pour hurler à l'aide mais il ne voulait pas quitter Castiel des yeux. C'est alors qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à faire, comme avait essayé de lui dire Castiel avant de sombrer. Dean se figea et attendit que les convulsions passent.

Ce fut après de longues de minutes de tremblements que le corps de Castiel se calma, Dean remonta dans son lit, se mit derrière Castiel et souleva sa tête pour la poser sur ses jambes croisées. Dean passa lentement ses mains dans les cheveux de Castiel et soupira.

 

-Il a beaucoup de choses que tu ne m'avais pas encore dites Cas, murmura Dean tout en continuant à caresser doucement Castiel.

 

Castiel se réveilla presqu'en sursautant, le cœur battant. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas tout de suite Dean penché au-dessus de lui. Il crut d'abord que Dean l'avait laissé seul mais il sentit deux mains dans ses cheveux et s'est à ce moment-là qu'il croisa le regard vert de Dean.

Dean, toujours Dean, il n'y avait que Dean qui était là à chaque fois qu'il revenait à lui et sans trop savoir pourquoi des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Castiel ne pleurait pas, s'était juste des larmes de soulagement.

 

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Cas, je te l'ai promis, lui rappela Dean en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Je te crois, répondit Castiel, en fermant les yeux.

-Je vais tout de même appeler un docteur pour ton bras, d'accord ? Murmura Dean.

-D'accord mais...ne me laisse-pas seul, répondit Castiel.

 

Dean sortit son portable de sa poche et appela un docteur tout en restant avec Castiel. Dean referma la chemise de Castiel pour éviter que le docteur ne voie les coups. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, Dean lui expliqua tout de même que Castiel s'était retrouvé dans une bagarre.

 

-Alors fiston, on fait les casse-cous ? Demanda le docteur Turner, en s'asseyant à côté de Castiel sur le lit.

-Non docteur, répondit Castiel.

-Appelles-moi Rufus mon garçon, alors voyons ce bras.

 

Dean assit de l'autre côté du lit, tenait la main valide de son ami dans la sienne. Castiel lui serra plusieurs fois la main quand le docteur Turner palpa et fit bouger le bras blessé. Celui-ci soupira avant de dire:

-Ton bras est bien cassé, je te conseillerai de te le faire plâtrer.

-Y-a-t-il une autre solution que le plâtre ? Demanda Castiel.

-L'attelle peut convenir aussi mais le plâtre reste ce qu'il y a de mieux, répondit le docteur.

-Où puis-je me procurer l'attelle ? Demanda Castiel.

-J'en ai une avec moi, je vais te la placer, conclut le docteur.

-Merci, fit simplement Castiel.

 

Après que le docteur ait placé l'attelle, Dean le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et celui-ci lui dit avant de partir:

-Veille bien sur lui mon gars, il a besoin de repos et de soutient, et au moindre souci rappelles-moi !

-Merci docteur Turner, répondit Dean.

-Rufus, corrigea celui-ci en grommelant avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

 

Dean retourna vite auprès de son ami et s'étendit sur son lit à ses côtés.

Castiel ne dit rien puis après de longues minutes de silence, prit la parole:

-Je...je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir laissé seul pendant...ma crise.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurai laissé seul dans un tel moment Cas, répondit sincèrement Dean.

-Ca effraye certaines personnes et certains préfèrent s'éloigner, expliqua Castiel.

-J'ai eu peur pour toi mais pas de toi, précisa Dean.

-Je déteste quand je perds le contrôle de mon corps, murmura Castiel en s'approchant de Dean.

-Ça t'arrive souvent ? Demanda Dean en entourant son ami de ses bras et en le serrant contre lui.

-C'est temps-ci, assez souvent, avoua Castiel en soupirant.

-Et personne n'est au courant ?!

-Seulement ma famille mais ils ne savent pas que mes crises sont assez fréquentes.

-Comment se fait-il que personne ne t'ait jamais vu avoir une crise au collège ? Demanda Dean, étonné.

-Je...Je me cache, avoua Castiel en cachant son visage dans le cou de Dean.

-Mais...mais ça veut dire que tu es seul à chaque fois ! S'exclama Dean en se rendant un peu plus compte de ce que Castiel endurait.

-Oui, confirma Castiel en évitant le regard de son ami.

 

Celui-ci le serra plus fort contre lui et demanda:

-Tu sais quel type de crise tu as exactement ?

-Ce sont des crises d'épilepsie Dean.

-Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu t'isole tant et pourquoi tu n'en parle à personne, fit Dean songeur.

-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on me considère comme si j'étais malade, je veux être traité comme tout le monde...mais bon de tout manière c'est raté et puis je déteste tellement de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mon corps, grogna Castiel.

 

Un court silence s'installa avant que Dean ne le brise:

 

-Tu es quelqu'un de très courageux Cas, je ne sais pas si j'aurai eu ta force à ta place.

 

Cette fois ce fut Castiel qui releva la tête pour tenter de croiser le regard de Dean. Celui-ci était sincère, une lueur d'affection et d'admiration brillait dans ses yeux. Castiel aurait bien embrassé Dean à ce moment-là mais il traduit cette envie par un élan d'affection.

Il soupira de contentement et posa sa tête sur le torse de Dean.

 

-Dean...est-ce que je peux rester ici un petit temps ? Demanda timidement Castiel.

-Bien sûr Cas, je devrai juste aller préparer le repas pour mes frères et mon père tout à l'heure et de toutes manières je doute que tu aies la force de marcher après tout ça, déclara Dean.

-Dean? Fit Castiel en relevant la tête pour le fixer.

-Oui ?

-Tu l'as perdu il y a longtemps ta maman ? Demanda Castiel.

-Je...Non, il y a un an, dans un accident de voiture, répondit Dean en baissant la tête.

-Je suis désolé Dean.

-Merci Cas...et toi, tes parents ?

-Ma mère a toujours beaucoup de travaille à la clinique vétérinaire et elle a des horaires impossibles, pour ce qui est de mon père il nous a abandonné lorsque j'avais six ans, expliqua Castiel.

 

Ils discutèrent comme ça encore pendant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Dean entende ses frères rentrer.

 

-Je vais les saluer et leur faire manger un morceau puis je reviens ! Dit Dean en sortant du lit.

-Prends ton temps Dean, je pense que je vais faire une sieste de toute façon, lui répondit Castiel d'une voix pâteuse.

 

Lorsque Dean remonta dans sa chambre, une heure plus tard, il découvrit un Castiel assoupit. Celui-ci était toujours couché sur le dos, le bras blessé posé sur son ventre tandis que le bras droit était placé sous son visage tourné vers la porte et il avait écarté les jambes prenant presque toute la largeur du lit.

Dean sourit, Castiel avait l'air serin. Il s'approcha et remonta la couverture par-dessus le torse de Castiel puis quitta la pièce.

Il resta avec ses frères, fit ses devoirs puis commença la préparation du diner. Dean fit manger ses frères et mangea en même temps. John avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait tard et que les garçons ne devaient pas l'attendre pour se mettre au lit. Dean fit monter Adam pour qu'il aille se mettre en pyjama et prépara une assiette pour Castiel. Il n'entendit pas Adam redescendre et murmurer quelque chose à Sam qui regardait la tv dans le salon. Les deux frères coururent à l'étage.

Dean prit l'assiette qu'il avait préparée pour Castiel et monta à l'étage. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il surprit Sam et Adam qui regardaient dans sa chambre avec intérêt.

 

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites !? S'exclama Dean.

 

Ses frères sursautèrent, se retournèrent vers lui et Adam chuchota:

-Dean ! Y a quelqu'un qui dort dans ton lit !

 

Le grand frère soupira et passa sa main sur le visage puis il décida de leur dire la vérité:

-C'est Castiel, il a passé une très mauvaise journée à cause de méchantes personnes alors je lui ai proposé de rester un peu ici.

-Aah! Fallait nous le dire tout de suite, fit Adam en haussant les épaules et en repartant vers la salle de bain.

-Adam, Sam, je préfère que ça reste un secret, comprit ? Avertit Dean.

-D'accord, répondit Adam.

 

Dean s'approcha de Sam qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation et lui demanda:

-C'est d'accord Sam ?

-Oui, oui Dean...Est-ce que...Est-ce que Castiel a reçu des coups ? Répondit Sam un peu anxieux.

-Oui Sam, j'aurai bien voulu qu'il n'ait pas à subir ça et mieux le protéger mais je n'ai pas réussi, soupira Dean en se frottant la nuque.

-Tu n'as pas reçu de coups Dean ? Demanda Sam en fixant son frère.

-Non t'inquiets ! J'suis sain et sauf mais pas vraiment fier, dit Dean en frottant les cheveux de Sam du plat de sa main.

-Tu lui apporte à manger ?

-Ouai, comme tu vois, fit Dean, un peu mal-à-l'aise tout d'un coup

-Tu veux que j'aille lui chercher à boire ?

-Juste, j'ai oublié ! C'est sympa Sam, tu peux faire ça ! Déclara Dean un peu étonné.

 

Dean suivit du regard Sam qui allait chercher un verre d'eau pour son ami, avant d'entré dans sa chambre. Il posa l'assiette sur sa table de nuit et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Castiel toujours endormit. Dean sourit puis posa une main sur le torse de Castiel et dit doucement:

-Hé ! Cas, réveille-toi ! J't'ai amené de quoi manger.

 

Castiel grogna puis s'étira de tout son long comme un chat, avant de se forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Dean avait la gorge sèche, voir Castiel se réveillait le faisait se sentir tout drôle, il avait des papillons dans le ventre et il se sentit légèrement rougir. Heureusement que la lampe de chevet n'éclairait pas trop fort.

-Ça sent bon en tout cas, grommela Castiel en se redressent un peu.

-Je sais ! J'suis un pro en cuisine d'après mes frères, rit Dean.

-C'est vrai !

 

Castiel sursauta en entendant la petit voix d'Adam qui entra dans la chambre suivit par Sam qui ramenait un verre d'eau pour Castiel.

Adam trottina vers Dean et alla s'accrocher à son t-shirt tandis que Sam posait le verre à côté de l'assiette et dit:

-Si tu as encore soif, je peux aller te chercher un autre verre.

-Merci Sam, dit Castiel d'une voix un peu hésitante.

-Sam et Adam t'ont découvert, alors je leur ai expliqué que tu allais rester un peu ici.

-C'est moi qui t'ai vu en premier, s'exclama Adam tout en restant caché derrière son grand frère.

-Et bien c'est gentil à vous d'accepter que je reste un peu, dit Castiel en souriant.

-Tu es l'ami de Dean donc il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Sam.

-Et puis en plus si y a des méchants qui t'ont fait du mal, tu dois rester parce que Dean saura te protéger ! Dean s'est un super grand frère protecteur ! S'écria Adam en grimpant sur le lit et en donnant des coups de poing dans le vide.

-Adam ! Dit Dean d'un ton réprobateur et un peu gêné.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, rit doucement Castiel en regardant Adam.

-Ce sont les méchants qui t'ont fait mal au bras ? Demanda Adam.

-Oui, ce sont eux, répondit Castiel d'un ton neutre.

-Ils t'ont fait mal ailleurs les méchants ?!

-Adam ! Firent Dean et Sam en cœur, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Peut-être que Castiel ne préfère pas en parler ! Lui dit Sam.

-On ne peut décidément pas t'arrêter une fois que tu es lancé, commenta Dean.

-Désolé Castiel, s'excusa le petit Winchester en baissant la tête.

-Ça va Adam, je ne suis pas fâcher et puis je n'ai pas honte ce sont les méchants qui m’ont fait ça qui doivent avoir honte, déclara Castiel en souriant légèrement et en fixant Dean.

 

Celui-ci était fier de son ami, il souriait comme un fou et sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

 

-Et pour répondre à ta question, oui ils m'ont fait mal ailleurs, surtout au ventre, continua Castiel en baissant un peu le volume de sa voix.

-Je peux voir ? Demanda timidement Adam.

-Adam..., réprima Dean sur un ton un peu plus sec.

-Ça va Dean...ne t'inquiet pas, le rassura Castiel.

 

Dean se mordit la lèvre, il avait tellement de mal à voir le corps de son ami recouvert d'ecchymoses que ça le faisait souffrir. Il avait envie de fondre en larme comme une fillette parce qu'il n'avait pas su protéger Castiel.

Celui-ci remonta doucement sa chemise de sa main droite, dévoilant son abdomen recouvert de bleus. Les yeux d'Adam s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Sam grimaça en voyant l'étendue des dégâts. Le silence s'installa entre les garçons. Adam ne dit rien et avança sa petite main pour la déposer délicatement sur le ventre de Castiel. Il traça du bout de ses doigts le contour tes tâches violacées puis releva les yeux pour fixer Castiel. Celui-ci ne dit rien et se fut Adam qui brisa le silence:

-Tu es fort Castiel, les méchants sont très méchants mais tu es fort et Dean va t'aider à l'être encore plus.

-J'espère que Dean bottra le cul de ceux qui t'on fait ça ! Grogna Sam.

-Compte sur moi, fit Dean en serrant les dents.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi simple, soupira Castiel en rabaissant sa chemise.

-Pourquoi ? Ces méchants essaye de te faire peur mais rien n'arrêtera Dean et..., commença Adam.

-Bon cette fois Adam il est temps d'aller au lit ! Plus question de s'éterniser ! Le coupa Dean en tapant dans ses mains.

 

Adam grogna et descendit du lit mais il s'arrêta sur le pan de la porte et dit à Castiel:

-Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux et revenir autant de fois que tu veux aussi !

-Merci Adam, répondit Castiel en souriant.

 

Dean poussa son petit frère hors de la chambre et Sam les suivit après avoir souhaité à Castiel une bonne nuit.

Quand Dean revint vingt minutes plus tard, durant lesquels Castiel avait mangé son repas, il était en pyjama qui consistait à un t-shirt et son boxer.

 

-Tu veux que j'aille chercher ton pyjama dans ta chambre Cas ? Demanda Dean en pointant la fenêtre.

-Non ça ira, je vais enlever ma chemise et mon pantalon et je resterai comme ça, répondit Castiel.

-D'accord, fit Dean en haussant les épaules et en se coucha de l'autre côté de son lit.

-Dean...Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à retirer ma chemise ? Demanda Castiel, un peu gêné.

-Bien sûr Cas ! Fit Dean en se redressant dans la position assise.

 

Castiel lui tournait le dos, les jambes hors du lit. Il parvint à retirer sans problème la manche droite mais il fallut enlever l'attelle pour enlever l'autre manche.

Dean fit tout en douceur et il réussit à retirer la dernière manche sans faire mal à son ami. Il replaça l'attelle de Castiel. Castiel frissonnait de bien-être, bien que son corps soit douloureux, sentir les doigts de Dean lui frôler la peau le faisait se sentir bien.

Dean se sentait tout aussi bien et frissonnant. Il s'en voulait de profiter de cette manière de Castiel. Il l'aurait touché ou juste frôlé pour n'importe quelle raison. Castiel se coucha dans le lit de Dean, en lui faisant face. Ils s'observèrent silencieusement durant quelques secondes avant que Dean ne demande doucement:

-Cas, dis-moi pourquoi as-tu choisi d'endurer tout ça sans en parler, murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami.

 

Castiel enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et murmura quelque chose d'inaudible.

Dean se penchant vers son ami et lui dit:

-J'ai pas tout compris.

-Je ne t'ai rien dis parce qu'ils ont menacé de te faire du mal et..., commença Castiel en émergeant de l'oreiller.

-et...? Interrogea Dean qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Castiel.

-Et ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à Sam et Adam aussi, geint Castiel en fermant les yeux.

 

Dean recula d'étonnement, Castiel serrait les dents et fermait toujours les yeux refusant de voir le rejet de Dean. Il eut un court silence que Dean brisa d'une voix un peu sèche:

-Cas, regarde-moi !

 

Celui-ci n'obéit pas, il ne voulait pas que Dean le rejette et il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ce lit comme pour éviter de devoir quitter cet endroit paisible.

-Castiel ! Regarde-moi ! Demanda Dean toujours sur le même ton.

 

Castiel ouvrit les yeux. C'était la première fois que Dean utilisait son prénom en entier. Il croisa le regard vert et le fixa avec ses grands yeux bleus, il avait peur de ce que Dean allait lui dire et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à trembler légèrement.

Il y avait de la haine dans le regard de Dean et de la colère, Castiel sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge et il sentait les larmes monter.

Dean cligna des yeux quelques fois et se fut comme si son regard se voilait puis il vit la peur et la détresse dans les yeux de Castiel.

Il tendit les bras et serra Castiel contre lui avant de lui souffler à l'oreille:

-Je les hais, je vais détruire ceux qui t'ont fait ça et ils ne toucheront pas à un cheveu de mes frères et ne te feront plus aucun mal, dit-il en posant sa main dans la nuque de Castiel.

-Tu...tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner de moi tout simplement, déclara Castiel à conte-cœur.

-Ce n'est pas possible Cas, je ne sais pas être loin de toi et j'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

 

Castiel frissonna en entendant les mots de Dean, il était tellement bien avec son ami, et lui aussi ne voulait pas que Dean s'éloigne. Il soupira de contentement et se laissa bercer par Dean.

 

-Demain, tu resteras ici et j'irai aux cours, je reviendrai et je t'expliquerai la matière vue en classe. On va faire comme ça vendredi aussi et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, c'est un ordre, déclara Dean en enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de son ami.

 

Castiel ne dit rien, il était d'accord et il s'endormit durant les minutes qui suivirent.

Quant à Dean, il resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps. Il repensait aux menaces faites à Castiel, celui-ci l'avait protégé et avait protégé ses frères. Dean serra Castiel un peu plus contre lui et son ami laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel se réveilla en entendant du remue-ménage dans sa chambre, il grommela et tenta de lever ses lourdes paupières. Lorsqu'il vit Dean de dos, en train d'enfiler son jeans et son t-shirt, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas chez lui et de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Dean se déplaça vers son bureau le plus silencieusement possible et prit ses affaires avant de les mettre dans son sac. Castiel sourit, il voyait bien que son ami essayait de ne pas le réveiller.

À ce moment-là, Dean se retourna, vit que Castiel était éveillé et se figea. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire en remontant les couvertures et Dean lui sourit en retour avant de venir s'assoir sur le bord du lit et de lui murmurer:

-Je pars pour le collège dans une demi-heure, mon père part dans dix minutes, je t'amène de quoi déjeuner dès qu'il est parti.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée que je loupe le collège deux jours ? Demanda tout bas Castiel.

-Oui, tu as besoin de repos et de calme et tu n’en auras pas là-bas, mais...

-Mais...?

-Cas, en ce qui concerne ta famille je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va imaginer, fit Dean soucieux.

-Rien, elle ne verra pas que je suis absent, je suis soit au collège, soit dans ma chambre et si quelqu'un remarque mon absence il me sonnera sur mon portable et je dirai que je suis chez un ami, lui répondit Castiel.

-Moui, d'accord, si cela suffit, c'est parfais alors, dit Dean en se relevant.

 

Une fois John partit, l'aîné fit ce qu'il avait dit et amena de quoi déjeuner à son ami.

Ensuite il prit la direction du collège avec ses deux frères et rejoint sa classe.

La journée fut longue et pénible pour Dean, il avait envie de fracasser le crâne de Luther à chaque fois qu'il le voyait au fond de la classe. Celui-ci ne semblait pas aussi à l'aise que d'habitude et il avait bien remarqué que Novak était absent.

Durant la pause de midi, Dean épia Luther et sa bande et une fois qu'il vit le leader s'éloigner de ses potes et se diriger vers les toilettes, il le suivit. À peine entré, Dean bondit sur le gars qui harcelait son ami et le plaqua contre le mur carrelé au fond de la pièce.

-Je te jure que si jamais Novak ne s'en sort pas, je t'éclate la tête ! Cracha Dean en empêchant Luther de bouger.

-Quoi ! J'vois pas de quoi tu parles et il a quoi Novak ?! Se défendit celui-ci en serrant les dents.

-Je l'ai retrouvé inconscient dans les escaliers, pour l'instant il est dans le coma et je te jure que si jamais il ne se réveille pas je te fais ta fête ! Déclara férocement Dean en le secouant par le col.

-Qu'est ce qui te prouve que c'est m..., commença Luther.

 

Dean ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase et lui balança son poing en plein nez avant de quitter la pièce. Il avait choisi de faire peur à Luther en mentant sur l'état de Castiel, il espérait ainsi que Luther n'harcèle plus Castiel mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter.

Dean observa Luther le restant de la journée, il le vit se disputer avec Joy et il était prêt à parier que leur sujet de dispute était Castiel.

Vingt minutes avant la fin du temps de midi, Ash et Benny rejoignirent Dean.

 

-Il est où ton pote Castiel ? Demanda Ash.

-Absent, se contenta de répondre Dean.

-On avait remarqué ça, tu sais pourquoi ? Répliqua Benny.

-Ouai, grogna Dean qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler.

-Tu nous raconte ? Demanda Benny curieux.

-Vous voulez quoi en fait ? Parce que je pense que vous vous doutez déjà que si Castiel est absent c'est qu'on l'a cogné un peu trop fort ! S'énerva Dean.

-Wow ! Calme-toi mon pote, déclara Ash en levant les mains.

-Écoute, on est peut-être des lâches mais on s'inquiet quand même pour Castiel, fit Benny.

-Mouai, j'pense juste que c'est de la curiosité malsaine, grogna Dean.

-Mec, on te posait juste la question parce qu'on a entendu dire qu'il était dans le coma et ça nous a inquiété, ajouta Benny.

 

Dean était un peu surpris que son mensonge se soit si vite répandu mais il ne le montra pas et se contenta de répondre:

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai retrouvé Castiel inconscient en bas des escaliers du premier et qu'il a dévalé tout un étage, déclara Dean.

-Tu as fait quoi après ? Demanda Ash.

-J'l'ai conduits à l'hôpital puis je suis rentré chez moi, mentit Dean.

-Il était blessé ? Demanda Ash d'une petite voix.

 

Dean se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui répondre:

-Oui, son bras semblait cassé, il saignait du nez et de la bouche et il avait l'arcade ouverte.

 

Ash et Benny ne dirent rien et se lancèrent dans la contemplation du sol. Ils semblaient honteux et Dean n'allait rien faire pour les soulager. Il sentit alors son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il le sortit et lut le message:

\- Je m'ennuie, je me réjouis que tu reviennes pour me donner mes devoirs :) -

 

Dean sourit légèrement et répondit:

\- Alors monsieur à une journée de congé peinard pour lui tout seul et arrive à s'ennuyer ! Honte à toi ! Je te donnerai tes devoirs et les miens compris ! -

 

Quelques instants plus tard, Castiel lui répondait:

\- À vos ordres chef ! -

 

Dean sourit de nouveau en lisant le message et alors que la cloche sonnait, en renvoya un dernier:

\- Si tu es vraiment en forme, on ferait peut-être mieux d'aller rendre visite à ton arbre adoré ;)

Bon je te laisse, les cours reprennent, à tout à l'heure.-

 

Après les quatre dernières heures de cours, Dean s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, en tirant ses frères qui semblaient trainer plus que d'habitude sur le chemin du retour. Une fois arrivé, Dean grimpa quatre les escaliers et se rua vers la porte de sa chambre. Il se figea juste devant et reprit contenance avant de frapper doucement et d'entrer.

Il vit Castiel assit sur sa chaise de bureau et il lui sourit. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire mais il ne semblait pas être en pleine forme. Dean, inquiet, déposa rapidement son sac et s'approcha de son ami, se mettant à genoux devant lui pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux...

-Cas ? Tout va bien ? Demanda Dean.

-Pas vraiment, fit Castiel en se tenant le bras blessé, en grimaçant.

-Ton bras est douloureux ? Demanda Dean en posant sa main sur le genou de Castiel.

-Je...J'ai eu une absence tout à l'heure, j'ai perdu l'équilibre quand je suis revenu à moi et...je suis tombé sur mon bras, murmura Castiel.

-Tu veux des antidouleurs ? Demanda Dean.

-Je...Je me suis permis d'aller en chercher tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain mais j'ai toujours aussi mal, geint Castiel, en serrant les dents.

-Tu as bien fait, tu veux que je rappelle le docteur Turner ? Demanda Dean.

-Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire, je vais attendre que ça passe.

 

Dean raconta sa journée à Castiel ainsi que la fausse rumeur qu'il avait fait courir sur son état. Il voyait bien que Castiel n'écoutait que d'une oreille et que son bras le faisait souffrir.

Dean lui donna encore des antidouleurs et Castiel finit par s'endormir comme une masse dans le lit de Dean. Il alla ensuite préparer le souper comme tous les jours et attendit le retour de son père. Celui-ci revint relativement tôt et il put manger avec ses fils. Il s'occupa alors de mettre Adam et Sam au lit tandis que Dean en profitait pour monter une assiette avec le repas de Castiel.

Castiel dormait toujours et Dean déposa rapidement l'assiette sur la table de chevet avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée. Son père ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et le questionna sur sa routine du collège et ses résultats, après ça Dean salua son père et déclara qu'il allait se coucher. Lorsque Dean entra dans sa chambre, Castiel était réveillé et grimaçait de douleur.

 

-Cas, je t'ai amené de quoi manger si tu as faim, lui dit doucement Dean.

-Je suis désolé Dean, mais...je n'ai pas très faim, répondit Castiel en essayant de sourire.

 

Dean s'approcha de son ami et posa sa main sur son front. Castiel était brulant.

 

-Wow, mec, je crois que tu as de la fièvre ! Déclara Dean, inquiet.

-J'ai juste très chaud, je ne pense pas que...

-On va vérifier ça de suite ! Le coupa Dean en allant chercher le thermomètre dans la salle de bain.

 

Une fois revenu dans sa chambre, Dean ordonna à Castiel de mettre le thermomètre sous sa langue et d'attendre quelques minutes avant de le retirer.

 

-38,5°C ! Tu as de la fièvre Cas ! Fit Dean en enlevant les couvertures qui recouvraient Castiel.

-Ça va passer, dit mollement Castiel.

 

Dean retourna dans la salle de bain une seconde fois et prit un essuie et une bassine remplie d'eau froide. Une fois de retour près de Castiel, il trempa l'essuie, le tordis et le posa sur le front de son ami.

 

-J'aurai dû appeler le médecin quand mon père n'était pas encore rentré, grogna Dean.

 

Castiel ne répondit rien, il avait les yeux dans le vague et les paupières lourdes. Il se rendormit une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Dean finit par se déshabiller et se coucher près de lui. Il le veilla encore durant une heure puis s'endormit à son tour.


	13. Chapter 13

Au milieu de la nuit, Dean se réveilla. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne savait pas quoi mais il le sentait. C'est alors qu'il entendit la respiration rapide et saccadée de Castiel. Dean alluma sa lampe de chevet et vit que son ami était éveillé et semblait complètement paniqué.

 

-Cas ?! Demanda Dean inquiet, en se rapprochant et en posant sa main sur le ventre de celui-ci.

-Je...je crois que je vais refaire une crise, souffla Castiel, tremblant.

 

Dean faillit se mettre à paniquer mais se calma et dit doucement:

-Pourquoi semble-tu si effrayé, je suis prêt de toi et je vais faire attention qu'il ne t'arrive plus rien.

-Je...Parce que j'ai peur de faire une autre crise, parce que...j'ai peur que tu t'en aille, geint Castiel.

-Tu te trompe, jamais je ne te laisserai seul quand tu auras tes crises ou peu importe quand et pour ce qui est de cette crise, si tu essayais tout d'abord de te calmer, murmura Dean d'une voix calme et posée.

 

Il sentit Castiel se détendre un peu et tenter de reprendre une respiration normale mais il n'y parvint pas de suite.

 

-Continue Cas, je sens que tu essayes, respire plus profondément, suis ma respiration, l'encouragea Dean.

 

Dean se mit à inspirer profondément et à expirer lentement. Il remonta sa main vers le visage de Castiel et la fit glisser jusqu'à son cou où, du bout du pouce il lui caressa la joue. Castiel se calma et sa respiration copia celle de Dean. Il reprit le contrôle de son corps et ses légers tremblements cessèrent. Il fixa les yeux verts de Dean et ne les quitta plus.

Castiel serra le poignet de Dean, de sa main valide, pour l'obliger à laisser son main dans son cou. Il ferma les yeux et soupira un «merci». Dean lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur son front chaud. Celui-ci se rendormit et Dean fit de même, tout en laissant sa main posée sur Castiel.

 

Ce fut un Castiel bouillant qui réveilla Dean à 5h30 du matin.

Son ami suait et délirait. Il dodelinait de la tête en gémissant des mots incompréhensibles. Dean ne traina pas et prit le thermomètre. Il réussit à prendre la température de son ami et il lut avec horreur le résultat: 39°C.

Normalement ça faisait une demi-heure que John avait quitté la maison mais Dean avait tout de même peur de le croiser, il courut dans la salle de bain pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas là puis revint rapidement auprès de Castiel qui gémissait. Dean n'hésita pas une seconde et prit Castiel dans ses bras, le transporta jusqu'à la douche ne fut pas facile car son ami ne cessait de bouger mais ils y arrivèrent finalement.

Dean déposa Castiel dans la cabine de douche et le mit en position assise avant d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide. Castiel geint et tenta dans sortir mais Dean l'obligea à rester sous le jet. Dean allait refermer la porte de la cabine pour que Castiel ne puisse pas en sortir mais l'idée de laisser son ami, seul, dans un tel état, ne lui plut pas. Alors Dean entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il souffla quelques fois parce que l'eau était vraiment froide puis il s'assit face à Castiel et le prit dans ses bras.

 

-Dean, Dean, Dean, ne cessa de répéter Castiel en se balançant de droite à gauche.

 

Celui-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer et eut la sensation d'avoir comme des papillons qui battaient des ailes dans son ventre.

 

-Je suis là Cas, je suis là, lui murmura Dean.

 

Castiel sembla se calmer un peu avec Dean prêt de lui.

Il soupira et posa sa tête contre le torse nu de son ami, celui-ci frissonna.

Il devait admettre ne jamais avoir ressenti ce genre de lien, d'affection pour quelqu'un d'autre auparavant et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Dean resta plongé quelques instants dans ses pensées et repensa à tous les moments qu'il avait vécu avec Castiel et se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours ressentit les émotions comme si elles étaient plus intenses quand ils étaient ensembles.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur son ami. Celui-ci avait toujours sa tête posée contre lui et serrait Dean dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de quitter Castiel pour aller passer huit heures de sa journée à s'ennuyer.

 

-Dean ?

 

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna. Sam les regardait d'un œil soucieux à travers la vitre de la douche. Dean poussa doucement la porte et lui dit:

-Sam ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, désolé. Cas a de la fièvre et le seul moyen de la faire redescendre était de le mettre sous un bonne douche froide, expliqua Dean.

-Je vois, fit Sam en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Tiens, peux-tu me passer le thermomètre que j'ai laissé sur l'évier ? Demanda Dean en tendant la main.

-Oui bien sûr !

 

Une fois le thermomètre en main, Dean redressa doucement la tête de son ami et prit sa température.

 

-37,9°C c'est beaucoup mieux que tout à l'heure, je vais le sortir de là.

-Dean, il est 6h15, je pense que je vais aller lever Adam et nous préparer à déjeuner, déclara Sam.

-Super Sam ! Tu fais du bon boulot, le félicita Dean en écartant doucement Castiel de lui pour pouvoir se relever.

 

Alors que Sam allait quitter la salle de bain, Dean ajouta:

\- Euh...Sam, penses-tu être capable d'aller au collège avec Adam sans moi ? Je pense que je vais rester avec Cas aujourd'hui.

-Oui sans problème, je m'en occupe Dean ! Déclara Sam, fier de jouer le grand frère aujourd'hui.

-Sam ! Au moindre problème, sonne-moi !

-Ok ! Ok ! Fit Sam en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 

Dean réussit à se relever tout en redressant Castiel. Celui-ci sembla tout doucement émerger pour enfin ouvrir de grands yeux étonnés et regarder autour de lui.

 

-De...Dean ?! Que s'est-il passé ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de fièvre Cas et tu délirais, alors j'ai préféré te mettre sous la douche, lui expliqua celui-ci en les sortant de la cabine de douche.

-Je...Pourquoi es-tu trempé ?

-J'ai préféré la prendre avec toi, murmura Dean, en rougissant légèrement sans savoir pourquoi.

 

Dean fit assoir son ami sur le seul tabouret de la salle de bain, sortit quelques essuies de l'armoire et couvrit Castiel avec ceux-ci.

 

-Ça va ? Tu te sens un peu mieux ? Demanda Dean en frottant le dos de Castiel du plat de la main.

-Oui beaucoup mieux malgré ma douleur persistante au bras, répondit Castiel en lui souriant.

 

Bien que Dean ait envie de sécher Castiel entièrement, il se stoppa et laissa son ami s'occuper du reste tandis qu'il allait se sécher dans sa chambre.

Une fois que Castiel fut sec, il rejoignit Dean dans sa chambre. Celui-ci s'était remis dans son lit et lui sourit quand il le vit arriver.

 

-Tu ne vas pas au collège aujourd'hui ? Demanda Castiel.

-Non, j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer pendant huit heures alors que je pourrais rester ici en charmante compagnie, répondit Dean en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

 

Castiel rit doucement et se recoucha dans le lit de Dean. Celui-ci n'osa pas le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit sous la douche et il avait l'impression qu'il était vraiment très proche, voire peut-être même trop proche de lui. Il avait peur d'empiéter l'espace personnel de son ami et que celui-ci n'ose pas lui dire que ça le dérangeait. C'était vraiment la première fois que Dean éprouvait cette envie de constamment prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras. Habituellement, il n'était pas vraiment câlin ou alors seulement avec les filles avec qui il sortait. D'un côté, il espérait vraiment que ça ne dérange pas Castiel parce qu'il se sentait bien avec lui dans ses bras et il éprouvait toujours de drôle de sensations, pas désagréables quand Castiel s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Dean serait vraiment triste de perdre ce contact mais il avait peur aussi parce que plus il passait du temps avec Castiel moins il était capable de penser à autre chose.

 

-Dean ?

-Moui, répondit Dean en se secouant un peu et en relevant la tête.

 

Les yeux bleus de Castiel le fixaient avec une expression de curiosité et d'amusement.

-Tu semblais loin dans tes pensées, lui fit-il remarquer.

-C'est vrai j'étais ailleurs, dit Dean en lui souriant doucement.

 

Castiel vint alors se lover contre Dean, le front contre son torse. Dean sourit et passa ses bras dans le dos de Castiel pour le garder près de lui.

 

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

-Ce n'est plus vraiment important maintenant, lui répondit Dean d'une voix ensommeillée.

 

Ils se rendormirent pendant une heure puis Dean se réveilla de nouveau en sentant les tremblements de Castiel contre lui.

 

-Cas ? Tu refais une crise ?

-N...Non, j'ai juste très froid, grelotta Castiel.

 

Cette fois, Dean n'hésita plus et appela le docteur Turner, celui-ci déclara qu'il serait là dans le quart d'heure qui suivait.

Il ne mentit pas et arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. Dean alla lui ouvrit la porte et le conduit jusqu'à Castiel qui avait toujours aussi froid.

 

-Depuis quand as-tu de la fièvre mon garçon ? Demanda Rufus.

-Depuis hier après-midi, je pense, répondit Castiel en claquant des dents.

-As-tu reçus un autre coup au bras ?

-Je...je suis tombé dessus pour vous dire la vérité, souffla Castiel.

-Hum, on va voir ça, je suppose que tu as toujours mal ?

-Oui.

-Bien, déclara le docteur en baissant les couvertures et dévoilant le bras gauche de Castiel dans l'attelle.

 

De nouveau, Dean alla se placer à côté de son ami et lui tint la main droite entre les siennes.

 

-Je pense mon garçon que tu as déplacé l'os en chutant, il faudrait que je fasse des radios pour être sûr, dit Rufus, songeur, tout en palpant le bras de Castiel.

-Je ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital ! Tout sauf l'hôpital ! S'exclama celui-ci.

 

Le docteur Turner resta quelques instants silencieux puis dit:

-Si tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, je peux remettre tes os en place mais ça va faire un mal de chien même avec le sédatif que je vais t'administrer. Réfléchis mon garçon.

-C'est tout réfléchit ! Répondit Castiel du tac au tac.

-Cas ! T'es sûr de toi ! Je préfèrerai qu'on aille à l'hôpital, fit Dean inquiet.

-Non ! Refusa Castiel de nouveau en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-Bien ! Alors il nous faut une bassine, fit Rufus.

-Vous voulez de l'eau dedans, demanda Dean, en se levant.

-Non, c'est juste au cas ou il vomirait, répondit le docteur en fouillant sa trousse.

 

Une fois la bassine ramenée Dean alla se repositionner près de Castiel.

 

-Bien ! Je suis prêt, je vais commencer par la piqure avec le sédatif, ensuite toi tu devras lui maintenir les épaules contre le matelas pendant que je lui remettrais le bras en place, expliqua Rufus en remplissant une seringue.

 

Dean déglutit, se redressa et plaça ses mains sur les deux épaules de Castiel tout en le fixant et en essayant de se faire le plus rassurant possible. Castiel semblait essayer de garder son calme et s'accrocha au drap de sa main valide. Il avait peur.

Le docteur injecta le sédatif sans prévenir Castiel qui fit une grimace de douleur en sentant l'aiguille, puis quelques secondes plus tard, sembla se détendre.

 

-À toi de jouer, ton ami est un peu dans les vapes mais quand je vais lui bouger le bras, il va brailler et tu devras l'empêcher de trop bouger, murmura Rufus à l'intention de Dean.

 

Celui-ci hocha pour montrer qu'il avait compris mais il n'était vraiment pas prêt à entendre Castiel «brailler».

Rufus compta jusqu'à trois et à «3», il tira fort sur le bras gauche de Castiel.

Celui-ci qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir quelques secondes plus tôt, tenta de se redresser et se mit à hurler de douleur. Dean se força à se concentrer sur sa tâche et maintenir le corps de Castiel contre le matelas tandis que le docteur continuait à faire bouger le bras de Castiel. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de hurler, les yeux grands ouverts et remplis de douleur. Dean le fixait et avait envie de pleurer. Il aurait dû trainer Castiel de force jusqu'à l'hôpital.

 

-Chut, Cas, calme-toi, regarde-moi et calme-toi, lui dit doucement Dean.

 

Les cris de Castiel faiblirent un peu, il sembla remarquer Dean pendant quelques instants puis tout d'un coup il s'évanouit.

 

-C'était à prévoir, grommela Rufus en faisant craquer une dernière fois le bras de Castiel.

-C'est bon ! Vous avez fini ? Demanda Dean qui n'en pouvait plus.

-Ouai, tout est en place, je vais lui mettre de la pommade, lui bander le bras et te donner les médocs qu'il doit prendre, déclara le docteur Turner.

-Merci, souffla Dean en s'asseyant sur le lit, avec l'impression d'être épuisé.

 

Dean paya Turner et celui-ci quitta la maison des Winchester. Dean remonta lentement les escaliers. Les cris de douleur de son ami ne voulaient pas sortir de sa tête et il se sentait las.

Castiel était toujours inconscient quand Dean entra dans la chambre et il alla se glisser dans le lit, derrière Castiel et le prit contre lui avant de s'endormir.

 

En fin de matinée, Dean émergea de son sommeil en sentant Castiel se retourner contre lui. Son ami plongea son visage dans son cou. Dean fut parcouru de pleins de petits frisions et les paillons dans son ventre se remirent à battre de ailes.

 

-Tu es éveillé ? Demanda Dean d'une voix pâteuse.

-Moui, répondit Castiel à voix basse.

 

Dean ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Castiel contre sa peau et soupira.

 

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Tout retourné mais ça va, là je me sens apaisé, répondit Castiel en se collant encore plus contre Dean.

 

Maintenant Dean sentait le torse de son ami contre le sien. Non ça ne pouvait pas être que de l'amitié qui le faisait sentir tout chose et ça ne pouvait pas être que de l'amitié qui lui nouait le ventre à un tel point que ça lui fasse mal.

 

-Si tu veux que j'aille te chercher à boire ou même quelque chose dans ta chambre, je peux y aller, dit Dean.

-Non ! Non...reste avec moi, murmura Castiel après avoir élevé la voix.

-Cas...pour tout à l'heure, j'aurai vraiment préféré que tu aille à l'hôpital plutôt que de te voir souffrir comme ça, tu ne penses pas que ça aurait été mieux ? Fit Dean.

-Je...Désolé Dean mais vraiment l'hôpital je ne saurais pas...je ne saurais plus y aller, avoua Castiel en baissant un peu la tête.

 

Dean ne dit rien. Voilà encore une histoire que Castiel gardait pour lui mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, il savait que son ami lui dirait quand il se sentirait prêt.

 

-Dean ?

-Mouai, répondit Dean songeur.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce soir que tu vas chez Benny pour faire la fête ?

-J'avais complètement oublié ! En plus j'avais promis d'y aller ! Grogna Dean.

-Vas-y ! Profites-en pour souffler et rester avec tes autres amis, je ne veux pas que tu te coupes des autres parce que je suis mec qui n'a personne d'autre que toi, dit Castiel.

-J'irai mais je doute que je reste longtemps, déclara Dean en embrassant Castiel sur le front.

 

La journée passa trop vite. Dean et Castiel ne sortirent pas du lit et ne firent que parler durant toute la journée. Castiel resta dans les bras de son ami jusqu'à ce que les frères de celui-ci rentrent et que Dean aille les saluer.

Castiel ne resta pas longtemps seul, une petite demi-heure plus tard, Dean revint, sauta dans le lit et se mit à chatouiller Castiel qui se tordit de rire.

 

Dean adorait le rire de Castiel et rien que pour l'entendre il aurait fait n'importe quoi.

Castiel finit par échapper aux chatouilles de Dean en se jetant sur celui-ci et en se retrouvant à califourchon sur son ventre. Ils se figèrent quelques secondes, se fixant et se souriant, tous les deux essoufflés. Dean contempla Castiel alors que celui-ci retenait les mains de son ami en les bloquant entre son bras immobilisé et sa main valide. Dean avait surtout arrêté de bouger pour éviter de blesser Castiel. Celui-ci sourit et relâcha les mains de Dean mais lui était plongé dans sa contemplation et ne bougea pas. Il était hypnotisé par les yeux bleus qu’il fixait, enivré par l’odeur de Castiel, le contact entre son corps et le sien et il sentit une vague de désir l’envahir.

Il sentit alors son sexe faire une légère bosse dans son caleçon.Dean crut qu'il allait mourir de honte et rougit légèrement.

 

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rougis ? Demanda Castiel, le sourire aux lèvres et en se penchant un peu plus sur Dean.

-Pour rien ! Balbutia Dean.

 

Castiel rit doucement et se coucha sur le torse de Dean s'en se douter de la douce torture qu'il affligeait à son ami. Dean déglutit, ferma les yeux et expira fébrilement.

Non décidément quelque chose clochait avec lui. Il soupira puis prétexta devoir aller faire le diner. Il quitta sa chambre presque en courant, une fois la porte passée, il se calma et alla se rincer le visage dans la salle de bain avant de descendre à la cuisine.

 

Une fois que Dean quitta la chambre, Castiel soupira et se coucha sur son dos, la main droite callée sous sa tête. Dean venait de le quitter et il avait déjà envie que celui-ci revienne pour le prendre dans ses bras. Quand il était contre lui il se sentait bien, en sécurité, au chaud et heureux. Quand Castiel regardait Dean, il avait toujours la bouche qui s'asséchait et le cœur qui battait fort, très fort.

Là tout de suite il repensait au bouche-à-bouche que Dean lui avait fait avant même qu'il ne se connaisse vraiment. Castiel soupira encore, il avait peur d'éprouver trop de sentiments envers son ami et si celui-ci venait à le découvrir, il n'était pas sûr que Dean réagisse bien cette fois-là.

Une heure plus tard, Dean revint et expliqua à Castiel qu'il allait bientôt partir chez Benny et que son père et ses frères partaient chez leur oncle Bobby.

 

-C'est loin chez Benny ? Demanda Castiel.

-Non pas du tout, j'y vais en bus et je me débrouillerai pour rentrer avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose du genre, lui dit Dean en lui souriant.

 

Après ça Dean se mit à fouiller son armoire pour trouver quoi mettre.

Avant de partir Dean amena une assiette à Castiel et celui-ci le remercia.

 

La maison des Winchester fut fort silencieuse quand tous les Winchester l'eurent quittée. Castiel n'était pas très sûr de savoir s'il était préférable qu'il reste ou qu'il parte. Pour finir, il décida d'attendre le retour de Dean.

Lorsqu'il fut passé 23h, Castiel s'endormit tout en pensant à lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Castiel se réveilla en sursautant. Quelque chose venait de tomber et ça l'avait réveillé.

C'est alors qu'il entendit jurer Dean d'une voix pâteuse.

 

-Dean ?!

-Yep ! C'est bien moi, répondit celui-ci en retirant ses chaussures dans le noir.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Castiel.

-J'sais pas...passer 2h du mat' j'pense, fit Dean d'une voix trainante.

 

Castiel se pencha et alluma la lampe de chevet. Dean était affalé contre le lit et il essayait de se relever pour enlever son jeans. Une fois qu'il eut juré une nouvelle fois et tiré un coup sec sur sa ceinture, son jeans ne fut plus un problème et son t-shirt vola vite de l'autre côté de la pièce. Castiel se recula et se mit sur le côté droit du lit juste à temps car Dean se laissa tombé sur le lit comme une masse. Castiel haussa les sourcils et demanda:

-Dean...es-tu ivre ?

-Mouai ! Première cuite de l'année ! Rien à voir avec l'année passée, je sortais tout le temps jusqu'au jour où maman a fait son accident de voiture, grogna Dean la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

 

Castiel se mordit les lèvres, baissa la tête et c'est alors qu'il remarqua les poings écorchés de Dean.

-Dean !? Tu t'es battu ?! Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Naaa j'ai juste tapé dans un mur et bon d'accord que j'ai failli amocher un connard ou deux mais on m'a retenu, soupira Dean.

-Mais...mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Demanda Castiel.

-C’est pour toi, enfin c'est plutôt qu'on faisait tranquillement la fête dans le jardin de Benny et la bande de Joy s'est ramenée et il y a que moi qui sait apparemment qu'ils aiment s'amuser avec la bande à Luther, fit Dean.

-Et..., l'encouragea Castiel, soucieux.

-Boh ! Rien, je me suis emporté et j'ai failli leur foutre une raclée mais Benny et Ash m'en ont empêché alors j'ai cogné dans un mur et voilà, dit Dean en levant les mains avant de les laisser retomber mollement sur le matelas.

-Ils ne t'ont pas touché au moins ?! S'inquiéta Castiel.

-Ha ! Y a un débile qui a tenté sa chance mais je lui fais bouffé de l'herbe puis j'ai gueulé que le prochain qui te touchait je le tuais de mes propres mains, ricana Dean.

-Dean ! Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis ! S'exclama Castiel.

-M'en fout ! Depuis le début tu encaisse des coups que tu ne mérites pas, je n'ai pas su te protéger, je m’en veux et je peux pas te laisser souffrir à nouveaux ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux plus Cas ! S'exclama Dean en tapant du poing.

-Calme-toi Dean, dit doucement Castiel en passant sa main dans les courts cheveux de Dean.

 

Celui-ci se calma sous les caresses de son ami et alors que Castiel croyait Dean endormit, il dit:

-Tu sais Cas, j'ai jamais voulu protéger quelqu'un autant que toi, à part mes frères mais encore c'est pas pareil, murmura Dean les yeux mi-clos.

 

Castiel sentait de nouveau son cœur battre la chamade et une agréable chaleur le parcourir quand Dean lui dit ça. Castiel s'étendit face à Dean tout en laissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

 

-Je te remercie Dean, à vrai dire il n'y a qu'avec toi que je me sens en sécurité, à l’abri de tout, chuchota Castiel.

-Tu me fais frissonner de partout Cas, grogna Dean en riant doucement.

 

Castiel sourit. Dean se retourna pour diminuer l'intensité de sa lampe de chevet puis ne bougea plus. Castiel se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il sentit Dean bouger puis il ressentit comme une douce chaleur toute proche de lui, vraiment très proche. Castiel ouvrit les yeux et fut très surpris de voir que la tête de Dean était à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il ne bougea pas.

Dean avait toujours les yeux fermés et les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il se rapprocha encore un peu de Castiel qui ouvrait grands les yeux et ne bougeait toujours pas.

Castiel sentait le souffle chaud de Dean sur ses lèvres, ils étaient vraiment très proches.

Castiel avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, sa bouche s'était asséchée d'un coup et il avait les mains moites. Au fond de lui, il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean recule et celui-ci se rapprocha encore un peu.

Castiel sentit les lèvres de Dean se poser délicatement sur les siennes puis se reculer. Castiel ne voulait pas qu'elles s'éloignent et prolongea de quelques secondes le baiser en réduisant l'écart que Dean venait de créer. Celui-ci grogna un peu puis se recula doucement et cinq minutes plus tard se mit à ronfler.

Castiel resta figé, les quelques secondes qu'avaient duré se baiser lui semblaient être le plus beau moment de sa vie, dans le sens qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de chose, aussi fortement, en si peu de temps. Il venait d’avoir la confirmation d'une chose: il était fou amoureux de Dean Winchester et il voulait encore revivre des moments comme celui-là.

Castiel avait envie de sauter partout, de hurler, de rire et de pleurer. Il était heureux et terrorisé.

Terrorisé parce qu'il avait peur que ça se sache et parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Dean éprouve la même chose. D'accord c'était Dean qui avait en quelque sorte, fait le premier pas mais il était bourré !  Castiel ne savait pas non plus si Dean se souviendrait de leur baiser demain matin et il ne savait pas non plus comment il devrait se comporter, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé semblait être une bonne chose. Castiel se retourna, il devait essayer de dormir. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en pensant à Dean.

 

Toc. Toc. Toc.

 

-Dean ! Tu es réveillé ?!

 

Castiel sursauta. Dean remonta vite la couverture et tenta de camoufler Castiel. Mais celui-ci préféra rouler hors du lit pour se cacher dessous.

 

-Euh...presque ! Pourquoi ?

-Je pars chez un collègue, je reviendrai tôt ce soir, j'emmène tes frères avec moi, mon collègues à des enfants, ils joueront ensemble, expliqua John en passant la tête par la porte.

-Ha, d'accord...je suis libre alors ?

-Oui si tu as fini ton travaille pour le collège, répondit le père de Dean.

-D'accord, super ! J'ai entrainement de basketball à 14h donc je ne serai pas à la maison pendant un petit temps cet après-midi, prévint Dean en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

-D'accord, passe une bonne journée et tu n'as pas besoin de préparer le repas de ce soir, nous allons diner chez Bobby ce soir, fit John en ressortant de la chambre.

-Ok, faites attention à vous ! Dit Dean.

 

Une fois que Dean fut certain que son père ait quitté l'étage, il soupira de soulagement et roula sur le lit.

 

-Tu peux sortir de ton trou gros lapin ! Rit Dean en se penchant pour regarder Castiel qui était planqué sous le lit.

 

Celui-ci donna une tape à Dean en grognant un «il était moins une».

Castiel s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et demanda d'une voix hésitante:

-Alors tu te souviens de tout ?

-Mm bof ! C'est encore assez flou, je me rappelle d'être rentré à pied et puis alors là c'est le flou complet...apparemment je me suis pas perdu puisque je suis ici, rit Dean.

-Tu es rentré et tu m'as dit que tu avais failli te battre avec la bande à Joy mais tu ne m’as parlé du début de la soirée.

-Ah ouai juste ! Boh le début de soirée, j'me rappelle d'avoir beaucoup dansé et bu, j'me rappelle qu'il y avait beaucoup de filles mais je me rappelle plus de leur nom, ricana Dean.

 

Castiel ne dit rien. Ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment que Dean ait dansé avec pleins de filles. Il se rendit vite compte que c’était de la jalousie et s'en mordit la langue.

En tout cas Dean ne semblait plus se rappeler d'avoir embrassé Castiel.

Ça le soulageait comme ça le décevait.

 

Dean s'étira puis dit:

-Je vais prendre une douche, tu pourras en prendre une après-moi si tu veux.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer Dean, ma famille va finir par se poser des questions, dit Castiel en se levant et en reprenant ses affaires qui trainaient dans la chambre de son ami.

-Mouai comme tu veux, on se revoit ce weekend hin ?! Fit Dean avec espoir.

-Bien sûr, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un sms, répondit Castiel en lui souriant.

-Ok ! Tu passes par la fenêtre je suppose ?

-Ça semble être sans danger donc oui.

 

Dean raccompagna Castiel jusqu'à sa fenêtre puis alla se laver.

Dean fit jouer ses muscles courbaturés sous l'eau chaude. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête mais il avait plutôt l'impression que son estomac faisait des loopings dans son ventre.

Il s'appuya contre l'un des deux murs carrelés de la douche et laissa l'eau le détendre. Il commençait à se rappeler de son retour hier soir. Il se rappela qu'il avait eu du mal à enlever son pantalon puis il se rappela de s'être laissé tomber dans son lit. Il se souvenait très vaguement de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Castiel. C'est alors qu'il se souvint avoir fermé les yeux et s'être rapproché très très près de Castiel. Il se souvint ensuite avoir posé ses lèvres sur les lèvres délicieuses de son ami.

Le cœur de Dean battait la chamade et son estomac se noua.

Il avait embrassé Castiel. C'était revenu très clairement à son esprit parce qu'il s'était sentit comme au paradis à ce moment-là. Une chose était sûr, s'il avait bien embrassé son ami, celui-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé et Dean avait même l'impression que Castiel avait tenté de prolonger le baiser.

Dean soupira de frustration, posa le front sur le mur froid et murmura:

-Imbécile !

 

Qu'allait-il faire ? Et si Castiel le rejetait par la suite ? Dean savait pertinemment bien qu'il ne supporterait pas que Castiel s'éloigne. Le mieux à faire était de prétendre que rien ne s'était passé.

Pourtant tout au fond de lui, Dean avait envie que ça se reproduise et il savait maintenant qu'il ressentait bien quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour Castiel.

Lui, Dean Winchester qui n'avait jamais était amoureux à un tel degré avant, aimait un garçon, son voisin: Castiel.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean n'envoya pas de sms à Castiel. Il tourna en rond chez lui jusqu'au moment où il partit pour aller à son entrainement de basketball qui avait lieu au collège.

Arrivé sur le terrain Dean sut que ça n'allait pas bien se passer, Joy se trouvait là au milieu, la balle en main.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ! Demanda-t-il à Joy, d'un ton sec.

-Je suis votre nouveau capitaine, l'ancien a démissionné, répondit Joy en souriant d'un air mauvais.

 

Dean avait bien comprit que l'ancien capitaine avait cédé son poste sous la menace.

 

-J'me barre ! J'veux pas de toi comme capitaine ! Fit Dean en faisant demi-tour.

-C'est ton choix mais avant j'aimerai que tu viennes discuter avec moi dans les vestiaires, déclara Joy.

 

Dean ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance mais le suivit tout de même. Une fois dans les vestiaires, Joy se retourna vers lui les bras croisés.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! Grogna Dean.

-Toi et moi savons que Castiel va revenir au collège d'ici peu de temps...

-Où veux-tu en venir, dit Dean avec un air de dédain.

-Je veux dire que tu sais parfaitement que tu ne pourras pas le protéger tout le temps et qu'il va encore finir par se faire cogner dessus.

-Enfoiré ! S'exclama Dean en s'élançant vers Joy près à lui taper dessus.

-Wow ! Calme-toi ! J'ai un deal à te proposer ! Ricana Joy en levant les mains en l'air.

 

Dean se figea et fixa son adversaire, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il attendait de lui.

 

-Le deal c'est que plus personne ne tape sur Novak et en échange tu participe à de petits tournois de boxe, expliqua Joy.

-Quoi ?! Comme des tournois clandestins ?!

-Ouai si tu veux, sauf que là on est entre jeunes et aucun candidat dépasse la vingtaine.

-Qui organise ça ?! Luther ?!

-Ouaip et il est prêt à abandonner son punchingball préféré pour ajouter un candidat supplémentaire à sa liste.

-Combien de temps ? Combien de temps j'devrais combattre pour ce crétin ?

-Toute cette année scolaire, c'est habituellement une soirée par semaine, dit Joy.

 

Dean ne répondit rien. Joy avait raison, il ne réussirait jamais à protéger Castiel au collège tout la journée. Il avait déjà échoué plusieurs fois. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en boxe, il pourrait s'en sortir mais tenir toute l'année était une autre histoire. Dean soupira d'agacement.

 

-Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir, grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

-Envois un sms à ce numéro pour annoncer ta décision avant lundi et ce numéro te communiquera où tu dois te rendre et à quelle heure pour les combats, déclara Joy en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

 

Dean prit le papier et quitta les vestiaires sans rien dire. Il rentra chez lui et monta dans sa chambre.

 

-Merde ! Enragea-t-il en shootant dans une de ses chaussures qui trainait.

 

La chaussure alla s'écraser sur le mur. Voilà que cet enfoiré avait réussi à le coincer.

Dean se prit la tête entre ses mains et expira bruyamment.

Il sentait que Castiel aurait de plus en plus de mal à supporter des agressions comme la dernière qu'il avait subi et ses crises d'épilepsie ne se calmeraient pas non plus.

Dean savait déjà qu'il avait accepté le deal, il avait accepté dès le moment où il avait su que Castiel ne serait plus victime de ce crétin d'enfoiré de Luther.

Dean ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit pour regarder le numéro de portable inscrit sur le morceau de papier de Joy. Il l'enregistra dans son portable puis envoya son consentement en précisant que si quelqu'un touchait un cheveu de Castiel ou de ses frères, il rompait le contrat.

 

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut: 

\- Dimanche soir à 22h30, à l'abattoir désaffecté du quartier sud. -

 

Dans un abattoir en plus ! Ça s'annonçait être joyeux. Dean jeta son portable sur son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il était 17h et la chambre de Castiel était éclairée.

Dean sortit, marcha sur le petit toit sous sa fenêtre et passa sur celui qui était sous la fenêtre de son ami.

Il hésita puis frappa doucement trois coups contre la fenêtre. Il n'eut pas à attendre, Castiel tira les rideaux et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

 

-Hey Cas ! J'peux entrer ? Demanda Dean en fixant le bout de ses chaussures.

 

Castiel voyait bien que quelque chose chipotait Dean.

 

-Bien sûr ! Entre ! Lui dit-il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

 

Dean entra dans la chambre de Castiel et resta debout, la tête penchée et le regard dans le vague. Castiel voyait bien qu'il était perdu, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il alla s'assoir et invita Dean à faire de même.

Celui-ci s'assit près de son ami et releva la tête. Il fixa les yeux bleus de ses yeux verts et murmura timidement:

-Cas, j’aimerai bien que tu me prennes dans tes bras.

 

Bien que surpris, Castiel prit Dean dans ses bras puis les fit basculer sur son lit. Dean se retrouva couché en boule, la tête dans le cou de Castiel.

 

-Tu veux en parler ? Demanda son ami.

-Pas tout de suite, répondit Dean.

 

Castiel frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Dean dans son cou et il jura que celui-ci l'avait touché du bout de sa langue, ce qui lui donna encore plus chaud.

Castiel ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent couché tous les deux mais pour une fois, c'était lui qui prenait Dean dans ses bras et il fut étonné de se sentir aussi bien que lorsque c'était Dean qui le prenait contre lui.

 

Après de longues minutes de silence durant lesquelles Castiel berça son ami contre lui, Dean se retourna et lui dit d'une voix résolue:

-Plus personne ne te fera du mal Cas, je te le promets et je sais que jusqu'ici je n'ai pas vraiment respecté mes promesses mais cette fois c'est pour de bon !

-Dean, que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Castiel soucieux, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien qui ne met quelqu'un en danger.

 

Castiel ne savait pas quoi répondre, il avait peur que Dean ne fasse une bêtise.

Il le sentit se mettre en boule et passer ses bras autour de lui. Castiel ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la douce chaleur que produisaient les battements d’ailes des papillons dans son ventre.

 

-Cas, j'ai besoin de toi autant que toi, tu as besoin de moi, murmura Dean.

 

De nouveau Castiel ne répondit pas. Son cœur ne suivait plus toutes les vagues d'émotions qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il était heureux.

Heureux, il l'était à chaque fois qu'il était avec Dean. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant et il avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Dean releva la tête et vit l'émotion dans les yeux de son ami.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots ou plutôt, il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Dean posa simplement son front contre celui de Castiel, ferma les yeux et posa sa main dans le cou de celui-ci.

Castiel soupira fébrilement et ferma les yeux à son tour.


	16. Chapter 16

-Gab, comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux de quelqu'un, demanda timidement Castiel en s'appuyant contre le frigo.

 

Son frère arrêta quelques secondes son découpage de carottes pour se retourner et fixer son frère avec un grand sourire.

 

-Et bien p'tit frère ! Serais-tu amoureux ?!

-Justement, je ne suis pas sûr, dit Castiel en rougissant légèrement.

 

C'était un mensonge, Castiel était sûr d'être amoureux de Dean mais il avait besoin d'un point de vue extérieur et il voulait poser une autre question qu'il n'avait su introduire autrement qu'en posant cette question d'abord.

 

-Quand on est amoureux, on pense tout le temps à la personne qu'on aime, notre cœur s'emballe, on a des frissons, on se sent bien avec elle et on a envie de ne jamais la quitter, expliqua Gabriel en scrutant le visage de son petit frère.

 

Castiel resta silencieux. Tout ça il le ressentait déjà avec Dean.

 

-Alors Castiel, es-tu amoureux ?

 

Celui-ci hocha la tête et demanda :

-Et comment...comment savoir si la personne qu'on aime, nous aime aussi...ou comment fait-on pour qu'elle nous aime ?

-Ha ! Castielounet, c'est une bonne question ! Si cette personne doit t’aimer, c'est comme tu es donc reste toi. Pour savoir si elle t'aime et bien c'est simple, si elle tient à toi, si elle n'a pas peur de te parler de choses qui lui tiennent à cœur, si elle ne veut pas te laisser partir quand il est l'heure ou si elle est prête à tout pour te garder, je pense que c'est un bon début.

-Mais...comment fait-on la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour ?

-Il y a un moment où l'amitié ne suffit plus, si les personnes éprouvent la même chose, elles finiront par s'en apercevoir. Et puis l'amitié évolue et les gestes changent, on veut toujours être plus proche, ne pas se quitter, être dans les bras de l'autre et on commence à avoir des pensées plus coquines sur cette personne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire malicieux.

-Gab! Soupira Castiel en rougissant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ai-je le droit de savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ? Demanda son grand frère

-Je...euh pas encore, bredouilla Castiel en se triturant les doigts.

-Dommage, grogna Gabriel en faisant la moue, dis-moi au moins quand tu sortiras avec !

 

Castiel se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre. Lui et Dean. Lui sortir avec Dean.

Rien que d'y penser il sentait son ventre se nouer et ses mains devenir moites. C'était trop beau pour que ça puisse arriver un jour.

Castiel glissa le long de la porte de sa chambre et s'assit sur le parquet froid.

Bien qu'il se refusait d'espérer que ça arrive un jour, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le bouche-à-bouche à la piscine, les bras de Dean qui l'entourent quand il en a besoin, les nombreuses fois où Dean était là après ses pertes de connaissance, son souffle chaud contre sa peau, le torse de Dean contre le sien, sa main dans ses cheveux ainsi que le massage que Dean lui avait fait.

 

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et sentit son sexe se durcir. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain.

 

 

Ce dimanche matin-là, Dean faisait la grasse matinée. Il avait rêvé de Castiel et il ne voulait pas se réveiller parce qu'une fois levé il ne pourrait plus l'embrasser.

Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à freiner son envie d'embrasser son ami. Hier soir, dans le lit de Castiel, il avait dû se forcer à ne pas fondre sur les lèvres de son ami. Il avait une envie folle de les goûter, de goûter sa peau et de le garder pour lui pour toujours. Dean commençait à souffrir de ne pas pouvoir le toucher plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il soupira et se tourna sur le dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et contempla le plafond. Il aurait bien voulu que Castiel dorme avec lui un nuit de plus.

Ce soir il irait remplir sa part du contrat pour protéger celui qu'il aimait. Enfin de compte l'idée commençait à lui plaire.

S'il ne pouvait pas aimer Castiel, il haïrait quelqu'un d'autre pour le protéger.

 

C'est alors que Sam et Adam déboulèrent dans la chambre de leur grand frère et sautèrent sur son lit.

 

-Dean ! S'écria Adam, en se blottissant contre lui.

 

Sam grimpa aussi sur le lit mais resta assis en tailleur en les regardant.

 

-Alors on a bien dormi ? Demanda Dean en tirant Sam en arrière pour l'obliger à se coucher contre lui.

-Dean ! Portesta-t-il mais se laissa faire.

-Papa a été cherché des croissants ! S'écria Adam.

-Sérieusement ?! Demanda Dean en levant les sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Ouai ! Confirma Sam.

-Cool !

-Dean ! Dean ! Dean ! Castiel est rentré chez lui ?!

-Oui Adam, il allait un peu mieux donc il est rentré.

-Tu le protégeras hin Dean ?! Demanda Adam.

-Ce genre de problème ne lui arrivera plus, je m'en porte garant, assura Dean en soulevant Adam pour le mettre sur ses genoux.

-Dean, fais attention à toi, Castiel compte mais nous, on a toujours besoin de toi, fit Sam soucieux.

-Vous, papa et Cas êtes tout ce que j'ai et je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous perdre, dit Dean.

 

\- Tu reviens à l'école lundi ? -

 

\- Oui, je ne peux pas me permettre de manquer un jour de plus. -

 

Dean expira bruyamment, rangea son portable et sortit son protège-dent. Castiel reviendrait au collège lundi et personne ne lui ferait du mal. Il se sentit de suite plus léger.

 

Ça faisait une heure qu'il était arrivé à l'Abattoir et un gars du nom de Tod lui avait fait visiter les lieux avant de le conduire à Luther.

Celui-ci arbora un sourire de vainqueur quand il vit Dean et lui dit:

-J'étais sûr que tu accepterais !

 

Dean ne répondit rien et se contenta d'écouter Luther qui lui expliqua qu'il allait combattre Mante et que dorénavant on l'appellerait Tiger.

 

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Dean.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi Tiger ? Précisa Dean.

-Parce qu'on n’avait pas encore de Tiger, ricana Luther.

 

Les combats commençaient à minuit moins quart et Dean participerait au troisième et sixième combat contre Vipère.

Après leur petite discussion, Tod guida Dean jusqu'aux vestiaires.

 

-Luther est un crétin, dit soudainement Tod.

-Je sais, répondit Dean.

-Il ne s'occupe que de tenir les paris, il prétend être le boss mais il n'a jamais combattu contre quelqu'un de son calibre et tout ce qu'il sait faire c'est se pavaner avec sa bande.

-Je suis au courant et c’est un peu pour ça que je suis là, grogna Dean.

-T'as fait un deal avec ? Demanda Tod.

-Mouai.

-Mec, ce genre de chose c'est un peu signé un contrat avec le diable, une fois qu'il t'attrape il te relâche plus, le prévint Tod.

 

Celui-ci laissa Dean seul dans ce qui était les vestiaires, c'est-à-dire une pièce avec des murs recouverts de moisi, un sol crasseux dont la couleur initiale était indéfinissable et quelques chaises qui devaient être là depuis assez longtemps. Dean se changea et attendit.

Après avoir reçu le message de Castiel, Dean était prêt.

Il était 00h30. Dans quelques instants ça serait à son tour d'entrer en scène.

Il ne devait faire attention qu'à une chose, ne pas recevoir de coups qui laisseraient des traces qui pourraient soulever des questions.

 

Dean ferma les yeux, mordit sur son protège-dent et se mit à sauter sur place.

Il savait parfaitement que ce qu’il faisait là était exactement ce qu’avait fait Castiel pour lui, le protéger en acceptant des coups et ne rien dire. Dean redoutait la réaction de Castiel s’il venait à apprendre ce qu’il faisait pour lui mais c’était la seule solution et ici le combat serait plus ou moins équitable.

 

Tod entra dans les vestiaires pour bander les mains de Dean et lui faire enfiler ses gants.

Une fois cela fait, Dean et Tod quittèrent le vestiaire et prirent le couloir en direction de la salle du ring.

Plus Dean avançait, plus il entendait le public. Un public qui voulait du spectacle, de la violence et du sang.

Il passa la porte et entendit la voix de Joy au micro:

-Et voici de la chair fraîche ! Une nouvelle recrue, Tiger ! Ce soir c'est son premier combat et nous allons découvrir s'il saura nous épater bien que nous savons déjà tous que Mante est un favori qui n'a pas encore perdu de combat ce mois-ci !

 

Dean fit craquer son dos puis monta sur le ring, il savait pourquoi il était là et était prêt à tout donner.

Mante arriva à son tour et la foule l'acclama.

Il devait avoir un an ou deux de plus que Dean mais il avait plus ou moins la même carrure que lui bien qu'un peu plus grand.

Le son du gong résonna, on ne trainait pas à l'Abattoir.

Dean comprit vite qu'il avait besoin d'entrainement, Mante était rapide et avait un bon jeu de jambe. Dean donna quelques coups à son adversaire mais c'était loin d'être suffisant et il en reçut aussi quelques un au niveau des côtes.

 

Le premier round toucha à sa fin. Joy commentait toujours le match mais Dean ne l'écoutait pas, il savait qu'il allait perdre s’il ne renversait pas la donne au second round.

Il ferma les yeux, reprit son souffle et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il pensa à Castiel.

Il frissonna en ressentant tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Il était là par amour, pour Castiel.

Tout l'amour qu'il ne pouvait pas donner à Castiel, il le transforma en rage.

Il passa de Dean à Tiger, le gong retentit et il bondit sur Mante.

 

-Tiger attaque en force ! Il semble s'être réveillé ! Et encore un crochet droit ! Ça c'est du spectacle mesdames et messieurs ! Mante n'arrive pas à riposter, il semble déstabilisé ! Tiger passe derrière lui et...Oh ! C'est le coup de grâce ! Mante est tombé !

 

Le public hurla. Tiger venait d'être accepté dans le ring.

 

Dean gagna son premier combat et gagna le suivant contre Vipère. À chaque fois il lui fallait un temps de démarrage mais une fois qu'il repensait à Castiel, il reprenait le dessus.

Dean quitta l'Abattoir à 01h30 et rentra chez lui à pied. Il était mort de fatigue mais satisfait. Une fois arrivé devant la maison, il alla jusqu'au petit toit sous sa fenêtre grimpa sur les poubelles et réussit à se hisser. Il poussa sa fenêtre et posa son sac à l'intérieure de sa chambre. Alors que Dean allait rentrer dans sa chambre, il se tourna vers la fenêtre de Castiel.

Elle était ouverte. Il fit demi-tour, traversa le toit de son voisin et entra dans sa chambre.

 

Roulé en boule dans ses couvertures, Castiel dormait. Dean sourit, enleva son jeans et son t-shirt et alla se coucher près de lui. Il colla son torse au dos nu de Castiel et ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Peu importe ce que Castiel pourrait penser, Dean avait vraiment trop besoin de lui à ce moment-là.

Castiel grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de se pousser un peu plus près de Dean. Celui-ci posa ses lèvres en un doux baiser sur la nuque de son ami et s'endormit.


	17. Chapter 17

Castiel se retourna et posa ses mains sur les fermes pectoraux de Dean. Celui-ci grogna de désire et fut parcouru de puissants frissons. Castiel fit ensuite glisser ses mains sur le ventre de Dean avant de déposer de petits baisers dans le cou de celui-ci. Dean gémit et murmura passionnément:

-Cas…

 

Il leva alors les bras et les glissa dans le dos de Castiel pour l'attirer contre lui puis se mit à lui caresser le dos. Castiel sentit les mains de son ami descendre le long de son dos, le prendre par les hanches et le tirer vers lui pour plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes.

 

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de gémir et ses gémissements ne se calmèrent pas lorsque Dean commença à embrasser la peau de ses épaules et à bouger son bassin. Ils étaient comme ivres, ivre l'un de l'autre, ivre de leur odeur.

 

Bididiip bididiip bididiip.

 

Castiel et Dean ouvrirent grands les yeux. Ils se figèrent dans leurs caresses et leurs baisers. Ils se fixèrent et Dean finit par balbutier:

-Je...je croyais que je rêvais, je...

-Moi aussi, avoua Castiel en coupant Dean.

-Je suis venu ici hier soir, j'avais vraiment besoin de toi, confessa Dean en baissant les yeux, rougissant de la tête au pied et en retirant ses mains des hanches de Castiel.

-Tu peux venir quand tu veux, lui dit Castiel en rougissant un peu à son tour.

-C'était ton réveil ? Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Dean.

-5h45, l'informa Castiel.

-Ça...ça te dérange si je reste encore un peu, demanda timidement Dean.

-Non ! Non, tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux.

-Génial, merci Cas, murmura Dean en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci.

 

 

Ce lundi là, tout se passa bien.

Toute la journée Dean resta auprès Castiel et ne le quitta pas une seconde.

Castiel ne dit rien mais Dean le sentit tout de même quelques fois tendu lorsque Luther ou un membre de sa bande était dans les parages. Castiel redoutait peut être ses harceleurs mais il vit aussi que Dean semblait un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude.

Une fois dans le bus qui les reconduisait chez eux, Castiel souffla de soulagement. Il n'avait pas reçu de coup aujourd'hui.

 

En début de soirée, alors que Castiel terminait ses devoirs, Dean vint frapper à sa fenêtre.

 

-J'avais du temps libre, je vais chez mon oncle Bobby ce soir, l'informa Dean.

 

Il entra dans la chambre de son ami, s'assit sur son lit et sortit un tube de sa poche.

 

-La dernière fois tu avais l'air de bien aimer mes massages alors je voulais savoir si une nouvelle séance te plairait, déclara Dean en faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel.

-C'est vrai que tu es plutôt doué, avoua celui-ci en baissant la tête pour essayer de cacher ses joues qui s'empourpraient.

 

Dean n'ajouta rien et se contenta de tapoter le matelas du plat de la main pour inviter Castiel à s'y coucher. Celui-ci obéit et comme la première fois, se coucha sur le dos.

Dean se plaça au-dessus de lui à califourchon, défit lentement chaque bouton de sa chemise pour lui enlever le vêtement. Et une fois cela fait, il étala la pommade sur le bout de ses doigts et il commença à masser Castiel lentement et doucement.

Dean associa massages et caresses.

Il ne regardait même plus ses mains mais était hypnotisé par le visage de son ami.

Dean voyait qu'il se concentrait pour garder sa respiration à un rythme régulier.

Castiel fermait les yeux, il se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de laisser échapper de petits gémissements et il avait les joues légèrement rosies.

Castiel était, à l'instant même, un appel à la luxure et Dean dût, lui aussi, fermé les yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

 

Dean pencha alors son visage au-dessus de celui de Castiel, la respiration de celui-ci s'accéléra.

Il voulait que Dean l'embrasse. Dean voulait embrasser Castiel mais n'osa pas franchir le pas.

Il ne fit que déposer un baiser sur la joue de Castiel. Cela suffit tout de même à faire rougir celui-ci. Dean se pencha alors encore un peu plus et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Couche-toi sur le ventre Cas.

 

Castiel se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'à sang. Il se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il sentait les mains de Dean lui masser les épaules et descendre jusque dans le bas de son dos. Dean se recula un peu pour avoir accès à ses reins puis se mit à lui caresser le dos pour descendre jusqu'au rein et le masser à cet endroit-là.

Cette fois Castiel ne put retenir un gémissement. Il sentait que si Dean continuait comme ça il devrait bientôt aller prendre une douche froide. C'est alors qu'il sentit les lèvres de Dean se poser sur sa clavicule droite, puis sur la gauche puis encore un peu plus bas tandis que ses mains caressaient ses flancs. Castiel gémit de nouveau et demanda d'une voix fiévreuse:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je tente une nouvelle technique de relaxation, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Dean entre deux baisers.

-Je...Si, si ! Tu peux continuer, dit Castiel en déglutissant.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'arrêter, ajouta Dean.

 

Dean n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de goûter à la peau tendre de Castiel. Et maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Il parsemait cette peau de bisous et s'appliquait à passer partout.

Dean se recula encore et donna de petits baisers au niveau des reins de Castiel, celui-ci frissonna.

Voilà c'était fait, il devrait prendre cette douche froide, Dean n'avait fait qu'éveiller son désir et maintenant il était en pleine érection avec l'homme de ses rêves sur son dos. Castiel soupira.

 

Toc toc toc.

Dean se figea et Castiel se raidit.

Dean eut immédiatement le réflexe de rouler hors du lit pour se cacher dessous.

 

-Castiel ! Je peux entrer ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Oui Anna, entre, répondit celui-ci après avoir vérifié que Dean était bien caché.

 

Anna entra et alla s'assoir sur la chaise de bureau de son petit frère.

 

-Que veux-tu ? demanda Castiel.

-Tout à l'heure ton collège a sonné pour prévenir que tu avais manqué deux jours de classe à la fin de la semaine passée, je leur ai dit que tu étais malade mais j'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi tu étais absent.

-Je...je n'étais pas bien alors je suis resté à la maison, bredouilla Castiel, toujours étendu sur son lit.

-Castiel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai...j'ai eu des crises et comme j'ai perdu mes médicaments j'ai préféré m'absenter, dit Castiel en évitant de croiser le regard de sa sœur.

-Castiel ! Tu aurais dû le dire ! On aurait directement été cherché tes anticonvulsifs !

-Ne dis surtout pas à Raphael que je les ai perdus ! S'empressa d'ajouter Castiel.

-C'est promis frérot et demain je te ramènerai tes médicaments et en ce qui concerne tes crises, ça m'étonne...ça fait si longtemps que tu n'en as pas eue, fit Anna songeuse.

-Je sais ça m'a fait un peu peur alors j'ai préféré rester ici plutôt que d'aller à l'école.

-Je comprends...bon, je vais retourner à mes travaux alors, déclara Anna en se relevant.

 

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et se retourna pour demander:

-Et Castiel...est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tes crises ont recommencé ?

-Je...Non, je ne sais pas, mentit Castiel.

-D'accord, d'accord mais n'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin frérot, fit Anna songeuse avant de quitter la chambre.

 

Une fois que la porte fut bien refermée, Castiel se retourna sur le dos et soupira de soulagement alors que Dean surgissait de sous le lit.

 

-Cas ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas pour cet enfoiré de Luther ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui pourrait t'aider, heureusement que je t'ai forcé la main ! Déclara Dean.

-Je ne veux pas que ma famille soit impliquée ! J'ai déjà causé assez d'ennui comme ça et je ne compte pas en rajouté parce que je suis incapable de me défendre ! Riposta Castiel.

-Mais Cas personne ne saurait se protéger comme il faut face à ses brutes ! Pourquoi t’obstines-tu à refuser de demander de l'aide ?! S'exclama Dean qui ne comprenait pas.

-Parce que je ne le mérite pas ! Je ne mérite pas qu'on m'aide ! Je ne mérite pas ton amitié et je ne mérite pas d'être en vie ! Hurla presque Castiel.

 

Dean resta pétrifié sur place. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une claque et d'avoir le cœur arraché. Castiel se tenait debout, face à lui, tête baissée et poings fermés.

Dean finit par bouger après de longues secondes d'absence, il recula.

 

Castiel releva lentement la tête et dit:

-Ma famille en a déjà fait énormément pour moi et je considère que je n'ai plus le droit de les impliquer dans mes problèmes.

 

Dean ne répondit rien, il était de nouveau immobile et avait le regard perdu. Castiel se tourna vers lui et sembla surpris de le voir ainsi, figer sur place, comme s'il était sans vie.

Dean baissa la tête et finit par se rapprocher de lui.

 

-Castiel, ne dis plus jamais ça, souffla-t-il.

 

Castiel fronça les sourcils et le fixa. Dean releva la tête, prit Castiel par les épaules pour le secouer et lui dit:

-Jure-moi que tu ne diras plus jamais que tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Plus jamais ! Tu ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Jures-le moi !

 

Castiel déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça et lorsque Dean avait relevé la tête il avait bien remarqué que ses yeux étaient humides. Son ami semblait profondément choqué par ce qu'il avait dit et pour rien au monde Castiel ne laisserait Dean dans cet état. Alors il le regarda dans les yeux et lui murmura:

-Je te le promets Dean, je ne dirai plus jamais ça.

 

Dean sembla un peu soulagé mais toujours aussi perdu. Il recula et alla s'assoir sur le lit. Castiel fit de même et s'assit tout près de lui. Il posa sa main droite sur le bras de Dean et lui murmura:

-Dean, je...je n'aurais pas dû dire ça...regarde-moi, supplia-t-il.

 

Dean redressa lentement la tête pour le regarder. Une larme coulait sur sa joue et il semblait toujours aussi absent. Castiel s'en voulait, il avait blessé Dean et il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment le faire revenir à lui.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de son ami et lui chuchota:

-Excuse-moi, je te promets de ne plus jamais dire ça, pardonne-moi Dean.

 

Castiel s'approcha un peu plus de Dean et alla poser ses lèvres sur sa joue pour faire disparaître la larme d'un petit coup de langue.

Dean ferma les yeux, frissonna et dit d'une voix brisée:

-Ne m'abandonne pas Cas, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ne veux pas que tu me laisse seul, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Je ne te laisserai pas seul Dean, jamais ! Je te le promets ! Jura Castiel en allant déposer un autre baiser dans le cou de son ami.

 

Castiel se leva sans briser le contact entre ses lèvres et le cou de Dean, pour alla se placer entre les jambes de celui-ci. Dean l'entoura alors de ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir et posa son front sur son épaule. Il venait d’avoir la peur de sa vie.


	18. Chapter 18

-Dean ?!

-Mm..quoi ? Demanda Dean plongé dans ses pensées.

-Nous sommes arrivés, l’informa John en sortant de l’Impala.

 

Dean aida Adam à défaire sa ceinture et le porta jusqu’au seuil de la porte d’entrée. Sam appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette et les Winchester attendirent. Ils ne durent pas patienter trop longtemps avant que leur oncle Bobby ne vienne leur ouvrir.

 

-Ha ! Dean a bien voulu dédaigner accompagner ses frères cette fois, plaisanta Bobby.

 

Dean ne répondit pas, il avait quitté Castiel il y avait moins d’une heure et il regrettait déjà de l’avoir fait. Il n’arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu’à lui.

 

Son père et son oncle discutèrent tous les deux en laissant les trois frères dans le salon, devant la télévision. Dean était toujours aussi songeur, il ne répondait que quand on l’interpellait.

 

-Dean, tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda même Sam, inquiet.

-Oui, oui, ça va, t’inquiets pas, répondit celui-ci d’une voix neutre.

-Tu n’en donne pas vraiment l’impression, ajouta Sam.

-A table les garçons ! Appela Bobby.

 

Le repas fut silencieux, Dean ne mangea pas beaucoup. À la fin du diner, Bobby lui demanda de l’aide pour ramener les assiettes et casseroles à la cuisine. Il obéit et aida son oncle.

 

-Hé gamin ! Tout va bien ?! Tu me semble être ailleurs depuis le début de la soirée, fit celui-ci une fois arrivé dans la cuisine.

-Oui, je vais bien…commença Dean.

-Pas de mensonge avec moi fiston, explique-moi ce qui te tracasse, le coupa Bobby.

-Bobby, je t’assure que…

-Dean !

 

Il eut un court silence puis Dean soupira avant de dire:

-Je…Je crois que je suis amoureux, grogna-t-il.

-Et bien mon garçon, cette fille doit vachement te faire tourner la tête pour te mettre dans un tel état car je ne t’ai jamais vu dans un état pareil lorsque tu sortais avec d’autres filles, rit Bobby.

 

Dean eut un petit sourire, c’est vrai que Castiel lui faisait tourner la tête, surtout avec ses yeux si bleus et ses cheveux noirs toujours en pétard. Il soupira.

 

-Dépêche-toi de dire à ton père que c’est l’amour ton problème avant qu’il ne t’envoie chez le médecin, plaisanta son oncle.

-Ne lui dis rien ! Je…je ne peux pas lui dire, s’empressa de dire Dean.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Il n’y a rien de mal àêtre amoureux et puis il est déjà au courant que tu as déjà courtisé pas mal de filles, fit Bobby surprise.

 

Dean fit la moue, rougit et baissa la tête pour fixer la pointe de ses chaussures.

 

-Dean, si tu me disais le nom de cette personne, demanda son oncle perplexe.

-Castiel, murmura Dean.

-Pardon ? Je n’ai pas entendu.

-Castiel, répéta Dean un peu plus fort, en relevant la tête pour voir la réaction de son oncle.

 

Celui-ci resta incrédule, il ne dit rien durant quelques instants avant de lever les sourcils et de dire:

-Castiel…c’est un nom de garçon ça…

-Exact, je suis amoureux d’un garçon qui s’appelle Castiel, avoua Dean en se redressant.

 

Il se sentait soulagé de l’avoir déclaréà haute voix à quelqu’un et il ressentait aussi comme de la fierté.

Bobby ne répondit rien, il semblait songeur puis il fixa son neveu et lui dit d’une voix qui cette fois, trahissait sa surprise:

-Et bien si quelqu’un d’autre que toi me l’avait dit, je ne l’aurais pas cru.

-Tu ne dis rien sur le fait que je sois amoureux d’un…d’un garçon ? demanda Dean.

-Dean Winchester si tu es amoureux d’un garçon tout ce qui compte pour moi c’est qu’il ne te brise pas le cœur, lui dit Bobby.

-Tu pense que papa le prendrait mal si je lui disais ? demanda Dean.

-Je ne sais pas Dean, John on le connait tous les deux et on sait qu’il va penser que c’est une simple histoire d’ado et que tu vas passer rapidement à autre chose mais vu ton état moi j’en doute…qu’en penses-tu toi ?

-S’il s’avérait que Castiel ne m’aime pas comme je l’aime, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, avoua Dean effrayé par la simple pensée que ses sentiments ne soient pas réciproques.

-Ouai, tu es définitivement fou de ce Castiel, constata Bobby en souriant et en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Dean.

-Qu’est-ce que je vais faire Bobby ? Demanda Dean soudainement paniqué.

-Tu vas commencer par te calmer et t’arranger pour sortir avec ce garçon, l’annoncer à ton père peut passer en dernier, rit doucement Bobby.

 

Oui c’était exactement ça que Dean voulait faire, sortir avec Castiel. Il voulait que Castiel soit à lui, il voulait être à Castiel, il voulait l’embrasser et lui tenir la main.

 

Dean ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. À la base il s’était refusé d’avouer son amour à Castiel de peur que celui-ci le rejette mais Castiel venait de lui promettre que jamais il ne l’abandonnerait.

Dean se jura de tenter sa chance et au pire ils resteraient amis.

 

 

Durant les deux mois qui suivirent Dean n’eut pas l’occasion de tenter sa chance. Il alla combattre chaque semaine à l’Abattoir et il avait parfois plus de deux rencontres par semaine.

Il sentait qu’il fatiguait mais il était heureux de voir que Castiel ne recevait plus aucun coup. Maintenant quand Dean allait le masser, il n’y avait plus aucune trace violacée qui tachait son beau corps. Dean commença aussi à apprendre quelques trucs à Castiel pour qu’il puisse se défendre.

Ça faisait deux semaines que Dean devait combattre trois adversaires le dimanche soir et il n’était pas sûr de tenir le coup encore longtemps alors il voulait que son ami soit prêt à se défendre.

 

Castiel avait aussi remarqué que Dean venait dormir avec lui tous les dimanches soir, tard dans la nuit et qu’il se mettait de moins en moins torse nu. Un lundi matin, Castiel avait tenté de soulever le t-shirt de Dean mais celui-ci s’était réveillé et avait emprisonné ses poignets entre ses mains pour ensuite le couvrir de baisers. Castiel avait vite abandonné sa tentative et s’était laissé aller sous les caresses de son ami.

 

Maintenant ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne s’embrassent. Chaque jour ils se trouvaient une ou deux heures pour se rejoindre, soit tôt le matin, soit après les cours de boxe que Dean donnait à Castiel, soit tard le soir pour partager des baisers et des caresses.

Ils n’avaient plus peur de frissonner ou de gémir de plaisir l’un en face de l’autre.

 

Castiel souriait pratiquement tout le temps. Jamais il n’avait imaginé possible de passer un mois sans que quelqu’un ne le harcèle mais avec Dean près de lui, plus personne ne l’embêta de nouveau. Il n’eut plus de crise non plus.

 

Dean ne put pas arrêter le basketball, le professeur de gym refusa. Bien sûr il était heureux, il l’était surtout quand Castiel était auprès de lui mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé en classe et être toujours aussi énergique aux entrainements de basket, en plus de combattre dimanche, tard au soir. Des coups, il en recevait et de plus en plus. Il avait aussi peur que ses notes en classe ne suivent pas et les examens de noël approchaient à grands pas.

Cette semaine, au grand soulagement de Dean, son père fut un peu plus présent et lui délesta la tâche de la préparation du diner, il avait cependant deux entrainements de basket cette semaine car le tournois intercollège allait bientôt commencer.

Castiel l’aidait beaucoup pour les cours et Dean lui en était reconnaissant.

 

\- Alors quand commences-tu à préparer les examens ? Lui demanda Castiel, la tête posée sur son ventre.

 

Ce mercredi-là Castiel avait proposé d'aller jusqu'à l'arbre qu'ils aimaient tant.

 

-Pas demain en tout cas, j'ai entrainement de basket, répondit Dean en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Castiel.

-Vous en aurez eu des entrainements pour ce tournoi ! Pour quand est prévue la première rencontre ? Demanda Castiel.

-Oui je sais, Joy fait son chiant, il dit que nous ne sommes pas prêts, fit Dean en imitant son capitaine, c'est lui qui n'est pas prêt...Le premier match se déroule lundi prochain.

-Compte sur moi pour te soutenir dans les gradins, dit Castiel en tournant la tête pour voir Dean.

-Tu vas crier mon nom et faire la pom pom girl aussi ?! Je veux bien ! Rigola Dean.

 

Castiel tapa Dean puis rigola avec lui. Il se redressa un peu pour mieux s'allonger de tout son long sur Dean et plaça son menton sur ses bras croisés posés sur le torse de Dean.

Les yeux bleus fixèrent les yeux verts et un court silence s'installa entre eux avant que Dean ne relève la tête pour donner un petit baiser sur le nez de Castiel.

 

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas rester sérieux cinq secondes, rit Castiel.

-Oh non je ne sais pas, surtout lorsque tu es au-dessus de moi, déclara-t-il en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son ami.

 

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, il sentait de nouveau cette chaleur l'envahir et elle le détendait.

Il ne voulait surtout pas bouger.

À chaque fois Dean et lui avaient du mal à se quitter et ils leur arrivaient souvent de remettre à plus tard ce qu'ils avaient prévu, pour rester plus longtemps ensemble.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et vit que Dean arborait un sourire malicieux.

 

-Dean qu'est-ce que tu vas..., commença-t-il à dire.

 

Il ne sut pas finir sa phrase parce que d'un coup Dean le retourna et il se retrouva sous lui. Ça n'avait pas été violent, Dean ne l'était jamais et il faisait toujours attention à ce que le bras blessé de Castiel ne prenne pas de coups malgré que celui-ci lui assure qu'il allait beaucoup mieux.

 

-Je voulais avoir une meilleure vue sur cette belle écharpe bleu, se justifia Dean en souriant.

-C'est mon grand frère Michael qui me la ramenée de son voyage en Norvège, expliqua Castiel.

-Et bien il a une bonne mémoire parce qu'elle est exactement de la même couleur que tes yeux, fit remarquer Dean.

-Et moi j'aime bien cette veste en cuir que tu portes, tu as vraiment l'air d'un Bad boy avec, déclara Castiel en passant ses mains sous le vêtement.

-Je sais, les filles en sont folles, rigola Dean en faisant un clin d'œil à Castiel.

 

Celui-ci grogna et se fut à son tour de retourner Dean pour reprendre sa place initial. Dean rit de plus belle mais s'interrompit lorsque Castiel commença à embrasser la peau de son cou, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts et en faisant glisser son autre main sur son ventre.

 

-Et puis c'est moi qui ne sais pas rester en place, grogna Dean en fermant les yeux.

-Tu m'as cherché, souffla Castiel en guise de réponse.

 

Dean sentait ses poils se hérisser, il frissonna de plaisir et poussa un petit gémissement quand Castiel passa une main sous son t-shirt et pointa le bout de sa langue entre ses lèvres.

 

-Il parait qu'il va neiger en fin de semaine, grogna Dean.

-Dean Winchester n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, rit Castiel en recouvrant le cou de Dean de bisous.

-Je n'ai pas encore compris le sujet de notre conversation, geint celui-ci.

-Comment faire perdre pied Dean Winchester, est notre sujet de conversation, fit Castiel en embrassant la mâchoire de Dean.

-Castiel ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu pied avec toi, répondit Dean le souffle court.

 

Il ne lui faudrait plus grand chose pour que son désir se réveille et qu'il ne soit plus sûr de pouvoir contrôler quoi ce soit.

C'est alors que Castiel stoppa ses baisers et Dean ouvrit les yeux.

 

-Je crois qu'il pleut Dean, déclara son ami.

 

Celui-ci soupira, maudit le ciel et se releva tant bien que mal avec un début d'érection.

Cinq minutes plus tard Dean et Castiel couraient sous la pluie, main dans la main.


	19. Chapter 19

La fine pluie c’était vite transformée en déluge.

Et une fois arrivé devant chez eux, ils étaient trempés et riaient comme des fous.

Vint le moment où ils durent se lâcher la main et se quitter pour rentrer.

 

Dean fit face à Castiel et le détailla.

Ses cheveux, noirs et mouillés, dégoulinaient sur son front et le long de son visage, ses yeux bleus paraissaient être encore plus bleus que d'habitude et ses lèvres si attirantes sur lesquels perlaient des gouttes d'eau le captivaient. Dean tendit les bras et attrapa Castiel par les hanches pour les coller aux siennes.

Castiel avait le cœur qui tambourinait tellement fort contre sa cage thoracique que sa respiration en était saccadée. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux pans de la veste en cuir de Dean et il se mordit les lèvres d'envies.

Dean baissa les yeux pour regarder les pauvres lèvres malmenées tandis qu'il léchait les siennes. Sa main gauche alla se loger au creux des reins de Castiel et il remonta sa main droite pour la poser sur la joue de son ami. Castiel ferma les yeux sous la caresse et soupira de convoitise.

 

Dean pencha la tête et approcha ses lèvres de celles de Castiel. Celui-ci sentait le souffle chaud de Dean sur ses lèvres et ça l’électrisait, il ne bougea pas et pria pour que Dean s’approche encore.

Dean s’avança lentement et finit par emprisonner les lèvres chaudes de Castiel entre les siennes.

 

L'espace d'un instant plus rien n'eut d'importance, ce fut comme si le temps était suspendu et qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Ils ressentirent la chaleur de leur souffle se mélanger, leur corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre et tout leur amour se déversa dans ce baiser.

 

Les lèvres douces et sucrées de Dean firent gémir Castiel. Sa main droite avait quitté le pan de la veste de Dean pour aller s'agripper à sa nuque. C'est alors qu'il sentit la langue de Dean lui caresser doucement les lèvres, Castiel entrouvrit les lèvres et se laissa emporter par le flot d'émotions et de sensations.

 

À bout de souffle Dean rompit le contact entre eux à contre cœur, pour respirer mais Castiel ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et garda sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Dean en fut tout excité et replongea sur les lèvres délicieuses de Castiel pour un baiser à la fois souple et féroce.

 

Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent de nouveau ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et tremblants de bonheur. Castiel ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui de Dean.

 

-Il faut...Il faut que j'y aille, souffla Dean avant de déposer un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Castiel.

-Moi aussi, répondit celui-ci.

 

Dean referma la porte derrière lui, marcha jusque dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le divan. Il pleuvait toujours et dans deux heures il devait être sur le terrain de basket mais il s'en foutait complètement. Pour l'instant il se rejouait en boucle le baiser magique qu'il venait de partager avec Castiel.

Et si quelqu'un les avait vu ? Se demanda-t-il pendant une seconde mais après tout peu importe, ça avait été le baiser le plus beau de toute sa vie.

Dean avait 17 ans et il était sûr que Castiel était l'homme de sa vie.

 

-Ça va Dean ? Demanda Sam qui l'observait depuis son retour.

-Jamais été aussi bien, répondit Dean, la tête toujours dans les nuages.

 

 

Castiel, lui, s'était assis à la table de la cuisine et n'avait plus bougé. Il soupira. Il aurait voulu que Dean l'embrasse sous la pluie jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

C'était le premier baiser de Castiel et il avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice avait explosé dans son ventre.

Gabriel traversa la cuisine, jeta un œil sur son frère et s'arrêta pour lui faire face.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

 

Castiel ne répondit pas mais passa distraitement son index sur ses lèvres.

 

-Ha je vois ! Et bien elle doit être vachement douée pour te mettre dans un tel état, alors vous sortez ensemble maintenant ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas, bredouilla Castiel.

-Arrête ! Ça veut tout dire le baiser ! Tu es en couple frérot ! S'exclama Gabriel en faisant une tape amicale à Castiel.

 

Celui-ci sourit. Gabriel s'assit en face de lui, croisa les bras et attendit que son petit frère réagisse.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Finit par demander Castiel.

-Je veux connaître le nom de l'élue de ton cœur tiens ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Gab..., fit Castiel en rougissant.

-Castiel ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne ! C'est super d'avoir une copine ! Insista Gabriel.

 

Castiel finit par abandonner et se dit que son frère était assez ouvert d'esprit pour accepter qu'il aime un garçon.

 

-Dean...son nom est Dean, avoua-t-il.

 

Gabriel se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda son frère en faisant de grands yeux. Il sembla chercher quoi dire pendant quelques minutes puis finit par dire:

-Mon petit frère est amoureux d'un garçon qui s'appelle Dean ...

 

Castiel se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Ça lui faisait tout drôle d'entendre ça dit à haute voix.

C'est alors que Gabriel éclata de rire.

 

-Gab ! C'est pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire  ?!

-Ouh ouh ! Rien c'est juste que je m'entêtais à te demander qui était la fille de tes rêves et toi tu ne me dis pas que c'est un garçon ! Rit Gabriel avant de se reprendre un peu et de dire, tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais gay Castiel.

-Je ne suis pas gay ! Je suis juste amoureux de Dean ! Les autres ne m'intéressent pas ! S'exclama Castiel.

-Dean est ton premier coup de foudre non ?

-Moui

-Alors il ne sera peut-être pas le dernier Castiel, tu es jeune et si tu vis tes premières expériences avec lui peut-être que..., commença Gabriel.

-Non ! Il n'y a et il n'y aura que lui ! S'écria Castiel, en se levant presque de sa chaise.

-Wow ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais tu es sous le charme, rigola son grand frère.

-Il m'a embrassé, murmura Castiel en se rasseyant et en repensant au baiser.

-Je me demande comment tu seras après une partie de jambe en l'air avec lui, ricana Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Gab !!! Fit Castiel sur un ton de reproche avant de rougir.

-Quoi !? S'il est si doué que ça, profites-en !

 

Castiel se dépêcha de s'enfuir dans sa chambre avant que son grand frère ne lui dise d'autres choses déplacées. Une fois allongé sur son lit, Castiel pensa encore à son amoureux et se dit qu'il devait être à l'entrainement à cette heure-là.


	20. Chapter 20

Et 10 !!!

La foule hurla sa colère ! Tiger venait de perdre son deuxième combat de la soirée.

 

-Il est KO ! On dirait que Tiger n'est pas en forme cette semaine ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour Bang qui remporte ce match !!! Commenta Joy.

 

Tod aida Dean à quitter la salle et rejoindre les vestiaires. Dean ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et il avait d'horribles lancements aux côtes.

 

-Mec ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Où est passé le Tiger !? Lui demanda Tod en l'aidant à s'assoir.

 

Dean ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre une gorgée d'eau pour la recracher dans le seau mais teintée de rouge cette fois. Il savait ce qu'il se passait. Cette semaine Castiel et lui avaient échangé leurs premiers baisers et il n'avait plus besoin de transformer son amour en haine ou de ressentir de la colère contre quelqu'un. Maintenant il pouvait donner son amour en entier et il était partagé.

Il soupira. Cette fois il avait la lèvre ouverte et un léger œil au beurre noir mais il était sûr que Castiel le remarquerait.

 

-Il faut que tu retrouves la pêche que tu avais au début ou tu vas te faire massacrer, déclara Tod.

-Je sais Tod, je sais, t'inquiets ça ira mieux la semaine prochaine j'ai juste un coup de mou, déclara Dean, la voix rauque.

 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dean se retrouvait seul sous la neige, devant l'Abattoir. Il avait bien neigé et il faisait vraiment froid. Dean souffla et avança de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Tout tanguait autour de lui et il avait des haut-le-cœur.

 

Il lui fallut une heure pour rentrer chez lui, il lui fallut encore fournir un effort considérable pour grimper sur son toit et il n'eut pas la force de rejoindre Castiel malgré qu'il ait l'envie. Il avait trop mal aux côtes, il était presque sûr d'avoir une côte froissée.

 

C'est transit de froid qu'il alla se coucher dans son lit. Il avait envie de se coller au corps chaud de Castiel mais s'il se relevait, il était sûr de vomir. Il sentit les larmes monter et il se trouva idiot d'avoir envie de pleurer, il verrait Castiel demain. Cependant il s'endormit avec les joues mouillées par les larmes qui s'étaient finalement échappées sous la douleur et le chagrin refoulé.

 

Le lendemain matin, Dean encore à moitié endormis sentit un corps chaud s'immiscer sous les draps dans son lit, contre son dos. Un bras passa autour de sa taille, il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue et son oreille, et il entendit un murmure:

-Tu n'es pas venu hier soir.

 

Castiel était là, près de lui et il le prenait dans ses bras. Dean sourit, il se sentait bien, ses côtes et son cœur allaient mieux.

 

-Cas, chuchota-t-il avant de se retourner pour faire face à son amour et l'embrasser avec fougue.

-Mmm Dean, gémit Castiel quand il sentit les mains de celui-ci passer sous son t-shirt.

-Tu m'as manqué, avoua Dean encore endormit.

-Tu dors toujours mon Ange, rit Castiel en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Dean.

-Tu n'as pas abandonné ce surnom pour finir, grommela Dean en serra plus fort Castiel contre lui.

-Non et je l'aime bien, dit Castiel en donnant un léger baiser sur la joue de Dean.

-Bon j'abandonne, tant que tu restes avec moi ça me va, déclara Dean en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Et moi ? Je n'ai pas de surnom ? Demanda Castiel, en déposant un baiser sur le menton de son Ange.

-Si ! Bien sûr Cas, tu es mon Amour à moi, fit Dean en souriant.

 

Castiel sentit son cœur raté un battement, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait Dean ! Il emprisonna les jambes de Dean entre les siennes et s'empressa de faire de même avec ses lèvres et les siennes.

Leur baiser fut profond et passionné traduisant tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, Dean lui demanda intrigué:

-Quelque chose ne va pas Cas ?

-Dean tu...tu es blessé à la lèvre et tu as un coup sous l'œil.

-Ah ça ! Ce n'est rien de grave ne t'inquiets pas, je me suis pris une porte c'est tout, rit Dean.

-Mouai, fit Castiel perplexe.

-Que dirais-tu de me soigner en m'embrassant ? Dit Dean en allant embrasser son Amour dans le cou.

 

Castiel ne se fit pas prier, attrapa d’une main l'arrière de la tête de Dean par les cheveux et le força à relever le visage pour qu'il puisse emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes. Dean gémit de plaisir et réussit à dire:

-Il me semble que mon Amour est affamé ce matin, rit-il juste avant que Castiel ne replonge sur ses lèvres avec plus de douceur.

 

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le contact entre leurs lèvres, Castiel avait les lèvres rouge et gonflées dû surtout aux petites morsures de Dean.

 

De nouveau ils durent se séparer pour aller se préparer avant de partir au collège. Dean avait toujours la charge d'accompagner ses frères et parfois il aurait voulu qu'ils soient dans des collèges différents pour pouvoir encore profiter un peu de Castiel.

 

Oui car le collège c'était le plus dur, c'était passé huit heures à côté de la personne que l'on aime sans pouvoir la toucher et encore plus dur quand cette personne était du même sexe que vous.

Dean avait déjà juré des milliers de fois sur les préjugés et les enfoirés qui osaient insulter les homos. Après tout le sexe n'a pas d'importance, tout ce qui compte c'est que l’on s’aime.

Et ça Dean le comprit avec Castiel.

 

De temps en temps cependant, lui et Castiel se tenaient la main du bout des doigts pour aller jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, ils se donnaient aussi rendez-vous là où personne ne pourrait les voir durant le temps de midi et rattrapaient alors le temps perdu sans se toucher ou s'embrasser.

 

Ce midi-là, ils se rejoignirent dans le parc.

 

-Alors combien de temps reste-t-il avant que les joueurs texans n'arrivent et que vous leur mettiez une raclée ? Chuchota Castiel dans les bras de Dean, appuyé contre un arbre.

-Une heure Cas et j'espère que nous gagnerons mais il paraît qu'ils sont coriaces donc ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, fit Dean en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Castiel pour y mordre tendrement la peau.

-Mm Dean, je...je doute que vous perdiez...On avait dit pas de torture au collège, geint Castiel, les yeux fermés, frissonnant de plaisir et le sourire aux lèvres.

-À vos ordres mon Amour, abdiqua Dean en léchant doucement la peau qu'il venait de mordre.

 

Castiel crispa les doigts dans le dos de Dean. Il avait envie d'être loin d'ici et seul avec Dean.

 

-Dean Winchester si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement je te bouderai quand on rentrera et tu n'auras pas de bisous, menaça Castiel un peu à contrecœur.

 

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être excité ici, non, il ne pouvait vraiment pas.

Dean redressa la tête et lui lança un regard de chien battu. Castiel rit et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le tirer hors du parc.

 

-Cas je vais te laisser, il faut que j'aille aux vestiaires, tu fais attention à toi d'accord, lui dit Dean, concerné.

-Promis mon Ange, lui chuchota Castiel à l'oreille avant de lui lâcher la main et de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée.

 

Une fois que Dean entra dans les vestiaires, il se sentit moins bien, ses côtes lui faisaient toujours mal.

Bien sûr dormir l'avait un peu soulagé mais la douleur persistait. Il n'y avait que quand il était avec Castiel qu'il avait l'impression que la douleur s'atténuait.

En fin de compte il n'était pas du tout sûr de tenir tout le match.

Joy était resté le même enfoiré et sachant parfaitement que Dean c'était ramassé un puissant uppercut de Bang la nuit passée, il lui interdit d'être en remplacement et lui ordonna de garder sa place d'arrière.

Dean n'insista pas, il avait compris le petit jeu de Joy et lui répondre lui aurait fait trop plaisir.

 

Au-dessus des vestiaires, l'ensemble des élèves s'installa dans les gradins. Dean se demanda où serait assis Castiel et s'il le verrait.

 

Castiel était justement en train de se chercher une place lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et vit Ash et Benny.

 

-Hé Castiel ! Castiel ! L'appela Ash en lui faisant de grands gestes de la main.

-Ash ? Fit Castiel surpris que celui-ci l'interpelle.

-Viens t'assoir à côté de nous, il reste une place libre, déclara Benny.

 

Castiel les rejoint, encore complètement surpris qu'ils lui proposent une place.

 

-Vous...vous êtes sûr ? Demanda-t-il, arrivé à leur hauteur.

-Ouai ! Dean reste bien avec toi tous les jours, on peut bien te filer une place à côté de nous, dit Ash en lui souriant.

 

Castiel les remercia et s'assit donc à côté d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard le directeur commença son discours d'introduction avant le match:

-Comme chaque année, les différents collèges de notre pays organisent la Basket College Cup et cette année encore nous avons la chance d'y participer et de partager notre premier match avec le Collège Tyler.

 

Les supporters venus du dit collège pour soutenir leur équipe, hurlèrent des encouragements quand leurs joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain.

Ce fut ensuite au tour des joueurs de leur collège d'entrer.

Les élèves hurlèrent et motivèrent leurs favoris. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de participer et d’encourager particulièrement Dean.

 

Dean était prêt à son poste, il tentait de faire abstraction de la douleur en détaillant les joueurs adverses.

Une fois tout le monde à son poste, l'arbitre siffla le début du match.

Dès les premières minutes de jeu les joueurs du collège Tyler prouvèrent qu'ils étaient tenaces mais heureusement pour l'équipe de Dean, leur pivot était un très bon joueur et il stoppa les quelques balles qui tentèrent de passer.

 

Les premières dix minutes de jeu passèrent sans qu'une des deux équipes ne réussissent à marquer de point.

Il leur restait encore 3 manches.

Le match reprit et les joueurs se donnèrent encore plus sous les cris de leurs supporters.

Un premier panier fut marqué par l'ailier fort de l'équipe de Dean. Les joueurs adverses égalisèrent rapidement.

 

Le temps fila à toute vitesse et Dean avait de plus en plus de mal à courir, ses côtes le faisaient de plus en plus souffrir. Il avait même été vomir son déjeuner entre la seconde et la troisième manche. Dean reprit un peu courage quand il aperçut Castiel dans les gradins, juste avant la dernière manche.

Les dix dernières minutes de jeu furent annoncées et l'équipe adverse marqua. Ils avaient deux points de retard. Dean voulait en finir au plus vite et cria à ses coéquipiers:

-On donne tout ce qu'on a !

 

Le petit ailier de leur équipe récupéra la balle et se mit à dribbler vers le panier adverse accompagné de Joy, le meneur.

 

Ils passèrent les défenses adverses mais le pivot adverse stoppa leur tir et renvoya la balle à l'arrière de son équipe.

Dean réussit à récupérer la balle et fonça vers la ligne des trois points.

Il souffla, se concentra, visa et sauta.

Au moment où la balle vola hors de ses mains, un joueur adverse tenta de la stopper et lui assena un puissant coup de genou dans les côtes en sautant.

 

La balle passa dans l'anneau, les élèves hurlèrent de joie et Dean s'effondra au sol sous la douleur fulgurante qui lui coupa le souffle.

 

Castiel qui avait suivi toute la scène avec horreur, se leva et hurla:

-Dean !!!


	21. Chapter 21

Au moment où Dean toucha le sol, il sombra dans l'inconscience et la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut Castiel hurler son nom puis…trou noir.

 

Castiel avait dévalé les gradins alors que le médecin du collège s'approchait de son Dean. Ash et Benny l'avaient suivi mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, il avait trop peur pour son Ange.

On transporta Dean à l'infirmerie et le restant des élèves allèrent fêter la victoire de leur équipe.

 

Castiel, Ash et Benny accompagnèrent leur ami inconscient.

L'infirmière se tourna vers eux une fois que Dean fut installé et leur demanda:

-Avez-vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Non, répondirent en cœur Ash et Benny.

-Oui, répliqua Castiel en même temps qu'eux.

-Bon raconte-moi, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Dean a sauté et un autre joueur lui a donné un coup de genou dans les côtes en sautant pour essayer d'attraper la balle, expliqua Castiel en se tordant les doigts.

  
L'infirmière ne dit rien et se contenta de relever la vareuse rouge que portait Dean.

Dean avait effectivement une marque, elle était mauve et s'étendait tout le long de son flanc gauche.

Castiel s'étrangla en voyant le coup, ses mains se mirent à trembler et une boule se forma dans le fond de sa gorge.

Ash et Benny froncèrent les sourcils et l'infirmière dit:

-Il devait déjà avoir ça avant le coup de genou.

 

Elle laissa la vareuse remontée se mit à palper les côtes de Dean. Celui-ci revint à lui à ce moment-là et se mit à gémir de douleur.

 

-Mon garçon tu as deux côtes fêlées, l'informa l'infirmière.

 

Dean geint encore de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête de lui toucher les côtes, l'infirmière se recula et Castiel en profita pour se rapprocher de lui.

 

-Dean, d'où tiens-tu ce coup ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Je sais pas...du coup de genou peut-être, mentit Dean.

-Je doute fort qu'un coup de genou te fêle deux côtes, ajouta l'infirmière.

-Mec t'as quand même un sale bleu, commenta Benny.

 

C'est à ce moment-là que Dean se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas que Castiel et la doctoresse dans la pièce.

 

-Benny ? Ash ? Vous êtes là aussi ?! Demanda-t-il.

-Ouai ! Et tu nous as foutu une frousse bleue quand tu es tombé à terre mais t'as quand même marqué trois points d'un coup ! S'exclama Ash

-On a gagné alors ?

-Oui et grâce à toi, confirma Benny.

 

Dean, Ash et Benny discutèrent encore un peu. Castiel ne disait rien, il était effaré de voir cette grande tâche violacée sur le corps de son amoureux. Il en avait mal au cœur et elle lui rappelait les coups que lui avait reçus.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément pour se calmer et sentit alors des doigts lui serrer les siens. Il baissa le regard et vit les doigts de Dean discrètement agrippés aux siens, ce contact lui réchauffa un peu le cœur et il releva la tête pour croisé le regard de Dean qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

 

-Bon trêve de bavardage ! La fin des cours sonne dans dix minutes ! Mon garçon je te conseille de te reposer et d'appliquer cette crème au moins une fois par jours ! Déclara l'infirmière en tendant un pot après avoir fouillé ses armoires.

 

-Merci madame, déclara Dean en se redressent.

 

Dean ne dit rien mais Castiel vit bien qu'il serrait les dents. La douleur était toujours aussi persistante.

Ash et Benny les quittèrent une fois qu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, Castiel et Dean allèrent retrouver Sam et Adam qui étaient déjà à l'arrêt de bus.

 

-Dean ! S'exclama Adam comme toujours, en courant vers son grand frère.

 

Sans s'en rendre compte Adam alla se plaquer juste là où il ne le fallait pas, Dean souffla mais se retint de nouveau de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Castiel avait de nouveau tout vu et pour donner un peu de répit à Dean, dit:

-Adam ! Viens, je vais te raconter en détail comment ton super grand frère a fait gagner notre équipe de basket cette aprèm !

 

Adam se jeta alors sur Castiel qui décida de le prendre dans ses bras, Dean le remercia d'un regard et Castiel lui répondit en lui souriant. Le bus arriva et les quatre garçons embarquèrent.

Une fois déposé à l'arrêt, Castiel finit de raconter à Adam le match de basket, tout en lui tenant la main. Sam et Dean restèrent un peu en retrait, silencieux.

 

-Castiel et toi vous êtes très proches maintenant, finit par déclarer Sam.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Demanda Dean, surpris et un peu inquiet que Sam puisse être au courant pour lui et Castiel.

-Et bien vous restez encore plus ensemble, vous vous parlez plus et pleins d'autres choses !

-Euh...Et bien c'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien tous les deux donc on reste ensemble, fit Dean.

 

Sam n'ajouta rien de plus mais un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

 

Une fois arrivé chez eux, les trois frères saluèrent le cadet Novak et chacun rentra chez soi.

Une fois passé la porte, Castiel alla vite chercher une pomme dans la cuisine avant de monter dans sa chambre pour y déposer son sac et ensuite passer par la fenêtre.

Maintenant la sienne et celle de Dean n'était plus jamais fermée.

Dean ne remonta dans sa chambre qu'une demi-heure plus tard, Castiel avait fini sa pomme.

 

Dès que Dean le vit assis sur la chaise de bureau il sourit, il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et son Amour se jeta sur lui.

Castiel entoura de ses bras, le cou de Dean et l'embrassa profondément, liant leur langue.

Dean passa ses bras autour de la taille de son Amour et l'entraina vers le lit. Castiel rompit le baiser et souffla:

-Fais attention à tes côtes !

-Tu goûte la pomme ! Se contenta de répondre Dean en riant.

 

Il déposa un baiser humide sur la joue de Castiel avant de le lâcher pour s'étendre sur son lit.

 

-Où est ta crème ? Demanda Castiel.

-Boh ! Quelque part dans mon sac, répondit Dean.

 

Castiel alla chercher la crème et revint s'assoir sur le lit de Dean à côté de celui-ci.

 

-Enlève ton t-shirt Dean.

-Grrr, à vos ordres mon capitaine ! Plaisanta Dean.

 

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, en souriant. Dean enleva donc son t-shirt et se tourna sur le côté droit pour lui permettre d'étaler le baume sur son flanc gauche.

 

-Comment as-tu fais ça Dean ? Murmura Castiel inquiet, en appliquant la crème.

 

Dean ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder les doigts de son Amour lui apposer la pommade avec douceur. Il se débrouillait bien et Dean se détendait sous ses caresses mais c'est alors qu'il vit ces doigts qu'il aimait temps se stopper et trembler légèrement. Dean, inquiet, releva la tête et vit le visage décomposé de Castiel.

 

-Cas ? Appela-t-il.

 

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais croisa le regard de Dean. Dean y vit alors de la peur et de la tristesse. Il se redressa et dit:

-Hé, pourquoi tu t'inquiets comme ça ? Cas ?! Tout va bien !

-J'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne te perde, répondit enfin Castiel d'une petite voix.

-Castiel ! Tu ne me perdras jamais et je ne te perdrai jamais ! Déclara Dean d'une voix inflexible.

 

Celui-ci semblait encore un peu apeuré et Dean lui prit le pot de crème hors des mains pour le déposer sur sa table de chevet et tourna de nouveau vers lui pour lui faire de petits baisers dans le cou. Castiel ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Dean, à chaque fois tu te défile comme ça.

-Je ne me défile de rien du tout, je veux juste ne plus voir de marque de tristesse sur ton beau visage, je veux juste y voir du bonheur, répliqua celui-ci entre deux baisers.

 

Délicatement, Dean poussa Castiel pour qu'il se couche sur le lit alors que lui s'était assis.

Dean continua sa série de baisers et remonta le long du cou pour ensuite suivre la ligne de la mâchoire jusqu'au menton. Castiel était maintenant complètement détendu et relevait la tête pour donner à Dean un meilleur accès. Celui-ci se mit sur ses genoux, à califourchon au-dessus de lui et se mit à déboutonner la chemise de son Amour.

 

-Pourquoi ne mets-tu que des chemises ? C'est long à défaire ! Chuchota Dean à l'oreille de Castiel tout en frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

-Pour tester ta patience, répondit Castiel en riant doucement.

 

Dean grogna quelque chose et Castiel passa ses mains dans son dos et se mit à le caresser.

Castiel en profita que Dean se concentrait sur les boutons de sa chemise pour relever la tête et lui mordiller la peau du cou ainsi que lui faire des bisous sur les pectoraux.

 

-Cas...c'était moi qui prenait soin de toi à la base, geint Dean.

-Disons que c'est réciproque, rit Castiel.

-Fichus boutons ! Grogna Dean.

 

Castiel savait bien que ça frustrait son amoureux de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser et il en profitait.

 

-Oh et puis merde ! S'exclama Dean en tirant sur les pans de la chemise de Castiel et en faisant sauter les cinq derniers boutons.

  
Cette fois ça avait duré trop longtemps, il devait toucher cette peau qui l'attirait comme un aimant et cette chemise était un obstacle. Castiel se redressa un peu pour se débarrasser de celle-ci et fixa Dean avec les yeux brillant d'envies. Dean se recula et se mit entre les jambes de son Amour pour avoir plus facile de le recouvrir de baisers.

Il commença par embrasser le bas du ventre, juste au bord du pantalon, pour monter vers le visage de Castiel.

Celui-ci se tendait de plaisir sous les bisous et les caresses. Dean continua son ascension mais cette fois passé le nombril, il continua du bout de la langue jusqu’au niveau des tétons, tout en frôlant ceux-ci du bout des doigts.

Castiel n’en pouvait plus, il avait le souffle court et il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements.

 

-Dean, geint-il.

-Tu es magnifique mon Amour, lui souffla Dean.

 

C’en fut trop pour Castiel, il avait besoin d’embrasser ces lèvres qui le torturaient.

Il attrapa la tête de Dean entre ses mains et obligea celui-ci à remonter vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, Castiel agrippa les lèvres de Dean du bout des siennes et ne les lâcha plus.

Il fit descendre ses mains le long des flancs de Dean puis alla les poser au creux de ses reins et le tira contre lui.

Dean qui se soutenait au-dessus de lui à l’aide de ses coudes et ses genoux perdit l’appui de ceux-ci et son bassin se retrouva sur celui de Castiel.

 

Quand son amoureux se mit à bouger sous lui tout en continuant à l’embrasser, ce fut au tour de Dean de perdre le contrôle.

 

-Cas, murmura-t-il en penchant la tête pour poser son front sur le front de celui-ci.

-Oui Dean ? Dit Castiel en fixant Dean dans les yeux.

 

Ils s’observèrent quelques instants avant que Dean ne chuchote à l’oreille de Castiel :

-Tu…tu m’excite et je…

 

Castiel ne le laissa pas finir et se rua sur sa bouche une nouvelle fois.

Ils roulèrent sur le côté droit du lit et Dean se retrouva sous Castiel.

 

-Toi aussi, répondit Castiel entre deux baisers.

 

Il leur fallut encore une heure supplémentaire pour se quitter.

 

-Tu es sûr de vouloir me quitter ? Demanda Dean, toujours étendu sur son lit.

-Non et tu le sais que je ne le veux pas mais je dois y aller.

 

Castiel ramassa le t-shirt de Dean qui trainait par terre et l’enfila, après avoir remis ses chaussures.

 

-Je pense que tu t’es trompé mon Amour, lui sourit Dean.

-Non, je te l’échange contre la chemise que tu m’as bousillée, déclara Castiel en lançant sa chemise à Dean.

-D’accord, fit celui-ci en la rattrapant.

 

Dean se redressa et enfila la chemise. Castiel rit en le voyant. Dean quitta son lit pour aller se coller contre le dos de Castiel et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

 

-Dean je dois vraiment y aller, déclara Castiel, d’une voix qui trahissait son regret.

-Je sais, je te raccompagne jusqu’à la fenêtre.

 

Une fois arrivé devant celle-ci, Castiel se retourna dans les bras de son amoureux et prit possession une dernière fois de ses lèvres. Et après une multitude de conseils donnés par Dean pour traverser les toits enneigés, Castiel put rentrer chez lui.

 

Une fois arrivé, il referma la fenêtre en laissant échapper un gros soupire.

Il sursauta lorsqu’il entendit quelqu’un lui dire :

-J’en déduis que Dean est notre voisin et que ce n’est pas la première fois que tu passes par le toit.

 

Castiel se retourna vers son frère, effrayé et un peu énervé de s’être fait prendre.

 

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Gabriel ?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation Castiel, je n’ai pas fini, déclara celui-ci en souriant avant de poursuivre, je tiens à dire que je comprends pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de Dean, il est assez sexy je dois dire.

-Gab !

-Quoi ?! C’est vrai ! Viens pas me dire que tu ne le trouve pas sexy ! Et puis vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

-Tu nous as vus ?! S’exclama Castiel en rougissant un peu.

-Oui et on ne peut pas dire que vous faites un effort pour vous cacher, s’embrasser juste devant la fenêtre c’est pas discret, commenta Gabriel en faisant un clin d’œil à son petit frère.

 

Castiel ne dit rien, c’est vrai que lui et Dean ne faisaient jamais vraiment attention, en dehors de l’école, à ce genre de chose parce qu’ils avaient toujours l’impression de n’être plus que deux.

 

-Au fait, sympa ce nouveau t-shirt ! Si Dean est fan de Batman, je le veux bien comme beau-frère.


	22. Chapter 22

Ash et Benny passèrent dorénavant plus de temps avec Dean et Castiel.

Bien que les deux amoureux doivent sacrifier un peu de leur moments à deux, ça leur faisait du bien de trainer avec eux, ils se sentaient parfois moins seuls en classe.

 

Ce mercredi-là, Dean et Castiel partageaient leur temps de midi avec Ash et Benny, et ensemble ils discutaient de tout et de rien.

 

-Alors ça va mieux tes côtes ? Demanda Benny à Dean.

-Ouai beaucoup mieux, répondit celui-ci en jetant un coup d’œil à Castiel.

 

Castiel venait le masser tous les soirs et ces petites séances le détendaient et le soulageaient beaucoup.

Castiel lui fit un petit sourire.

 

-Faudrait penser à aller chercher nos manuels de math, déclara Ash en regardant sa montre.

-Dean est-ce que tu sais prendre les miens pendant que je vais aux toilettes ? Demanda Castiel en tendant ses clés à celui-ci.

-Ok, on se retrouve dans dix minutes devant les toilettes alors, décida Dean en prenant les clés.

 

Dean, Ash et Benny prirent donc la direction des casiers tandis que Castiel partait dans la direction opposée.

Dean prit les livres de Castiel ainsi que les siens puis ils rebroussèrent le chemin.

 

Pendant ce temps-là, Castiel terminait de se laver les mains et allait quitter les toilettes lorsque Greg et Laurent entrèrent.

Castiel déglutit, il détestait vraiment se retrouver seul avec ces gars-làà proximité, même si ça faisait longtemps que plus personne ne l’avait frappé.

 

Castiel décida de quitter rapidement les lieux et alors qu’il allait passer la porte, Greg le retint par l’épaule.

Castiel se retourna et évita de justesse le poing de Greg, celui-ci avait failli le toucher.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de Greg et se recula vers la porte mais Laurent lui barra le passage.

Castiel était coincé. Il tenta de se calmer et se concentra pour être sûr d’utiliser tout ce que Dean lui avait appris pour l’aider à se défendre.

 

Greg essaya de lui donner un coup de pied dans les jambes mais encore une fois, Castiel l’évita et lui balança son pied dans l’entre-jambe.

Son adversaire tomba sur les genoux en grognant de douleur. Ce fut au tour de Laurent de se jeter sur Castiel. Celui-ci para les coups de poings de Laurent et lui balança à son tour son poing dans le nez. Laurent jura et pencha la tête sous la douleur, il saignait du nez.

Castiel sourit un peu, il prenait le dessus et quand il raconterait ça à Dean, il serait fier de lui et…

Castiel fut tiré de ses pensées, Greg toujours à genou venait de le tirer par les pieds. Il perdit l’équilibre et en tombant sa tête alla percuter l’évier.

Castiel s’écrasa sur le sol, le choc l’avait étourdit et la douleur lui faisait voir des étoiles.

Greg se releva et jura :

-Petit enfoiré ! Tu croyais que tu t’en tirerais comme ça hin !

 

Et il ponctua sa phrase en shootant dans Castiel qui en gémit de douleur.

Laurent renifla de dédain, le nez toujours en sang, se pencha pour le relever en le tenant par le col de sa chemise et lui dit :

-Luther refuse tout échec !

 

Il relâcha Castiel qui retomba comme une masse sur le carrelage, il se redressa et fit mine de donner un nouveau coup de pied à Castiel. Celui-ci, effrayé, ferma les yeux et remonta les mains devant son visage pour se protéger. Ses adversaires éclatèrent de rire.

 

-Tu es pitoyable Castiel, ricana Laurent en s’éloignant, suivit par Greg.

 

Celui-ci fit alors demi-tour et donna un dernier coup de pied dans l’entre-jambe de Castiel en crachant :

-Ça c’est pour tout à l’heure enflure !

 

Castiel fut pris de nausée mais dès qu’il releva la tête tout tourna autour de lui puis…plus rien.

 

 

-En fin de compte Castiel est un chic type, fit remarquer Ash.

-Bien sûr ! C’est juste que personne n’avait assez de couille pour s’intéresser à lui ! S’exclama Dean.

-Tu tiens fort à lui, déclara Benny.

-Mec…commença Dean.

 

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase quand il vit Greg et Laurent sortirent des toilettes en courant.

Dean lâcha toutes ses affaires au milieu du couloir et se mit à courir jusqu’à la porte des toilettes, en criant :

-Non ! Non ! Cas !

-Dean ! Cria à son tour Ash en courant après lui, suivit par Benny.

 

Dean entra dans les toilettes comme un fou furieux, rapidement suivit par ses deux amis qui se figèrent en voyant Castiel étendu sur le sol, la tête en sang.

Dean se rua près de son amoureux en répétant :

-Cas ! Parles-moi ! Je suis désolé Cas ! Oh Cas ! Réveilles-toi ! Cas !!!

 

Castiel ne répondit pas, Dean se releva en se prenant la tête entre les mains et poussa un cri de rage.

 

-Non ! Rugit-il en tournant en rond.

-Non ! Cria-t-il encore en se retournant vers le miroir au-dessus des éviers.

 

Et dans un accès de colère, Dean balança son poing dans la vitre.

 

-Dean ! S’exclamèrent en même temps Ash et Benny lorsque le miroir se fendit sous le poing de leur ami.

 

Celui-ci se retourna et croisa le regard de ses amis. Ceux-ci y virent de la colère, beaucoup de colère, de la résolution et de la tristesse.

 

-Dean ?

 

Le silence se fit et Castiel répéta encore d’une petite voix :

-Dean ?

 

Celui-ci se retourna et s’accroupit au pied de Castiel qui ouvrait les yeux.

 

-Cas, Je suis désolé, j’ai encore failli à ma promesse, tu as encore souffert, murmura Dean en baissant la tête.

-Ce n’est pas ta faute Dean, la chose qui compte le plus pour moi maintenant c’est que tu sois près de moi, chuchota Castiel.

 

Ash et Benny n’avaient pas bougé. Ils n’entendaient pas tout ce que Castiel et Dean se disaient mais ce n’était pas important, là tout de suite ils ressentaient la détresse qui émanait de Dean autant que de Castiel. C’était un de ces moments où on ne se sent pas à sa place mais qui est tellement fort qu’il vous happe et que les émotions vous prennent au piège.

 

-J’ai mal Cas, J’ai tellement mal de te voir souffrir que j’ai l’impression que je ne sais plus respirer, dit Dean en prenant la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

-Ne me quitte pas Dean, dit Castiel d’une voix faible.

-Jamais Cas, jamais je ne te quitterai !

 

Castiel ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’Ash et Benny eurent l’impression que Castiel les voyait pour la première fois et il balbutia :

-Ash ! Be…Benny ! Pourquoi ? Vous êtes là aussi ? S’exclama-t-il en tentant de se redresser.

 

Mais Castiel voulait aller trop vite et tout se remit à tanguer autour de lui.

 

-Dean ! J’ai l’impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais me relever, souffla-t-il apeuré.

-Calmes-toi Cas, tu dois être un peu patient, tu as surement une commotion, lui dit doucement Dean.

-Tu ne veux pas aller à l’infirmerie ou à l’hôpital ? Proposa Benny.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! répondit Castiel, encore plus paniqué.

 

Son cœur battait à une allure folle et il avait l’impression qu’il ne calmerait jamais.

 

-Hé Cas ! Cas ! Calmes-toi ! Regarde-moi, dit doucement Dean qui voyait son amoureux s’emballer.

-Dean, est-ce que tu pourrais me passer mes médicaments ? demanda Castiel essoufflé.

 

Dean lâcha sa main quelques secondes pour fouiller dans son sac et en retirer une boîte de pilules. Castiel lui avait expliqué que s’il prenait ses anticonvulsifs dix minutes avant la crise, il n’avait pas de convulsions.

Dean se dépêcha de les passer à Castiel qui en avala deux d’un coup.

 

-C’est bon Cas, je suis là, je reste avec toi quoi qu’il arrive, le rassura encore Dean en reprenant sa main dans les siennes.

 

La cloche de la fin du temps de midi sonne et Castiel expira bruyamment.

 

-Dean, on va aller chercher les affaires que tu as laissé au milieu du couloir puis on vous laissera seul,  à moins que vous n’ayez besoin d’aide, déclara Benny.

-Merci les gars, ça ira, fit Dean en se tournant vers eux.

 

Une fois que leurs deux amis furent sortis, Dean se pencha sur les lèvres de son Amour et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la bouche.

Dean avait envie de lui cirer « Je t’aime » mais il n’y arrivait pas encore car la dernière personne à qui il avait dit ça était sa mère et elle était décédée une heure plus tard, depuis il ne l’avait plus jamais dit à personne.

Alors comme il en avait envie mais qu’il n’y arrivait pas, il lui fit comprendre à travers son baiser.

 

-Moi aussi, murmura Castiel qui avait compris le message.

 

Dean colla sa bouche contre celle de son amoureux pour l’embrasser un peu plus sauvagement et s’en sépara seulement une fois qu’il fut à court d’oxygène.

 

-Tu crois que tu arriverais à te relever maintenant ? Demanda Dean.

-Je vais essayer.

 

Castiel réussit à se relever à l’aide de Dean mais il tremblait fort et la tête lui tournait encore.

 

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils t’ont fait ça Cas, murmura Dean songeur.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas moi c’est pourquoi Laurent m’a dit que Luther refusait tout échec, grogna Castiel en prenant appui sur Dean pour ne pas tomber.

 

Dean se figea et pâlit. Il venait de comprendre. Castiel avait pris des coups car lui n’avait pas réussi à en donner assez pour mettre KO ses adversaires dimanche passé. Luther venait de mettre en avant une nouvelle close du contrat : Si Dean perdait, Castiel prenait.

 

Castiel qui ne pensait à rien d’autre que rester debout, leva la main sur sa tempe droite et grogna.

Dean sortit de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur Castiel. Celui-ci regardait sa main tremblante, tachée de sang, son sang.

 

-Zut ! Gabriel va surement le remarquer, gémit Castiel d’une petite voix.

 

Dean déglutit et regarda la tempe de son amoureux. Ses cheveux collaient autour de la plaie qui était située juste au-dessus de l’oreille et le sang continuait de couler.

Dean serra les dents et se sentit parcourut par un frisson de rage.

 

-Dean…Est-ce qu’on peut rentrer ?

 

La colère de Dean fondit dans un coin de sa tête, pour le moment il devait prendre soin de son amoureux. Il n’y a que lui qui comptait.

 

-Oui Cas, on rentre, je vais envoyer un message à mon frère pour lui dire que je rentre avant eux.


	23. Chapter 23

-Et ça c’est pour avoir brisé l’espoir de Castiel ! Hurla Dean dans sa tête, en  lançant son poing sous le menton de Rock.

 

Ce dernier décolla littéralement du sol pour aller s’écraser dans le coin droit du ring.

Dean s’avança vers lui, il n’avait pas fini d’extérioriser sa colère.

L’arbitre dût le retenir et Tod vint en renfort, alors que Joy commentait la fin du match :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé depuis la semaine passée mais il semblerait que Tiger ait repris du poil de la bête ! Voilà que Rock est mis KO après deux rounds !

 

Dean se retourna et allait se jeter sur Joy parce qu’il était sûr que celui-ci était au courant pour Castiel.

 

-Wow wow, Tout doux ! Si tu lui fonce dessus tu auras encore plus de problèmes ! Lui dit Tod en se mettant devant lui pour lui barrer le passage.

 

Dean se calma un peu et se dépêcha de quitter le ring, ce ring qu’il détestait tant.

Tod le suivait mais Dean ne faisait pas attention à lui, il ne pensait qu’à son amoureux.

 

Son amoureux qui avait éclaté en sanglot mercredi passé lorsqu’ils étaient rentrés chez Dean. La bande à Luther venait de lui voler l’espoir que plus personne ne lui ferait du mal.

Dean l’avait bercé contre lui toute l’après-midi et alimentait en silence une haine profonde contre ceux qui avait levé la main sur Castiel.

Celui-ci avait fini par se calmer et avait suivi Dean jusqu’à la salle de bain sans dire un mot. Dean avait alors nettoyé sa plaie. Castiel en garderait une cicatrice sous ses cheveux noirs.

 

-Tu crois que je serais un jour tranquille ? Finit par demandé celui-ci songeur, une fois qu’ils furent revenus dans la chambre de Dean.

 

Dean n’avait pas répondu mais l’avait pris dans ses bras et ne l’avait plus lâché. Il en avait marre de lui promettre qu’il le protégerait et de briser cette promesse parce qu’il n’en était pas capable. Alors pour une fois il ne lui dit rien mais se jura de ne plus jamais perdre de combat.

Pour cette semaine il avait tenu sa promesse à lui-même. Il était 2h du matin et Dean venait de gagner son troisième et dernier combat de la soirée.

Tod lui tendit une serviette et il la prit distraitement.

 

Castiel attendait Dean. Il ne dormait pas, il n’y arrivait pas.

Depuis 23h il gardait les yeux ouverts et des centaines de questions lui traversaient l’esprit sans qu’il ne trouve de réponses. Il avait vu Dean quitter sa chambre par la fenêtre et s’éloigné. Et il n’avait pas la moindre idée de où il avait bien pu aller, ni quand il reviendrait.

 

A 2h45, Castiel entendit du bruit et sentit un léger courant d’air traversé sa chambre. C’était Dean, il était revenu.

Il l’entendit défaire ses chaussures et enlever ses vêtements, puis il sentit les couvertures se soulever dans son dos.

Castiel se retourna et regarda Dean à la lumière du clair de lune.

Dean avait le visage ferméà toutes expressions, c’était comme s’il s’était enfermé toute la soirée dans sa tête avec ses émotions.

 

Castiel sortit sa main de sous les draps et la glissa à l’arrière de la nuque de Dean, à la naissance de ses cheveux.

Dean posa son front contre celui de son Amour, ferma les yeux et soupira. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, Castiel y vit tous les sentiments que Dean avait enfermés en lui.

Il y avait de la colère, beaucoup de colère et de la douleur mais tout ça fut vite remplacé par de la tendresse, de l’envie et beaucoup de passion.

Castiel sourit, entrelaça ses jambes avec celles de Dean et embrassa ses lèvres froides.

 

-Tu es resté longtemps dehors ? Tu es tout froid, dit-il, un peu inquiet.

-J’ai été me balader, j’avais besoin de prendre l’air, murmura Dean en passant ses bras dans le dos de son amoureux.

-Reposons-nous, tu as vraiment l’air fatigué, chuchota Castiel en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Dean.

 

Le lendemain matin, Castiel se réveilla avant Dean et il coupa le réveille avant qu’il ne sonne pour ne pas réveiller son Ange.

Il regarda Dean dormir, celui-ci souriait légèrement dans son sommeil et semblait apaisé.

Castiel savait bien que Dean était tendu ces temps-ci et il savait aussi que Dean s’en voulait de ne pas avoir été là pour le protéger malgré qu’il lui ait assuré que ses cours de boxe l’avaient beaucoup aidé.

Dean avait encore du mal à comprendre que Castiel ne lui demandais pas nécessairement de le protéger, ce qu’il voulait surtout c’était quelqu’un qui soit là quand il se réveille, quelqu’un qui lui tienne la main pour l’aider à supporter les coups.

Mais Dean voulait aussi lui éviter les coups et ça Castiel n’était pas sûr que ça soit possible.

 

Dean grogna dans son sommeil et poussa sa tête contre le torse de Castiel, celui-ci sortit de ses pensées, sourit et caressa la joue de son amoureux.

Dean se mit à bailler, s’étirer et à finalement, ouvrir les yeux. Il avait toujours la tête posée sur le torse de Castiel, il la releva un peu pour croiser le regard de celui-ci et sourit à son tour.

 

-Je me sens toujours bien quand je me réveille près de toi, grogna-t-il d’une voix ensommeillée.

-Tu as toujours du mal à te réveiller, tu ressembles à un gros chat, rit Castiel.

 

Dean miaula, Castiel rit de nouveau et se pencha sur lui pour l’embrasser.

Dean en ronronna, il leva ses bras et attrapa la tête de son Amour entre ses pattes pour l’attirer dans un nouveau baiser.

Le chat finit par se redresser pour mieux plonger sous les draps et remonter sur son maître pour le chatouiller.

 

-Dean ! Arrête ! Rigola Castiel en se tordant sous les chatouilles.

 

Dean ressurgit de sous les couvertures, se coucha sur Castiel et le fixa en souriant.

-Quoi ?! Demanda Castiel, toujours souriant en le fixant à son tour.

-J’étais en train de me dire que j’avais de la chance d’avoir un petit ami aussi beau, dit Dean en lui faisant un sourire ravageur.

 

Castiel baissa un peu la tête, il rougissait. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça et s’il y avait bien quelqu’un de beau dans la pièce, c’était Dean.

 

-Et Dieu seul sait à quel point je suis fou de tes yeux, continua Dean en lui embrasant le torse tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

 

Castiel frissonna, Dean allait encore lui faire perdre la tête.

Il fit glisser une main dans le dos de Dean qui se rapprochait de son visage et l’autre main remonta la nuque pour aller se loger dans ses cheveux courts.

Dean s’appuya sur ses coudes et enfouis son visage dans le cou de son Amour pour lui suçoter la peau.

 

-Dean, tu vas finir par laisser une marque si tu continues, souffla Castiel en resserrant sa prise dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

-Il me semble que c’est le but d’un suçon, rit-il en embrassant la peau qu’il venait de tourmenter.

 

Avant que Castiel n’ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit d’autre, Dean emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Castiel se perdit un peu dans ce baiser qui avait commencé en douceur, il griffa le dos de Dean pour l’obliger à se coller encore plus à lui et leurs langues entamèrent un fougueux ballet.

 

Castiel écarta les jambes pour les lever et aller les croiser autour de la taille de Dean.

Dean gémissait de bonheur dans la bouche de son amoureux.

Ils avaient toujours besoin de plus de contact et leurs corps se mouvaient à la recherche permanente de ce contact.

Ils fermaient tous les deux les yeux et tremblaient de désir.

Leurs gémissements emplirent la chambre et la température de leurs corps ne cessait de grimper.

 

Le temps et l’espace n’existaient plus, il n’y avait plus qu’eux deux.

Ils ne s’embrasaient plus, ils étaient trop essoufflés mais leurs lèvres se frôlaient toujours. Castiel griffa encore le dos de Dean tandis que celui-ci lui caressait doucement le visage. Ils rouvrirent les yeux en même temps et se fixèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état d’excitation, ils le savaient, ils le sentaient et n’en avaient pas honte.

Ils étaient tous les deux en pleine érection et ce n’était pas prêt de se calmer s’ils continuaient ainsi.

Dean n’avait pas l’intention de s’arrêter, s’appuyant sur un coude, il fit descendre son autre main entre leurs deux corps et alla la poser sur le boxer de Castiel.

Celui-ci gémit un peu plus fort et planta ses ongles dans le dos de Dean. Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit doucement.

Castiel attrapa ses lèvres et les mordilla légèrement avant de les lécher.

Dean caressa lentement le membre de son amant et l’embrassa en même temps. Castiel gémissait de plus en plus fort et Dean le calmait un peu en lui donnant de petits baisers.

Dean remonta sa main et caressa ensuite le ventre plat de son Amour, celui-ci resserra son emprise autour de ses hanches pour que leurs membres se touchent.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de gémir plus fort, sentir son sexe frotter contre celui de Castiel l’excita encore plus.

Il recouvrit le visage de Castiel de petits baisers puis descendit dans son cou pour continuer à embrasser sa peau. Castiel tourna la tête pour lui mordiller le lobe d’oreille avant de lui souffler fiévreusement :

-Dean…je t’aime, dit-il d’une voix pleine de tendresse.

 

Dean se coucha littéralement sur Castiel et l’embrassa fort, il sentit alors comme une douce chaleur exploser au creux de ses reins et il se libéra dans son boxer. Castiel le suivit de près après l’avoir senti se libérer.

A bout de souffle, ils s’observèrent en silence. Dean embrasse Castiel et lui murmura :

-Moi aussi Cas, moi aussi.

-Bon ! Castiel ! Quand tu en auras fini avec ton Dean, vous penserez peut-être à aller au collège, résonna la voix de Gabriel derrière la porte.


	24. Chapter 24

-Tu es sûr que je ne dois pas aller me changer parce que…, commença Dean, nerveux.

 

Après s’être fait prendre ce matin par le frère de Castiel, Dean avait pratiquement sauté par la fenêtre. Castiel avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre une fois qu’il fut sûr que Dean soit dans la sienne et son frère lui avait dit :

-À la place de forniquer avec lui le lundi matin, pourquoi ne me le présenterais-tu pas cette aprèm ?

-Gab, je ne…

-Je refuse tout refus, c’est ça ou je cadenasse ta fenêtre.

-D’accord, je lui dirai que tu veux le rencontrer, abdiqua Castiel.

 

Et c’est ainsi que Dean se retrouva devant la porte de la maison Novak à 16h30, complètement stressé.

 

\- Ça va aller, ce n’est que Gabriel, il veut juste savoir qui tu es, le rassura Castiel en voyant Dean sur les nerfs.

-Je sais mais ça me stress et puis c’est important, c’est ta famille et si…

 

Castiel lui sourit et l’embrassa rapidement avant de pousser la porte.

Dean n’avait jamais vu autre chose de la maison, que la chambre de Castiel.

L’escalier qui menait à l’étage était en face de la porte d’entrée et il y avait une porte sur la gauche et sur la droite.

 

-Gab ! Je suis rentré ! Déclara Castiel en refermant la porte derrière Dean.

-J’suis dans la cuisine ! J’espère que tu as ramené ce que je t’avais demandé ou sinon le cadenas à ta fenêtre sera livré très prochainement ! Répondit la même voix qui les avait interrompus ce matin-là.

 

Castiel fit signe à Dean de le suivre et passa la porte à gauche de l’escalier.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger qui donnait sur la cuisine, Gabriel leur tournait le dos et versait de la pâte dans une poêle.

Jamais Dean n’aurait pu deviner que Gabriel puisse être le frère de Castiel, ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Gabriel n’était pas très grand et avait de longs cheveux châtain.

Il se retourna et Dean ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant son tablier sur lequel était représenté le corps de Superman.

 

-Alors c’est toi qui fais des cochonneries avec mon petit frère, déclara le grand frère de son amoureux, en souriant malicieusement.

 

Dean rougit et toussota avant de répondre :

-Euh…oui, il semblerait bien que ça soit moi.

 

Castiel avait levé les yeux au ciel en entendant son frère.

 

-À première vue je n’aurais jamais deviné que tu puisses être gay mais…, commença Gabriel.

-Gab ! L’interrompit Castiel.

-En fait je n’étais jamais sorti avec un garçon avant Castiel, avoua Dean.

-Ah d’accord ! Ce sont les beaux yeux de mon frère qui t’ont hypnotisé, sourit Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

 

Dean se tourna vers Castiel, lui sourit et le regarda dans les yeux. Il s’y perdit un peu et au bout de quelques secondes répondit :

-C’est vrai qu’il a de beaux yeux mais il n’y a pas que ça qui…, commença-t-il avant de s’étrangler et rougir en se rendant compte de ce qu’il disait.

 

Gabriel éclata de rire avant de dire :

-Allez ! Asseyez-vous, je nous ai préparé des crêpes pour goûter.

 

Les crêpes de Gabriel étaient un vrai délice.

 

-Quelqu’un est au courant pour toi et Castiel dans ta famille ? Demanda Gabriel à Dean, tout en étalant une troisième couche de choco sur sa crêpe.

-Seulement mon oncle, je lui en avais parlé un peu avant que je ne sorte avec Cas, répondit Dean.

-En tous cas je ne savais pas que mon petit frère aimait les bad boys, déclara Gabriel en tapant amicalement Castiel dans le dos.

-Dean n’est pas un bad boy ! Fit Castiel sur la défensive.

-Si, il a un peu le style et puis je ne sais pas qui il a tapé mais ça a dut être douleur, insista Gabriel en montrant le poing abîmé que Dean avait balancé dans le miroir.

-Ce…ce n’était pas quelqu’un que j’ai frappé, fit Dean en cachant son poing sous la table.

-Peu importe tant que tu ne frappes pas mon petit frère, dit Gabriel plus sérieusement et en le fixant.

-Dean ne me frappera jamais ! assura Castiel qui semblait outré que son frère puisse envisagé que Dean lève la main sur lui.

-Castiel à raison, je ne le frapperai jamais, assura Dean d’une voix posée.

-Ouai j’ai compris les jeunes, j’ai compris, soupira Gabriel, je ne fais que mon job de big brother.

 

C’est alors qu’ils entendirent quelqu’un descendre les escaliers.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux rouge entra alors dans la cuisine. Elle devait être plus jeune que Gabriel mais plus âgée que Castiel. Dean l’avait aperçu la fois où il s’était planqué sous le lit de celui-ci, c’était Anna. 

 

-On a un invité et on ne me prévient pas ! Qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda-t-elle.

-Anna, le jeune homme sexy que tu vois ici est le petit copain de Castielounet, déclara Gabriel fier de faire les présentations.

 

Castiel rougit et frappa l’épaule de son grand frère.

 

-C’est vrai Castiel ? Demanda Anna étonnée, en s’avançant vers Dean.

-Moui, avoua Castiel.

-Enchantée Dean, je suis Anna, dit celle-ci en lui tendant la main.

-Moi de même, répondit Dean en lui souriant et en lui serrant la main.

-Alors comme ça Castiel tu nous cachais que tu aimais les garçons ? déclara la grande sœur.

-Mais non ! Il n’y a que Dean ! Rectifia Castiel en s’approchant de celui-ci.

-J’espère bien, déclara Dean en le tirant contre lui pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

 

Gabriel rigola et Castiel fit la moue.

 

-Heureusement que je les ai surpris ce matin parce qu’ou sinon on ne l’aurait jamais rencontré, rit Gabriel.

-Je comprends un peu, à part toi et moi, je ne suis pas sûr que les autres l’acceptent aussi bien, fit Anna songeuse.

-Anna ! Je suis sûr que Balthy le prendrait bien ! Déclara Gabriel.

-La prochaine fois Gab, laisse-moi faire les présentations, dit Castiel.

 

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et engloutit ce qui devait être au moins sa dixième crêpe.

 

-Alors comme ça Dean tu étais dans la chambre de Castiel ce matin ? Où est-ce que tu habites ? Demanda Anna.

-Je suis votre voisin en fait, expliqua Dean.

-Et Gabriel vous a surpris alors que…

-Anna ne t’y mets pas ! Geint Castiel en se passant la main devant les yeux.

-En tous cas je suis contente que toi et mon petit frère soyez ensembles, rit Anna, tu me semble être un mec sympa et vous êtes mignons ensemble.

-Merci Anna, sourit Dean.

 

Il se sentait de plus en plus à l’aise avec les Novak et il appréciait déjà Gabriel et Anna.

 

-Bon je remonte ! J’ai encore une tonne de boulot ! déclara Anna en prenant une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit avant de quitter la cuisine.

-Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait comme étude ? demanda Dean.

-Elle fait des études pour devenir biochimiste et c’est vraiment pas facile, lui répondit Castiel en se retournant contre lui, toujours serré dans ses bras.

-Je veux bien le croire !

 

Gabriel débarrassa la table, il avait fini toutes les crêpes. Dean en profita pour embrasser son amoureux.

 

\- Ça c’est mignon ! Déclara Gabriel depuis la cuisine, en les pointant du doigt.

-Voyeur ! grogna Castiel en refusant de quittant les lèvres de Dean mais en rougissant tout de même un peu.


	25. Chapter 25

Les examens de Noël arrivèrent et Dean et Castiel eurent moins l’occasion de se voir.

Dean avait eu son dernier entrainement de basket de la période, il n’en aurait pas pendant la période d’examens.

Ce qui était une bonne chose parce que la moindre petite heure semblait lui filer entre les doigts.

 

Cette semaine-là, Dean étudia souvent dans la cuisine car il savait que s’il voyait Castiel par la fenêtre, il n’aurait pas pu s’empêcher de le rejoindre.

 

Souvent Castiel venait le retrouver dans son lit le soir car la journée était maintenant principalement réservée aux études. Ils s’échangeaient plus de textos que de caresse ces temps-ci et ça les rendait fou.

 

Hélas pour lui, les combats de boxe ne faisaient pas de pause pendant la période d’examens. Dean n’avait plus perdu de combat et bien qu’il se soit retrouvé quelques fois au tapis, il se relevait toujours. Tod était son plus grand fan et le soutenait à chaque fois.

 

Dean avait encore dût rester quelques fois en t-shirt pour cacher ses coups lors de ses câlins avec Castiel. Il préférait recevoir des coups dans le corps qu’au visage.

Castiel se doutait que Dean cachait quelque chose mais il était loin de se douter qu’il participait à des combats de boxe illégaux.

 

Il se rendait bien compte que son amoureux devait avoir des coups et il se doutait aussi qu’il les recevait durant ses escapades les dimanches soirs.

Castiel avait essayé plusieurs fois d’interroger Dean mais celui-ci s’entêtait à lui dire que tout allait bien et refusait d’en dire plus. Pourtant Castiel remarquait qu’il s’endormait de plus en plus vite et qu’il s’était déjà assoupi plusieurs fois en cours.

Il avait aussi l’impression que Dean s’était musclé depuis le mois passé.

Tout allait bien entre eux mais Dean était devenu plus silencieux et Castiel était maintenant le plus bavard des deux.

Dean ne l’avait pas dit à Castiel mais même Sam et John lui avait posé des questions sur ses longs silences.

 

C’est comme si Dean ne savait plus qu’exprimer deux émotions, d’un côté l’amour et de l’autre la colère.

Castiel sentait que Dean était chargé de détresse et qu’il s’accrochait parfois à lui comme s’il allait se noyer. Il avait tout essayé pour que Dean s’ouvre à lui et lui explique ce qu’il se passait mais rien ne le faisait parler.

 

Et lorsque Dean se retrouvait sur le ring, entouré de cris et de hurlements, il se transformait en animal et se montrait sans pitié. Il laissait sortir toute sa colère et cette détresse était remplacée par de la fureur. Il était devenu le candidat sur lequel les gens pariaient la victoire sans hésiter. Le Tiger se relève toujours, disaient les spectateurs.

Luther s’était déjà fait un beau petit paquet de fric sur son dos.

Dean se rendait aussi compte qu’il se battait de plus en plus contre des adversaires une ou deux catégories au-dessus de lui.

 

Il y avait deux semaines d’examens, Dean alla combattre le dimanche soir juste avant le début de la première semaine.

Castiel l’entendit le rejoindre à 2h40 du matin. Dean se serra contre lui, l’embrassa dans le cou et s’endormit.

 

Au plus grand étonnement de Dean, on le prévint le lendemain qu’il n’aurait pas de combat fin de semaine car dans deux semaines il se battrait contre un certain Titus.

Dean ne connaissait pas ce boxeur et décida de sonner à Tod pour en savoir plus.

 

-Allo Dean ?

-Ouai Tod, j’ne combats pas ce dimanche-ci parce que la semaine prochaine je combattrai un certain Titus, tu le connais ?

-Ouai je le connais et c’est pas nécessairement une bonne chose que tu te bats contre ce type mais bon vu la pèche que tu as en ce moment, je ne vois pas qui ils auraient mis d’autre contre lui, fit Tod.

-Tu peux me dire qui est ce mec ?

-C’est un gars qui combat qu’une fois par an chez nous, c’est souvent avant les vacances de Noël d’ailleurs et il n’a jamais perdu de combat jusqu’ici.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne combat qu’une fois par an ?

-J’sais pas, j’pense qu’il est déjà sous licence et qu’il est boxeur professionnel donc il n’a pas besoin de participer à des combats illégaux.

-Tu sais me donner des infos sur sa technique ?

-Ce mec est une montagne et il fait de très bons directs, toutes les sortes de directs. Son seul point faible exploitable est peut-être sa défense, il est nul en défense, il en a pas besoin et puis il est pas très rapide non plus.

-Il va falloir que je m’entraine, dit Dean, songeur.

 

Il salua Tod puis raccrocha.

Ce Titus ne lui disait rien de bon.

 

Cette semaine-là Dean se sentit tout de même plus léger, savoir qu’il ne devait pas aller à l’Abattoir en fin de semaine le soulageait.

Dean eut plus facile de se concentrer pour étudier et ses examens se passèrent bien cette première semaine mais lorsque la seconde semaine commença, il se mit la pression.

Il partit chaque jour s’entrainer dans une salle de sport à quelques kilomètres de chez lui. Tod l’y rejoint quelques fois pour lui donner quelques conseils.

Dean eut plus de difficultéàétudier cette semaine-là et il eut plus de mal à répondre aux questions d’examens.

Les résultats seraient moins bons que ceux des examens de la première semaine mais il ne voulait pas perdre contre Titus. Il ne voulait plus perdre contre personne.

Vendredi après-midi, quand lui et Castiel eurent fini leurs examens, ils quittèrent le collège ensemble et allèrent se promener dans la forêt.

Il avait encore neigé cette nuit-là et tout était recouvert d’un épais tapis blanc.

Ce que Dean adorait aussi quand il était avec Castiel, c’est que tous ses soucis s’envolaient.

 

-Je suis content que les examens soient derrière nous ! On va pouvoir rattraper tout ce temps perdu ! S’exclama Castiel.

 

Ils marchaient main dans la main sous les arbres blancs de neige.

 

-On reste ensemble ce weekend ? Demanda Castiel en s’arrêtant pour se pendre au cou de son amoureux.

-On peut mais samedi après-midi je vais chez mon oncle, répondit Dean.

 

Il mentait et il détestait ça. Il n’allait pas chez Bobby avec ses frères mais allait retrouver Tod pour s’entrainer une dernière fois avant la rencontre de dimanche soir.

Ils arrivèrent à l’orée du bois qui donnait sur la plaine où se trouvait leur arbre.

 

-Je te parie que j’arrive le premier à l’arbre, s’exclama Castiel en lâchant la main de Dean pour partir en courant.

 

Dean sourit et partit à sa poursuite.

Malgré la bonne couche de neige, Dean rattrapa Castiel qui riait en entendant celui-ci arriver. Mais Dean ne le dépassa pas et se contenta de sauter dessus pour ensuite le recouvrir de neige.

Castiel éclata de rire en s’étalant dans la neige avec Dean couché au-dessus de lui.

Celui-ci les fit rouler dans la neige pour que Castiel se retrouve sur lui.

 

-Il ne faudrait pas que tu attrapes froid, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amoureux.

-Je t’ai déjà dit que tu étais un Ange ?

-Oui, plusieurs fois mon Amour, répondit Dean en lui souriant.

 

Il se plongea dans les yeux bleus de Castiel. Celui-ci se pencha sur lui et l’embrassa passionnément.

Dean se redressa et passa ses bras dans le dos de Castiel qui posa ses mains dans sa nuque.

Dean se leva et Castiel enroula vite ses jambes autour de sa taille. Dean le serra plus fort contre lui et le porta jusqu’à leur arbre.

Il déposa Castiel et ils s’embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Dean ne décide de grimper dans l’arbre. Castiel s’assit au pied du tronc et le regarda grimper.

 

-Ne tombe pas ! Je doute que les ambulances sachent venir jusqu’ici, lui dit-il.

-Pas grave, tu appelleras un hélicoptère, fit Dean en s’asseyant à califourchon sur une branche à deux mètres au-dessus du sol.

 

Castiel ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Dean sortit alors un canif de sa poche, déclipsa la lame et se mit à graver quelque chose dans l’écorce du tronc.

 

-Hé ! Dean ! Tu vas abîmer l’arbre ! L’écorce le protège et si…, commença Castiel en se relevant.

-Cas, l’amour ne le blessera pas, rit Dean en rentrant la lame de son canif avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

 

Castiel vit alors ce que Dean avait gravé dans l’écorce, c’était un « D » et un « C » dans un cœur.

Là tout de suite, il avait envie d’embrasser fort son amoureux mais celui-ci était toujours perché dans son arbre. Castiel sentait son cœur battre la chamade et il voulait que Dean le serre dans ses bras.

Dean bougea un peu sur sa branche puis se laissa descendre, la tête à l’envers et se retrouva suspendu par les pieds, les jambes enroulées autour de la branche.

 

-Viens-là, dit-il à Castiel.

-J’ai eu peur, j’ai cru que tu allais tomber, avoua Castiel en se rapprochant de lui.

 

Dean lui sourit et lui attrapa la tête avec ses mains. Castiel posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Dean approfondit le baiser et alla caresser la langue de son amoureux du bout de la sienne. Castiel glissa ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Dean tandis que celui-ci passait ses mains sous son manteau.

Castiel lui mordilla les lèvres avant de s’en séparer.

 

-C’est la première fois que j’expérimente le bisou à l’envers, déclara Dean en souriant.

-Et comment tu as trouvéça ?

-C’était sympa, rit Dean en se rasseyant sur sa branche.

-C’est tout ? Insista Castiel.

 

Dean descendit de l’arbre puis s’approcha de lui pour déposer un petit bisou humide sur sa joue et précisa :

-C’était parfait. Tout est parfait avec toi.

 

 

Comme John n’était pas encore rentré, Dean invita Castiel à venir boire un cacao chaud en sa compagnie ainsi que celle de ses frères. Castiel accepta et tous les quatre passèrent une belle après-midi, au chaud dans la maison Winchester.

Quand Castiel dut s’en aller, Dean le raccompagna jusqu’à la porte d’entrée pour l’embrasser une dernière fois.

 

-Tu viens dormir avec moi ce soir, chuchota Dean.

-Oui vers 22h30 comme d’habitude, répondit Castiel en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

 

Dean lui sourit, le regarda s’éloigner jusqu’à la maison voisine puis referma la porte et se retourna.

Sam se tenait juste devant lui, les bras croisés et un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Dean toussota, baissa un peu la tête et passa à côté de lui.

 

-Un bon ami hin ?! J’en étais sûr que Castiel était un plus qu’un ami pour toi ! fit Sam en continuant à sourire.

-Oui ! C’est notre voisin ! S’écria Adam en surgissant du salon.

 

Sam rigola en entendant Adam et Dean rougit.

 

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru voir mais je n’ai fait que dire au revoir à Cas, grogna Dean.

-Je sais Dean, tu as dit au revoir à Castiel…en l’embrassant sur la bouche, déclara Sam assez fier de sa découverte.

 

Adam se tourna vers son grand frère en ouvrant grands les yeux et la bouche, avant de dire :

-Mais Dean…Castiel n’est pas une fille !

-Je sais que Castiel n’est pas une fille, Adam ! Geint Dean en passant sa main sur son visage.

-Tu embrasse les garçons aussi alors ? Demanda le cadet.

-C’est une bonne question, ajouta Sam.

-Non ! Je n’embrasse pas les garçons !

-Mais, mais…, commença Adam confus.

-Je…Je n’embrasse que Castiel parce que, parce que…, commença Dean en s’emportant un peu.

-Parce que tu l’aime, termina Sam pensif, avant de fixer son grand frère.

 

Dean soutint quelques secondes son regard avant de hocher la tête.

Oui il aimait Castiel et son frère l’avait vu aussi.

 

-Alors on embrasse les gens qu’on aime, dit Adam en réfléchissant.

-Oui mais on n’embrasse pas les gens de sa famille Adam ! Tint à préciser Sam.

-Je sais Sam ! Je sais ! Déclara Adam avant de se tourner vers Dean qui s’était assis dans le fauteuil.

-Je sens que tu as une question Adam, pose-la maintenant, soupira Dean.

-Castiel t’aime aussi ?

-Oui, répondit Dean après quelques secondes de silence.

-C’est pareil que quand tu embrassais des filles ? Le questionna encore son petit frère.

-Non…non pas tout à fait, avec Castiel c’est plus fort qu’avec toutes les autres filles, précisa Dean, et j’aimerai bien que l’on garde ça secret, personne ne le dit à papa !

-Dean est amoureux et ça doit rester secret ! D’accord ! s’exclama Adam.

-Je n’en parlerai à personne, assura Sam.

 

Dean sourit, maintenant lui et Castiel n’auraient plus à se cacher devant ses frères.


	26. Chapter 26

Ce soir-là, quand Castiel rejoint Dean, celui-ci lui raconta comment ses petits frères avaient tout découvert. Castiel rit en entendant le récit de Dean.

 

-Je te jure bien que je ne faisais moins le fier à ce moment-là, dit Dean.

-Je sais mais c’est drôle quand même, répondit Castiel, hilare.

-On a de la chance d’avoir des proches qui le prennent bien.

-C’est parce qu’on en a parlé qu’à ceux avec qui on était sûr que ça allait bien se passer, pour les autres je ne sais pas quand j’oserai leur annoncer, fit Castiel plus sérieusement.

-C’est vrai et pourtant j’aimerai bien le dire à mon père mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment il va le prendre et toi…ta mère, tu penses que…

-Ma mère l’acceptera surement mais dès que je lui en parlerai tout le restant de ma famille sera au courant et c’est surtout la réaction de mon grand frère Raphael que je redoute.

 

Dean en appris un peu plus sur la famille de Castiel. L’ainé, Michael, voyageait à l’étranger pour une entreprise informatique, Raphael, homme d’affaire lui aussi, travaillait pour une banque. De son côté, Balthazar était le patron d’une boîte de nuit à Springfield.

 

-Et Gabriel ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fait exactement ? Demanda Dean.

-Gab est…goûteur, il vérifie la marchandise et crée de nouvelles recettes de bonbons pour Haribo.

 

Dean éclata de rire, c’était tout à fait Gabriel.

Les deux amoureux ne tardèrent pas à s’endormirent, Castiel enlacé dans les bras de Dean, la tête dans son cou et les mains posées sur son torse.

 

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Castiel de se réveiller sous les caresses de Dean.

 

-Tu es trop doué pour me mettre dans tous mes états, geint Castiel en se tortillant lorsque Dean lui recouvra le ventre de bisous humides.

-C’est parce que tu as bon goût, répondit Dean.

 

Castiel le sentit sourire de son amoureux contre sa peau et rien que ça lui donna pleins de frissons.

C’est alors qu’ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir.

Castiel se glissa contre Dean qui remonta vite les couvertures pour le couvrir.

Dean sentait les cheveux de Castiel le chatouiller et son dos frotter contre son ventre. Dean n’avait pas encore eu assez de câlins et il ne voulait absolument pas que quelqu’un vienne les interrompre. Il pria pour que celui qui marche dans le couloir n’entre pas.

 

-Debout Dean ! C’est le matin ! Cria Adam en surgissant dans la chambre de son grand frère.

 

Raté. Dean n’aurait pas plus de câlins ce matin.

 

-Hé mon grand ! Déjà debout ! Tu…tu t’es levé tôt, fit Dean en terminant sa phrase en bégayant parce qu’il sentait que Castiel s’était retourné et lui donnait des bisous sur le torse tout en descendant lentement.

 

Dean déglutit, non Castiel n’oserait pas abuser de lui comme ça ! Quoique…

 

-Oui je sais ! Je suis debout tôt mais avec Sam on a prévu d’aller faire des bonshommes de neige dans le jardin ! Expliqua Adam.

 

Sam entra à son tour dans la chambre tandis que son grand frère faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler alors que son petit ami était en train de caresser du bout des doigts son flanc droit, tout en continuant à embrasser sa peau.

 

-En plus il a encore neigé cette nuit, peut-être que tu pourrais nous aider Dean, déclara Sam.

-Pourquoi pahaaas !!! répondit Dean en perdant un peu de son self-control en sentant Castiel lui sucer la peau.

 

Il en garderait surement un suçon.

Sam fronça les sourcils, son grand frère se comportait bizarrement.

 

-A moins que tu ne préfères aller embrasser Castiel, ton amoureux ! Rit Adam, pour narguer son grand frère, avant de sauter sur le lit de celui-ci.

-Ouiii ! S’exclama Castiel en surgissant de sous les couvertures.

 

Adam poussa un petit cri de surprise et faillit tomber du lit mais Castiel le rattrapa à temps.

Dean éclata de rire et Sam rougit en comprenant qu’ils venaient d’interrompre Dean et Castiel surement en train de faire des trucs d’amoureux.

Adam fit la moue et grogna :

-Tu m’as fait peur ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais chez mon frère ?

-Il m’a invité et tu m’avais dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais, tu te rappelles ? répondit Castiel en lui souriant.

-C’est vrai, admit Adam, mais moi aussi je veux un câlin de Dean !

-Viens par ici ! Lui dit celui-ci.

 

Adam sourit et se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère.

 

-Tu veux peut-être un bisou aussi, lui dit Dean en riant après l’avoir pris dans ses bras.

-Non ! Non ! Beurk ! Je laisse ça à Castiel ! répondit Adam en descendant du lit.

 

Dean rit, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Castiel et le tira contre lui pour lui donner un petit baiser sur la bouche.

Adam rougit un peu et grogna :

-Que ça soit avec une fille ou avec un garçon, je trouve ça dégoutant !

-Je crois qu’on va vous laisser, déclara Sam en tirant Adam avec lui, avant de refermer la porte de la chambre derrière eux.

 

Une fois de nouveau seul, Dean dit :

-Alors comme ça tu aimes me torturer sous les couettes ?

-C'était assez cool, j'ai bien aimé, répondit Castiel en embrassant Dean sur le menton.

 

Castiel reprit sa série de baisers là où l'avait interrompue et ils terminèrent leurs câlins matinaux.

Ils finirent par se lever et allèrent aider Sam et Adam à faire leurs bonhommes de neige dans le jardin.

Leur sortie se termina en bataille de boules de neige, Dean et Castiel furent vite attaqués par Sam et Adam.

Ils riaient comme des fous et la neige fusait de partout. Les deux amoureux désavantagés durent aller se cacher derrière un tas de neige et attendirent que leurs adversaires soient à court de munitions.

 

-Tu crois qu'ils leur en restent beaucoup ? Demanda Castiel en riant.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me contente juste d'enlever la neige que j'ai sous les vêtements, répondit Dean.

 

Il en profita tout de même pour embrasser son amoureux avant de préparer une nouvelle série de boules de neige.

 

-Arrêtez de faire des bébés et venez-vous battre comme des hommes ! Cria Adam en lançant une boule de neige.

 

Dean et Castiel éclatèrent de rire et leur rire redoublèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Sam expliquer à Adam que ce n'était pas possible qu'ils fassent des bébés.

 

Sam et Adam gagnèrent la bataille et ils rentrèrent tous les quatre pour se changer et se réchauffer. Castiel alla vite chercher des vêtements de rechange et rejoint Dean dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci était en boxer en train de se sécher quand il débarqua par la fenêtre.

 

-Vite ! Vite ! Le froid rentre ! Dit-il à Castiel.

 

Castiel referma la fenêtre, posa ses vêtements sur le lit de Dean et se déshabilla. Dean alla lui chercher un essuie dans la salle de bain et revint dans la chambre. Castiel était maintenant lui aussi en boxer et tournait le dos à Dean.

Celui-ci s'approcha de son Amour et vint lui poser son essuie sur les épaules tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Castiel ferma les yeux, releva la tête et la posa sur l'épaule de Dean.

 

-Tu as encore froid ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement à son oreille.

-Non, tu me réchauffe, lui répondit Castiel en gardant les yeux fermés.

 

Dean se rapprocha encore de Castiel, leurs corps plaqués l’un contre l’autre.

Castiel se retourna en collant son torse contre celui de Dean et l'embrassa furieusement comme sous le coup d'une impulsion. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, Castiel poussa Dean contre le mur tout en continuant à l'embrasser et leurs bassin se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Castiel leva d'une main les bras de Dean au-dessus de sa tête, contre le mur et son autre main alla se nicher dans son cou. Dean gémit et Castiel se mit à lui embrasser le cou pour descendre vers son ventre.

 

-Cas, tu vas me rendre fou ! Geint Dean tout pantois.

-Je sais Dean, c’est le but, lui murmura Castiel en remontant vers son visage pour lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille.

  
Dean gémit d'envie et de plaisir, il en voulait plus.

Castiel relâcha ses mains et celle-ci, maintenant libre, allèrent prendre le visage de Castiel entre leur paume pour les guider vers le visage de Dean. Dean embrassa sauvagement son amoureux, lui faisant ressentir tout le désir qu’il éprouvait pour lui.

Castiel posa ses mains sur les hanches de Dean et approfondit le baiser avant de faire glisser sa main droite sur le boxer de son amoureux. Celui-ci grogna d’envie, son désir déjà bien éveillé. Castiel caressa doucement la bosse qui déformait le tissu du boxer.

Dean lâcha le visage de Castiel et plaqua ses mains contre le mur, tremblant de plaisir.

Il n’était pas sûr de savoir tenir debout encore longtemps si Castiel continuait ses caresses mais celui-ci ne comptait pas laisser s’arrêter et laisser Dean dans un tel état.

Il remonta un peu sa main après avoir rendu fou d’envie Dean et passa d’abord un doigt sous l’élastique puis deux, puis trois et puis toute la main. Castiel se colla contre lui et le recouvrit de baiser tandis qu’il prenait délicatement son membre en main.

Dean n’en pouvait plus, il gémissait le nom de Castiel comme litanie et sans s’en rendre compte, poussait son bassin vers l’avant pour que Castiel bouge sa main le long de son érection.

Castiel avait bien compris le message mais préférait commencer par faire de lents mouvements de haut en bas avant d’aller plus vite.

Dean sentait une douce chaleur monté au creux de ses reins lorsque Castiel décida subitement d’accélérer la cadence.

 

-Cas ! Cas ! Je…tiendrais plus longtemps, souffla Dean.

 

Pour toute réponse Castiel l’embrassa et accéléra encore.

Dean grogna fort et Castiel dût étouffer ses gémissements en l’embrassant.

Dean détacha ses lèvres de celles de Castiel pour gémir son nom au moment où il se libérait dans sa main.

Dean était à bout de souffle, le corps tremblant et les jambes cotonneuses.

Il enlaça ses bras autour du cou de Castiel et tenta de récupérer son souffle.

Castiel prit l’essuie qui trainait sur le lit sans s’écarter de son amoureux et s’essuya les mains avant d’effacer les quelques traces sur le ventre de celui-ci.

 

-Je t’aime mon Ange, murmura Castiel à l’oreille de Dean, en abandonnant l’essuie pour le serrer contre son cœur.

-Moi aussi mon Amour, tellement fort, lui répondit Dean encore tremblant, en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.  

 

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, dans les bras de l’un et de l’autre puis Dean alla prendre une douche et Castiel rentra chez lui après avoir échangé un dernier baiser avec son amoureux.

 

Dean allait bientôt partir pour son entrainement avec Tod et il devait aussi préparer les affaires de ses frères qui eux, allaient réellement chez leur oncle.

 

 

-Demain soir il va falloir que tu sortes le grand jeu, surtout évites ses coups parce qu’ils sont vachement puissants, fit Tod.

-Ouai je sais, tu me l’as déjà dit, grogna Dean en frappant le sac de sable en face de lui.

-Cette semaine d’entrainement va vraiment t’aider, je suis sûr que tu es capable de le battre, si ce n’est pas par KO ça sera en restant debout pendant les quatre rounds, ajouta Tod.

 

Ils quittèrent la salle d’entrainement quelques heures plus tard et allèrent manger un fast food au coin de la rue.

Il était 20h lorsque Dean descendit de son bus ; son père et ses frères n’allaient pas tarder à rentrer.

Dean arriva avant eux et alla se rafraichir.

 

Castiel avait vu Dean rentré avant l’Impala. Il n’était donc pas aller chez son oncle sinon pourquoi revenir plus tôt ?

Castiel pria pour que Dean n’ait pas reçu de coups, il devait vérifier.

 

\- Je peux venir dormir avec toi ce soir ? -

 

Dean ne tarda pas à répondre à son message.

\- Bien sûr ! Je t’attendrai à 22h -

 

Ce soir-là, Castiel ne fut soulagé que quand il put inspecter lui-même le corps de son amoureux, il n’avait pas la moindre trace. Castiel en avait assez de ne pas savoir où disparaissait Dean les dimanche soir. Il devait savoir.

Demain soir il suivrait Dean.


	27. Chapter 27

23h32, Dean sortit de sa chambre par la fenêtre, un sac à dos en main.

Il traversa son toit et utilisa les poubelles pour en descendre. Il sortit de son jardin et descendit la rue.

Castiel ouvrit sa fenêtre, la referma derrière lui, passa sur le toit de Dean et en descendit de la même manière que lui.

Dean avait déjà pris une bonne avance et Castiel le suivit de loin.

Il tourna dans une ruelle à gauche et continua à avancer sans se douter que Castiel le suivait et ne le perdait pas de vue.

Ils marchèrent durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes et Castiel savait qu’ils arriveraient dans les vieux quartiers où se trouvaient les quelques usines désaffectées de la région. Plus ils avançaient plus Castiel se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Dean par ici, tous les dimanches.

Dean tourna à l’angle d’une vielle usine abandonnée, Castiel trottina pour ne pas le perdre, passa la tête pour voir où il se trouvait et vit une file de gens attendre dans la rue, à l’entrée d’une vielle bâtisse.

Il retrouva Dean du regard, celui-ci salua un grand type qui se tenait devant une plus petite porte sur la gauche.

Castiel se dirigea vers cette même porte et se fit arrêté par le grand gars qui venait de laisser passer Dean.

 

-Non, toi tu vas faire la file avec tout le monde et t’attends qu’on ouvre ! Lui dit-il.

-Mais je cherche après…, commença Castiel.

-M’en fout ! Là c’est l’entrée des artistes, toi tu vas avec les visiteurs à l’autre porte, point final, le coupa le mec.

 

Castiel se mit donc dans la file et attendit en se demandant bien ce qu’il allait découvrir derrière ces portes.

 

-Hé toi ! T’es nouveau ici, non ? L’accosta un homme d’une vingtaine d’années, en costume gris.

-Euh…oui, répondit Castiel.

-Bienvenu à l’Abattoir mon pote ! J’m’appelle David ! Tu es venu voir qui ce soir ? Se présenta le dénommé David en lui tendant la main.

-Moi c’est Castiel et je ne suis pas venu voir quelqu’un en particulier, balbutia Castiel en serrant la main de David.

-Et bien tu as de la chance ! Ce soir on va avoir droit à du grand Show avec Tiger contre Titus en tête d’affiche, déclara David en souriant.

 

Castiel n’ajouta rien, David resta à ses côté et sortit son paquet de cigarettes et dit :

-Tu veux une clope ?

-Non merci, je ne fume pas, répondit Castiel.

-Alors je suppose que tu ne vas pas parier ce soir puisque c’est ta première fois, rit David en allumant sa cigarette.

-Vous faites des paris ici ?! Demanda Castiel surpris.

-Bien sûr ! Et ce soir ils vont être très serrés !  

-À quelle heure est-ce que ça finit ? demanda Castiel.

-Ça dépend des fois, habituellement vers 3-4h du matin et j’espère qu’ils vont bientôt ouvrir les portes !  Déclara David en haussant le ton à la fin de sa phrase pour s’adresser aux gens qui seraient de l’autre côté de celles-ci.

 

David expliqua ensuite à Castiel qu’il y aurait six rencontres ce soir mais que la plus intéressante serait la troisième.

 

-Titus est un mec costaud mais ces temps-ci Tiger est en forme donc je vais miser sur lui ce soir, ajouta-t-il.

 

Castiel l’écoutait parler mais ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi consistaient ces rencontres, il était sur le point de lui demander quand les portes s’ouvrirent et que les gens se ruèrent à l’intérieur. L’entrée était payante et heureusement pour Castiel, son portefeuille était dans sa veste.

Il suivit ensuite David dans un couloir qui donnait sur plusieurs escaliers. David invita Castiel à monter les escaliers et il poussa la porte. Castiel découvrit une série de gradins à l’intérieur, ils étaient dans la quatrième rangée. Il s’assit à côté de David et regarda autour de lui. La première chose qu’il remarqua fut un ring en contre bas, pas très loin de leurs places.

Les gradins se remplissaient rapidement.

Castiel déglutit, il refusait d’émettre l’hypothèse que Dean puisse se battre sur ce ring durant la soirée. Non, il devait s’occuper de la sécurité quelque part dans le bâtiment.

 

-Ça ne va pas tarder à commencer, déclara David tout excité.

 

Il s’absenta quelques minutes pour aller parier puis revint.

 

-Ça commence dans dix minutes avec Vipère contre Rock, un avant-goût de qu’il nous attend ce soir si tu veux on avis, cria David pour couvrir le bruit environnant, en s’asseyant. 

 

Non loin de là, Tod entrait dans les vestiaires alors que Vipère et Rock en sortaient.

 

-Alors comme on a dit, hin Dean ! Fit Tod en s’avançant vers lui, un jeu de jambe parfais et toujours faire attention à sa défense !

 

Dean acquiesça et retira son sweatshirt.

 

-Tu passe en troisième sur le ring, l’informa Tod.

-Et Titus ? Il ne se montre pas ? Je n’ai pas encore aperçu de nouvelle tête dans le vestiaire, fit Dean.

-C’est un invité de marque alors il a son vestiaire personnel, ironisa Tod.

 

Ils entendirent le publique applaudir et hurler, la soirée venait de débuté.

 

-Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs ! J’espère que vous êtes prêts à voir du grand spectacle ce soir ! Nous allons directement commencer avec Vipère et Rock qui sont en plein forme et prêt à vous en mettre plein la vue ! Que le match commence !

 

Castiel pâlit lorsqu’il vit que c’était Joy qui commentait le match, il était perdu et ne savait plus vraiment comment il était arrivé là, au milieu de cette atmosphère assoiffée de violence.

Il avait suivi Dean, il devait retrouver Dean. Castiel le chercha parmi la foule et le long du ring mais il n’était nulle part.

 

-Aouch’ ! T’as vu ça ! T’as vu ce que Vipère vient de prendre ! S’exclama David.

 

Castiel n’avait pas suivi le match, il n’aimait pas la boxe en général. Il trouvait que c’était un sport stupide et il avait juste appris quelques trucs avec Dean pour être capable de se défendre.

Deux rounds plus tard, Rock était KO et David quitta de nouveau sa place pour aller parier.

Toujours pas de Dean en vue.

Castiel, inquiet, reporta son attention sur David et son sang se figea quand il vit qu’il parlait avec Luther, celui-ci était assis derrière une table et écrivait quelque chose dans un carnet.  

Castiel se rassit et espéra très fort que Luther ne l’ait pas remarqué.

 

-Tu le connais le mec derrière la table ? demanda Castiel à David lorsque celui-ci fut revenu.

-Lui ? C’est Luther, c’est un peu le boss de la boîte, il tient les paris et s’occupe de trouver de bons boxeurs, répondit celui-ci.

 

Deux nouveaux boxeurs montèrent sur le ring et les spectateurs les acclamèrent, la salle se remplissait encore.

 

-Souhaitons bonne chance à nos deux concurrents suivants : Doc et Fast ! Commenta Joy.

 

Castiel n’avait toujours pas repéré Dean et reporta son attention au match.

Dean s’échauffait quand Tod revint dans les vestiaires, chargé de ses bandes et de ses gants.

 

-Ça va bientôt être à toi, je te parie que Doc remporte le match, dit-il en s’approchant de Dean.

-Normal, Fast n’a pas eu le temps de se remettre de son combat de dimanche passé, contre Rock, grogna Dean.

 

Tod lui banda les poings et lui enfila les gants.

Castiel grimaça, Fast venait de s’écrouler sur le sol suite à crochet direct particulièrement violent de Doc. Le match prit fin au deuxième round.

 

-Et oui ! C’était à prévoir ! Fast n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme ! Se plaint David.

 

Joy annonça la fin du match et ajouta que les paris étaient ouverts pour la prochaine rencontre, celle de la soirée, Titus contre Tiger.

Une bonne partie du public se leva pour aller parier.

 

-Ha ! J’ai bien fait de parier à l’avance, rit David en restant assit.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais rester, j’étais venu dans l’espoir de voir un ami mais je ne le vois nulle part, déclara Castiel en se levant.

-Wow ! Attends ! Tu ne vas pas te barrer juste avant le meilleur combat de l’année ! S’exclama David en le retenant.

-Mais je…, commença Castiel.

-Comment s’appelle ton ami ? Je le connais peut-être ! Insista-t-il.

-Dean, il s’appelle Dean Winchester.

-Non, ça ne me dit rien mais si tu devais le retrouver ici, il viendra surement pour voir ce match ! Tout le monde vient pour ça !

 

Castiel se rassit, il n’avait rien à perdre de toute façon.

 

-Cher public, voici le temps de la rencontre la plus attendue de la soirée ! Veuillez applaudir le maître incontesté, l’élite de nos boxeurs, Titus !

 

Les spectateurs applaudirent, sifflèrent et crièrent lorsque le nommé Titus monta sur le ring.

Castiel se dit, en le voyant, que l’autre concurrent n’aurait pas facile de le battre, ce mec était musclé de partout et très grand. Une vraie armoire à glace.

 

-Ce roi du direct sera, ce soir, face à Tiger ! Tiger qui n’a plus perdu de match depuis un bon bout de temps et qui est devenu une vraie bête sauvage ! Réussira-t-il à tenir tête à Titus !? Nous allons le découvrir tout de suite ! Déclara Joy en laissant passer le second concurrent.

 

Tiger monta sur le ring et Castiel crut mourir, c’était comme si son cœur s’était arrêté et qu’il ne savait plus comment respirer.

Dean était Tiger, Tiger était Dean et il allait se battre contre ce monstre de Titus.

David se leva pour acclamer Dean tandis que Castiel resta figé dans son siège. Il avait envie de s’enfuir et de reste, de hurler et de pleurer.

Sur le ring, Titus fit un sourire malsain à Dean et cracha :

-J’vais t’éclater !

 

Dean ne répondit pas, il s’était enfermé dans sa tête et ne laissait aucune émotion traverser son visage. Il s’était isolé du bruit, isolé des autres, isolé de tout.

Le gong sonna, le ramenant un peu à la réalité. Titus attaqua directement en tentant de le toucher avec un crochet de droite mais Dean para le coup en se reculant.

Titus ricana et avança, Dean comprit vite qu’il allait essayer de le bloquer dans un coin du ring. Il para les coups suivant sans tenter d’en donner en retour.

Et alors qu’il allait se retrouver coincé, il se pencha à la place de reculer, le bras droit de Titus passa au-dessus de sa tête, il se dégagea et passa sur le côté. Dean en profita pour frapper les côtes de son adversaires, celui-ci grogna de mécontentement  et se retourna pour lui faire face et Dean lui balança un crochet gauche sous le menton.

 

-Ouai ! Continue comme ça Tiger ! Hurla David.

 

Castiel s’était levé pour être sûr de ne rien perdre du match. Il tremblait de peur pour Dean.

Celui-ci venait de recevoir un puissant coup de poing dans le thorax. Dean se recula sous la puissance du choc, expira un grand coup et bougea.

Il savait que rester immobile était la dernière chose à faire. Il devait épuiser la montagne devant lui pour être sûr que chaque coup qu’il donnerait, compte.

Titus commençait à s’énerver de ne pas réussir à atteindre assez Dean pour le mettre au tapis.

La fin du premier round sonna et Titus jura en repartant vers son entraineur. Dean rejoint Tod.

 

-C’est fini ?! S’exclama Castiel.

-Tu plaisante ! Ça vient de commencer ! Tiger a encore amélioré son jeu de jambe depuis la dernière fois, répondit David tout souriant.

-Bien joué Dean ! Tu l’énerve ! Fais attention qu’il ne change pas de tactique ! Déclara Tod en tendant une gourde d’eau à celui-ci.

 

Le gong retentit une nouvelle fois et les deux adversaires se rejoignirent au centre avant de se mettre en garde.

Cette fois Dean eu plus de mal à se défendre, Titus avait décidé de donner des coups de poings sans relâche, puis d’un coup il s’arrêta et décrocha un puissant uppercut dans le ventre de Dean.

Dean vola dans le filet du ring. Il vacilla un peu, sa vision était trouble mais il vit juste à temps Titus foncer vers lui et il roula sur le côté.

Titus faillit sortir du ring, Dean en profita pour se secouer et lui décrocher un direct, une nouvelle fois, dans les côtes.

Celui-ci se recula et renvoya son poing vers la tempe de Dean, Dean baissa la tête juste à temps et riposta avec un cross-counter dans le buste.

 

-Il est bon ! Il est bon ! S’écria David, euphorique.

 

Castiel devait transpirer autant que Dean. Il sursautait au moindre coup que Dean recevait et se mordait les lèvres à sang, d’inquiétude.

 

-Tu crois que De…Tiger va gagner ? Demanda-t-il à David.

-Je ne sais pas mais j’ai bon espoir, ça serait une première parce que jusqu’ici Titus n’a jamais perdu, lui répondit-il.

 

Cette réponse ne satisfesa pas du tout Castiel. Dean venait encore de recevoir un poing dans les côtes, il avait encaissé le coup mais pour Castiel, ce combat ne pouvait que mal se finir.

La fin du second round résonna et les adversaires retournèrent dans leur coin respectif.

 

-Il va essayer de te démolir ce round-ci, il déteste quand ça traine en longueur donc c’est maintenant que tout se joue, dit Tod en épongeant le visage de Dean.

-Il n’est pas facile à atteindre en tous cas, fit Dean essoufflé.

-Tu as tenu jusqu’ici et c’était pas mal du tout, je sais que tu t’interdis de perdre et tu as raison parce que tu vas le gagner ce match !

-Merci Tod, dit Dean en lui souriant avant de remettre son protège dent en bouche.

 

Dean se sentait bien malgré les coups qu’il avait reçu, il voulait énerver ce Titus qui le prenait pour un moins que rien. Et puis comme lui avait rappelé Tod, il ne pouvait pas perdre.

 

L’arbitre les invita au centre une fois que le gong sonna et le match reprit.

Dean sentit que Titus donnait tout ce qu’il avait, il n’arrêta pas de donner des coups de poings pour l’atteindre, Dean en para beaucoup mais en reçut quelques un.

Un des coups lui avait ouvert l’arcade et la lèvre, il jura intérieurement et changea sa garde.

 

Les spectateurs n’arrêtaient pas de hurler, cette rencontre les comblait.

C’est alors que Dean vit Titus se préparer pour lui balancer un direct dans le visage. Dean bloqua le coup et lui renvoya un direct en plein front.

Titus sembla déstabiliser et surtout étonné, Dean en profita et continua à l’assaillir de coups et conclut son attaque avec son plus puissant uppercut.

Son adversaire tituba, la foule le hua, Dean s’avança, lui assena encore quelques coups et Titus tomba à genou devant lui.

Le public était hystérique, Tiger était en train de donner un raclée à Titus l’invincible.

 

L’arbitre se mit à compter, Castiel se mit à croiser les doigts pour qu’il ne se relève pas mais Titus n’avait pas dit son dernier mot et il était furieux.

Castiel vit, atterré, le colosse se relever et rugir de rage face à Dean qui gardait un visage neutre.

 

-Allez Tiger !!! File donne lui la raclée de sa vie ! Hurla David en sautant sur place.

 

Titus s’approcha de Dean, faillit lui décrocher la mâchoire avec un crochet droit que Dean évita en se penchant en arrière. Dean voulut reculer quand il sentit son adversaire lui marcher sur le pied, Dean n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver le coup suivant qui l’atteint au foie.

Dean en eut le souffle coupé et fut paralysé sur place.

L’arbitre avait vu la faute, un coup au foie et s’était un arrêt de quelques seconde, plus un avertissement pour le joueur responsable du coup.

L’arbitre fit signe aux concurrents de s’écarter.

Dean toujours paralysé de douleur, plié en deux, ne bougea pas et Titus ne s’écarta pas mais lui balança un uppercut sous le menton qui envoya Dean au sol.

Le gong de fin du troisième round sonna au moment où il toucha le tapis.

 

La foule hurla son désaccord, tout le monde avait vu la faute.

De son côté Castiel avait failli hurler mais son cri était resté bloqué dans sa gorge qui s’était nouée. Il avait l’impression de ressentir le moindre coup que Dean recevait, il en avait le souffle coupé et sa respiration en était saccadée.

La vue de Castiel se troubla pendant quelques secondes et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

Il était debout au milieu de ses gens qui n’étaient là que pour voir du sang et de la violence. Castiel ne voyait rien d’autre que son amoureux prendre des coups et ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Dean s’était relevé et avait rejoint Tod dans son coin. Celui-ci lui donna de quoi se désaltérer et stoppa le saignement de son nez et de son arcade.

Dean enrageait intérieurement, cet enfoiré l’avait frappé alors qu’il savait parfaitement, comme tout boxeur, que le foie était un des endroits qu’il était interdit de toucher.

Son sang bouillonnait, il n’allait pas perdre contre un tricheur. De là où il était, il voyait bien Titus ricaner.

 

-S’il est prêt à me donner des coups interdits, c’est qu’il ne se sent pas à la hauteur ! Grogna Dean.

 

Le gong résonna, signalant le début du quatrième et dernier round.

Si Titus pensait qu’il aurait plus facile à battre Dean maintenant, il se trompait.

Il venait de réveiller une profonde colère en Dean. C’étaient des enfoirés comme Titus qui avaient fait du mal à son Castiel. Et Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner, ce n’était plus une question de ne pas perdre mais vraiment de ne pas pouvoir laisser gagner Titus.

 

Castiel vit Dean s’avancer vers son adversaire, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé. Dean ne se protégeait plus, il attaquait comme si se défendre n’était plus important.

 

C’est alors que Castiel se rappela de la fois où Dean était venu le voir en lui disait que plus personne ne le blesserait. Cette fois-là avait été différente des autres fois. C’est vrai que plus personne ne lui avait fait de mal jusqu’au jour dans les toilettes. Dean avait d’ailleurs semblé très choqué et encore plus lorsqu’il lui avait dit que Luther n’acceptait pas les échecs.

 

Tiger frappa Titus à la tempe, de toutes ses forces et celui-ci recula.

 

Castiel ferma les yeux, les pièces du puzzle venaient de s’assembler.

Dean et Luther devaient avoir passé un accord. Dean devrait combattre pour Luther et en échange, Luther et sa bande ne le toucheraient plus.

Dean prenaient les coups à sa place.

Titus reçut un crochet droit suivit d’un crochet gauche et encore un droit, dans les côtes. Il recula encore. Tiger venait de coincer Titus dans un coin du ring.

Castiel s’assit, ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Il avait l’impression que tout tournait autour de lui.

Depuis des semaines, Dean venait ici pour combattre toute la nuit. Et tout ça pour le protéger.

Castiel tremblait toujours, il n’avait jamais demandéça et ne le demanderai jamais à quelqu’un, encore moins à l’amour de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas que Dean souffre à sa place.

Tiger fractura le nez de Titus d’un coup de poing fulgurant et celui-ci s’effondra au sol. Tiger venait de faire un sans-faute, il avait bondit sur sa proie et ne l’avait plus lâchée.

Castiel se releva et marcha à travers la foule en délire, hurlant leur joie ou leur haine. Joy déclarait Tiger vainqueur.

La suite de la soirée fut annoncée, Tiger descendit du ring, aucune émotion marquée sur le visage.

Il ne voulait voir personne, maintenant, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

Des spectateurs l’accostèrent pour le féliciter, lui tendre la main, lui parler, Tiger les ignora et passa la porte qui donnait sur le couloir en direction des vestiaires. Tod le suivait.

 

-Dean !

 

Tiger se figea, glacé sur place par ce cri dont il connaissait le propriétaire.

 

-Dean.

 

Dean se retourna et vit Castiel debout au milieu du couloir.

 

-Tu le connais ? Lui demanda Tod en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, laisse-nous, merci Tod, répondit Dean.

 

Tod entra dans les vestiaires et les laissa seul.

Castiel s’approcha de Dean et le regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

-Te bats-tu pour Luther et en échange lui et sa bande me laissent tranquille ?

 

Il n’y avait aucune trace de colère dans sa voix, elle était neutre et attendait une réponse.

 

-Oui, répondit Dean en soutenant le regard de Castiel.

-Tu sais que tu fais exactement ce que tu m’as fait promettre de ne pas faire : souffrir en silence pour moi.

-Oui je sais.

-Tu comprends que je ne saurais le supporter plus longtemps, dit Castiel, la voix tremblante.

 

Dean ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux. De toute la soirée, c’était maintenant qu’il était le plus effrayé.

 

-Tu m’as menti Dean, longtemps, ajouta Castiel, d’une petite voix.

 

Dean ne répondit toujours pas, il n’y avait rien à répondre, Castiel avait raison.

 

-Ce combat, il m’a déchiré le cœur, je ne suis pas sûr de m’en remettre et d’être capable d’en supporter plus.

-Cas…, commença Dean qui sentait ses yeux le piquer et sa gorge se nouer.

-Non Dean ! Je refuse ! Je ne peux pas, je ne saurais plus ! C’est trop dur ! Dit Castiel en posant son front contre celui de Dean, aux bords des larmes.

-Cas, ne me laisse pas ! Non, Cas, je…, fit Dean dont la voix se brisa, son front appuyé contre celui de Castiel, les yeux fermés.

-Dean, je pense que c’est plus simple si l’on continue séparément, je ne veux plus que tu souffres pour moi et toi, tu ne veux plus que je souffre pour toi, c’est normal et nous savons que le seul moyen d’arrêter ça c’est d’arrêter tout, déclara Castiel en rompant le contact avec Dean et en se reculant.

 

Dean s’avança vers lui mais Castiel s’enfuit en courant.

 

-Cas ! Cas ! Castiel ! Non ! Hurla Dean en partant à sa poursuite.

 

Castiel courut à travers la foule, sortit de l’Abattoir et continua sans s’arrêter.

Il avait les poumons en feu et bousculait les gens mais tout ça importait peu, il voulait fuir de Dean, de lui, de son choix, le plus vite possible et le plus loin possible. Il voulait fuir et surtout ne pas penser à ce qu’il venait de perdre, l’amour de sa vie.

 

Dean n’arriva pas à le rattraper et quand il sortit à l’extérieure et que Castiel était déjà loin de lui, il s’effondra dans la neige et éclata en sanglot.


	28. Chapter 28

C’est la seule solution, c’est la seule solution, c’est la seule solution, ne cessait de se répéter Castiel.

Il était rentré chez lui en courant et ne s’était pas retourné. Il ferma la fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes depuis qu’il fuyait Dean.

Castiel se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura tout son saoul.

Quitter Dean était la chose la plus difficile qu’il ait faite, il aurait bien voulu que ça n’arrive jamais mais c’était le seul moyen pour que Dean arrête ses combats dangereux et stupides.

Après tout, il ne méritait pas que l’on souffre pour lui.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, il ne s’était toujours pas endormi et il entendit Dean revenir. Celui-ci devait être ivre, Castiel l’entendit à sa voix quand Dean l’appela désespérément.

Castiel ne répondit pas et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et laissa ses larmes couler.

Dean rentra dans sa chambre en titubant, il était effectivement saoul. Après avoir perdu de vue l’amour de sa vie, il s’était effondré dans la neige pour ne plus en bouger pendant deux longues heures puis il s’était levé pour aller chercher de quoi boire pour oublier.

Mais l’alcool ne fit qu’empirer les choses et il n’oublia rien.

Il ne savait même pas comment il avait retrouvé le chemin jusqu’à chez lui.

Dean avait grimpé sur son toit et avait été jusqu’à la fenêtre de Castiel pour l’appeler.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et Dean rentra chez lui, brisé.

Une fois la fenêtre passée, il tomba sur le sol et pleura, pleura longtemps. Il finit par s’endormir à même le sol, la fenêtre ouverte dans l’espoir que Castiel lui réponde ou l’appelle.

Le lendemain matin, Dean rêva que Castiel était serré contre lui comme tous les matins mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il hurla de douleur, il était seul. Plus de Castiel. Plus rien.

 

-Dean ! Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?! S’exclama John en débarquant en trombe dans la chambre.

 

Dean ne répondit pas, il tremblait et ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

 

-Mon garçon tu es brulant de fièvre ! Allez recouche-toi dans ton lit, que fais-tu à terre, déclara John en redressant Dean qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

 

Dean ne s’était pas changé depuis son match avec Titus, il était toujours en short et torse-nu.

Rester dans cette tenue aussi longtemps dans la neige lui valut un gros refroidissement.

Le docteur Turner qui vint l’examiner lui prescrit du repos et demanda qu’on le rappel si Dean commençait à tousser.

Dean délirait complètement, il n’avait plus la notion de ce qui l’entourait et tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il avait perdu Castiel.

 

De son côté, Castiel n’allait pas mieux, il s’était levé en catastrophe et avait été vomir au toilette. Depuis son estomac ne s’était pas calmé et continuait à le faire vomir même s’il ne restait plus rien à rendre.

Castiel se sentait vide et faible. Il ne pensait qu’à Dean et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Castiel se remit à vomir pour la cinquième fois ce matin-là.

 

Dean tremblait toujours, dans son lit, recouvert de couvertures.

La fièvre s’était calmée mais la douleur n’en était que plus forte. Il ne faisait que penser à Castiel, il ne sanglotait plus mais les larmes refusaient de s’arrêter de couler. John ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et mettait ce drôle de comportement sur le compte de la fièvre. Heureusement qu’il avait pris quelques jours de congé pour s’occuper de ses fils durant les vacances de Noël.

 

Sur le coup de midi, les vomissements de Castiel se calmèrent et il put retourner dans son lit. Il se coucha, passa les mains sous son oreiller et en retira quelque chose, c’était le t-shirt Batman de Dean qu’il avait échangé contre sa chemise. Castiel enfouit sa tête dans le tissu et pleura de plus belle.

Se sevrer de Dean lui semblait impossible, ça faisait trop mal, il n’arriverait jamais à passer à autre chose.

 

Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux, Castiel l’avait appelé. Il se leva, marcha fébrilement jusqu’à la fenêtre et passa sur le toit. La neige craqua sous ses pieds nus, le vent soufflait et Dean n’entendait que la voix de Castiel qui l’appelait.

 

-Dean ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ! Tu es fou ! Tu vas te blesser ! S’écria John en découvrant son fils sur le toit, en entrant dans la chambre.

 

John dût y mettre toute sa force pour tirer son fils à l’intérieur, celui-ci se débattait et criait qu’il voulait le voir.

Voir qui, John n’en savait aucune idée mais une chose était sûr, la fièvre jouait encore des tours à son fils qui fut difficile à calmer.

Celui-ci finit par s’endormir, épuisé.

 

Castiel, lui, n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il voulait juste fermer les yeux et tout oublier, oublier la douleur, oublier le manque et oublier Dean.

Castiel se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et sortit un tube de somnifère de la pharmacie. Il avala une dizaine de gélules d’un coup. Les risques, il n’en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste s’endormir pour ne pas se réveiller ou alors dans très longtemps.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et se recoucha.

 

Le lendemain matin Dean se réveilla en sursautant, il n’avait plus de fièvre, ne tremblait plus et ne pleurait plus.

Il était juste vide, vide d’envie, vide de tout, vide sans Castiel.

Il ne mangea rien, ne dit rien et bougea à peine. Rien ne le faisait réagir, c’était comme s’il était ailleurs, perdu dans sa tête.

John fit ce qu’il put pour le faire réagir, parler ou même manger mais rien ne fonctionna.

 

Castiel, lui, ne se réveilla pas de la journée mais son sommeil fut parcouru de cauchemars et quand Anna l’entendit crier, elle accourut.

Elle ne réussit pas à le réveiller et il continuait à hurler dans son sommeil. Paniquée, elle appela le docteur de la région.

 

-Je vais lui administré un petit remontant qui devrait le réveiller dans quelques minutes, expliqua le docteur Turner.

 

Effectivement, cinq minutes après l’injection, Castiel se réveilla en frissonnant, il ouvrit les yeux et éclata en sanglot. Sa sœur le prit dans ses bras et lui parla beaucoup pour l’encourager à expliquer ce qui lui arrivait mais Castiel ne répondit pas, il ne parlait plus.

 

Mercredi, Dean ne bougea pas de son lit et ne parla à personne.

Castiel ne dit rien non plus et resta assit à la table de la salle à manger.

Ils s’étaient murés dans le silence, essayant de ne pas flancher sous cette plaie qu’était devenu leur cœur.

 

À 14h, Dean sentit son portable vibrer, il regarda le message avec l’espoir désespéré qu’il vienne de Castiel.

 

\- Dimanche soir, Contre Billy et Doc, à l’Abattoir –

 

Quand il vit le message, Dean jeta son portable sur le sol et se mit à hurler de rage. Il se leva de son lit et se mit à tout retourner dans sa chambre. John monta quatre à quatre les escaliers lorsqu’il entendit le vacarme. Quand il découvrit son fils en train de tout casser, il se rua sur lui pour l’immobiliser. Dean se débâtit quelques minutes puis abandonna, il s’accrocha à son père comme il l’avait fait le jour où Mary était décédée et les sanglots le reprirent.

 

 

Ce mercredi soir-là, quand Elizabeth Novak rentra chez elle, elle découvrit son plus jeune fils assit, dans le noir, à la table de la salle à manger.

Elle lui parla, lui demanda pourquoi il était toujours éveillé. Elle n'eut aucune réponse mais des larmes roulèrent de nouveaux sur les joues de Castiel.

Elizabeth le serra contre elle, le berça et Castiel finit par s'endormir.

 

Jeudi, John obligea Dean a resté dans le salon en compagnie de ses frères. John était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son aîné, d'habitude si vivant. Celui-ci s'assit dans le divan et n'en bougea plus.

 

Anna avait sonné à Gabriel pour lui parler du comportement étrange de Castiel et celui-ci vint voir son petit frère qui s'était de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre.

Lorsque Gabriel arriva dans la chambre de Castiel, celui-ci n'allait pas bien du tout.

Il tremblait fort et sa respiration était saccadée. Quand Gabriel comprit ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà trop tard pour lui donner ses anticonvulsifs.

Castiel fut pris de violentes convulsions durant de longues minutes. Gabriel dut même appeler Anna en renfort pour éviter que leur petit frère ne se blesse.

Épuisé, Castiel s'endormit juste après sa crise.

 

-Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! S'exclama Anna au bord des larmes.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, avoua Gabriel en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

 

 

Vendredi, John décida de sonner à Bobby, il était dépassé et demanda à celui-ci s'il pouvait venir voir Dean dans l'espoir de le faire sortir de sa bulle.

 

-C'est si grave que ça ?! Demanda Bobby à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Je suis dépassé Bobby, il ne réagit plus, il ne bouge plus, il est comme...mort, dit John désespéré.

 

Comme mort, c'était exactement ça.

Dean se laissait dériver par le chagrin qui lui broyait le cœur, il avait perdu toute volonté.

 

Castiel de son côté n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il n'avait plus goût à rien, tout lui était douloureux et tout lui rappelait Dean.

C'est la meilleure solution, on n'a pas d'autre choix, c'est la meilleure solution, de toute façon je ne le mérite...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des haut-le-cœur. Il courut aux toilettes et se remit à vomir.

Il ne mangeait plus depuis quatre jours mais des haut-le-cœur le prenaient encore de temps en temps. Son corps était en manque de Dean tout comme son esprit et son cœur.

 

La nuit passée, Dean avait essayé de dormir dans le salon mais sans succès, il se réveillait toujours en sursautant, croyant avoir entendu Castiel qui l'appelait et puis dès qu'il fermait les yeux, ses yeux bleus le hantaient.

Au milieu de la nuit, Dean s'était assis dans le divan, abandonnant tout espoir de dormir.

C'est ainsi que Bobby découvrit son neveu en arrivant, assit-là, le teint pâle, des cernes noirs sous les yeux et à bout de force.

 

-Depuis lundi il est comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je sais qu'il a reçu des coups, j'ai vu des ecchymoses sur son ventre, si tu pouvais lui parler pour voir s'il sort de sa léthargie, murmura John, inquiet.

 

Bobby n'avait vu qu'une fois Dean dans un tel état, c'était à la mort de Mary mais il avait fini par s'en sortir en s'accrochant à ses frères, en prenant soin d'eux.

 

Bobby s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

-Si nous allions dans ta chambre fiston ?

 

Dean sembla le voir pour la première fois depuis son arrivée et refusa d'un mouvement de la tête.

Depuis sa chambre, il voyait celle de Castiel, sa chambre lui rappelait tous les moments tendres et heureux qu'il avait passé avec l'amour de sa vie.

 

-Bon ! Allons-nous promener alors, fais-moi visiter la région, dit Bobby.

 

Dean soupira mais se leva. Il se stoppa net, il avait la tête qui tourne. Bobby le serra contre lui en passant son bras sur ses épaules et il l’aida à avancer.

Quand ils passèrent devant chez Castiel, Dean ferma les yeux et ravala ses larmes.

Sur le chemin, Bobby lui parla de tout et de rien, Dean n'écoutait pas vraiment, il se contentait de marcher en fixant le sol.

Bobby avait d'abord essayé d'engager la conversation mais quand il vit que Dean était toujours aussi refermé sur lui-même il abandonna et se mit à parler pour deux.

 

Le froid gelait Dean mais celui-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte, depuis dimanche soir c'était comme si son corps ne savait plus comment se réchauffer, c'était comme si toute sa chaleur était partie avec Castiel.

 

-C'est sympa cette forêt, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des endroits comme celui-ci par ici, fit Bobby en s'arrêtant.

 

Dean émergea alors de ses pensées sombres, c'était comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

Il se rendit alors compte de où ils étaient. Il venait de conduire Bobby jusqu'à leur arbre sans même s'en rendre compte.

 

-C'est un bien bel arbre celui-là ! Déclara Bobby en pointant du bout du doigt leur arbre.

 

Quelque que chose explosa en Dean à ce moment-là, son corps tout entier lui rappela ce qu'il avait perdu, la douleur qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui remonta à la surface et il ne put plus rien contenir.

Il tomba à genou dans la neige et une plainte qui se transforma en cris, sortit du fond de sa gorge pour se délester de toute la détresse qui l'habitait.

 

Bobby s'empressa de s'agenouiller près de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Dean s'accrocha à lui et continua à hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

Épuisé d'avoir crié, épuisé de souffrir depuis cinq jours, épuisé de faire des cauchemars, épuisé après avoir extériorisé tant de chose dans ses cris, Dean perdit connaissance dans les bras de son oncle.

 

-Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire souffrir à ce point-là fiston, murmura tendrement Bobby en prenant Dean dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à chez lui.

 

Castiel courut hors de la cuisine pour la sixième fois.

Gabriel se tourna vers sa sœur et dit:

-Je lui ai parlé et il ne m'a rien dit non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? L'emmené chez un psy ? Se demanda Anna, perdue.

-Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas ce Dean Winchester n'est vraiment pas le super petit copain idéal ! Il habite juste à côté et ne vient même pas prendre des nouvelles de Castiel ! Grogna Gabriel.

-Mais bien sûr ! Dean ! S'exclama Anna.

-Quoi ?! Dean ne va pas le sauver si c'est ce que tu crois, fit Gabriel en haussant les épaules.

-Castiel est dans un état pareil à cause de Dean, ils ont dû se disputer ou se séparer.

-Mais non ! C'est pas possible qu'une dispute ou une rupture puisse retourner notre Castiel à ce point-là !

-Tu es parfois aveugle Gab ! Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point Castiel était épanoui avec Dean ? Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand il le regardait, insista Anna.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir, c'est de poser la question à Castiel et s'il s'avère que Dean est la cause de l'état dépressif de notre petit frère, je vais lui faire ça fête.

-Gabriel, ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple, soupira Anna en levant les yeux au ciel.

 

Peu de temps après, Castiel revint dans la cuisine et alla se verser un verre d'eau. Il tremblait et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il retourna s'assoir à table et ne bougea plus. Son frère et sa sœur l'observèrent, se regardèrent puis Anna alla s'assoir en face de lui.

Elle posa ses mains sur celles de son petit-frère, baissa la tête pour tenter d'accrocher son regard et lui demanda doucement:

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Dean ?

 

Castiel croisa son regard, Anna vit son visage se décomposer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

 

-Je...je l'ai perdu, craqua Castiel en posant son front contre le bois de la table et en éclatant en sanglot.

 

Anna prit son petit frère dans ses bras et Gabriel, fou de rage de voir son frère dans un tel état à cause d'un ado, fonça pour aller frapper à la porte voisine.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée pour sortir, il vit un homme d'une soixantaine d'année passer devant chez lui, il portait le Dean en question dans ses bras.

Celui-ci avait une sale mine, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait plus dormit depuis des jours et il était justement inconscient.

 

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Je suis son voisin, je le connais, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Demanda Gabriel qui s’était calmé rien qu’en voyant l’état dans lequel se trouvait Dean.

-Non, ça ira merci, je suis son oncle, Dean est dans une mauvaise passe depuis une semaine et on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il a, déclara Bobby sans s'arrêter.

 

Gabriel le salua et rentra chez lui. Dean n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce garçon pétillant qu'il avait rencontré. Cette rupture semblait les ronger tous les deux mais alors pourquoi se séparer s’ils s'aimaient toujours ?

 

John ouvrit la porte à Bobby et lui demanda tout paniqué:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais il a évacué une bonne partie de sa douleur, répondit Bobby avant de remonter Dean dans sa chambre.

 

Adam et Sam suivirent leur oncle, inquiets pour leur frère.

 

-Tu sais Bobby, Dean aimait très fort quelqu'un qui l'aimait aussi, peut-être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, déclara San alors que Bobby couchait doucement Dean sur son lit.

-Dean m'a parlé de quelqu'un aussi, il m'a dit qu'il l'aimait fort mais il n’arrivait pas à lui dire, dit Bobby.

-Est-ce qu'il parlait de Castiel ? Demanda Adam.

-Oui, c'est bien de lui qu'il parlait. Ils ont donc fini par se mettre ensemble, dit Bobby songeur en regardant Dean.

-Oui ! Ils étaient très souvent ensemble, dit Adam.

-Est-ce que Dean vous a dit s'ils s'étaient séparés ? Demanda Bobby.

-Non, il ne dit plus rien et c'est surement à cause de ça parce qu'il s'aimait très fort, répondit Sam.

-Vraiment très très fort, insista Adam.

 

Lorsque Dean se réveilla Bobby était toujours prêt de lui mais ses frères étaient descendus manger.

 

-Dis-moi Dean, est-ce que toi et Castiel êtes toujours ensemble ? Demanda-t-il directement.

-Non, murmura Dean, la voix brisée et usée d'avoir crié.

 

Il ne pleura pas. Il avait fait sortir toute sa douleur dans la forêt, maintenant il se sentait de nouveau complètement vide.

Bobby soupira et lui dit:

-Mon garçon tu dois te battre et te relever, tu ne peux plus te laisser dériver maintenant.

 

Bobby lui parla encore avant de redescendre à l'étage.

 

-Ton fils a un énorme chagrin d'amour John, dit Bobby.

-Un chagrin d'amour ?! S'exclama John, surpris.

-Oui.

-Mais Dean n'en a jamais eu et pourtant il a déjà vécu des tas de rupture.

-Disons que cette fois-ci c'est différent.

-Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, dit John toujours surpris.

 

Samedi matin Dean se sentait mieux, il ne ressentait plus de douleur, en fait il ne ressentait plus grand chose et il préférait ça. S'il devait vivre sans Castiel autant ne rien ressentir du tout.

Il descendit et déjeuna avec ses petits frères et son père.

 

-Je suis heureux que tu remange Dean, Bobby m'a expliqué que tu avais eu une rupture difficile et j'espère que tu t'en remettras vite, il ne faut pas se laisser autant abattre pour une fille, fit John.

-C'était un garçon, dit Dean d'une voix neutre en mordant dans son pain.

-Pardon ?! Dit John croyant avoir mal entendu.

-Il s'appelait Castiel et c'était un garçon, précisa Dean sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

 

Il eut un court silence durant lequel John faillit avaler de travers et Sam et Adam se mirent à fixer tour à tour leur grand frère et leur père.

 

-Tu t'es mis dans un état pareil parce que tu as rompu avec un garçon ? Demanda John en détachant bien chaque syllabe.

-Oui.

-Mais Dean je croyais que tu aimais les filles ?! S'exclama John surpris.

-Non j'aime seulement Castiel, avoua Dean toujours sur un ton neutre.

-Dean ! Tu te rends bien compte que c'est normal que ça n'ait pas fonctionné, tu n'es pas gay ! Dit John qui n'acceptait pas le fait que son fils puisse aimer un garçon.

-C'est juste je n'aime pas les garçons, j'aime Castiel, insista Dean.

-Mon pauvre garçon ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais je t'interdis de te morfondre pour ce Castiel, tu te doutais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être du sérieux ! Tu as 17 ans !

-Je pense que tu ne comprends pas, dit simplement Dean.

-Je comprends parfaitement que tu t'es fait embobiner par un garçon et que maintenant qu'il t'a largué tu es perdu, mais Dean tu n'allais pas rester avec ce Castiel tout ta vie, ce n'est pas possible, s'entêta John.

-J'aime Castiel et Castiel m'aime ! Il n'y a pas d'erreur de parcourt ! La seule erreur est notre rupture ! Dit Dean en élevant la voix et en se levant.

-Ton erreur est de penser que tu pouvais rester avec ce garçon ! Je ne peux pas le permettre Dean ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! S'exclama John en se levant à son tour pour faire face à son fils.

-C'est que tu ne devais pas aimer maman tant que ça si tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, déclara Dean de nouveau d'une voix qui ne laissa paraître aucune émotion.

 

La claque fusa, Dean la reçut en pleine joue mais bougea à peine.

 

-Monte dans ta chambre et ressaisis-toi mon garçon ! Gronda John.

 

Dean monta donc dans sa chambre et se coucha sur son lit. Il se mit à fixer la fenêtre de Castiel en espérant que celui-ci ouvre les rideaux.

Il aurait voulu hurler à Castiel à quel point il l'aimait toujours. Il ne lui avait jamais dit et Dean se sentit stupide de ne jamais l'avoir fait. Cette rupture lui semblait tout d'un coup tout aussi stupide. Son envie de protéger Castiel était tout aussi forte et il savait que s'il ne se rendait pas à ses combats de boxe on ferait du mal à Castiel à la fin des vacances.

Une fois de retour au collège Castiel en baverait si Dean ne remplissait pas sa part du contrat.

Dean avait toujours aimé Castiel et il l'aimerait toujours peu importe ce qu'en dirait son père ou même Castiel. Et Dean savait que Castiel l'aimait toujours mais il laisserait Castiel faire son choix. Il l'attendrait. En l’attendant Dean continuerait à le protéger.

 

Bien sûr que Castiel aimait toujours Dean à la folie mais il pensait toujours que la rupture était le seul moyen pour que Dean ne participe plus à ses combats.

Loin de Dean, Castiel souffrait mais il ne cessait de se répéter que c’était mieux ainsi pour Dean

Il se mentait à lui-même et savait que Dean en souffrait aussi mais il le savait fort et Dean retrouverait vite quelqu’un qui ne lui apporterait pas autant d’ennuis et de souffrance que lui.

 

Chaque nuit, Castiel entendait Dean le supplier de ne pas l’abandonner et lui fuyait. Il se réveillait alors en sueur et le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Ce samedi-soir-là, Castiel émergea de son sommeil car Anna le secouait, il grogna.

 

-Castiel, tu faisais encore un cauchemar, tu…l’appelais et tu allais réveiller maman à force de crier.

-Reste avec moi Anna, geint Castiel.

 

Anna se coucha donc avec son petit frère serré contre elle, Castiel se rendormit et rêva que c’était Dean qui le serrait contre lui.

 

En se réveillant le dimanche matin, Dean savait ce qu’il allait faire le soir même, il allait aller à l’abattoir et battrait Doc et Billy.

La journée passa lentement, Dean s’occupa un peu de ses frères qu’il avait délaissés cette semaine-là. Par contre il ne dit pas un mot à John qui, d’ailleurs, ne lui dit rien non plus.

 

Castiel, lui, parla beaucoup avec Anna, principalement de Dean. Quand sa grande sœur lui demanda pourquoi il n’était plus avec Dean s’il l’aimait tant, Castiel se referma sur lui-même après avoir murmuré que c’était pour le protéger.

 

Au milieu de la nuit, Castiel ouvrit les yeux, il venait encore de faire un cauchemar, Dean étendu au milieu du ring, recouvert de sang.

Castiel n’en pouvait plus, s’était la goutte d’eau qui faisait déborder le vase, il fallait qu’il voit Dean, le voit vivant. Il voulait le sentir dans ses bras, contre son cœur, sentir son odeur, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et embrasser ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus sans lui.

Il sortit de son lit, ouvrit la fenêtre et traversa le toit à pied nu, tant pis pour la neige, elle commençait à fondre de toute manière.

 

Castiel alla frapper à la fenêtre de Dean et celle-ci s’ouvrit sous ses coups. Castiel fronça les sourcils et entra. Dean n’était pas là, sa chambre était vide.

C’est alors qu’il se rendit compte avec horreur que Dean devait être partit pour l’Abattoir.

Il n’avait pas abandonné ces fichus combats. Rien n’avait changé.

 

Castiel alla s’habiller en vitesse et se mit à courir comme un fou, il devait arrêter Dean, il ne voulait pas le retrouver au milieu du ring, en sang.


	29. Chapter 29

Dean n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme, d’ailleurs Tod lui avait fait remarquer qu’il faisait peur à voir mais il se sentait capable de tenir tête à Doc.

 

Le gong sonna.

Dean para les premiers coups de celui-ci sans trop de difficulté, Doc baissa un peu sa garde et Dean en profita pour le frapper au visage. Un peu sonné par le coup, il recula mais revint rapidement à la charge et Dean reçu un bon coup de poing à la tempe qui le fit vaciller. Sa vision se troubla un instant et Dean recula. Doc en profita pour lui envoyer un poing dans le ventre.

 

Castiel ne s’était pas arrêté une seconde de courir, il passa les portes de l’abattoir et paya sa place puis atteint enfin le couloir qui menait aux gradins.

 

Dean se redressa, se remit en garde et se prépara à parer les prochaines attaques. Doc tenta de l’atteindre avec quelques crochets mais Dean les évita et lui balança son poing dans les côtes. Doc grogna, Dean ne s’arrêta pas et lui donna un coup en pleine figure.

Il allait achever son adversaire quand il entendit son nom, quelqu’un l’appelait.

Dean tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

 

-Dean !

 

Castiel. Castiel était là, au milieu de la foule. Il l’avait rejoint.

C’est alors que Doc se mit entre lui et Castiel, Dean grogna de frustration.

Il ne voulait plus se battre, il voulait juste voir Castiel.

Il se pencha et évita le coup de Doc puis il courut à l’autre bout du ring et passa sous le filet.

La foule le hua, hurla son mécontentement mais Dean s’en foutait et poussait tous ceux qui lui barraient la route.

Il courrait vers Castiel, il eut l’impression qu’il lui fallut trois siècles pour arriver jusqu’à lui mais il finit par l’atteindre et il s’arrêta devant lui.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Dean se jeta alors sur lui et l’enlaça fort contre lui, il le souleva même de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

 

-Dean, lui murmura Castiel en fermant les yeux et en le serrant aussi fort dans ses bras.

 

Celui-ci reposa Castiel sur le sol et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Qu’il était heureux de revoir ses yeux bleus.

Autour d’eux les gens hurlaient pour obtenir la fin de leur match mais Dean ne les entendait pas, il était hypnotisé par Castiel.

 

-Dean, je suis désolé, je pensais que c’était la meilleure solution mais je me suis trompé, je me suis tellement trompé Dean et je suis tellement…, commença Castiel en perdant son sourire et en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 

Dean prit son visage entre ses mains toujours gantées et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pour l’entrainer dans un long baiser. Castiel passa ses mains dans le dos de Dean et s’y accrocha pour ne plus jamais le lâcher.

 

Un court silence traversa la foule puis certains les huèrent, d’autres les applaudirent ou d’autres encore protestèrent pour avoir la suite de leur match.

Peu importait ce que faisait les gens autour d’eux, à ce moment-là, ils se retrouvaient et ne voyaient qu’eux.

 

Dean approfondit le baiser et colla son corps contre celui de Castiel comme s’il ne voulait plus jamais s’en éloigné, sa main droite alla se loger dans la nuque de Castiel tandis que la gauche avait glissé dans son dos.

Ils s’agrippaient fort l’un à l’autre, autant par les mains que par les lèvres, comme pour vérifier qu’ils ne rêvaient pas et que c’était bien réel.

 

Sentir la langue de son Amour autour de la sienne, ses lèvres contre les siennes, réchauffa Dean, sentir les mains de Castiel toucher son torse nu lui donna des frissons. Ces frissons parcouraient tout son corps et il sentit son cœur, ses poumons, ses muscles, son corps tout entier se délivrer d’un énorme poids qui l’oppressait. Castiel le faisait revivre.

Dean mordilla sa lèvre et Castiel gémit doucement.

Lui aussi revivait.

Il s’enivrait de l’odeur de Dean, il voulait toujours le toucher plus, le sentir sous ses doigts, sentir son corps contre le sien. C’était comme si une flamme en lui renaissait et le réchauffait.

 

Dean passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis appuya son front contre le sien avant de rompre le contact. Il n’était pas loin, leurs lèvres se frôlaient toujours et Castiel pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et s’observèrent, le cœur battant.

 

-Je t’aime Castiel, lui souffla Dean.

 

Castiel reprit les lèvres de Dean d’assaut. Son cœur venait d’exploser de joie. Il se sentait entier, complètement entier maintenant.

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues mais c’était des larmes de bonheur cette fois.

Leur baiser était un peu brusque et leurs dents s’entre choquèrent quelques fois mais ils avaient tellement besoin de ce contact que ça importait peu si leur baiser était un peu maladroit.

 

Lorsque Castiel relâcha les lèvres de Dean, il lui murmura :

-Moi aussi je t’aime Dean.

 

C’est à ce moment-là qu’ils redescendirent sur terre, ils entendirent le vacarme environnant et remarquèrent les gens à proximité.

Dean retira ses gants, sourit à Castiel et les laissa tomber au sol avant de prendre la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

 

-Je déclare forfait ! Cria-t-il en ne quittant pas son Amour des yeux.

-Pour tous les autres soirs aussi parce que j’ai appelé la police et je doute qu’ils laissent ce genre de chose se reproduire, lui chuchota Castiel.

-Tu es un génie, fit Dean avant de lui donner un petit baiser puis d’ajouter, on devrait bouger si les flics arrivent.

 

Ça faisait cinq minutes que Joy n’avait pas dit un mot, à vrai dire il était complètement ébahi. Winchester et Novak ensembles ! Il ne s’y attendait pas du tout. Il se reprit un peu et balbutia dans le micro :

-Tiger déclare forfait, Doc remporte ce match.

 

Dean et Castiel sortir en courant, main dans la main. Ils traversèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans les vestiaires, Dean voulait récupérer ses affaires pour ne pas mourir de froid en sortant.

Il enfila son pull à capuche et prit son sac à dos. C’est alors que Tod entra en catastrophe dans les vestiaires.

 

-Dean ! Les flics sont là ! S’exclama-t-il.

-Ils ont été vite, grogna Dean.

-Qui est-ce ? Lui demanda Castiel.

-C’est Tod, Tod je te présente Castiel…, commença Dean.

-Enchanté, je suppose que c’est pour lui que tu combattais pour Luther, fit Tod en serrant rapidement la main de Castiel.

-Ouai, avoua Dean en souriant.

-Bon moi je me casse vite fait d’ici ! Je vous laisse ! Je ne sais pas si on se reverra un jour Dean mais ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec toi, déclara Tod en prenant son sac et en quittant presque la pièce en courant.

-Salut !

 

C’est tout ce que Dean eut le temps de lui dire avant qu’il ne disparaisse.

 

-On ferait bien de se dépêcher nous aussi ! Déclara Dean.

 

Ils quittèrent les vestiaires et partir vers la porte par laquelle Dean avait l'habitude d'entrer.

On entendait les sirènes de la police se rapprocher et le chahut que faisait les spectateurs qui tentaient de sortir de la salle du ring. C'était le chaos à l'Abattoir.

Dean jura quand il se rendit compte que la porte était fermée. Il tenta de la forcer à coups d'épaules mais rien ne la fit céder.

 

-Il n'y a pas moyen de sortir par un autre côté ? Demanda Castiel.

-Si, peut-être par la petite porte qui donne dans la ruelle derrière le bâtiment, se rappela Dean

 

Dean attrapa Castiel par la main et se mit à courir, l'entrainant dans sa course.

Si la police les attrapait, il devrait s'expliquer et aussi s'expliquer auprès de leurs parents et c'était la dernière chose que Dean voulait.

Ils firent demi-tour et sortir du couloir pour retourner dans la salle du ring. C'était la panique, certains se battaient, d'autres brisaient des vitres dans l'espoir de sortir plus vite et d'autres forçaient les portent fermées par lesquelles ils étaient entrés.

Dean ne se préoccupa de personne, il fonça et ne lâcha pas la main de Castiel. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là.

Ils traversèrent la salle, bousculèrent des gens sur leur passage et sautèrent au-dessus de chaises renversées avant d'arriver devant une nouvelle porte. Dean fit d'abord passer Castiel puis entra.

Castiel découvrit un nouveau couloir semblable à celui qui menait au vestiaire. Au bout de celui-ci il y avait une porte en bois et c'est vers celle-là que Dean courut. Elle était verrouillée aussi mais Dean sentit qu'elle cèderait rapidement sous les coups.

 

-Ils sont là ! Rugit une voix.

 

Dean et Castiel se retournèrent vers la voix. Luther venait d'entrer dans le couloir en compagnie de Joy et Jacob.

 

-Je parie que c'est toi qui as appelé la police ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! Rugit Luther en parlant à Castiel.

-Oui c'est moi ! Fini les paris Luther ! Déclara Castiel en tenant tête à celui-ci.

 

Jacob fonça sur Castiel mais Dean se rua sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur, Joy vint à son secours et donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Dean.

Castiel enragé que son Dean ait reçu un coup, frappa Joy en plein visage. Joy tituba et se retint au mur.

 

-On va vous faire la peau ! S'écria Jacob énervé en se mêlant à la bagarre.

 

Dean assomma Jacob en tapant sa tête contre le mur et le laissa s'écrouler au sol.

Joy ayant un peu reprit ses esprits, se jeta alors sur Dean et tenta de lui donner des coups au visage mais Dean les évita et en profita pour jeter un œil sur Castiel.

Luther venait de recevoir un poing dans le ventre et était plié en deux. Castiel s’avança vers lui et lui balança son genou en pleine figure. Luther tomba à genou au sol.

Joy lança son poing vers le ventre de Dean mais celui-ci bloqua son coup et lui donna un puissant coup de tête en plein visage. Joy tomba au sol à son tour.

 

Dean releva la tête et croisa le regard de Castiel, celui-ci s'était tourné vers lui et lui souriait.

Dean lui rendit son sourire mais il se figea quand il vit Luther se redresser et sortir un couteau de sa poche. Il allait poignarder son Castiel dans le dos.

Dean réagit au quart de tour et agrippa la manche de Castiel pour le tirer vers lui et l'éloigner de Luther. Castiel vola presque à l'autre bout du couloir tandis que Dean faisait face à Luther.

Tout ce que Castiel vit fut Dean qui se rua sur Luther.

 

Luther vit le poing de Dean foncer vers son visage et d'un mouvement sec, il tendit le bras.

Le poing de Dean se figea dans l'air et Luther recula, les mains vides.

Un grognement sortit de la bouche de Dean et il se recula en titubant.

Castiel s'approcha, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean reculait. Luther, lui aussi était figé sur place et fixait Dean.

Dean se recula encore, se retourna et se plaqua contre le mur en baissant la tête.

Castiel hurla et Dean vit le couteau de Luther enfoncé dans son ventre et autour du couteau une tache rouge s'étalait lentement dans l'étoffe de son pull.

Il posa ses mains autour de la plaie et glissa le long du mur.

Castiel atterré, fut pris d’une rage folle, il se retourna vers Luther qui regardait Dean avec de grands yeux ronds et le plaqua violement contre le mur.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Hurla Castiel en le secouant, n'y croyant pas ses yeux.

 

Luther ne répondit pas, n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Castiel lui donna un énorme coup de poing dans le visage qui l'assomma sur le coup.

Castiel abandonna Luther et se jeta sur Dean. Celui-ci respirait vite et regardait sa main qui tremblait, souillée de son sang.

 

-Dean ! Dean ! Reste avec moi ! Le supplia Castiel.

-Toujours Cas, lui répondit Dean d'une voix faible, en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

 

Castiel tremblait aussi, il expira pour se calmer et étendit Dean sur le sol. Le couteau était toujours enfoncé dans sa chair et Castiel envie d'éclater en sanglot mais il ravala ses larmes, il devait s'occuper de Dean.

Castiel mit les mains autour du manche du couteau, ferma les yeux, grimaça et tira la lame hors de la plaie. Dean hurla et se redressa sous la douleur, ce qui le fit encore plus crier.

Castiel respira de nouveau, il avait retenu sa respiration le temps de son geste.

Fébrile, il souleva le pull de Dean pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Il ne savait pas bien situer l’entaille parce que le sang continuait à couler sur le torse de Dean dont l'abdomen se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme rapide.

Dean gémissait et respirait bruyamment, sa tête dodelinait, ses mains grattaient le sol comme pour trouver de quoi s’accrocher, tandis que ses jambes se tendaient et se tordait par intermittence.

Castiel regarda autour de lui et attrapa le sac de Dean qui trainait sur le sol. Il en sortit un essuie, se mit à éponger le sang et finit par voir la plaie.

Elle était assez profonde, à la hauteur du nombril de Dean, pas très loin de sa hanche gauche et longue de 3-4cm.

Dean poussa un cri de douleur quand Castiel décida d'appuyer dessus pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Des bandes, il lui fallait des bandes. Dean avait les siennes toujours enroulées autour de ses mains, Castiel se mit à les lui enlever pour les nouer ensembles et ensuite sans servir pour maintenir l'essuie pressé contre la blessure.

Dean tremblait fort et ne cessait de se tordre de douleur, Castiel essaya de le calmer en lui parlant doucement et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait pour ne pas se mettre à paniquer.

 

-Je ne veux pas qu'on nous trouve, je veux sortir Cas, je veux sortir, grogna Dean en se redressant un peu.

-J'ai fini Dean, on va sortir, lui répondit Castiel en terminant d'enrouler la bande de fortune autour du ventre de celui-ci.

 

Castiel se leva, prit le sac de Dean et l’aida à se relever.

Il n'y parvint qu'au bout de plusieurs essais et  Dean en hurla de douleur à chaque tentative mais une fois debout, il se calma et se laissa soutenir par Castiel.

D'un coup de pied, Castiel ouvrit la porte et ils sortirent de là.

Dean laissait des traces ensanglantées derrière lui dans la neige, Castiel se contenta de les faire avancer, s'il s'arrêtait il allait s'effondré et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Dean avait vraiment besoin de lui, il devait rester fort.

Dean avançait lentement et la neige, même la fine couche qui restait, les ralentissait.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la ruelle et Dean lui murmura qu'il fallait tourner à gauche.

Ils entrèrent donc dans une nouvelle ruelle.

Castiel sentait Dean faiblir de plus en plus, il ne tiendrait jamais jusqu'à chez lui. En y repensant c'était stupide d'avoir quitté l'Abattoir, la police les aurait vite trouvé et Dean aurait été pris en charge par des gens compétents. Castiel en ragea sur lui-même d'avoir cédé à la demande Dean sans avoir réfléchit.

 

-Stop Cas ! Stop ! On fait une pause, dit Dean, la voix rauque.

 

Castiel s'arrêta et Dean se laissa presque tomber à terre, heureusement que Castiel le retint et l'aida à s'assoir doucement contre le mur froid de la ruelle.

C'est alors qu'il se mit à pleuvoir, Castiel jura et Dean tenta de sourire.

 

-Il faut continuer Dean, je pense que ça serait mieux qu'on fasse demi-tour, d'ailleurs la police pourrait nous aider ! Dit énergiquement Castiel, prêt à remuer ciel et terre pour sortir Dean de là.

-Cas ! Assieds-toi cinq minutes avec moi, veux-tu ? Grogna Dean dont la respiration était toujours saccadée.

-Mais Dean...

-Cas, le coupa Dean d'une voix faible, en crispant la main au-dessus de sa blessure.

 

Castiel s'agenouilla à côté de Dean. Il avait du mal à retenir ses larmes maintenant, il avait envie de bouger, de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider mais à la place il regardait son Dean souffrir sous la pluie.

Son sang coulait toujours et commençait doucement à teinter la neige sous Dean en rouge.

 

-Dean, tu ne m'abandonne pas hin !? Tu l'as promis et je te l'ai promis ! Geint Castiel.

-Jamais Cas, jamais, je serai toujours là, fit Dean en levant mollement sa main pour la poser sur le cœur de Castiel.

 

En retirant sa main, Dean laissa une trace ensanglantée sur le sweatshirt de Castiel.

Castiel ne put retenir ses larmes cette fois et dit, la voix brisée:

-On doit continuer Dean ! On ne peut pas rester ici plus longtemps !

-Cas, tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? Murmura Dean d'une voix parfaitement calme.

-Bien sûr ! C'est un des plus beaux moments de ma vie mais on devrait...

-Il pleuvait aussi. Embrasse-moi Cas, embrasse-moi et serre-moi fort contre toi, dit doucement Dean, la bouche pâteuse.

 

Ce n’était pas un caprice mais un souhait, c’était ce que Dean souhaitait le plus à ce moment-là.

Castiel, tremblant de peur, ferma les yeux, enroula ses bras autour du cou de Dean, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés et approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux fermés et il embrassa Dean, lentement et passionnément.

Ses larmes descendirent le long de ses joues et avec les gouttes d'eau, se mêlèrent à leur baiser. Castiel sentit les mains de Dean s'accrocher à sa veste.

Dean se recula un peu, son front contre celui de Castiel, leurs nez l'un contre l'autre et les yeux toujours fermés.

 

-Je t'aime Cas, soupira Dean.

 

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, Dean garda les siens fermés.

Castiel se recula, les mains de Dean lâchèrent sa veste pour retomber mollement sur ses cuisses. Castiel se recula encore un peu en murmurant le nom de Dean et la tête de celui-ci s'affaissa sur son épaule.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'arrêter et il hurla.

 

-DEAN !


	30. Chapter 30

-Ils sont passés par ici ! S'exclama Matt.

 

Kyle le rejoint et vit effectivement des traces de sang absorbées par la neige.

-Ils sont deux, on distinct bien deux empruntes de pas, constata Kyle.

-Dépêchons-nous avant qu'il ne se vide de son sang, déclara Matt en allongeant la foulée.

-Blessé par coup de couteau c'est ça ? Demanda Kyle.

-Oui, enfin on a retrouvé un couteau plein de sang dans le couloir donc ça ne peut être que ça, lui répondit Matt.

-Des combats de boxe illégaux qui virent au cauchemar à Pontiac...On avait encore jamais vu ça, soupira Kyle, songeur.

 

Ils arrivèrent au bout de la ruelle et se retrouvèrent au croisement d'un carrefour lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu’un crier.

 

-Ça venait de par-là ! Murmura Matt en sortant son arme et en désignant la ruelle sur leur gauche.

-On reste dans l'ombre et on longe le mur, lui répondit Kyle en chuchotant et en sortant son arme à son tour.

 

Les cris ne se calmèrent pas et furent plus audibles lorsqu'ils avancèrent dans la ruelle. Ils longèrent le mur de celle-ci et finirent par voir un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, complètement trempé, à genou sur le sol, qui tenait entre ses mains pleines de sang la tête d'un autre garçon assis dans la neige, qui semblait inconscient.

 

-Non ! Dean ! Non ! Réveille-toi ! Je t'en supplie ! Hurlait-il, complètement désespéré.

 

Matt et Kyle s'approchèrent encore puis sortirent de l'ombre et avancèrent vers eux.

 

-Et toi ! Si tu as une arme, jettes-là par terre ! Déclara Matt, prudent.

 

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs sursauta et se retourna vers eux. Il était complètement paniqué et tremblait de peur.

 

-Aidez-moi ! Sauvez-le ! Il faut que vous le sauviez ! Pleura-t-il.

 

Matt et Kyle rangèrent leurs armes, ce n'était pas cet ado perdu qui allait les blesser. Ils s'approchèrent et virent que le garçon inconscient avait le ventre recouvert de sang. Matt souleva son pull et vit le bandage de fortune. Il grimaça, le sang ne s'était pas arrêté de couler.

Il attrapa son talkie-walkie accroché à son épaule et dit:

-Ici Delta 3, on aurait besoin d'une ambulance dans la ruelle Ouest, embranchement gauche.

-Ici Alpha 1, bien reçu Delta 3, on vous envoie l'ambulance, répondit une voix grésillant.

-Faites vite, ajoutant Matt en regardant l'ado inconscient.

 

Kyle se tourna vers celui aux cheveux noirs et lui demanda:

-Comment t’appelles-tu ?

-Castiel, Castiel Novak, répondit celui-ci en ne quittant pas son ami des yeux.

-Comment s'appelle le jeune blessé ? Demanda Kyle.

-Dean Winchester.

-Bien Castiel, si tu veux appeler tes parents, tu peux rentrer mais nous aurons besoin de tes..., commença Kyle.

-Non ! Je reste avec Dean, je ne le laisserai pas seul, répondit Castiel décidé.

-Comme tu veux, grogna Kyle en haussant les épaules.

 

Matt avait resserré les bandages et essayait de faire stopper l'hémorragie mais rien ne semblait assez efficace.

Ils entendirent la sirène de l'ambulance se rapprocher pour enfin arriver dans la ruelle.

Deux urgentistes en sortir avec empressement et courir vers eux.

 

-Prenez de suite le brancard ! Leur cria Matt.

 

Castiel n'avait pas lâché la main de Dean depuis qu'il avait perdu connaissance et Kyle dut le tirer en arrière pour qu'il le lâche et laisse toute la place aux ambulanciers.

En quelques mouvements, Dean se retrouva couché sur la civière, un des deux ambulanciers se dépêcha de refaire un bandage propre et bien serré et l'autre vérifia le rythme cardiaque de Dean.

Castiel laissait ses larmes lui brouiller la vue, il pleurait en silence et priait tous les saints pour qu'on lui sauve son Ange.

 

-Son rythme cardiaque est trop lent ! On fonce tout de suite à l'hôpital et il doit passer au bloc ! Déclara le second urgentiste.

 

Castiel sentit sa panique redoubler. L'hôpital. Cette fois il devrait y aller et accompagner Dean.

Il respira profondément et dit:

-Je connais sa famille, je viens avec vous et je les mettrai au courant.

 

On le poussa vite dans le fond de l'ambulance, les urgentistes montèrent à leur tour et l'ambulance démarra au quart de tour, la sirène hurlant sur son passage.

Durant le trajet vers l'hôpital, Castiel sentit sa phobie remonter lentement. Il se força à se calmer, il ferma les yeux et respira profondément en se remémorant la fois où Dean avait réussi à le calmer rien qu'en lui parlant tendrement.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux, Dean avait besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, il le suivrait et ne l'abandonnerait pas pour une vieille phobie.

Une fois arrivé, les urgentistes sortirent Dean à toute vitesse et foncèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Castiel courrait avec eux, tenant toujours la main de Dean.

 

-Laissez passer ! Cria un des deux urgentistes en traversant le couloir en courant.

 

Ils arrivèrent vite au bloc et Dean fut pris en charge par des infirmières

 

-Vous pouvez le lâcher maintenant, on s'en occupe, lui assura l'infirmière blonde, prêtre à pousser la civière dans la salle d'opération.

 

Castiel soupira et lâcha doucement la main de Dean. Il regarda Dean passer les portes puis il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, le long du mur bleu. Tout son corps tremblait, il ne pleurait plus mais il se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il avait retenu une telle pression jusqu'ici que son corps l'extériorisait en tremblant. Et il avait froid, tellement froid qu'il claquait des dents.

Peur, il avait toujours peur, peur que Dean ne s'en sorte pas, peur de se retrouver seul dans ce monde qui n'avait aucun goût sans lui.

Castiel, tremblant, décida d'appeler sa sœur, il avait besoin d’elle, il en avait trop sur le cœur et ensuite il devrait surement appeler quelqu'un de la famille de Dean.

 

-Allo ?! Castiel ?

-Anna, j'ai...besoin de toi, je suis à l'hôpital général de Pontiac, souffla Castiel en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

-Castiel ! Tu vas bien ! Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?! S'exclama Anna, inquiet.

-Non, c'est...Dean, réussit-il à articuler.

-J'arrive tout de suite ! Fit sa sœur avant de raccrocher.

 

Castiel regarda son portable quelques secondes puis fouilla dans le sac de Dean qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Il y trouva le portable de Dean et fouilla dans son répertoire pour s'arrêter sur le numéro de Bobby Singer. Castiel hésita puis au bout d'une longue minute, inspira profondément et appuya sur la touche "appeler".

 

-Allo Dean ? Grogna une voix au bout du fil.

-Non...excusez-moi de vous déranger si tard monsieur Singer..., commença Castiel dont la voix se brisa.

-Calme-toi mon garçon, quel est ton nom ?

-Ca...Castiel, monsieur, répondit-il.

-Ah ! Castiel, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas fiston, dis doucement Bobby d'une voix calme et posée.

-C'est Dean monsieur, nous sommes à l'hôpital et..., commença Castiel.

-J'arrive mon garçon, dis-moi juste quel hôpital et tu me raconteras tout quand je serai là, dit Bobby, cette fois plus pressé.

-L'hôpital général de Pontiac monsieur.

-Bien je vois où c'est, j'arrive...une dernière chose fiston...

-Oui monsieur ?

-Moi c'est Bobby, y a pas de monsieur, déclara Bobby avant de raccrocher.

 

Castiel rangea le portable de Dean le sac, se recula dans son siège, remonta ses jambes contre son torse, entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa la tête sur ceux-ci.

De l'autre côté des portes, dans le bloc, le personnel médical faisait son possible pour stopper l'hémorragie et Dean s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la vie.

 

-Castiel !

 

L'interpellé releva la tête et vit sa sœur courir vers lui, suivit de près par Gabriel.

 

-Oh mon dieu Castiel ! Tu as du sang partout ! S'exclama sa sœur en arrivant à sa hauteur.

 

Castiel ne répondit rien, il regardait les traces de sang sécher sur ses mains et son pull, le sang de Dean. Anna s'accroupit en face de lui et se mit à le tâter comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas blessé.

 

-Ce n'est pas le mien, balbutia Castiel.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors à 3h du matin !? Demanda Gabriel en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

 

Castiel ouvrit la bouche et se rendit compte qu'il devrait raconter tout depuis le début, le tout début.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années arriva.

 

-Castiel ? Demanda-t-il pour s'assurer qu'il parlait à la bonne personne.

-Oui c'est moi, confirma Castiel en baissant les yeux.

-On se connait ! Je vous ai croisé dans la rue l'autre jour, Bobby c'est exact ? Déclara Gabriel.

-Exact et vous êtes...

-Gabriel, le grand frère de Castiel, il nous a appelé, moi et Anna, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais ça semble être du sérieux.

-J'aimerai savoir où est mon neveux, grommela Bobby en fixant Castiel.

 

Tous se tournèrent vers Castiel mais celui-ci n'eut pas le courage de parler alors il pointa les portes du bloc opératoire du bout du doigt.

 

-C'est grave ? Demanda Bobby en soupirant.

-Il a reçu un coup de couteau dans le ventre, articula difficilement Castiel.

 

Bobby dut s'assoir. Il respira profondément et se passa la main devant les yeux. Anna et Gabriel étaient abasourdis, ne comprenant pas comment ça avait pu arriver.

 

-Si tu nous racontais ce qu'il s'était passé, tout ce qu'il s'était passé, dit finalement Bobby.

 

Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite puis regarda son frère et sa sœur et leur dit:

-Vous feriez mieux de vous assoir, c'est une longue histoire.

 

Une fois tout le monde assit, Castiel prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit depuis le tout début, personne ne l'interrompit.

Il commença par raconter comment Dean lui avait sauvé la vie à la piscine, il explique ensuite comment Dean et lui s'était rapproché et comment Dean avait découvert qu'il se faisait harceler par Luther et sa bande.

Il leur raconta aussi toutes les fois où Dean fut là pour lui et toutes les fois où il le ramena chez lui pour prendre soin de lui. Il leur dit aussi que Luther l'avait menacé de blesser Dean et ses frères s'il disait encore à Dean qu'il se faisait harceler. Il avoua qu'en réalité son bras il se l'était bien cassé dans les escaliers du collège mais que c'était parce qu'on l'y avait poussé.

Dean avait alors tout découvert et puis...plus rien.

Plus personne ne l'avait embêté à partir de ce moment-là mais il expliqua qu'il avait vu des changements chez Dean.

Castiel se rendit compte que Dean avait dû commencer les combats à ce moment-là.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il continua son récit, n'oubliant aucun passage, ni celui du match de basket ni le fait que Dean soit devenu de plus en plus silencieux et il arriva au passage où il avait découvert le contrat que Dean avait passé pour le protéger, lors de son combat contre Titus.

Castiel fit une courte pause puis déballa tout et leur expliqua qu'il avait rompu avec Dean en pensant le protéger mais qu'en fin de compte Dean avait continué les combats.

 

Il termina son récit en leur racontant comment ils s'étaient retrouvé à l'Abattoir et qu'ils avaient fuis ensemble jusqu'au moment où Luther les avaient rattrapé.

Castiel se figea lorsqu'il arriva au passage où Dean l'avait tiré en arrière, il venait de se rendre compte que Dean avait, encore une fois, pris le coup à sa place.

 

-Castiel, l'appela doucement Anna en posant sa main sur son bras pour le tirer de ses pensées.

-Je...Luther était derrière moi et à ce moment-là Dean m'a tiré en arrière et s'est jeté sur lui. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là mais soudainement Dean s'est figé et quand il s'est retourné, il avait un couteau enfoncé dans le ventre, raconta-t-il plongé dans ses souvenirs.

 

Il termina par leur raconter leur fuite hors du bâtiment puis Dean qui s'était arrêté avant de perdre conscience et enfin il expliqua que c’était deux policiers qui les avaient retrouvés et qui avaient appelé une ambulance.

Quand Castiel se tut, personne ne dit rien, il releva la tête et regarda ses interlocuteurs pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit, ceux-ci semblaient plongés dans leurs réflexions.

 

-Eh bien mon garçon, il vous en sera arrivé des choses, soupira Bobby en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

-J'aimerai bien que Dean s'en sorte, murmura Castiel.

-Mince alors, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, dit Gabriel songeur.

-Castiel je suis tellement désolée de ne rien avoir remarqué tout ce temps, déclara Anna en se levant pour aller serrer son petit frère dans ses bras.

-En tout cas ce Luther va entendre parler de moi ! Grogna Bobby.

 

Anna et Gabriel échangèrent un regard chargé de sens, eux aussi devront surement faire quelque chose mais ça allait être plus compliqué.

Une demi-heure passa encore, durant laquelle ils restèrent silencieux, avant qu'une infirmière ne sorte du bloc.

Castiel fut le premier à se lever et s'avança vers elle, presque en courant. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre.

 

-Comment va-t-il ?! Dites-moi qu'il va bien ! Il va..., commença Castiel inquiet.

-Calme-toi Castiel, la coupa Anna en le serrant contre elle.

-Nous avons mis du temps à stopper l'hémorragie, il a perdu beaucoup de sang et une transfusion a été nécessaire mais la plaie est maintenant recousue et il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille, déclara l'infirmière en retirant son masque.

-Quand se réveillera-t-il ? Demanda Bobby.

-Nous avons procédé à une anesthésie général donc ça reste vague, dans un jour ou deux peut-être.

-Quand pourra-t-on le voir ? Demanda Castiel.

-Nous le transférons actuellement dans une chambre, l'étage et le numéro de chambre vous sera rapidement communiqué.

 

Effectivement, quinze minutes plus tard un médecin les guida jusqu'à la chambre de Dean.

Quand Castiel entra il sentit son cœur rater un battement, son Dean était relié à toute sorte de tuyaux.

Un tuyau coincé dans sa gorge lui permettait de respiré, un autre tuyau le reliait à une perfusion et un autre à une machine qui indiquait son rythme cardiaque.

Castiel se précipita à ses côtés et reprit sa main entre les siennes.

Bobby discutait avec le docteur tandis qu'Anna et Gabriel parlaient entre eux.

Castiel passa doucement sa main sur le visage de Dean et ravala ses larmes, il ne voulait plus pleurer, il voulait juste ne plus jamais quitter Dean.

 

-Castiel ? Castiel ? L'appela Gabriel en venant poser une main sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda distraitement Castiel.

-Anna et moi allons rentrer, nous reviendrons demain, je suppose que tu veux rester ici mais...

-Tu as deviné Gab, je ne laisserai pas Dean seul, je reste ici, lui répondit son petit frère en se tournant vers lui et en le fixant.

-Bien, j'ai compris, on reviendra demain, au moindre souci ou si tu veux rentrer, appelles-nous, fit Gabriel en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-D'accord, dit Castiel se retournant vers Dean.

 

Anna embrassa son petit frère et le serra fort contre elle puis elle et Gabriel quittèrent la chambre en saluant Bobby au passage.

Quand le docteur eut fini de discuter avec Bobby, il quitta la chambre à son tour.

 

-Il va falloir que j'informe son père de tout ça et je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre, grogna Bobby en approchant de Castiel.

-Je...je vais rester ici, dit Castiel.

-Tu peux rester mon garçon mais reposes-toi, déclara Bobby.

 

Castiel acquiesça et Bobby ajouta:

-Je vais vous laisser, demain matin j'informerai John et on viendra voir Dean juste après je suppose.

-D'accord, merci mons...Bobby, fit Castiel en regardant celui-ci dans les yeux.

-Pas de quoi mon garçon et t'inquiets pas, toi et moi savons que Dean est un dur à cuir, il s'en remettra.

 

Bobby fixa son neveu quelques instants puis quitta la chambre.

Castiel était épuisé et avait sommeil.

Doucement, il se coucha sur le lit à côté de Dean, garda sa main dans la sienne, leurs doigts croisés et posa son autre main sur le cœur de son amoureux.

Juste avant de s'endormir Castiel déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Dean et lui murmura un petit "je t'aime".


	31. Chapter 31

John ne le prit pas bien du tout, Bobby eut beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

John ne voulait rien entendre, pour lui c'était de la faute à ce Castiel si son fils était à l'hôpital et s'était retrouvé à faire des combats de boxe illégaux.

Bobby avait à peine eut le temps de sauter dans l'Impala en trainant Sam et Adam derrière lui que John démarrai déjà en trombe pour partir vers l'hôpital.

 

-Calme-toi John ! Fit Bobby pour la énième fois ce matin-là.

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer Bobby ! Mon fils s'est fait poignardé !

-Quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'exclama Sam qui n'était pas encore au courant, tout comme Adam.

-Dean est à l'hôpital, il a été blessé la nuit passé mais ne vous inquiétez pas il est hors de danger, le rassura Bobby.

 

Adam éclata tout de même en sanglot, la dernière personne qu'il avait vu à l'hôpital c'était Mary et elle n'en était jamais revenue. Sam prit son petit frère dans ses bras et lui assura que Dean reviendrait à la maison.

Une fois arrivé, Bobby porta Adam et tint la main à Sam, John était presque partit en courant. Bobby soupira et se mit à espérer que Castiel ne croise pas le chemin de John.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et John sauta littéralement hors de la cabine lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage de la chambre de Dean. Bobby le suivait toujours avec ses deux fils et essayait de le calmer avant qu'il ne bondisse dans la chambre de son fils, mais rien ne le fit ralentir.

 

Et quand John entra dans la chambre comme une furie et qu’il vit son fils inconscient avec un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs endormit près de lui, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

John attrapa Castiel par le col de sa veste et le tira hors du lit de Dean.

Castiel se réveilla immédiatement et laissa échapper un jappement de surprise. Le père de Dean le maintint à sa hauteur et lui dit d'un ton sec:

-Alors c'est toi Castiel ?!

 

Castiel était terrorisé et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de hocher la tête. Bobby entra à ce moment-là et rugit en voyant John tenir fermement Castiel.

 

-John ! Lâche ce garçon !

-Alors c'est à cause de toi que mon fils s'est pris un coup de couteau ?! Demanda John le regard fulminant de colère tout en secouant Castiel et ignorant complètement la remarque de Bobby.

 

Castiel ne répondit pas mais se mit à trembler, son cœur battait la chamade et il avait une furieuse envie de disparaître sous terre.

 

-Papa ! Lâche Castiel ! Il est gentil ! S'exclama Adam alors que Bobby le posait à terre.

-Oui papa, Castiel n'est surement pas responsable ! Ajouta Sam en se rapprochant de son père.

 

John eut l'air d'hésiter puis il lâcha Castiel qui retomba sur ses pieds, tremblant. Castiel tituba et puis se recula vers le pied du lit, il ne voulait plus être dans le chemin de John Winchester mais il ne voualit pas non plus quitter Dean.

Bobby soupira et vint poser une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Castiel avant de lui chuchoter:

-John est très agressif mais c'est parce qu'il mort de trouille pour Dean, la colère est hélas la seule façon pour lui d'extérioriser son inquiétude.

 

Castiel acquiesça et regarda John Winchester regarder son fils, il avait l'air moins énerver maintenant et il ne restait plus que de la tristesse sur son visage.

Il aida Adam à s'assoir sur le lit de Dean et serra Sam contre lui. Son fils aîné couché-là lui rappelait bien trop le départ de sa femme.

Bobby réussit à convaincre Castiel d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger et de laisser la famille Winchester seul quelque temps.

Ils se rendirent à la cafeteria, Bobby se paya un café et lui offrit deux pains au chocolat.

 

-Alors mon garçon, est-ce que ça va un peu mieux ? Demanda Bobby, une fois qu'ils furent installés autour d'une table.

-Oui merci, je dois avouer que John m'a fait assez peur mais à part ça je vais un peu mieux qu'hier soir.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Bobby en lui souriant d'un air complice.

-Je dors toujours bien à côté de Dean, avoua Castiel en rougissant.

 

Bobby rit en entendant sa réponse puis finit son café en déclarant qu'ils pouvaient remonter dans la chambre de Dean.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils virent John en pleine discussion avec les deux policiers qui avaient retrouvé Dean et Castiel.

 

-Il y a problème ? Demanda Bobby.

-Non pas le moins du monde monsieur, nous venons prendre la disposition de monsieur Novak et voir comment allait le jeune blessé, expliqua Kyle en se tournant vers eux.

-Une fois que Dean sera réveillé nous reviendrons pour entendre sa version des faits mais en attendant on va commencer par toi d'accord ? Demanda Matt à Castiel.

 

Castiel accepta et il raconta une nouvelle fois le déroulement de la soirée. Les policiers lui posèrent encore quelques questions après ça et il y répondit du mieux qu'il put.

 

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose, je pense que Dean saura vous en dire plus que moi une fois qu'il se réveillera, conclut Castiel.

-C'est déjà pas mal, on a avancé, lui répondit Matt en prenant note des dernières informations intéressantes.

-Est-ce que...est-ce que vous avez arrêtez Luther Gover ? Demanda Castiel ne sachant pas vraiment s'il avait le droit de poser la question.

-Oui, il tentait de quitter les lieux lorsqu'on l'a intercepté, il est pour l'instant sous mandat d'arrêt et nous attendons plus d'informations pour lancer la procédure mais il est mineur donc son sort sera remis entre les mains du juge une fois le dossier complet, expliqua Kyle.

 

Castiel hocha, cette fois il semblait que Luther ne les embêteraient plus.

 

-On va vous laisser et on repassera plus tard pour Dean alors, déclara Matt en tendant la main à John.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien pour ton petit copain, déclara Kyle en souriant et en donnant une tape amicale à Castiel.

 

Castiel rougit légèrement et il entendit John grogner derrière lui. Ils saluèrent les deux policiers et ceux-ci quittèrent la chambre.

John soupira et dit:

-Je pense que tu peux y aller maintenant Castiel.

-Je comptais rester ici jusqu'à ce que Dean se réveille, avoua Castiel qui, bien que John lui fasse peur, refusait de quitter Dean.

-Nous serons là à son réveille je ne pense pas que tu..., commença John d'une voix un peu plus sèche.

-John, je peux te parler en privé, le coupa Bobby.

 

John grogna de nouveau, passa devant Castiel sans lui accorder un regard et suivit Bobby dans le couloir.

 

-Je ne te comprends pas, laisses ce garçon tranquille, il en a assez bavé comme ça, dit Bobby.

-J'ai franchement du mal à imaginer que Dean puisse aimer un garçon, ce n'est pas lui, je ne sais pas ce que ce Castiel lui a fait mais ça ne doit être qu'une folie d'ado qui a failli couter la vie de mon fils !

-Je ne vois pas où le problème John, si ton fils aime ce garçon ce n'est pas grave, ne t'obstine pas à vouloir le rejeter !

-Bobby ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'un garçon de 17, mon fils qui plus est, se jette sur un couteau à la place d'un autre garçon par amour !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

 

John leva les bras en l'air d'énervement. Pour lui ce n'était pas concevable, il avait vraiment du mal à y croire.

 

-Je ne vois pas Dean embrasser un garçon, que ça soit ce Castiel ou un autre, ajouta John.

-Nous verrons cela lorsqu'il se réveillera, dit Bobby en souriant.

 

John grogna quelque chose comme "je ne le permettrai pas". Bobby soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. John pouvait vraiment être obtus parfois.

Ils rejoignirent les enfants et John se remit à râler quand il vit Castiel assit sur le lit de Dean, lui tenant la main. Castiel se dépêcha de se lever du lit pour aller s'assoir dans la chaise au fond de la chambre, il avait bien compris qu'il aurait du mal à se faire accepter par John.

 

-Quand est-ce que Dean va se réveiller, Papa ? Demanda Adam en tendant les bras pour que son père le prenne sur ses genoux.

-Je ne sais pas Adam, peut-être demain, soupira John en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit et en prenant son plus jeune fils dans les bras.

 

Sam se dirigea vers Castiel et lui murmura:

-Ne t'inquiets pas Castiel, on va tout faire pour que Papa t'accepte.

-Merci Sam, lui répondit Castiel en lui souriant.

-Sam vient un près de moi, grogna John.

-Mais je parle avec Castiel, protesta Sam.

-Sam !

 

Celui-ci se renfrogna et alla s'assoir à côté de son père. Castiel se sentit blessé et tenta du mieux qu'il put de ne rien laisser paraître.

Bobby fixa John d'un air déçu puis dit:

-Bon, je vais y aller, je repasserai peut-être cette après-midi et surement demain.

-D'accord merci Bobby, déclara sincèrement John en le saluant.

-Au revoir et fiston, ne t'inquiets pas tout va bien se passer, dit Bobby.

-Merci Bobby, répondit Castiel content d'avoir trouvé un allié en l'oncle de Dean.

 

À midi, une infirmière vint changer les perfusions de Dean et vérifier les points de sutures, cette fois Castiel décolla de sa chaise pour aller voir.

Castiel grimaça en voyant la vilaine cicatrice, légèrement incurvée sur le ventre Dean. John siffla entre ses dents, grimaçant lui aussi.

L'infirmière enleva le pansement et le changea.

 

-Il va garder la cicatrice pour toujours ? Demanda Adam.

-Oui, mais on lui enlèvera les files.

-Il y a des risques que ça s'aggrave ? Demanda John.

-Ca peut mal se passer ?! Demanda Castiel en même temps que lui.

 

John le fusilla du regard et il baissa la tête, ça allait vraiment être difficile de se faire accepter par John.

 

-Papa, soupira Sam sur un ton de reproche, qui avait suivi l'échange.

-Il peut y avoir des complications s'il attrape une infection mais toutes les précautions sont prises donc tout devrait bien se passer, répondit l'infirmière.

 

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle remballa son matériel et Castiel alla se rassoir dans sa chaise même s'il mourrait d'envie de rester tout près de Dean.

 

-J'ai faim Papa ! Se plaignit Adam.

-On va aller manger, répondit celui-ci avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Castiel, tu ne vas pas manger toi ?

-Non pas tout de suite, peut-être quand mon frère et ma sœur viendront voir Dean mais..., commença Castiel.

-Mouai d'accord, je précise que mon fils n'est pas un animal que n'importe qui peut venir voir, grogna John.

 

Castiel eut l'impression de recevoir une claque en pleine figure. Sa gorge se noua, il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il se leva d'un coup et sortit dans le couloir pour marcher un peu.

 

-Papa tu es vraiment méchant avec Castiel, dit Sam.

-Sam, occupe-toi de tes affaires, j'ai encore le droit de lui dire ce que je pense, déclara sèchement John avant de se lever.

 

Castiel vit les trois Winchester quitter la chambre de Dean, surement pour aller manger. Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

 

-Mais tu es le petit gars que j'ai vu ce matin dans le lit du garçon de la chambre 312, l'accosta une infirmière d'âge mûr, les cheveux bruns mi-long.

-Je...je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu, avoua Castiel en rouvrant les yeux.

-C'est normal je suis passé ce matin prendre la température et la tension de...Dean c'est ça ? Et tu dormais toujours, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oui il s'appelle bien Dean, confirma Castiel.

-Moi c'est Hélène, c'est quoi ton nom mon chou ? Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

-Castiel, répondit-il.

-Et bien Castiel est-ce que je vais encore te voir accroché à Dean cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle en riant doucement.

-J'aimerai bien mais j'ai quelques soucis avec son père en ce moment donc on verra bien, expliqua Castiel en faisant la moue et en baissant la tête.

-Ne fais donc pas cette tête, tu n'auras qu'à attendre dans la salle des infirmières qu'il s'en aille et puis tu pourras rejoindre ton prince charmant, dit-elle en lui attrapant le menton pour qu'il redresse la tête.

 

Castiel lui sourit et la remercia. Elle lui conseilla d'en profiter tant qu'il était seul et c'est ce qu’il fit. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Dean, toujours endormit et s'installa tout près de lui.

Il le regarda longuement puis passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux courts et déposa un baiser sur son front.

 

-Réveilles-toi vite mon Ange, lui souffla-t-il.


	32. Chapter 32

John et ses fils revinrent après avoir mangés et Castiel dût de nouveau s'éloigner de Dean.

Gabriel et Anna vinrent rendre visite à Dean une heure plus tard, Castiel fut très heureux de les voir contrairement à John.

 

-Je peux savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Fit-il.

-Je suis Gabriel Novak et voici ma sœur Anna, les présenta Gabriel.

-Et donc vous venez ici pour voir mon fils ? Demanda John un peu dédaigneux.

-C'est exact, nous avons déjà rencontré Dean et c'est super gars, on se réjouit qu'il se remette sur pied, répondit Gabriel en ignorant la pointe de dédain dans la voix de John.

-Je t'ai amené des vêtements propres Castiel, déclara Anna en se tournant vers Castiel.

-Vous comptez que votre frère campe ? Je doute qu'il ait besoin de sa garde-robe ici, il peut rentrer je lui ai déjà dit, dit John d'une voix sèche.

-Mon frère semble très attaché à votre fils et je pense qu'il va rester un peu de temps ici donc à moins que vous ne préfériez qu'il se trimballe avec des vêtements tachés du sang de votre fils, nous lui avons pris des vêtements de rechanges, répliqua Gabriel du tac au tac, sans la moindre once d'énervement dans la voix.

 

John se renfrogna mais n'ajouta rien et se contenta de leur tourner le dos.

Castiel n'avait, en effet, pas eut l'occasion de se changer mais il s'était empressé d'aller frotter ses tâches rouges sur son sweatshirt dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Hélas pour lui, le sang n'était pas quelque chose qui partait facilement et il en gardait de grosses traces sombres sur les vêtements mais le pire était le sang sur ses mains qui ne s'était toujours pas effacé malgré tous ses efforts.

Quand Anna lui tendit le sachet il se sentit soulager de pouvoir se changer et il se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bain de la chambre pour les enfiler.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de s'habiller il se regarda dans la glace, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en désordre que d'habitude. Il tenta de les arranger un peu quand il revit les traces sur ses mains, il abandonna ses cheveux et regarda ses mains.

Il avait toujours le sang de Dean sur les mains.

Tout d'un coup il se mit à les frotter désespérément pour faire partir toute trace d'hémoglobine. Rien à faire, même plongées sous l'eau avec une quantité de savon impressionnante ces tâches refusaient de s'effacer complètement. Castiel frotta encore plus fort. Il ne voulait plus voir ces traces même estompées. L’essuie n'était pas suffisant, il se mit alors à gratter avec ses ongles.

Plus jamais il ne voulait du sang de Dean sur lui, il comprenait le comportement de John maintenant. Il lui était étranger et était la cause pour laquelle son fils était à l'hôpital et lui osait encore rester à côté de Dean avec son sang sur les mains.

Castiel gratta encore et encore, des larmes de rage coulant sur ses joues.

 

-Castiel ? Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Gabriel en entrant.

 

Gabriel se figea en voyant son frère se gratter les mains jusqu'au sang puis se rua sur lui.

 

-Castiel ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Arrêtes Castiel !

 

Gabriel lui attrapa les bras pour qu'il arrête de se mutiler et Castiel s'effondra contre lui pleurant de rage.

 

-Je te sors d'ici, tu as besoin de prendre l'air, déclara Gabriel en soulevant Castiel par la taille pour le sortir de la salle de bain.

 

John s'était retourné et avait froncé les sourcils en entendant le raffut dans la salle de bain. Il grogna quelque chose comme "où est-ce qu'ils se croient ceux-là !". Anna allait entrer à la suite de son frère au moment où celui-ci en sortit en portant Castiel pleurant dans ses bras.

John ne sut pas cacher sa surprise quand il vit Castiel, les mains en sang et pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Je suis désolé monsieur Winchester ! Tellement désolé ! Pleura Castiel avant que son frère ne le sorte de la chambre suivit d'Anna.

 

John remit bien vite son masque de dur à cuir mais au fond de lui il ne comprenait pas le comportement de ce garçon qui apparemment s'était écorché les mains mais dans quel but...

Si en plus ce Castiel se mutilait c'était le sommet.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Demanda Ellen en surgissant de la salle des infirmières.

-Notre frère est sur les nerfs il me semble, grogna Gabriel qui tentait de calmer Castiel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est fait aux mains Gab ?! Demanda Anna, inquiet.

-J'sais pas, il se les grattait.

-Venez ici, on va s'occuper de soigner tout ça, les invita Ellen.

 

Castiel s'était un peu calmé mais tremblait comme une feuille.

Gabriel entra dans la pièce et l'assit sur une chaise.

 

-Castiel qu’est-ce qu'il passe ? Lui demanda-t-il.

 

Castiel ne répondit pas. Ellen s'assit en face de lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

 

-Pourquoi t'es-tu écorché les mains ? Pour enlever le sang qui ne partait pas ? Demanda Helen.

 

Castiel releva la tête, la fixa et approuva en hochant.

Gabriel et Anna le regardèrent avec des yeux grands ouverts, ne comprenant pas son comportement.

 

-Tu n'es pas le seul à réagir comme ça dans ce type de situation, tu te sens coupable n'est-ce pas ? Dit Ellen en sortant le désinfectant et des compresses.

 

Castiel hocha une nouvelle fois.

 

-Pourtant tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu lui as sauvé la vie en tentant de stopper le saignement comme tu l'as fait, on m'a raconté tu sais, continua doucement Ellen en passant le coton imbibé de désinfection sur les écorchures.

 

Castiel ne répondit rien mais Ellen continua.

 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux tant rester avec Dean même s'il est inconscient ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que...je lui ai promis de ne jamais le quitter, répondit enfin Castiel.

-Je pense que c'est tout ce qui compte pour lui, que tu sois là, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a donné ce coup de couteau.

 

Castiel frissonna rien qu'en y pensant. Non, jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

Ellen banda ses mains puis les lui lâcha et se mit à le fixer avant de dire:

-Ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es pas coupable et tu as fait de ton mieux, Dean va se réveiller et il sera heureux de te voir.

-Merci, fit Castiel qui se sentait un peu mieux.

 

Anna et Gabriel restèrent un peu avec leur frère dans le couloir, ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer.

 

-Castiel, cette année Raphael arrive un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour les fêtes, lui dit Anna.

-Pourquoi ?! Demanda Castiel nerveux.

-Et bien nous avons dût expliquer ce qui s'était passé à Maman ainsi qu'à lui et Michael donc je suppose qu'il rentre plus tôt pour te voir.

 

Castiel soupira mais ne dit rien, c'était à prévoir.

 

-Maman a dit qu'elle essayerait de rendre visite à Dean et à toi par la même occasion, dit Gabriel.

-C'est gentil à elle, fit Castiel.

 

Ils discutèrent encore un peu puis saluèrent Castiel et s'allèrent. Castiel se releva et au moment où il allait rentrer, John accompagné de ses deux fils quittaient la chambre.

 

-Allez jusqu'à l'ascenseur les enfants, je vous rejoins tout de suite, dit alors John en fixant Castiel.

 

Une fois Sam et Adam éloignés, John s'approcha de Castiel et lui dit:

-Je ne te connais pas encore assez à mon goût pour te laisser faire ce que tu veux, quand mon fils se réveillera nous aurons une discussion tous les trois et il y a certaines choses que je voudrai savoir.

 

Castiel déglutit et hocha la tête. John passa devant lui et rejoint ses fils. Castiel souffla et rentra dans la chambre.

Il s'empressa d'aller se coucher contre Dean et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Il avait tellement envie que Dean se réveille là tout de suite. Sans s'en rendre compte Castiel s'endormit peloté contre son amoureux.

De nouveau, le lendemain matin il fut tiré hors du lit sans aucune délicatesse par John qui ne supportait décidément pas de le voir si près de son fils.

 

-Je ne veux pas que tu dormes avec mon fils ! Je ne veux d'ailleurs pas te voir de la journée ! Siffla John.

-Mais je lui ai promis que..., commença Castiel.

-Je m'en fous sorts d'ici ! Gronda John.

 

Castiel ne se retint pas de le foudroyer du regard cette fois-ci, il avait passé le cap de la compréhension parce qu'il n'y en avait plus, il s'était pardonné et ne voyait plus ce que John pouvait lui reprocher à part d'aimer un garçon qui était son fils.

Castiel sortit de la chambre énervé.

 

John s'assit dans une chaise en soupirant, il était venu seul aujourd'hui, il avait confié ses deux plus jeunes fils à Bobby.

Castiel décida de descendre à la cafeteria pour déjeuner puis il irait s'assoir dans le couloir et attendrait que John parte, pour rejoindre Dean.

Au même moment dans la chambre 312, Dean se mit à tousser pour tenter de libérer sa gorge du tuyau qui l'aidait précédemment à respirer. John se leva et appela une infirmière. Celle-ci retira soigneusement le tuyau hors de la trachée de Dean.

Dean put respirer lui-même et il ouvrit les yeux.

 

-Dean ! Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama John heureux.

 

Dean cligna des yeux et demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Où suis-je ?

-À l'hôpital.

-Papa où est Castiel ? Demanda Dean en le fixant.

-Il n'est pas là Dean, répondit John un peu plus sèchement cette fois.

-Oh.

 

Dean referma les yeux et soupira. Lui qui croyait qu'il allait mourir, il était vivant.

Il se rappela alors que Castiel détestait les hôpitaux, peut-être qu'il n'était pas là à cause de ça.

Dean comprenait mais il avait une envie folle de le voir, il soupira une nouvelle fois et dit:

-Je crois que je vais dormir un peu.

-Je reste près de toi de toute manière lui répondit son père.

 

Dean ferma les yeux mais ne réussit pas à retrouver le sommeil.

 

Castiel remonta à l'étage de la chambre 312 et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la porte, il mourrait d'envie d'entrer. Mais John risquait bien de lui mettre une raclée s'il osait entrer.

Alors Castiel attendit encore que John quitte la chambre. Il ne la quitta pas pour manger et vers le coup de 16h, Bobby accompagné des deux plus jeunes Winchester arrivèrent.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Lui demanda Bobby.

-Je...John préfère que j'attende dehors, répondit Castiel.

-Viens avec nous mon garçon, je t'assure bien qu'il ne dira rien cette fois-ci, grogna Bobby mécontent.

 

Castiel sourit et entra avec les trois autres. Il remarqua de suite que Dean n'avait plus son tube dans la bouche.

 

-Il s'est..., commença John mais se stoppa pour foudroyer Castiel du regard.

 

Castiel avait compris, lui aussi, John ne lui avait même pas dit que Dean s'était réveillé. Il allait protester lorsqu'il entendit Dean.

 

-Cas ?! Fit celui-ci plein d'espoir.

 

Toute la colère qui traversait Castiel à ce moment-là fondit et il ignora John pour aller rejoindre Dean de l'autre côté du lit. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants en souriant, heureux de se retrouver.

 

-Tu m'as manqué Cas, lui chuchota Dean.

-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Dean, lui répondit celui-ci en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la joue de Dean.

 

Dean se pressa contre celle-ci et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact, sans les rouvrirent il dit:

-Embrasse-moi Cas.

-Ton père est là et il ne m'aime pas trop, lui chuchota Castiel tout en se penchant tout de même vers Dean.

-M'en fout, j'ai besoin que tu m'embrasse là tout de suite, murmura Dean.

 

Castiel ferma les yeux et alla attraper doucement les lèvres de Dean entre les siennes.

Dean prolongea le baiser et agrippa la nuque de Castiel de sa main droite. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement et longtemps, se retrouvant, retrouvant le goût de l'autre, son odeur et la douceur de ses lèvres.

Ils entendirent alors John grogner mais Bobby le coupa immédiatement en lui disant:

-John ne dis rien et viens prendre un café avec moi.

 

Bobby du presque tirer John hors de la chambre mais il finit par réussir par le sortir de là avant qu'il ne fasse de commentaires.

 

-Ah nous maintenant ! Castiel a eu sa part ! S'exclama Adam qui voulait avoir un câlin de son frère.

 

Dean rit, se décolla de Castiel mais garda leurs mains serrées lui dans l'autre.

Adam sourit et se dépêcha d'escalader le lit de son grand frère pour l'entourer de ses petits bras et le serrer contre lui.

 

-Et toi Sammy ? Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Dean en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de sa main libre.

-Moi ça va bien, je suis super content que tu te sois réveillé, lui répondit San en souriant.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Demanda Dean.

-On est mardi, répondit Sam.

-Tu as dormi un jour complet, ajouta Castiel.

-Boh ! Y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter alors, rit Dean.

-Si ! J'ai eu super peur que tu ne reviennes jamais ! Comme Maman ! S'exclama Adam.

-Je suis obligé de rentrer ! Comment est-ce que vous vous débrouillerez sans moi ?!

 

Ils discutèrent encore une petite heure avant que John et Bobby ne reviennent.

 

-Bon les enfants on va rentrer, j'ai un collègue qui vient diner ce soir, déclara John.

 

Sam et Adam dirent au revoir à leur grand frère et quittèrent la chambre.

 

-Dean, je n'ai rien dit aujourd'hui mais demain nous devrons avoir une petite discussion sur toi et Castiel, déclara John avant de suivre ses plus jeunes fils.

 

Dean se tourna vers Castiel et haussa les épaules avant de dire:

-Je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir nous dire, rit-il.

-Je ne trouve pas ça amusant, je ne sais pas si..., commença Castiel soucieux.

-Je t'aime et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, lui murmura Dean en le tirant un peu vers lui.

 

Castiel sourit et déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Dean.

 

-Bon je pense que je suis inutile, je vais vous laisser aussi et pas de bêtises surtout ! Déclara Bobby en souriant.

-Merci pour ta visite Bobby, lui répondit Dean en souriant.

 

Il était pressé de se retrouver seul avec son amour.

 

-Merci pour votre soutien Bobby, ajouta Castiel.

-De rien fiston, je pense hélas que John n'en a pas encore fini de vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs mais on va faire tout notre possible pour qu'il se débarrasse de ses œillères.

 

Bobby les laissa seul et Dean se tourna vers Castiel, les sourcils froncés.

 

-Mon père t'en a fait baver ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui un peu mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne veux pas que tu te dispute avec lui pour ça, répondit Castiel.

-Je lui avais dit que j'aimais un garçon, il ne me croyait pas, le refusait et je pensais qu’en nous voyant il comprendrait mais avec tout ça je n'en plus si sûr, dit Dean songeur.

-Ne t'inquiets pas, nous verrons ça demain, lui dit Castiel en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Tu as raison, pour l'instant j'aimerai que l'on parle de chose plus importante, dit Dean en soulevant la couverture pour inviter Castiel à se coucher à côté de lui.

 

Castiel sourit, retira ses chaussures et s'étendit sur le ventre, contre Dean.

Il posa sa main dans le cou de Dean et y enfouit aussi sa tête. Dean posa sa main

gauche sur le bras de Castiel et son autre main alla lui caresser le dos après avoir ramené les couvertures sur eux.

 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tes mains sont bandées ? Demanda Dean.

-Je me suis un peu emporté ce matin...je me sentais coupable, répondit Castiel à voix basse.

-Tu ne dois pas Cas, tu n'y es pour rien, lui assura Dean en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

-Tu m'as manqué Dean, fit Castiel en relevant la tête.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, répondit Dean avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

 

Dean passa sa main sous le pull de Castiel et caressa sa peau. À ce contact Castiel sentit des frissons le parcourir et il redoubla d'ardeur à embrasser Dean.

 

-Promets-moi qu'on ne se séparera plus jamais Cas, j'ai vraiment trop souffert de cette rupture, dit alors Dean en détachant ses lèvres de celle de son Amour.

-Je te le promets Dean, je ne veux plus non plus que ça se reproduise et je ne veux plus qu'on se cache des choses en pensant protéger l'autre, répondit Castiel.

-Plus de secret entre nous alors ? Dit Dean en souriant et en fixant les deux orbes bleus de l'amour de sa vie.

-Plus de secrets, répéta Castiel en fixant son Ange.

  
Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et puis s'endormir dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.


	33. Chapter 33

Dean se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, le cœur battant, les mains moites et le corps parcourut de frissons. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars mais plutôt un rêve qui avait réveillé son désir pour son Amour. Castiel était toujours endormit tout habillé contre lui, la tête tournée vers lui et la main posée sur son torse.

Dean se tourna un peu vers lui tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller sa blessure.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Castiel et lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis descendit sa main dans son cou et lui déposa un second léger baiser sur le nez. Sa main continua à descendre le long du flanc droit de Castiel pour s'arrêter sur sa hanche tandis qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les sienne puis sur son menton.

Son amoureux bougea légèrement pour se rapprocher de lui et grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit tout de même sourire Dean.

Du bout des doigts, Dean souleva le pull et le sweatshirt de Castiel pour toucher sa peau douce.

Il embrassa en même temps le cou de son amoureux pour descendre dans le col de son pull alors que sa main caressait toujours cette peau qui le tentait tant.

 

-Dean, gémit Castiel toujours endormi.

-Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Cas, lui murmura Dean en parsemant le contour de la mâchoire de Castiel de bisous humides.

 

La main de Castiel se resserra autour du tissu du pyjama d'hôpital que portait Dean.

Dean ne s'arrêta pas d'embrasser doucement son Amour partout sur le visage, sur ses paupières, sur ses joues, sur ses lèvres, sur son nez, sur son menton, sur son front, partout.

Sa main gauche avait maintenant glissé sur le ventre de Castiel et continuait à parcourir sa peau. Dean passa sa main droite sous le cou de Castiel et passa ses doigts entre les cheveux noirs de son amoureux.

 

-Dean, geint une nouvelle fois Castiel en se réveillant un peu.

 

Les yeux de Castiel papillonnèrent, Dean les virent s'ouvrir et luire sous la fine lumière du clair de lune qui filtrait entre les rideaux de la fenêtre.

 

-Je ne voulais pas vraiment te réveiller, chuchota Dean en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

Castiel ne dit rien mais emmêla ses jambes avec celles de Dean et se rapprocha encore un peu de lui.

 

-Pour tout te dire j'ai une folle envie de toi, ajouta Dean en souriant.

 

Cette fois ce fut Castiel qui scella leurs lèvres ensemble.

Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, Dean sortit sa main de sous les vêtements de Castiel et sa main droite abandonna son cou pour qu'ensuite ses deux mains se ruent sur la tirette du gilet que portait Castiel.

Une fois baissée, Dean remonta ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel et poussant le gilet lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus le voir.

Castiel quitta quelques secondes la bouche de Dean pour jeter le gilet au sol et reprit le visage de son Ange entre ses deux mains pour prendre sauvagement ses lèvres d'assaut.

Dean prit le bord du sweatshirt de Castiel entre ses mains et le leva, obligeant de nouveau Castiel à s'en débarrasser. Castiel se redressa un peu, leva les bras et Dean retira le vêtement pour le jeter à côté du gilet.

Une fois le torse de Castiel nu, Dean se jeta dessus et le parsema de baisers mouillés. Castiel se laissa faire et se coucha sur le dos, la respiration saccadée et les yeux fermés.

Tout son corps s'électrisait au contact de Dean, au contact de ses lèvres.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son Ange qui continuait à dévorer sa peau et il gémit d'envie.

Dean était presque couché sur lui et ses doigts ne cessaient de caresser son torse.

 

-Dean, fais attention à ne pas te faire maaal ! Souffla Castiel qui termina sa phase en laissant échapper un râle de plaisir.

 

Dean venait de prendre un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il torturait l'autre entre ses doigts.

Castiel enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et serra les dents, il sentait son sexe pulser d'envie, serré dans son jeans.

Dean abandonna son premier téton maintenant humide pour s'occuper du second, Castiel laissa échapper un nouveau long gémissement. Dean allait le faire venir rien qu'avec ses caresses et ses baisers.

Celui-ci releva un peu la tête et vit son amoureux complètement abandonné au plaisir, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fermés et la tête penchée en arrière découvrant son cou.

Cette vision de Castiel l'excita encore plus et il remonta un peu plus vers son visage pour aller l'embrasser profondément, liant leur langue pour un long ballet enchaîné.

Dean fit descendre sa main vers le pantalon de Castiel et la fit glisser sur la bosse qui déformait le jeans.

Castiel se cambra, lâcha les lèvres de Dean et ouvrit la bouche en laissant échapper un long râle.

Dean admirait son Amour se laisser aller entre ses mains et il avait toujours envie de lui donner plus de plaisir.

 

Dean passa sa main entre les jambes de Castiel et remonta doucement jusqu'à la ceinture qui entourait la taille de Castiel. Lentement, Dean défit la ceinture et la tira hors des passants du jeans. Castiel n'en pouvait plus, il s'accrochait au drap de lit ne sachant plus quoi faire de ses mains et ses jambes se tendaient et se tordaient sous les vagues de plaisir.

Dean abandonna ses lèvres, enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour lui en torturer la peau et déboutonna le bouton qui tenait fermé le jeans de son amoureux.

 

-Dean, geint Castiel en plongeant une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

-Je t'aime mon Amour, lui répondit Dean en souriant contre sa peau.

-Moi aussi Dean, je t'aime tellement fort, réussit à articuler Castiel, le souffle court.

 

Dean baissa la braguette, le bouton du jeans de son amoureux et passa enfin la main sous celui-ci.

Il ne restait plus que le caleçon qui faisait barrière entre le désir Castiel et la main de Dean.

Celui-ci reprit ses caresses là où il les avait arrêtées mais cette fois-ci à même le caleçon de Castiel.

Dean sentait le membre de son amoureux dressé sous sa main. Castiel serra ses doigts autour des cheveux de Dean et gémit encore.

Dean fit descendre son autre main et stoppa quelques instants ses caresses pour baisser à deux mains le pantalon de Castiel le long de ses jambes. Tremblant de désir, Castiel l’aida à s’en défaire en secouant les jambes puis revint vers Dean et pencha la tête pour l’embrasser.

 

Dean passa sa main sur la peau juste au-dessus du membre de son Amour, sous son caleçon.

Celui-ci attrapa la tête de Dean entre ses mains et le fixa quelques secondes, Dean vit les pupilles de Castiel dilatées sous le désir et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

Au même moment, sa main s’enroula autour du sexe de Castiel, le faisant gémir encore plus fort.

 

-Tu es si beau mon Amour, murmura Dean, le front appuyé contre celui de Castiel et en commençant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient le long du membre de celui-ci.

 

Castiel ne savait plus rien faire d’autre que de gémir le nom de Dean et de s’accrocher à son cou. Il jeta la tête en arrière et se cambra lorsqu’il sentit le pouce de Dean titiller le haut de son membre.

 

-Dean, je vais plus tenir long…, commença Castiel, complètement essoufflé.

 

Dean l’embrassa et à la place d’accélérer la cadence il ralentit faisant grogner Castiel de frustration.

 

-Dean ! Grommela Castiel en levant les hanches à la recherche de plus de mouvements.

 

Dean rit doucement et déposa un baiser sur le torse de Castiel avant d’accélérer les va-et-vient de sa main. Il sentit les mains de Castiel s’accrocher à lui, une des deux mains remonta dans ses cheveux et s’y agrippa. Dean ne pouvait pas quitter son amoureux des yeux, il était magnifique et pour rien au monde il ne se séparerait de Castiel.

Les gémissements de celui-ci redoublèrent et Dean tenta de les étouffés en l’embrassant.

Castiel était au bord de la jouissance et quand Dean accéléra encore, il se cambra fort et se libéra dans sa main en poussant un grand râle.

 

Le corps de Castiel se détendit et retomba sur le matelas. Castiel, les yeux toujours fermés, tentait de récupérer son souffle et de calmer ses tremblements. Ses mains glissèrent le long du cou de Dean pour retomber sur son torse. Dean souriait et sentait son cœur battre vite, il remonta vers le visage de Castiel et alla déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Castiel passa un bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser.

 

-Je t’aime Dean Winchester, soupira-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en lui souriant.

-Je t’aime Castiel Novak, lui répondit Dean en lui caressant la joue de sa main propre.

 

Castiel referma les yeux, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Dean et dit :

-Je vais devoir aller me laver maintenant.

-Ramène-moi une serviette en même temps, fit Dean en retirant doucement sa main du caleçon souillé de Castiel.

 

Celui-ci se leva en soupira et traversa la chambre, une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain, il lança un essuie à Dean et s’empressa de prendre sa douche.

Une fois lavé, il revint en trottinant vers Dean, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

-J’aime bien quand tu ne portes qu’un caleçon, murmura Dean en posant sa tête sur le torse de Castiel quand celui-ci vint se recoucher.

-C’est plus facile pour toi d’assouvir tes pulsions, rit Castiel en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amoureux.

-Ça va hin ! J’avais juste une folle envie de toi et ne viens pas dire que tu n’as pas aimé, se défendit Dean en posant une main sur le ventre de Castiel.

-J’ai adoré et je t’adorerai toi pour toujours, répondit Castiel en remontant les couvertures au-dessus d’eux et de le serrer fort contre lui.

 

Dean s’endormit vite, bercé par les battements de cœur de Castiel et celui-ci sombra lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée, le nez plongé dans les cheveux de Dean.

 

Castiel se réveilla brusquement en se sentant tiré hors du lit. Il poussa un cri de protestation qui réveilla Dean et il vit alors son grand frère Raphael devant lui. Celui-ci n’avait pas du tout l’air heureux.

Dean attrapa la main de Castiel et la voix de John résonna dans la chambre :

-Dean ! Lâche-le !

-Raphael lâches-moi ! Enchaina Castiel.

-Il n’en est pas question ! Tu viens avec moi ! N’as-tu pas honte de toi !? Rugit celui-ci.

-Honte de quoi ?! Demanda Castiel en essayant d’échapper à la poigne de fer de son grand frère.

-Honte de t’exhiber avec un autre garçon ! Siffla Raphael.

-Mais…je ne m’exhibe pas !!! Tu dis n’importe quoi ! S’exclama Castiel.

-Lâchez Castiel ! S’écria Dean à tour en essayant de se redresser.

-Dean n’intervient pas ! Déclara John en se mettant entre son fils et Castiel, tiré par son frère.

 

Dean tenait toujours ferment la main de Castiel dans la sienne et tentait de le retenir.

 

-Je veux rester avec Dean !

-Il n’en est pas question Castiel ! Ces bêtises ont assez duré ! Anna et Gabriel le permettent peut-être mais moi pas ! Tu as encore faillit faire tuer quelqu’un ! Ne retiens donc tu rien de tes erreurs !? Gronda Raphael excédé.

 

John réussit à séparer la main de son fils de celle de son amoureux.

 

-Papa ! Rugit Dean, furieux.

 

Dean se redressa d’un coup sous le coup de la colère et hurla de douleur. Il venait de réveiller sa blessure.

 

-Dean ! Cria Castiel voyant Dean se recoucher en se tenant le ventre, le visage crispé de douleur.

 

Raphael lâcha Castiel qui se rua près de son amoureux tandis que John se pressait d’appuyer sur le bouton rouge près du lit pour appeler une infirmière.

Dean fut pris de nausées et fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas vomir, sa cicatrice le brulait et des larmes de douleurs roulèrent sur ses joues.

Castiel voulut se rapprocher encore de Dean mais John l’en empêcha et lui dit :

-Ne t’approche plus ! Tu vas encore lui faire mal ! Gronda-t-il.

 

Castiel se figea et regarda John, ébahit. Raphael en profita pour l’attraper par le bras et le tirer hors de la chambre.

 

-Lâches-moi ! Hurla Castiel en se débattant pour retourner auprès de Dean.

 

Raphael le gifla et lui dit sèchement :

 

-Reprends-toi mon frère ! Tu vas t’habiller et nous allons rentrer !

 

Castiel s’était figé, il ne protesta plus et s’habilla avec ses vêtements que Raphael avait ramassés au pied du lit.

Il suivit son frère jusqu’au parking sans rien dire. Raphael monta dans la voiture et Castiel s’enfuit en courant.

Il traversa le parking et passa dans le parc de l’hôpital, toujours en courant. Castiel entendit son frère l’appeler plusieurs fois mais il ne s’arrêta pas et continua à courir, il quitta le parc et entra dans le petit bois qui se trouvait derrière l’hôpital.

Et Castiel courut encore et encore, son corps n’en pouvait plus mais il ne s’arrêta pas.

Une fois arrivé au milieu du bois, dans une petite clairière, il se laissa tomber sur le sol mouillé et hurla son chagrin. Quelques mésanges s’envolèrent et Castiel éclata en sanglot.

Tout ce qu’il voulait c’était aimer Dean en paix. Castiel se roula en boule au milieu de la clairière et ne bougea plus.

 

-Va-t’en ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Va-t’en ! Cria Dean à son père.

-Dean calmes-toi ! Tu vas encore te faire mal ! Tenta de le calmer John.

-C’est toi qui me fais mal ! Tu m’arrache le cœur en rejetant Castiel !

-Ça suffit ! Tonna John en écrasant son poing sur la petite table de nuit.

 

Dean se tut mais les larmes de rages et de douleurs continuèrent à couler.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’Ellen arriva en courant.

 

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, pourquoi m’avez-vous appelé ?

-Dean s’est redressé en faisant le pitre et s’est fait mal.

 

Dean fusilla John du regard mais ne dit rien.

Ellen s’approcha, releva les couvertures et commença à défaire le pansement.

 

-Tu as mal plus dans le bas du ventre ou dans le haut ? demanda-t-elle.

 

Dean ne dit rien mais posa la main sur son cœur.

John leva les yeux au ciel et soupira avant de dire :

-Dean ! Arrête un peu ton cinéma maintenant ! Tu sais bien que…

-Va-t’en, je t’en supplie ! Va-t’en ! Le coupa Dean d’une voix calme mais sur le point de se briser.

 

John le regarda avec de gros yeux puis quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

Dean se laissa aller et se mit à sangloter, Ellen se dépêcha de le serrer contre elle et lui demanda :

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Dean ?

-Ils m’ont enlevé Castiel ! Il n’y a que lui que je veux et ils me l’ont enlevé, pleura-t-il.

-Il va revenir, je suis sûr qu’il va revenir, tenta de le rassurer Ellen.

-Mais pour combien de temps avant qu’on ne me l’enlève de nouveau ? Geint Dean.


	34. Chapter 34

-Comment ça, tu ne sais pas où il est ??! S’exclama Anna furieuse.

-Il est parti en courant quand nous sommes arrivés sur le parking ! J’ai couru après lui mais je l’ai perdu dans les bois, expliqua Raphael d’une voix posée.

-Il voulait rentrer ?! Demanda Gabriel étonné.

-Non mais je lui ai forcé la main ! On ne va pas se plier à tous ses caprices d’ado ! Imaginez un peu la honte que j’ai eu de me trouver devant mon frère en sous-vêtement endormit avec un autre garçon, qui est de plus, le garçon de monsieur Winchester, l’homme avec qui je venais de discuter.

-Ha Raphael ! Toujours aussi ouvert d’esprit, hin ! Ricana Gabriel

-Monsieur Winchester et toi ne semblez pas comprendre qu’ils sont fous amoureux l’un de l’autre ! S’exclama Anna.

-Et alors !Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, mon premier problème est que Castiel a encore failli nous mener à la catastrophe ! si ce garçon qu’il aime tant était décédé on aurait encore payé pour ses pots cassés !

-Raphael, tu…, commença Anna énervée.

-Et de toute manière Castiel et un autre garçon…ça me semble un peu farfelu et je n’accepterai pas ce genre de folie ! Continue Raphael.

-Raphy homophobe, ça ne m’étonne même pas, grogna Gabriel.

 

Raphael quitta la pièce en levant les mains au ciel, exaspéré.

 

Castiel avait fini par se relever et revenir sur ses pas jusqu’au parc.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, il s’assit sur un banc depuis lequel il pouvait surveiller le parking de l’hôpital et plus précisément l’Impala.

 

Il  était prêt à patienter le temps qu’il faudrait jusqu’à ce que John s’en aille.

 

Ellen avait finalement réussit à calmer Dean et celui-ci s’était décidé à attendre le retour de Castiel.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, il se redressa dans l’espoir d’apercevoir son amoureux mais fut déçut de voir son père entrer. Il croisa les bras et fixa le mur face à son lit.

John soupira et vint s’assoir près de son fils.

 

-Je pourrais te perdre en m’obstinant à repousser ce garçon n’est-ce pas ?

 

Dean se tourna vers son père, bien qu’un peu étonné par ça question, il ne laissa rien paraître et répondit :

-très certainement.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouve et pourquoi lui en particulier mais je ne pense pas que Mary m’aurait permis d’agir comme je l’ai fait, ajouta John songeur.

 

Dean ne dit rien et attendit que son père continue.

 

-Je vais avoir du mal à l’accepter Dean mais pour Mary et parce que je viens de me faire engueuler par Bobby, je vais faire un effort, je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça, grogna John en se frottant la nuque.

-Ca veut dire que tu ne repousseras plus Castiel ? Demanda Dean avec une pointe d’espoir dans la voix.

-Je ne le repousserai plus

-Tu ne diras rien si on se tient la main, si on dort ensemble ou si on s’embrasse ? demanda Dean septique.

-Je…je vais avoir du mal mais j’essayerai et on devra encore discuter pour tout ce qui est de dormir chez l’un chez l’autre, soupira John.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as tant de mal à accepter que j’aime Cas, dit Dean.

-Parce que je ne t’avais jamais imaginé avec un autre garçon ! si c’était une histoire de quelques semaines, je n’aurai rien dit mais ici vous semblez tellement accrocher l’un à l’autre, comme s’il n’existait plus personne d’autre, Dean tu as même pris un coup de couteau à sa place ! Et s’il te brisait le cœur ?!

-Il briserait le sien avec, il m’aime autant que je l’aime, répondit Dean sûr de lui.

-Et si tu décides de passer ta vie avec un garçon, que ça soit lui ou un autre…

-Avec lui, répliqua Dean sans hésitation.

 

John le regarda quelques instants, oubliant ce qu’il voulait dire à cause de l’interruption de son fils. Il soupira et baissa la tête.

 

-Je t’imaginais toujours entouré de gosses et avec une femme que tu aimes mais jamais avec un autre homme, avoua John.

 

Dean fixa son père, il décroisa les bras pour poser une main sur l’épaule de son père et il lui dit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-Tu sais papa ce n’est pas parce que j’aime Cas que je suis moins heureux que si j’étais avec une fille. Et puis si c’est pour les enfants que tu t’inquiets, on pourra toujours adopter en temps voulu.

 

John redressa la tête et fixa son fils, il voyait tellement de détermination dans son regard qu’il comprit qu’il ne réussirait jamais à séparer Dean de l’idée que Castiel serait sien pour la vie.

Il n’avait pas d’autres choix que d’accepter leur relation à défaut de perdre Dean.

Il soupira puis se leva et dit :

-Je vais faire un effort Dean, je ne dis pas que je vais arriver à l’accepter tout de suite mais je vais tout faire pour y arriver.

-Je suis déjà super content que tu essayes papa, sourit Dean.

-Bon je vais te laisser, il faut que j’aille m’occuper de tes deux petites crapules de frères

-Dis…tu crois que Castiel est rentré chez lui ? demanda Dean.

-Je pense qu’il n’a pas eu d’autre choix que de rentrer avec son frère, grogna John.

 

Dean fit la moue et salua son père.

 

Ça faisait quelques heures que Castiel était assis sur son banc, il commençait tout doucement à avoir froid mais ne comptait pas bouger.

Une demi-heure plus tard il vit enfin John sortir et rejoindre le parking. Il monta dans l’Impala, mit le contact et quitta l’hôpital. Castiel n’attendit pas plus longtemps et partit en courant vers le bâtiment.

Il ne se sentait toujours pas complètement à l’aise dans l’hôpital, il sentait toujours sa phobie oppresser sa cage thoracique et accélérer les battements de son cœurs.

Castiel savait que dès qu’il verrait Dean ça irait mieux. Il allongea le pas et arriva presque ne courant face à la porte de la chambre 312.

Il entra et entendit de suite Dean l’appeler.

-C’est toi Cas ?

-Oui, répondit-il un peu essoufflé, en refermant la porte.

-J’ai cru que tu étais rentrée chez toi, soupira Dean soulagé.

-Raphael à essayer de me ramener mais je me suis enfuis, avoua Castiel d’une petite voix.

 

Castiel s’approcha de Dean qui se redressa un peu, le sourire aux lèvres. Dean passa son bras autour de la taille de Castiel tandis que celui-ci prenait son visage dans ses mains pour l’embrasser. 

 

-Tu es tout froid et ton pull est trempé ! constata Dean en détachant ses lèvres de celles de son amoureux, l’air soucieux.

-Je suis resté à l’extérieur en attendant que ton père s’en aille, expliqua Castiel en enlevant son pull.

-Enlève ton pantalon aussi si tu veux te coucher avec moi parce que je ne veux pas que tu salisses tout mon lit, lui sourit Dean.

-Bien sûr, c’est l’unique raison pour laquelle tu veux que je l’enlève, répondit Castiel d’un air canaille.

Une fois le pantalon enlever Castiel plongea en sweatshirt et caleçon sous les couvertures et se colla contre Dean.

 

-Désolé si je te refroidis, grogna Castiel en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Dean.

-C’est pas grave, je vais m’occuper de te réchauffer, rit Dean en passant sa main dans le dos de Castiel et en emmêlant ses jambes avec les siennes.

 

Castiel soupira de bonheur et s’accrocha à la chemise d’hôpital de Dean.

-Mon père m’a dit qu’il allait faire un effort pour nous accepter, il ne te repoussera plus Cas, murmura Dean, en posant son menton sur le crâne de son amoureux.

-Vraiment !? Fit celui-ci plein d’espoir et étonné.

-Oui je pense qu’il a compris qu’il risquait de me perdre s’il continuait de te repousser, souffla Dean.

-Maintenant c’est Raphael qui pose problème, grogna Castiel.

-Si mon père finit par essayer de nous accepter, nous finirons par nous faire accepter par Raphael, ne t’inquiet pas, le rassura Dean.

 

Castiel serra encore plus fort Dean contre lui et soupira.

C’est alors qu’Ellen entra dans la chambre, un portable en main.

 

-Oui il est bien ici, déclara-t-elle à la personne à l’autre bout du téléphone, tout en souriant aux garçons.

 

Ellen s’approcha d’eux et tandis le portable à Castiel, en disant :

-C’est ta sœur.

 

-Allo ! Castiel !

-Oui c’est moi Anna, répondit-il calmement.

-Nom de Dieu ! Castiel ! Gab et moi sommes morts d’inquiétude depuis le moment où Raphael est rentré en racontant que tu t’étais enfui. Tu aurais pu au moins nous appeler ! s’exclama Anna

\- C’est vrai, excuse-moi Anna, je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Je me doutais bien que tu retournerais auprès de Dean, une chance que les infirmières soient si gentilles, soupira Anna.

-Ne le dis pas à Raphael !

-Castiel, tu me connais assez bien pour savoir que je ne dirai rien à Raph mais reste en contact avec Gab ou moi.

-D’accord, merci Anna.

-Bon je te laisse avec ton Dean chéri.

 

Castiel rit et salua sa sœur avant de raccrocher et de rendre le téléphone à  Ellen.

 

-Hé bin les jeunes vous n’êtes pas de tous de repos pour vos proches, rit elle.

-Si on arrêtait de vouloir nous séparer, il n’y aurait pas de problèmes, grommela Dean, en enroulant possessivement ses bras autour de Castiel.

 

Ellen éclata de rire et sortit de la chambre. Les deux amoureux restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que Dean ne demande doucement :

-Qu’est-ce qu’il a voulu dire ton frère, tout à l’heure, quand il a insinué que tu avais encore failli tuer quelqu’un ?

 

Castiel déglutit, une mêlée de souvenir resurgit, tout ce qu’il essayait d’enfouir depuis qu’il avait passé les portes de l’hôpital remonta à la surface.

 

-Cas ? L’appela Dean.

 

Castiel ne l’entendit pas, il était toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs, ceux-ci qui étaient la cause de tout.

Quand il revint enfin à lui, il remarqua que Dean le fixait, inquiet.

Dean posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Castiel et lui dit :

-C’est bon Cas, on n’est pas obligé d’en parler, ne te tracasse pas.

-On avait dit qu’on ne se cachait plus rien et …et tu mérites de savoir, murmura Castiel en baissant la tête et en glissant sa main sur le ventre de Dean où se trouvait le pansement.

-Je ne t’oblige à rien Cas, tu n’es pas obligé de m’en parler maintenant et …, commença Dean.

 

Castiel coup Dean en scellant leur lèvres pour l’embrasser puis il posa sa tête sur le torse de Dean, ferma les yeux et commença à raconter son récit :

-On n’a pas toujours habité à Pontiac, avant on habitait dans le Wisconsin. J’y ai rencontré mon premier et meilleure ami, Julien Gover. Julien et moi avions la même baby-sitter et on a grandi ensemble.

 

Castiel sourit en se remémorant les bons moments passés avec Julien. Dean ne le coupa pas, il avait l’impression que le nom de Gover lui disait quelque chose mais il laissa Castiel continuer.

-On faisait tout ensemble depuis nos 3ans, on était dans la même école et on passait toutes nos vacances ensembles. On était vraiment inséparable et il était comme un frère pour moi.

 

Castiel soupira puis reprit :

-C’est d’ailleurs pendant les vacances d’été que lui et moi sommes partis pêcher avec mes frères Michael et Raphael, on avait tous les deux six ans. La pêche s’est beaucoup attendre et lui et moi avons préféré aller patauger dans l’eau. Mes frères nous ont mis en garde de ne pas aller trop loin mais…

 

Dean sentit Castiel s’agripper à lui. Castiel arrivait à la partie la plus difficile de son histoire et Dean commençait à comprendre où toute cette histoire allait se terminer.

 

-Mais on a été trop loin et d’un coup on s’est fait attraper par le courant et l’eau n’a pas arrêter de prendre de la vitesse. Le temps que Raphael se tourne vers nous, on s’était fait emporter ? Je tenais la main de Julien dans la mienne et on essayait de s’accrocher tant qu’on pouvait aux branches mais rien ne nous empêchait de nous faire emporter. Mes frères ont plongés à notre rescousse mais le courant a encore gagné en puissance. On criait, on était complètement paniqué et on ne touchait plus le fond du cours d’eau. C’est à ce moment-là que Julien a complètement disparu sous la surface, je lui tenais toujours la main et j’ai essayé de le faire sortir hors de l’eau mais ma tête a percuté violemment un rocher et j’ai perdu connaissance et j’ai lâché Julien.

 

Castiel sentait sa gorge se nouer et sa vision se troubler mais il termina de tout raconter à Dean :

-Quand j’ai repris connaissance Michael faisait un massage cardiaque sur la rive tandis que Raphael sortait Julien hors de l’eau en le portant dans ses bras. J’ai de suite bondit vers lui et je lui criais qu’on s’en était sorti. Julien ne me répondait plus, je ne comprenais pas et je n’arrêtais pas de demander à mes frères pourquoi il ne me parlait plus. Michael m’a éloigné de…de son corps et Raphael a appelé les urgences. Michael m’a expliqué que Julien ne se réveillerait plus jamais et j’ai paniqué. C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai eu ma première crise d’épilepsie. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j’étais dans une pièce toute blanche, il y avait des gens que je ne connaissais pas autour de moi et aucune trace de mes frères.

J’ai fait beaucoup de crises dans les jours qui suivirent et depuis je déteste l’hôpital. Les docteurs ont expliqué que j’étais devenu épileptique très certainement dut au choc que j’avais reçu dans la rivière. La famille de Julien était déchirée et m’en voulait, en voulait à mes frères. I nous ont poursuivi en justice et …et mon père a quitté la maison à cette période-là en laissant derrière lui des dettes de jeu.

Je me rappel bien de toutes les disputes que j’entendais entre mes frères aînés et ma mère à cause des problèmes d’argent. Ils ont travaillé très dur pour nous sortir de tous ces problèmes et je me suis promis de ne plus jamais leur refaire subir ça une nouvelle fois.

 

La voix de Castiel se brisa et il releva le visage vers Dean et dit :

-Tu comprends pourquoi je  ne veux pas qu’on m’aide, je n’ai fait que d’apporter des ennuis  à ma famille, encore maintenant tu as failli y passer à cause de moi. Et puis est-ce que j’ai réellement le droit d’en vouloir à Luther de passer sa colère sur moi alors que j’ai tué son cousin !

-Castiel ! Tu n’as pas tué Julien ! Tu n’es pas responsable ! S’exclama Dean en se redressant.

 

Castiel sanglota doucement dans les bars de Dean.

 

-Cas tu n’es pas responsable de cet accident, tu n’es pas responsable du départ de ton père, tu n’es pas responsable de tout ça ! Tu avais six ans et tu en as assez bavé.

-Tu vas rester avec moi, n’est-ce pas Dean ? Sanglota Castiel.

-Pourquoi m’en irais-je, je t’aime et chaque jour je me rends compte à quel point tu es fort, tu m’entends Cas ? Je t’aime et je ne te quitterai pas ! Déclara Dean sûr de lui, en effaçant les larmes de son amoureux du bout de ses pouces.

 

Dean embrassa profondément Castiel et se recoucha dans son lit en serrant contre lui son Amour tout en lui murmurant des mots doux pour qu’il s’endorme.


	35. Chapter 35

Lorsque John arriva le lendemain matin et retrouva pour la centième fois le même garçon aux cheveux noirs dans le lit de son fils, il prit une profonde inspiration pour garder son calme et se retenir de le tirer hors du lit.

Après avoir soupiré plusieurs fois de mécontentement, John décida de s’assoir dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce et d’attendre que les deux jeunes hommes se réveillent.

 

*

 

-Mère tu dois comprendre qu’on ne peut pas accepter que Castiel ait un tel comportement, insista Raphael.

-Tout ce que je comprends Raphael c’est que ce Dean a sauvé la vie de mon fils et que mon fils est fou amoureux de lui, répliqua Myriam Novak qui commençait légèrement à être énervée par le comportement de son fils.

-Mais…

-Ca suffit Raphael ! Castiel a été seul pendant des années, depuis qu’il a six ans il a peur de faire souffrir ceux qui oseraient s’approcher de lui et en plus de ça le cousin de Julien l’a harcelé pendant des mois. Castiel ne nous en a pas touché un mot de peur de nous attirer des ennuis et pensant qu’il nous en avait assez fait bavé ! Ton frère en a assez vu pour qu’on ose encore lui interdire d’aimer un garçon qui apparemment est bon pour lui ! Le coupa Myriam d’un ton sec.

 

Il y eut un court silence que Gabriel coupa en sifflant son épatement face au discourt de sa mère. Anna assise à côté de son frère, le tapa légèrement pour lui rappeler que c’était une discussion sérieuse.

Myriam se retourna et fils face à trois de ses enfants et dit :

-C’est Noël et vos frères Michael et Balthazar viennent nous rendre visite pour le réveillon, si Dean est rétablit je compte bien l’invité ainsi que sa famille si cela peut les convenir, déclara-t-elle.

-Cool ! s’exclama Gabriel en levant sa tasse de café.

 

Anna leva les yeux au ciel et Raphael grommela quelque chose d’inaudible.

 

*

 

Castiel fut réveillé par Dean qui bougeait légèrement à côté de lui. Il baillât et s’étira doucement puis finit par ouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver face à face avec Dean qui le regardait de ses grands yeux verts.

 

-Bonjour, marmonna-t-il alors en souriant à son Ange.

-Bonjour mon Amour, répondit Dean en l’embrassant sur le nez.

-Bien dormi ? Grommela Castiel.

-Toujours à côté de toi Cas, dit Dean doucement.

 

Castiel se contenta de sourire et de grogner de contentement avant d’enrouler Dean dans ses bras et jambes comme une pieuvre ferait avec ses tentacules, pour le tenir le plus près possible de lui.

Dean rit doucement, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Castiel et lui donna un léger baiser sur le front.

 

*

 

-Raphael, nous allons ensemble rendre visite à  Dean et Castiel, tu t’excuseras pour ton comportement déplacer d’hier et j’espère avoir la chance de rencontrer monsieur Winchester pour l’inviter au repas du réveillon, déclara Myriam après avoir fini la vaisselle.

-La dernière fois il n’était pas très coopératif avec nous, la prévint Gabriel.

-Je suis sûr que nous n’aurons aucun mal à nous entendre, déclara Myriam d’un ton déterminé.

-Je parie qu’elle arrive à le convaincre ! Déclara Gabriel à Anna.

-Je ne fais pas de pari avec ton Gabe, lui rappela Anna.

-Pfft petite joueuse, grommela celui-ci.

 

*

 

-Caaas, tu te rendors, fit Dean.

-Non, c’est même pas vrai, grogna celui-ci la tête posée sur le torse de Dean.

-Si et une infirmière va bientôt débarquer pour m’apporter mon déjeuner, ajouta Dean en souriant.

-Mmm pas grave, ce sont bien les seules qui nous ont laissées tranquilles jusqu’à présent, répliqua Castiel.

-C’est vrai…je vais peut-être avoir besoin d’aide parce qu’aujourd’hui mes bras sont vraiment lourds, rit Dean.

-Dean Winchester faudrait-il que je te donne à manger à la petite cuillère comme les bébés ? demanda Castiel en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de son amoureux.

-Quoi je ne suis pas ton bébé ?

-Non tu es mon Ange, rit doucement Castiel avant d’embrasser Dean.

 

C’est effectivement à ce moment-là que l’infirmière entra dans la chambre et libéra John qui ne savait vraiment pas comment signaler sa présence aux deux adolescents.

 

-Bonjour ! Oh ! Il y a du monde ici, bonjour monsieur, bonjour les deux tourtereaux ! déclara l’infirmière en déposant le plateau sur la table de nuit avant de quitter la pièce.

 

Les deux garçons se tournèrent alors vers le fond de la pièce où John se cachait derrière un journal datant de trois jours.

Dean et Castiel rougir de la tête aux pieds et eurent l’envie pressante de disparaitre sous les couvertures.

Dean toussota et Castiel sortit du lit. John finit par baisser précautionneusement son journal.

 

-Bonjour monsieur Winchester...je vais aller me changer, dit Castiel d'une petite voix avant de ramasser ses vêtements toujours humide de la veille et de trottiner vers la salle de bain.

 

Castiel remercia encore une fois mentalement son frère et sa sœur d'avoir amené des vêtements de rechange lors de leur dernière visite.

 

-Eh bien il n'a pas trainé à revenir, grogna John.

-Il ne m'a jamais quitté, il n'est pas repartit avec son frère et il a attendu que tu t'en aille pour me rejoindre, avoua Dean.

-Mmm, vous êtes de vraies têtes de mule vous deux, dit John.

 

Dean sourit et Castiel ressortit de la salle de bain à ce moment-là. John se leva de son siège et s'avança vers lui. Castiel s'arrêta et attendit la confrontation.

 

-Castiel c'est ça ? Demanda John en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Oui, Castiel Novak monsieur.

-Écoute fiston, je pense m'y être mal prit avec toi et je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement mais tu dois bien comprendre qu'il est important pour moi et qu'après la disparition de ma Mary j'aie du mal à lâcher Dean donc si tu le blesse tu auras affaire à moi, déclara John tout en ignorant son fils qui protestait dans son lit.

-Je comprends monsieur et il n'est pas dans mes intentions de le blesser, assura Castiel.

-Et bien c'est parfait, conclut John en serrant la main de Castiel.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la mère de Castiel ainsi que Raphael entrèrent dans la chambre.

 

-Raphael je te préviens de suite que je ne quitterai pas Dean quoi que tu fasses, déclara immédiatement Castiel.

-Ne t'inquiets pas Castiel, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, fit Myriam Novak avant de se tourner vers John, bonjour je suis la mère de Castiel, je suppose que vous êtes le père de Dean.

-C'est exact, John Winchester, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit John en tendant la main.

-Myriam Novak, dit-elle en serrant la main de John.

-Nos enfants semblent s'être pris d'affection l'un pour l'autre, fit John.

-Oui il semblerait et je pensais que nous pourrions peut être apprendre à mieux nous connaître, que diriez-vous de venir pour le réveillon chez nous ? Demanda Myriam.

-Je ne dirais pas non mais habituellement nous faisons le réveillon chez leur oncle Bobby.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, il est invité aussi ! Fit Myriam, enthousiaste.

-Et bien je vais le contacter pour savoir ce qu'il en pense alors, déclara John avant de se tourner vers Dean, Dean je repasserai tout à l'heure avec tes frères.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure, répondit celui-ci.

 

John sortit de la chambre et Myriam s'approcha du lit pour serrer la main de Dean.

 

-Je suis enchantée de faire enfin la connaissance du jeune homme qui fait tourner la tête de mon fils, dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, répondit Dean heureux de rencontrer Myriam.

-Castiel pourquoi n'ai-je pas rencontré ce beau jeune homme plutôt ? Demanda Myriam en se tournant vers son fils.

-Parce que je n'aime pas partager, déclara Castiel.

 

Dean rit tendrement et attrapa la main de son amoureux pour la serrer dans la sienne.

 

-Je tenais à venir vous voir tous les deux pour vous dire que vous avez mon soutien et si un jour vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas et surtout que Raphael ni personne d'autre de chez les Novak ne sera permit de vous manquer de respect dans le futur, n'est-ce pas Raphael ?

 

Celui-ci grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui puis quitta la chambre.

 

-Alors parlez-moi un peu de vous, quand vous êtes-vous rencontrez, demanda Myriam, excitée d'en savoir plus.

 

Elle s'installa sur une chaise près du lit tandis que Castiel resta assis sur celui-ci, à côté de Dean.

Ils discutèrent ensemble durant une petite paire d'heures puis Myriam déclara qu'elle devait s'en aller.

 

-Viens raccompagner ta mère jusqu'à l'ascenseur Castiel, dit-elle.

 

À peine avaient-ils quitté la chambre que Myriam disait à Castiel qu'il avait trouvé une perle rare.

-Castiel tu as bien de la chance d'avoir un petit ami qui t'aime tant.

-Je sais, dit-il en souriant.

-C'est fou comme vous vous aimez, dit-elle plus songeuse.

-Je ne le quitterai pour rien au monde, ajouta Castiel.

-Je vois ça, sourit-elle.

 

Arrivé près de l'ascenseur, Myriam embrassa son fils et le serra dans ses bras lui faisant promettre qu'il passerait à la maison pour donner des nouvelles de Dean et lui.

 

Après avoir salué sa mère, Castiel rejoignit vite Dean.


	36. Chapter 36

Le lendemain, le médecin du service passa et déclara que Dean n'en avait plus que pour une petite semaine à l'hôpital, ce qui fit plaisir à Dean qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer malgré qu'il ait commencé la kiné pour remuscler les muscles endommagés.

 

Dans l'après-midi les policiers vinrent lui rendre visite pour prendre sa déposition et le restant de la journée Dean ne ce concentra que sur une seule chose: Castiel.

 

Dean n'avait pas réussi à convaincre son amoureux de profiter des vacances ailleurs qu'à son chevet et passa la semaine avec Castiel.

Dean prit sa première douche trois jours avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui, Castiel l’assista et en profita pour se doucher en même temps que lui en prétextant qu’ils consommeraient moins d’eau s’ils la prenaient ensemble. Au final leur douche se prolongea et ils ne sortirent de la salle de bain qu’une bonne heure et demie plus tard.

Deux jours avant de rentrer chez lui Castiel suivit Dean qui faisait autant d’aller et retour possible dans le couloir pour retrouver sa forme d’avant.

Une fois que Dean fut dégoulinant de sueur et essoufflé Castiel le tira jusqu’à sa chambre et le laissa prendre sa douche seul cette fois-là.

 

-Plus que deux jours Cas puis je pourrais rentrer ! déclara Dean en ressortant de la salle de bain en enfilant son t-shirt après avoir passé son pantalon de pyjama.

-Et dans trois jours on fête le réveillon tous ensemble chez moi, ajouta Castiel en s’approchant de Dean pour entourer ses bras autour de sa taille et déposer un baiser dans sa nuque.

-Je me demande qui peut bien-être l’invité surprise de Bobby, fit Dean en se tournant et en posant ses mains dans le cou de Castiel.

 

C’est dans les bras l’un de l’autre et s’embrassant que Benny et Ash les trouvèrent en entrant dans la chambre après avoir frappé mais n’ayant pas reçu de réponse.

 

-Euh…

-Ash ! Sursauta Dean en rompant le baiser avec Castiel.

-Benny ? Ash ? Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Castiel.

-Bin on est passé chez Dean et son père nous a dit qu’il était à l’hôpital donc on est venu prendre de tes nouvelles, expliqua Ash.

-Mais on voit que tu es entre de bonnes mains, sourit Benny.

-Je sors dans deux jours de toute façon, vous n’auriez pas du vous donnez la peine, dit Dean qui se sentait rougir, il se tournant vers ses deux amis tout en laissant une main dans le bas du dos de Castiel.

-Tu rigole ! On voulait savoir si tu allais bien et ce qui t’étais arrivé, fit Benny.

 

Dean jeta un petit regard à Castiel et Castiel hocha les épaules, Dean soupira et alla s’assoir sur son lit.

 

-Je me suis pris un coup de couteau, avoua Dean en se grattant l’arrière du crâne.

-Quoi !? Comment c’est arrivé ? Demanda Ash

-Les flics ont chopé le coupable ?! Ajouta Benny.

-J’ai fait une sorte de deal avec Jacob, lui et sa bande arrêtaient de toucher à Cas si je participais à ses combats de boxe illégaux à l’abattoir, expliqua Dean, ça a duré plusieurs mois et Cas a fini par tout découvrir…

-…j’ai rompu avec lui pour qu’il arrête de faire ces combats stupides mais ça ne l’a pas arrêté donc je suis allé le chercher et j’ai appelé les flics, continua Cas.

-Je ne pouvais pas arrêter Cas ! Ils auraient recommencé à te harceler dès la reprise des cours ! Précisa Dean qui reçut un regard noir de Castiel, il soupira et continua son récit, enfin bref je me suis barré avec Cas et au moment où on allait sortir de l’Abattoir Jacob et d’autres types nous ont coincé.

-On les a tous mis à terre mais alors que je pensais que Jacob était K.O. aussi il s’est relevé et Dean m’a tiré en arrière et a pris un coup de couteau dans le ventre à ma place, conclut Castiel.

 

Ash et Benny restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis lâchèrent une série de jurons.

 

-Merde alors, il vous en est arrivé des trucs ! dit Benny.

-Je l’aurai jamais cru si quelqu’un d’autre me l’avait raconté ! J’avais entendu des rumeurs sur ces combats de boxes mais sans vraiment y croire, déclara Ash.

-Je peux te dire que c’était du sérieux, Jacob c’est fait un paquet d’argent avec le fric qui voyageait là-bas, dit Dean.

-Alors comme ça toi et Castiel êtes ensemble, fit alors Benny en souriant.

-Moui, depuis un petit temps déjà, sourit Dean en se tournant vers Castiel pour attraper sa main.

-Ash ! Tu me dois du fric ! Déclara Benny en se tournant vers celui-ci.

 

Ash fouilla dans ses poches et finit par filer deux billets à Benny avant que Castiel ne demande :

-Vous aviez parié qu’on était ensemble ?

-Ouai et Ash pariait que vous vous mettriez ensemble après les vacances de Noël et moi j’ai pariez que vous seriez ensemble avant Noël, déclara Benny en empochant les billets.

-Depuis quand ce pari tient-il ? demanda Dean en riant.

-Depuis la fois ou on a retrouvé Castiel dans les toilettes, répondit Benny.

 

Dean hocha en faisant la moue en se rappelant d’avoir retrouvé son amoureux couché sur le sol, la tête en sang et au bord d’une nouvelle crise.

Il sentit Castiel lui serrer la main et leva le regard vers lui pour le voir sourire pour lui dire qu’il allait bien et que Dean n’avait pas besoin de penser à ça. Dean lui sourit en retour et reprit la discussion avec leurs amis.

 

Deux jours plus tard Dean quitta l’hôpital presque en chantant, main dans la main avec Castiel qui souriait jusqu’aux anges. Les infirmières les saluèrent et leur dirent qu’ils allaient leur manquer. Une fois arrivé à la maison Winchester, Adam et Sam sautèrent dans les bras de leur grand frère tandis que Castiel rentrait les affaires de Dean avec John.

 

Castiel resta chez les Winchester ce soir-là et ils passèrent une soirée devant la Tv en mangeant des pizzas.

Au milieu de Die Hard 3, Dean serra la main de Castiel dans la sienne et celui-ci se tourna vers lui. Dean se pencha vers lui et lui murmura un « je t’aime » avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Castiel sourit et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de Dean durant le restant du film.

 

Le lendemain la maison Novak fut envahie par tous les Novak, les Winchester et Bobby qui avait pour inviter surprise l’infirmière Harvelle. Dean félicita Bobby qui le traita d’idiot dans sa barbe ce qui fit bien rire Castiel.

Dean fit la connaissance de Balthazar qu’il trouva un peu prétentieux et de Michael qu’il trouva trop sérieux à tout le temps parler business.

Myriam avait préparé un vrai festin avec l’aide de Gabriel et d’Anna tandis que Sam et Adam avait préféré s’occuper de la décoration de la table.

La décoration qui fut d’ailleurs très critiquée par Dean qui trouva que les paillettes plein la table n’étaient pas nécessaire et qui s’était arrangé pour en avoir partout sur les vêtements et dans l’assiette, Castiel éclata de rire et Gabriel s’occupa de complimenter Sam pour avoir eu cette brillante idée. John se surpris à rire plusieurs fois aux remarques de Myriam, Bobby et Ellen discutèrent avec Gabriel tandis qu’Anna écouta Balthazar se crêper le chignon avec Michael qui trouvait que Le Titanic était un bon film.

 

Après le repas ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon pour ouvrir les cadeaux puis terminèrent la soirée devant la TV. Quand les Winchester rentrèrent chez eux Castiel promit à Dean qu’il le rejoindrait vite dans sa chambre.

 

Quand Castiel entra dans la chambre de Dean par la fenêtre celui-ci l’attendait torse nu, étendu sur son lit.

Castiel se dépêcha d’enlever tous ses vêtements avec seulement son boxer restant avant de rejoindre Dean dans son lit.

Castiel enroula ses bras et posa sa tête sur le torse de Dean et soupira de contentement, celui-ci rit doucement avant de remonter la couverture au-dessus d’eux.

 

-Tu pense qu’il soit possible que le futur soit aussi brillant que ce soir ? demanda Castiel.

-Tout va bien se passer maintenant Cas, plus rien ne nous empêche d’être ensemble, je t’aime et tant que tu es prêt de moi rien ne nous arrivera, murmura Dean le visage enfouis dans les cheveux de son amoureux.

-Je t’aime aussi Dean, sourit Castiel en relevant le visage avant d’embrasser son Ange.

-Tu restes avec moi jusqu’à la fin n’est-ce pas Cas ? demanda Dean.

-Jusqu’à la fin Dean.

 

Fin


End file.
